Deceitful Things
by comicfan209
Summary: Things are going awry in New Salem. Animals are acting up, and the murder rate is increasing ten fold. With a creature that's near indestructible and a bloodlust that's ever increasing, the gang, man and monster alike, will discover what it truly means for things to go bump in the night.
1. Prologue: Curiosity Killed The Cat

**Note: Please note, I am not discontinuing Once The Strings Are Cut. However, I've been having this idea on my mind for a while, and I want to put it into play before I lose interest. **

**Furthermore, the pairings in this story are the ones I support and like. Most of them are canon, and a few are ones I've made up because I thought they were cute. You don't have to like it, but bitching about it in a so-called "review" isn't gonna make me change my mind. I like what I like, so don't tell me what to hate. Thank you. **

**And now, without further adieu, on with the show. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think. Words of advice would also be helpful.**

* * *

**Deceitful Things**

* * *

_Beware the Jabberwock, my son,_

_The jaws that bite, the claws that catch_

_Beware the Jubjub bird, _

_And shun the frumious Bandersnatch _

-Jabberwocky excerpt, "Through The Looking Glass and What Alice Found There"

* * *

**Prologue: Curiosity Killed The Cat**

* * *

Five months before...

_Mount Grintovec, Kamnik Savinja Alps, Slovenia_

_December 20, 2021_

_5:45 pm _

Lawrence Van Hellscream let out a grunt as he dug his stick into the ground, keeping himself steady as he felt his boots sink into the mud that was buried beneath the snow. Flakes and ice crystals whipped at his face like twigs from a tree, his blonde locks lashed in his face, his goggles were fogging up, and the former administrator dug his chin into his jacket in a attempt to get a bit more warmth. Looking up at the hill above him, he tugged hard on the cord that was keeping him from falling straight down the mountain. Nodding in defiance, he dug his pickaxe into the wall of ice for support and climbed up.

"Sir! Don't you think it's a bit unsafe to keep going in this weather!" A Scottish voice called from behind him. Van Hellscream sighed in exasperation as he looked back towards his crew, who were a good few feet away from him. "Nonsense!" he yelled back, "We're almost there, you'll all be good another few more yards." With that, the 50 year-old explorer continued trekking up towards the peak. Van Hellscream's crew were less than confident, and with their captain's comment came a chorus of whines and groans.

One such a man, an Aussie between his twenties and thirties, rubbed his arms and complained to his mate next to him, "What the bloody hell's he talking about? We'll become popsicles before we'll make it another two feet in this weather!" As if to make a point to prove his statement true, a large gush of wind blew, sending chills down the spines of all six men and nearly knocking them over.

The man's accomplice, a gentleman with a large nose that was currently bright red, hollered at the top so his mate could hear him. "What do you expect? The man's totally loonie. Why else would we be up here in the dead of winter freezing our balls off?" On cue, Van Hellscream appeared close to the ledge of the hill again, cupping his hands around his mouth and thundering, "Come on, ya sissies! You're gonna miss out on the discovery of a lifetime!" With half-hearted nods, the men continued up the mountain. The aussie man, while climbing up the slope ledge of the steep hill, called back to his companion.

"What exactly is this big discovery he's goin' on about?"

"Some kind of creature of some sort, who knows? Van Hellscream finds any excuse if it means getting some kind of proof to exploit the monsters, don't ya know?" The hook nose man responded from below as he struggled to get up, "Probably gone mad, I tell ye'."

"Very mad, indeed!" Van Hellscream called out, overhearing the the duo's conversation, "Come along now, boys, no time for useless chitchat! We're almost there!" With that statement, he continued forward, waving his hand as he continued towards the large snow-capped mountain that stood tall like the Eiffel Tower. With a roll of their eyes, the crew continued forward. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Van Hellscream all urged them to a stop at the side of the mountain, in which a strange symbol was carved into the side. "That's it?" The Australian man asked, "We came all the way up here for a picture?" Van Hellscream chuckled, shaking his head at the young man's little faith.

"Oh no, my boy, of course not. It's what on the other side of this 'picture' that we came here for."

To prove his point, Van Hellscream reached into his pocket and brought out a strange amulet, one with a dozen broken stones on it. Raising his other hand with finger in the air for emphasis of patience, he brought the amulet towards the door. A few of the men raised an eyebrow, not impressed by the action, but Van Hellscream continued to grin like a madman, putting the amulet only a few inches away from the door.

All of a sudden, the amulet and the symbol began to glow. Despite that the amulet stones were cracked and dirty, they began to glow with the brightest purple, lighting up the dark area of the mountain for a span of well over the mile. The symbol began to glow a light violet as well, several unseen stones lighting up, and the faded lines shining a bright gold, illuminating Lawrence's dark green eyes. The men stood back, and before anyone could guess, the rock shifted and disappeared to the right, sliding like the door of a van. "What did I tell you, gentlemen? Seeing isn't always believing," Van Hellscream remarked, a sly grin stretching from ear to ear as he walked into the passageway. "Well then, no need to stand by, let's come on in."

Flabbergasted, the men silently shuffled in one-by-one into the passageway-the mountain itself.

It was a breathtaking sight. Considering that the crew was in one of the largest mountains of the country, the room they were standing in was hollowed out like a cavern of some sorts. And to add the surprise was the lighting- several lit torches cast throughout the cavern engulfed it in a warm yellow light. As Van Hellscream continued to walk in his typical arrogant fashion, he glanced over to see the mouths of every one of his crew hanging open, all of them looking at the massive size of how big the scenery.

"...I'm sorry, what are we looking for again?" one of the men asked in a dazed manner, looking very far away in his amazement. Van Hellscream scoffed and rubbed his knuckles on his jacket.

"To answer your question, lads, some artifact of ancient value. During my voyage to Europe, a good man had given me a map of this location, telling me of great wonder that lies here...he said it was wonderful enough that it may just be the next wonder of the ancient world!" The crew didn't seem to be paying much attention to the blonde man's speech, still a bit dumbfounded by their new-found discovery.

But one of the men, a short scrawny boy that was not much older than a college freshman, found his state of being bewildered interrupted when he heard a sound coming from inside the cavern. A strange noise that sounded like a growl of some sorts. "Sir, do you hear that?" He called as the noise was made again, this time loud enough to echo through the walls. Van Hellscream, as well as the rest of his team, stared at the ceiling, silence following in order to find the source of the noise.

_**"Rrrrrrwooaaaarrr..."**_

A few of the men nearly jumped when they heard the sound echo again, this time coming from the wall next to them. Van Hellscream, intrigued walked over the wall, putting his ear right next to the rock, raising one finger to warn the men to be quiet.

Again, the sound echoed, this time in a very loud fashion.

Van Hellscream lifted his head, feeling around the rock for several seconds, and seeming to be pushing on the rocks. "Sir, what are you doing?" A member of the team asked. "If my predictions are correct, and this cavern is hollow..." Van Hellscream trailed off, pushing on a stone.

_**FWOOSH!**_

A large section of the wall flung open with the floor going with it, carrying all seven members of the team to the other side. They tumbled forwards, thrown off balance by the sudden change in motion. Van Hellscream looked around, surprised that his hypothesis was actually correct. "S-s-sir...w-what is t-that?" someone questioned in a timid voice. Van Hellscream looked behind him to see that guy that spoke up was pointing forward, his face deathly pale and his eyes as large as a squid's. Van Hellscream turned around, trying to follow the finger's direction, when all of sudden, his eyes landed on a sight...something that even someone like Van Hellscream, researcher to monster culture, fraud peace maker, and former adminstrator to monster and human relationships, had never seen before.

There were two chains hanging from the ceiling of the cavern, the dim lighting of the torches on the backwall making their gold coloring shine. They were particularly thick and stretched for a good fifty feet before coming to the ground, where they wrapped around some sort of creature.

Some sort of monster.

Van Hellscream, staring at the sight for several seconds, finally gained enough courage and began to step forward. "Sir, no!" one of the team members hissed in a low voice, as if out of fear for waking the creature, if the creature was even alive. "Mr. Hellscream, please, don't!" Another whispered. Their cries fell were fruitless, however, as the green-eyed bloke made his way towards the creature. Closer and closer, he edged, until he was standing only a mere foot away from the beast. He knelt, almost nose to nose with it. He grabbed the creature by the chin. "What are you?" he quizzed nobody, tilting its head this way and that. It looked like a full blooded werewolf, but there was something off about it. Something that told him this wasn't quite like the furry frenzies he'd come across throughout his years of living.

Startling milk blue eyes shot open, catching the explorer off guard, causing him to tumble backward, but not before he sliced his finger on one of the creature's long needle-like incisors. He fell onto his rump, while the rest of the men looked back in horror as the creature, brought its head up, a long slobbery tongue sliding out of its mouth and licking away the fresh blood.

The creature leaned forward, its acid breath filling Van Hellscream's nostrils. Too late did he realize the amulet flying out of his hands and onto a symbol behind the horrid beast, glowing with the same lavender light that it had on the doorway. And, with increasing terror, the rest of Van Hellscream's team watched as the chains fell to the floor, freeing the creature's massive arms and allowing it to stand up completely straight. It was a good seven feet tall, and stared at Van Hellscream with large doe eyes that were far from innocent.

A smile itched the way towards the edge of the creature's mouth. Van Hellscream felt sweat on his brow as the lycanthrope's were exposed, all pearly white and very, very pointy. With a quick growl that would be recognized as the creature's growing blood lust, it leaped at Van Hellscream. The six men screamed, clawing at the door and trying to get to the other side. It was all in vain, however, as screams of terror were drowned out by the chilling sounds of breaking bones, tearing skin and flesh, and maniacal laughter.

Blood splattered the stones, and slobber dripped from the beast's mouth. With a deafening roar, it screamed out in insane laughter, a grin across its wet muzzle.

_**"IT FEELS SO GOOD TO BE FREE!"**_

* * *

What do you think? Reviews and suggestions welcome. **  
**


	2. Chapter I: It Begins

Disclaimer: Monster High belongs to Mattel and Lisi Harrison. I own the storyline and my characters. That is all.

* * *

**Deceitful Things**

Chapter I: It Begins

* * *

_Even a man who is pure, and says his prayers at night,_

_May become a wolf when the wolfsbane blooms, _

_And the autumn moon is bright_

-The Wolf Man (1941)

* * *

_948 Jersey Lane; New Salem, Oregon_

_May 9, 2021_

_2:34 am _

_Jekyll Household_

Frankie found her peaceful slumber quickly interrupted as a high pitched noise pierced her skull. She scrunched her face as the noise continued, reluctantly shifting and opening her dual colored eyes. She lifted her head, scanning the darkened room. She sat up a bit, leaning on her elbows as she squinted in the near pitch black, the shrill noise echoing throughout the bedroom. At the window, with his front paws resting on the sill, Watzit barked and growled to whatever it was that lay outside. His hackles were raised and his head was leaned forward. Considering that he was made from more than twenty different animals, his "growl" came out more like a mix between a bark, a whinny of a horse, and an oink.

Frankie groaned as she fell backwards, her head hitting the bedpost hard. Jackson lay on his stomach and pulled a pillow over his head, his hands pressing down on the sides. "Watzit, be quiet," Frankie commanded as she rolled onto her side, trying to get back to sleep. The chimera-dog, however, seemed to ignore her as he continued yelping at the outside. "Shut up, Watzit," Jackson muttered from underneath the cotton. Watzit looked back at his masters, before something made his ear twitch and he turned back to the window, resuming his barking.

Both of the bed's owners moaned in annoyance. Jackson grabbed the pillow and threw it at Watzit. It hit him right in the head, and he seemed to finally get the message to settle down. However, as soon as he jumped off the windowsill, the living animal collage trotted over to the side of the bed, licking Jackson's hand and pawing at the sheets, whimpering softly. Giving up on trying to get back to sleep, Jackson sat up, giving his wife a quick kiss on her temple before swinging his legs over the side, Watzit following him as he opened the bedroom door, darting out of the room and straight down the hall.

Jackson walked towards the back door, assuming that Frankie's pet needed to go to the bathroom. However, this was proved wrong, as Watzit sped to the left, scratching at the door of the nursery and letting himself in once the door was wide enough. Jackson raised an eyebrow, poking his head through the nursery to see what the dog had planned. Inside, Watzit seemed to be attempting to climb up into Zia's crib, before settling for laying down at the carpet.

Confused, Jackson gave up and ran a hand through his tousled hair, before giving up and leaving the dog to be. _I swear, dogs are so weird, _he thought as he shut off the hall light.

* * *

_Canidae Household_

Though she wasn't really someone to consider herself a light sleeper, Clawdeen found it harder and harder to go back to sleep as a strange noise floated through the window. She squirmed on her stomach and turned her head side to side, but that actually seemed to make the sound louder. Huffing, she hugged the pillow close to her and crunched her eyes closed, tyring to ignore the increasing heat that the blankets gave off.

A sudden roar-like sound off in the distance erupted. Clawdeen shook her head awake and sat up in bed. She looked to the right, where her mate was dead to the world, snoring and sleeping like a log. Clawdeen shook her head, before a sharp meow caused her to look towards the foot of the bed. Crescent, her loyal cat, was standing on all fours with her tail straight in the air and her claws extracted; her mouth was open, and before Clawdeen could reach out to her, Crescent hissed at the window before leaping off the bed and dashing out of the room, her dark shape nearly blending in with the shadows.

Clawdeen tilted her head, a bit astounded by Crescent's actions, before a small cry belonging to her and Romulus's one year old daughter, Pawline, came from the hallway. She sighed as she pushed the duvet back. _Well, I had to get up sooner or later._

* * *

_Glowe Sparke Apartments_

Heath had been peacefully asleep, sawing wood and drowning in his own drool, when a trumpet sounded loud enough to wake everyone in the building, and he was suddenly awake at the feel of Shiver climbing over him, her chubby feet sinking into his chest before using it as a launchpad. Heath felt the wind nearly get knocked out of him, turning his head to see Abbey's tiny mammoth nervously pace around the bed, stopping every once in a while to peer defensively at the doorway. Heath looked at Abbey, who was not fazed by Shiver's loudness, and continued to snuggle up against him.

Heath continued watching her for several seconds before she turned and looked him in the eye, stomping over to the Murphey bed once again, climbing up to the fire elemental and poking at him, a sign he interpreted as needing to go to the bathroom. Heath looked at his watch, which read only that it was only a few hours after Midnight.

_Why is Abbey never awake when these things happen?_ he grumpily thought to himself.

* * *

_49829 Naiad Drive_

Scarah Screams gripped the sheets as she drifted out of a shallow slumber. Sweat beaded her forehead, and her eyes fluttered under her lids as a dream came to her. However, this dream was far from pleasant.

_Frankie, Jackson, Clair, and Chad were running through the forest. All were exhausted, covered in dirt and scratches, and were hiding behind a tree. Chad looked behind him, his eyes wide and his hands trembling. Jackson looked the worse out of all of them, kneeling as he held his side, which was covered dark red. _

_"What're we gonna do?" Frankie asked, looking on the verge of a complete panic attack. Chad reached behind him, and brought into a view a rifle, though he looked less than brave with his skin pale and clammy. Before anyone could think to reply, the sound of landing feet made all of them go still, and Chad turned his head slowly to see a dark shape descending from the fog. _

_"That's a good question, my dear," The shape explained. Coming into view was a horrendous animal. He looked like a werewolf, with pitch black fur, large muscles, and talon like claws on his toes and feet. His eyes were blue, and a grin was etched onto his face. He continued, making his way towards them._

_"And I believe, for you four, the answer...is DEATH!" Without another word, the beast lunged. _

Scarah's pure white, pupiless eyes shot open as she shot up in bed. Her skin was wet and ice cold, but she felt like a raging inferno was bursting in her chest. She looked ahead before grasping her head and rubbing her fingertips across her temple. It was not uncommon for her to have dreams like this. Being a banshee came with the cons of seeing some weird shit every now and then.

The question was, though...what did it mean?

* * *

_66354 Neck Avenue_

Detective Nix shook her head and rubbed the skin between her eyes as she turned away from the bloodied sheet, walking under the crime scene tape and over to the detective constable. "What are the details, Blythe?" she asked, though the sigh that escaped immediately afterward indicated she'd rather not hear them.

Her co-worker, a vampire with bronze colored hair and pale green eyes, turned away from the person he was chatting with and crossed his arms, looking back towards the area. "Well, attacked and torn to pieces, obviously. Whatever wasn't eaten was ripped into smaller pieces. Bite marks on what's left of the victim's neck indicate possible draining by the works of a vampire, but hugeass claw marks and impossibly bent limbs also refer to a possible lycanthrope attack."

"Just like the others?" Nix asked.

Blythe nodded, "Just like the others."

Nix flared her nostrils and shook her head. "That's the third one this month," she commented. The poor victim mauled to a point of looking like hamburger meat. But no matter what, there was no trace of evidence from the killer that they could use to put a lead on the son of a bitch. The only real lead they had was that, just like the others, it had occurred only a a few miles from the last town. And it wasn't just any pattern. This recent attack was only a few miles from Nix's hometown. She didn't like that pattern.

"Need a smoke?" Nix turned to see Blythe holding out a packet, one in particular jutting a bit more out than the rest. Nix took up the offer and grabbed it, flicking her fingers to produce a small fame as she placed the butt inside her mouth and leaned forward. "I am getting way too old to be dealing with this shit," Blythe spoke up. Nix inhaled before taking her cigarette out and blowing out a puff of smoke.

* * *

_154 Will-o'-The-Wisp Road_

Many people told Calico she was insane. And many people would often give her strange looks whenever she told them about her morning routine. _"It's too dangerous,"_ her mother would tell her, _"What if you get hurt? There's nobody around to help you," _her ex-boyfriend told her. Yep, when it came to the topic of Calico's schedule, she would be told a dozen times every now and then that leaving the house that early was risky and stupid.

But Calico didn't care. The coolness of the early morning hours never had to make her worry about overheating, and always acted as somewhat of a refresher. And it wasn't like Calico was careless. She always carried her iCoffin with her-which acted as a music player when she was running-she always stayed on the path, out of the way of moving cars, and she always made sure to wear her brightest jogging outfits. Besides, she was a werecat. Who in their right mind would mess with that?

And right now, Calico was enjoying herself all the way as she jogged down the small path that was right next to the road. The clouds had cast a wispy veil over the moon, casting a lovely blue-green glow over the sky, and there was a gentle breeze whistling through the trees. Calico smiled to herself, it was perfect. She had improved greatly-add to the fact that today was her day off, and it was everything would go over smoothly. As Scarlena Goremez blasted out of her earphones, Calico didn't think anything could ruin her day-

_**SNAP! NARGH! CRACK!**_

Calico stopped in her tracks, looking out towards the forest. Though it wasn't uncommon for random noises to come from the woods, whatever made the sound was big enough for it to make it past the full volume of her music. Calico looked around her, shrugging her shoulders and turning back to her jogging again. Her pure white, waist-length ponytail bounced against her back, and against the dark background of the road, she stood out like a lantern.

_**TWANG! POP! **_

Calico froze. She stood perfectly still, waiting as to find the source of the noise, should it come again. But she was rewarded with just the sound of the rustling leaves, and the occasional crunch of rocks under autmobile tires. She looked behind her, shaking off the noise again, though she was a bit uneasy all of a sudden. Pushing her earbuds in further, she looked ahead warily as she attempted to gain speed and get back on her steady run once again. But as she urged ahead, Calico couldn't help but feel like something was watching her.

A sound came from the forest. At first, it was so low that not even being within a few feet of its source could it be heard. But it steadily got louder. And louder. And louder until a bonechilling snarl echoed throughout the trees. Calico's breath caught in her throat, and the watched-feeling grew like a giant infection. Her heart started to pound as she turned around a third time, eyeing the woods for a sign of whatever was causing such a noise.

Just behind a tree, a pair of startling blue eyes stared back at her. They were menacing and frightening, and in them held the greatest madness a person could ever see. They stared back into Calico's scared hazel ones. Even from the distance between the two, the message those two blue orbs held was clear.

A predator had just spotted its prey.

In a split second, Calico was off like quicksilver. Her heart pounded in her chest as she dashed madly. Although her house and family were the opposite direction, and she would only come across more trail, the only thing set on the werecat's mind were putting as much distance between her and the unknown terror as possible. Her throat burned and her lungs felt ready to burst, but Calico could hear the creature chasing after her, and she could only think about surviving. Her soles hit the asphalt hard, and Calico soon ended up from running as fast as she could-

-To flat on her face. Pain shot up through her ankle and knees as she hit the pavement, scraping her hands as she put them out to break her fall. Calico pushed herself up on her elbows, shaking as tears sprung her eyes. She groaned, forgetting about her cracked phone and suddenly feeling like all the energy had run out of her. It was torture having to put weight on her knees as she attempted to make herself stand.

That moment never came, however, when Calico felt something hard and fierce grab her by her bad ankle and flip her over. Calico looked up in pure terror at the towering figure, its eyes wide as dinner plates and a large white grin plastered on its face, the rest of its features lost to the brightness of the moon that covered it in pitch black. Calico tried to break free, thrashing and clawing at the creature's sinewy muscles. She regretted that motion the instant it hoisted her up by her ankle, grabbed her arm, and snapped it in half. An earth-shattering scream worked its way up her throat, her vision going blank.

"Wanna play, pussycat?" the creature asked, his voice thick with insanity.

Screeches filled with pure terror and pain rocked through the air like thunder, as the sounds of tearing, snapping, and ripping followed. _**"HELP ME! OH GOD, SOMEBODY HELP ME! HEEEELLLPPP!" **_They continued to ring out. They got weaker, though, and soon reduced to moans of agony before the voice went completely silent.

The dead air was soon split with a haunting howl that was soon followed by a terrifying cackle.


	3. Chapter II: Strange Occurrences

To all readers: Please, leave a review if you read a chapter. It helps me when I get feedback from you guys. And I hope you all had a great Halloween :)

ejp2000: I'm glad you like it! Don't Frankie and Jackson look so fetch together? (Corny Mean Girls joke is corny) Stick around, there's more to come!

**Disclaimer**: I own the storyline, Nix, and Blythe. The opening is "Enter Sandman" by Metallica, which I do not own.

* * *

**Deceitful Things**

Chapter II: Strange Occurrences

* * *

_Hush little baby, don't say a word,_

_And never mind that noise you heard_

_It's just the beast under your bed,_

_In your closet, in your head_

* * *

_5:54 am_

He grinned at the gnarled corpse under him as he raised his arm and slowly lapped the blood on his hand, his stomach growling as he tasted the coppery substance that had once belonged to the mangled body. He dragged his tongue slowly up and down his palm, savoring the fluid as it dried on his mangy fur and caked in between the cracks. He ran it up his finger one last time before he looked at his victim again.

Not as exciting as the cute little kitty he had earlier, but still just as sweet. The body was a mess of shredded muscle, long gashes cutting thick into what was once a torso, the face nothing more than a battered mess of collapsed bone and blood. It was pathetic, in all honesty. He grinned with reddened teeth as he remembered that pitiful look in their eyes as he tore into them, hot blood splattering onto his body and painting the walls of this poor excuse for a house, the agonized cries for mercy that soon became nothing more than a chorus of gurgling when he tore out their jugular.

How long had it been since he'd done this? Six, seven hundred years? Being chained up in a cave took away your track of time.

Not that it mattered anymore. What mattered was that he was free! Free from that wretched hellhole, free to go out and hunt again like the good old days, free to take revenge on the bastards who had ruined his life, just like they all had before he slaughtered them and their families, showing he was not going to stand for the abuse they had put him through.

Oh yes. Being free certainly was going to be fun.

He looked at the gaping hole in the body's chest cavity, where he had dug his fingers into and proceeded to rip out their heart. He smiled madly, his eyes ablaze as he tilted his head back and released a shrill wolf howl that pierced the dead air.

* * *

_1819 Dracae Grove, New Salem_

_7:42 am_

_Gorgon Household_

Deuce cheerfully hummed to himself as he flipped the hotcake over in the skillet. The smell carried throughout the kitchen, and he heard his snakes hiss in hunger as they waited eagerly for a taste. Beginning to whistle, Deuce lifted it out of the skillet and put it on the plate, pouring more batter in. He and Cleo had just finished moving everything into their new house. What better way to celebrate than a nice family breakfast together? He breathed in deeply as he finished the last hotcake, turning off the stove and turning to set the table.

_"PERSEUS! HISSETTE! GET OUT OF THE BABY'S CRIB!"_

Deuce's head shot up from the harsh yell that came from above. "Out! Out! Both of you out right now!" He looked towards the stairs to see a two-tailed rat with an orange Mohawk and a greyish blue snake decorated in jewelry racing down the stairs, following a rather very irritated Cleo, who was waving one of her slippers in one hand and juggling six-month-old Isis in the other. Deuce followed the animals to see Perseus dart into the guest room and Hissette slither after him, her ring-bearing tail disappearing around the door. He shook his head, amused.

Cleo sighed as she wrapped around Isis's tiny form, which was dawned in a pink sleeper with footies, along with a pacifier in her mouth. Cleo looked towards the direction of the bedroom, narrowing her eyes and shaking her head. "You wouldn't believe it," she rambled to her husband, "I come in the nursery to find the two of them curled up right next to her." She rolled her eyes as she jostled Isis up for better hold.

Deuce smiled and walked towards them, wrapping an arm around her waist and giving her a kiss. "Aw, don't worry about them, they love this little lady too much to do anything," he reassured as he rubbed Isis's head, invoking a series of light hissing from the baby snakes that made up his daughter's small pigtails. Cleo smiled, when the smell of pancakes caught her attention. She looked over at the tabletop. "Hm, you spoil me too much," she commented at her husband, reaching up to peck him on the cheek. Deuce grinned and pulled her close to him, "Well, I just thought my gal deserves a treat after working so tirelessly to help make up this lovely house," he explained, going back to the food while Cleo sat down and put Isis in her highchair. However, as they sat down for breakfast, the calm silence was broken by the sound of squeaking, and a moment later, Perseus darted out of the guest room and zoomed around the table, scurrying underneath and up to Deuce's foot, lightly scratching.

"What is it, boy?" the gorgon asked as he looked at his tiny friend. Perseus, however, didn't stick around, and seconds later he and Hissette were bounding up the stairs. "What's gotten into them?" he asked his wife.

"I don't know," Cleo responded, "They were acting the same way when I went to get Isis. It's like they've seen Death."

* * *

_Coffin Bean_

"I'm pregnant."

It took a lot of willpower for the girls not to spit out their drinks as the group looked at Lagoona. The sea monster was barely containing her excitement, a smile growing by the second on her face as she tapped her fists together. "Blue, that's great!" Draculaura replied as she stood up and hugged her friend. Lagoona hugged her tightly, a squeal of joy escaping her. Thanks, mate!" Clawdeen crossed her arms, a smirk displayed as she leaned back in her chair. "Does Gil know yet?"

Lagoona looked at her. "He was the first one." "How did he react?" Draculaura followed up. Lagoona giggled as she put a hand up to her mouth. "He was so excited! He was nearly about to jump off the walls...after he recovered from fainting, of course." They all burst out laughing, the thought of Gil lying spread eagle on the floor, out cold. "Congratulations, Lagoona. You two are going to be great parents," Clawdeen exclaimed as she grasped Blue's hand. Lagoona beamed as she blushed, "Yeah, I know. But...there is just one thing I worry about..." she trailed off suddenly. Clawdeen and Draculaura stopped smiling, shooting a look at each other before Clawdeen stood up and walked over to her friend's spot and placing her hand on the scaled girl's shoulder. She asked, "What's wrong, Lagoona?"

Lagoona chewed on her lip and rubbed her hands together. "I'm just scared about...well...about how his parents will react." he vampire and werewolf comforted their friend, a bit sad for her. It had still been rough between Lagoona and Gil when his parents were brought up. "Hey, don't worry about that now. Right now, we need to celebrate the fact of you becoming a mommy!" Blue gave her a warm smile as Clawdeen rubbed her shoulder. Draculaura put her hands on her cheeks and started jumping up and down.

The moment of celebration was suddenly interrupted as Scarah walked up, collecting up their cups. Draculaura, noticing the banshee's disheveled appearance and tired eyes, piped up, "Scarah, is everything all right?" Scarah snapped her head up, as if she was in some sort of trance. "Oh, I'm fine. Just didn't get as much sleep as I should've," she replied, bringing a hand to her forehead as she balanced a tray full of dirty dishes. "Tell me about it," Clawdeen joked, "Pawline howled up a storm last night. It took almost an hour to get her back to sleep." The four of them laughed.

All of a sudden, though, Scarah suddenly stopped laughing and nearly dropped her tray, stumbling back as a sharp pain struck her temples. Clawdeen grabbed her by the arms to keep her from falling. "Scarah, Scarah, what's wrong?!"

Scarah, however, didn't hear her, suddenly feeling lightheaded and dizzy, followed by painful throbbing, as if she had just been hit in the head with a casketball. Dozens of things flashed through her mind: Images of children looking scared out of their minds, blood flying as a group of lycanthropes ganged up on another, an eerie smile...

Worst of all, an image of eyes came to her. Dark eyes that screamed insanity and belonged to that of a madman.

She suddenly came back to reality when she realized Clawdeen had sat her in a chair, Lagoona fanning her with a napkin. "Oi, what happened?" she asked, a sudden migraine coming on. Draculaura knelt beside her, "You sure you're alright? You were just about ready to pass out!" Scarah shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "I'm fine, lass. It happens all the time. Just felt one too many emotions," she lied.

If only the banshee believed the words she spoke. She mentally shivered, remembering a large shape that had appeared in the dream she had just the other night.

* * *

_154 Will-o'-The-Wisp Road_

Rubbing her eyes, Detective Nix grunted as she closed her car door, struggling to tie her pea coat as she walked towards the crime scene. She never was quite a morning person, but having to try and get Blaze a babysitter on such short notice was hell. Blythe was waiting besides the tape, motioning her over with a nod of his head. "What do we got?" she asked as she stuck her hands in her pockets. Blythe sighed as he motioned towards where the photographer was just finishing up taking pictures. "Same as the last of them," he stated.

Nix frowned as she went under the tape. "Calico Longtail," Blythe explained, "Nineteen years old, out for her morning jog when...well, you know." He lifted the sheet, and Nix groaned in disgust, as the extent of the damage inflicted on the victim became clear. The poor girl's face had horrible scratches running all over her once-beautiful face, her lower torso torn from her body, chunks taken out of her back, and two giant holes in her neck indicating that blood was sucked. Her green-flecked brown eyes were pale, looking off into space and glazed over. "And we still have no clue as to who did it?" she asked in disbelief.

As Blythe was about to answer, another officer jogged up to the pair. "Detective Nix, we just got another call. Another victim was found in the same manner in town." Nix looked over at Blythe, her mouth hanging over and her head shaking. "Fucking Monday mornings," she growled as she walked over back to her car, Blythe in tow. As Nix buckled her seat belt and turned the keys into the ignition, she sighed and rubbed her head as she started to drive.

It was the fourth victim that week, not to mention it was only a few hours after the last one. And to make things worse, a fifth victim had just been reported.

But what disturbed Nix the most was that now, there were two victims reported in New Salem. Whatever pattern the killer had, that had now changed. And it had happened in the same town she had been born and raised in. Where she was currently living, raising her son.

She gripped the steering wheel tight, her already white fingers becoming even more pale. Nix didn't care who this bastard was, or why they were doing what they did.

What she cared about was that they made the mistake of getting turning their operation into her town. And she was going to take them down, no matter what.

* * *

_Dryad Street_

_Pandora Box Housing_

Venus turned away from doing her lipstick as she heard the squeaking of a bed come from the other room. She looked towards the doorway, where a six-year-old boy, who was obviously still half asleep, wobbled into the doorway, rubbing his eyes. He was a very striking resemblance to his mother, with pea green skin and blurry teal eyes. The only noticeable distance was his hair which, while he carried his mother's peridote and pink locks, was also streaked with white.

"Triffan, what are you doing up?" she asked softly.

"I had a bad dream," he confessed. The plant monster smiled as she put down her makeup and trotted over to her son, picking him up and carrying him back to his room. "Oh really? What was it about?" she asked as she tucked him in and caressed a thumb under his tri-colored bangs. "I heard a noise," Triffan explained, "And I dreamed of this big ugly monster, who wanted to come into my room and snatch me up so he could take me to his cave and eat me!" Venus smiled, "Do you still have that dreamcatcher Aunty Rochelle got you?"

Triffan nodded, and Venus looked above the headboard to see said dream-catcher hanging from a nail in the wall, it's brightly colored beads highlighted a little in the darkness of the child's room. Venus explained, "Well, as long as you have it, no big monster is gonna be able to get you, because it takes the love that you have to other people, and it casts it out, so the big monster, who isn't able to understand that love, won't be able to handle it. Okay?" The little seedling nodded, and she kissed his forehead before going back to get ready for the days' work.

Venus did not dwell on the matter long. Triffan was a child, it was only common that he be experiencing nightmares at this age.

However, when it came to the topic of the strange noise, what she didn't realize that it was more than just a child's imagination, and that a certain person was bound to repeat it several times over the course of the month.

One that would soon become like the ringing of the funeral toll: Haunting and letting one know that death had made another visit.


	4. Chapter III: Only The Beginning

**Deceitful Things**

Chapter III: Only The Beginning

* * *

_And it's terror time again,_

_They've got you running though the night_

_It's terror time again,_

_And you just might die of fright,_

_It's a terrifying time_

* * *

_Coffin Bean _

_8:25 pm _

"And in other news today, early this morning, police found the bodies of three monsters early this morning. It's unknown if all three of these attacks are connected, but it has been said..."

Unleashing a sigh, Nix rubbed her eyes as she stood in line. She just never got a break from these things. Especially the annoying tabloids, when she and Blythe were constantly mobbed by reporters that just didn't understand that "no comment" meant to piss off (especially that annoying android Jonathan Steel, who just about got a bullet straight through the circuit.)

Lest to say, the three Ah-buprofen she had taken earlier throughout the day, along with the asprin she had only taken recently, were not enough, and Nix finally decided she needed some serious java. So here she stood impatiently, tapping her foot and glaring daggers at the little twat that just couldn't seem to make up her mind, keeping about fifteen people waiting. Could this day not get any worse?

Finally, as the girl decided on something, Nix felt a ring on her pager, looking to check to see who it was.

_Boss wants you at the office, 6 am sharp. Try not to be late. -Blythe_

"Goddammit," she muttered as she walked up to the counter. The cheery little cyclops gave her a 500 watt bulb smile, her hands folded and her eyes closed in joy. "And what can I get for you, ma'am?" Although on a normal occasion, such a jovial and optimistic voice would've annoyed the hell out of Nix, but today she was just too damn tired to try and be irritated.

"Get me a Caramel Mocha Iced Coffee," Nix ordered, before thinking a minute, "Make it a double."

* * *

_Greenteeth Forest_

Finally, the Sun went down and the stars came out, twinkling along the night sky like diamonds scattered across a satin blanket. It was also time when the Moon was out, allowing him to bask in its rich light and get ready for the next hunt.

It wasn't that he was weak to the Sun. Oh no, of course not. It was just that, as he learned a long time ago when he was younger and careless and sloppy, night was the most fun. Night was his playground, allowing him to dance with the shadows, run with the rivers, bask in the dim light of his lunar mother.

Stalk another stupid, unsuspecting fool who he'd gladly show how afraid they had a right to be as he ended their puny lives in a split second.

With day, there was no fun. Too much light, too many annoying nonces out to ruin his fun, too much unnatural noise blocking out the natural music of the forest. Oh yes, night was the greatest time of his day.

And of course, he was out on another hunt. He'd been creeping along the edges of the forest, watching and waiting for his next prey to come by. He had just finished snacking on a rabbit, and the thought of mocking another petty inhuman as they looked around in fear and running as if they could get away from him excited him even more. Which was why, when he heard the sounds of laughter from a distance not too far away, that he leaped across the trees and settled into a pile of bushes, staring off into the night as his new meal walked across the park. And not one, but _two_!

They were that of werewolves- pureblood, from what he could smell- and they were strolling along the paths of the trees, hand in hand and socializing like a pair of dumb aristocrats. One of them, a male, had light fur that contrasted quite a bit with his brown hair, and though the night made it hard to make out, his eyes seemed to be some sort of dark color. The female, however, was the total opposite: with mild colored fur, dark hair, and eyes that shown bright amber even in the dark. She was laughing as the male wrapped his arm across her waist and brought her close to him, his canines shining bright.

He licked his lips as he got into position, ready to pounce as they walked further and further away. Werewolves were always a bit of a rush for him: They could hear a good fifty feet away from themselves, and it always was fun watching them get into position and try to challenge him, before he proved their efforts fruitless. The near thought made his stomach rumble.

But just as he got ready to make the first move, the duo went off the trail, and his eyes suddenly hardened in slight annoyance. He followed their movements with his eyes as he watched them walk to some sort of box that, with a sudden jolt of surprise that came from him, lit up and made some sort of whirring sound. He put his ears back and pressed himself against the flat earth, ready to strike at any moment. The male opened something, like a compartment of some sorts, on the side. The female stood in front of the male, looking back over her shoulder right at _him_, before turning back to, what he supposed, was her mate. The other male simply shrugged, and helped the female into the strange object before going around on the other side and disappearing as well. Soon, the object began to move, and soon started to disappear from his line of view.

He shot up and let loose a light growl. They dare mock him with this, this thing?!

But then, a sudden thought came to him, as his teeth slowly slackened as a cruel sneer worked its way through his muscles. This could all be part of the challenge. The object seemed to go faster than any horse he had seen before. Not only that, but the two that it had devoured were werewolves-prey that were one of few that actually tried to make it a challenge, who weren't afraid to at least try to hold their own (although he was able to prove they were way out of his league shortly afterward.) Thinking about this, sudden images flashed before his eyes, along with noises from the past.

_"Your father is a traitor, do you know not? For mating with her, that flea-covered whore." _

_"Oh look, I think we made the poor lad cry. Is it not the truth I speak when I say that you are nothing but a pathetic half breed that has no place in this world?!" _

_"What were to happen if I were to stick you with a stake? Would you crumble to ashes, or simply crumble down and weep like the stupid little filth you are?" _

His eyes shrunk dangerously small as his brows furrowed, his teeth gritting together as he beamed with a large growl building up in the back of his throat. It had been so long since he tasted werewolf, and the thought of them beginning to think that they could take him down with that ridiculous invention of theirs...

Oh yes, it would be a fun night indeed.

* * *

_Canidae Household_

_9:00 pm_

Clawdeen smiled as she applied a light kiss to her son's tiny forehead, before laying a blanket over him and gently closing the door to the room behind her. She then let loose a breath and ran her hands through her cinnamon colored curls, smoothing them back as she walked into the living room. "How is he?" Romulus asked, scooting back on the sofa a little to let his mate sit in front of him, letting her use his chest as a pillow.

"Finally asleep, thank ghoul," she groaned, tilting her head back and closing her eyes, relishing in the feel of him gently stroking her hair. Finally relaxing, she snuggled up to him, her yellow eyes opening to meet his forest green ones. "I love you." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "I love you too." For a while, they just sat there, finally getting to enjoy relaxation after a hard day's work of handling their two little pups. With only the sound of the ceiling fan, it was soft, contempt.

That is, until a high pitched shriek broke the silence.

The two of them groaned as Crescent jumped onto the windowsill, standing on the tips of her claws with her back high in the air, her green eyes narrowed and spewing pure hatred as her ace-shaped tail straightened like a ruler, all the while spitting and hissing like she'd come across a dog. "Crescent, be quiet," Clawdeen moaned as she rubbed her head, the feline's sounds starting to get to her. Romulus raised an eyebrow as he glared at the cat's backside, "What the hell's gotten into her?" "I don't know," Clawdeen confessed as she rubbed her eyes, "And frankly I feel like it's too late at night to find out." Crescent all the while, continued growling and baring her fangs at the scenery outside, her ears sticking straight out as her claws dug into the wood. "Crescent, quiet, you'll wake the baby," Romulus ordered.

The purple cat looked back at her two owners, a bit distracted, before a sudden rustling from outside caused her head to dart back towards the window, smacking her paws at the window and letting out a hiss that was equivalent to nails on a chalkboard. Clawdeen sighed as she sat up, "Crescent, girl, shut up!" If her cat heard it, she paid no attention. Finally, she released a loud meow that gave whatever was outside-if there was anything outside- to back off.

Exasperated, Romulus stood up, rubbed his hands on his jeans, and walked over to the window. "That's it, bad cat," he grunted as he picked Crescent up by her neck fur, walking over the back door and putting her down on the back porch. She looked up at him with wide eyes, before something caught her eye and she stiffened like a board, hissing. Romulus rolled his eyes as he shut the door. "I seriously think there's something wrong with that fur ball," he muttered. Clawdeen waved him off as she took off her jacket and laid it across the back of a chair. She stretched her arms as she complemented, "Well, I say it's time for bed, don't you think, Mr. Canidae?" She flashed him a seductive smile.

Romulus smirked as he walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her midsection and bringing himself closer until their noses brushed, "Absolutely, _Mrs. Canidae_," he whispered, kissing her passionately. She returned the favor, grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket and deepening it, inferring what she wanted.

_**"MEOOOOW!" **_

The two of them were suddenly caught off guard by the sound of a Crescent releasing a shrill cry from outside, loud enough to wake those in the crypt. Romulus and Clawdeen shared a look, before Romulus cautiously opened the back door slowly...

-All of a sudden, Crescent dashed in, right up to Clawdeen. "Crescent!" she cried as she looked down at her furry little friend.

Crescent had deep, violent red scratches going up and down her sides, her violet fur several shades dark then it really was from the blood that soaked it. She looked up at Clawdeen in fear, a soft mew coming past her lips. Clawdeen picked her up, carrying over the counter to examine the kitty for any other injuries. "What happened, girl? Who did this to you?" she asked frantically, cradling the cat in her arms as Romulus picked up several towels to stop the bleeding. Crescent continued to meow softly, her voice weak with pain.

A light laugh came from the back porch.

Clawdeen and Romulus turned their heads, hackles raised as they eyed the back door, though closed, as Clawdeen gently placed Crescent, wrapped in a bundle of dish towels, on the sofa, her ears straining to hear the source of it. But as they stared, their was absolute silence.

_**CRASH!**_

"_Romulus_!" Clawdeen screamed as a large shape crashed through the window, slamming into her mate and pinning him to the floor, broken glass scattering everywhere. Romulus opened his eyes as the something that broke in, which kept a vice-like grip around his throat.

It was a lyncanthrope of some sorts. And it was well one of the most terrifying things Romulus had ever seen in his entire life. The creature was a good six feet tall, with large, sinewy muscles, and covered head to toe in coal black fur, with the exception of a few areas where the skin was bare, revealing the creature's bulging veins. His curly black hair was wild and terribly matted. Save for a pair of ripped green pants that faded to a reddish color- which Romulus knew was blood- he wore nothing else.

Speaking of blood, the worst of it all was the stench. So strong was it that Romulus felt like gagging. The beast's body was _covered _in it. The thick, iron-like smell came off and hit him like a ton of bricks, and told Romulus that this creature had shed plenty of blood before. There was a bad feeling in his gut that the creature intended him to be the next.

Romulus struggled to keep air flow when he felt the grip around his neck tighten, the remaining breath he had coming out in choked gasps. "How pathetic," the beast commented with sadistic glee, pressing Romulus against the ground more, his nails starting to dig into the grey wolf's skin, the favor being returned as the withering animal beneath him started to claw at his wrist, leaving thick lines of blood dripping from the wounds.

"Let go of him!" Clawdeen yelled as she launched herself onto the lycanthrope, leaping onto his back and grabbing the sides of his face as her own nails left bloody claw marks on his cheeks. The creature only grinned wider, saliva dripping from his pearly whites as he simply reached up and clamped onto her back, dragging her from him and holding her by the throat as well, leaving the she-wolf to squirm. His eyes sparkled. "Oh, I like you. So aggressive, so blunt and so forceful. Like a true bitch," he laughed as he watched the two of them struggle out of his titanium like hold. He only spoke truth: Killing them would be a treat well deserved for them.

Clawdeen let loose a howl of pain as the vile wolf threw her to the floor, before proceeding to stomp on her back, trapping her under him and knocking the wind out of her. Turning his gaze back to Romulus, he tilted his arm back and smashed him into the wall, grunts of pain coming from him as he rammed him with continuous force, almost as if he intended to put the werewolf halfway through it. Not to mention it was almost as Clawdeen wasn't there: No matter how much of a fight she put up, his foot continued to weigh her down like a giant boulder. She looked up at him, his blue eyes looking like they were just about ready to pop out of his head, they were so wide.

All of a sudden, he stopped.

The auburn-haired werewolf watched as the creature slammed Romulus into the wall one last time, before his gaze turned to the ceiling of the room. Romulus groaned weakly as he squinted at the beast, not quite ready to back down just yet.

The creature, if he noticed, ignored him as he looked around. His smile disappeared for a moment, becoming replaced with a questioning grimace as his ears twitched a moment; he sniffed the room several times. He looked around slowly, his ear giving one last twitch before he turned his attention back to the both of them, a smile as bright as a full moon deviously growing.

"Aw, I understand that you have pups, do you not?"

It was like all the air had gone out of the room.

Clawdeen's eyes widened to the size of marbles as she looked at the strange monster desperately, silently pleading for nothing to happen to her babies. Romulus was equally as shocked, feeling his mouth go dry as he stared at the creature. They were so caught up in it, they did not hear the small cries of their young son echoing throughout the house.

"So it be true," the midnight terror mocked as he got nose to nose with Romulus, "I may just keep the both of you alive. It has been so long since I have last tasted the blood of a child. It will certainly be a delight as I drain the life from their worthless little bodies, watching the light die out in their eyes, little by little..."

That did it.

Romulus was never truly one to get violent. He never had a good reason to go all out-save for when he and his classmates were integrated into Monster High, and intended to battle the vampire Bram when they had been told Howleen had been taken. But, he had been taught a very important rule in his life, one that would stick by him forever:

If you were cowardly enough to mess with a pup, you were brave enough to take on the alpha.

His eyes narrowed to dangerous slits as he let loose an earth-cracking howl, using all his might to up and kick the creature right in the face. It stumbled back as it dropped Romulus, a bit dazed from the blow. At the same time, Clawdeen flung herself forward and bit the creature right on the leg, ignoring the nasty-tasting blood that filled her mouth. The monster let loose a roar of pain as Romulus jumped on his back, sinking his canines into the back of his neck, just as the horror grabbed Clawdeen by her ankle; she retaliated by flinging her arms across his face and shooting forward, biting down on his ear and ripping a good portion of it off.

However, the pair of them did not get the upper hand for long before he reached up and grabbed Romulus by the sides, flinging him off and leaving the wolfman to smack right into the pile of broken glass. The blue eyed animal turned back to Clawdeen, catching her wrist in his big hands and pulling her foward, punching her in the stomach so hard that he spit up a bit of blood. He through her as well, leaving her to crash into her mate.

"Brava, brava!" He applauded as he glared at the two of them, his razor sharp teeth still pulled into a smile. "I must say, you two have made my day! Probably the most exciting prey I have had so far!" His eyes seemed to almost glow as he glowered at them. Clawdeen back up into the safe embrace of her husband, all rage draining away as she felt small under his harsh smirk. The creature had a large slice in his cheek- right along the bone- from where she had scratched in, pink skin exposed as blood poured like a fountain from the wound. A good size hole was in his ear from where she had bitten him, and bright crimson stuck out on his body from the various bites and scratches they had afflicted on him.

Romulus growled, holding Clawdeen tighter to him as he shot the creature a death look, "What the hell are you?"

The creature laughed, staring at the both of them as he inched towards them. "Oh, you'll know soon, my fellow wolf. I will be letting the both of you go this time, as I wish to run into the two of you again. But be warned, next time, no matter how many of your pack mates you bring, no matter where you go, I will be watching you. I have longed to get into a good tustle, and when we cross paths again, I _will _tear you and your kin limb from limb.

"So please, if you will, spread the message to everyone in this village: Danilo is always watching."

With that, the creature leaped with amazing speed (fast enough to make a vampire jealous) out of the broken window and into the night, leaving Romulus and Clawdeen in shock as they sat on the floor, battered, bloody, and lying a pile of glass.

* * *

**Yes, the creature's name has finally been revealed! I really didn't want do keep referring to him as "He" since I know it may get confusing for readers. For those of you that may/may not be curious, Danilo is a Slovenian name, and is Hebrew for "God is my judge." The origins of his name will be revealed later on. **


	5. Chapter IV: Striking Fear

**Deceitful Things**

Chapter IV: Striking Fear

* * *

_"Sir," said I, "or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;_

_But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,_

_And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,_

_That I scarce was sure I heard you" - here I opened wide the door; -_

_Darkness there, and nothing more_

-excerpt, "The Raven"

* * *

_9:30 pm _

Draculaura chewed on her nail, her heart hammering so hard in her chest it felt like it was going burst out at any second. She winced when she slid to the side as Clawd rounded another sharp corner, his figure hunched forward and gripping the steering wheel tightly. It was not normal for her boyfriend to be this mad; however, when he was, it was quite a scare to be near him.

"Clawd, slow down!" she ordered finally, after he swerved on a particular section so swiftly she could hear skid marks being made. Clawd didn't seem to hear her as he pushed on the gas more. Draculaura slunk back in her seat, pressing her back tightly against the leather, as if it could protect any more than it could allow. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the flashing of red and blue lights caught the vampiress's attention, and she bolted up as Clawd parked on the side of the road. An ambulance was parked outside the house, along with a couple police cruisers. Clawd yanked the car over to the side, roughly parking; it was not even stopped before Draculaura shoved the door opened and tripped out, running out to the ambulance, her boots clacking on the pavement.

The pink-and-black-clad vampiress pushed passed a group of police officers, making her way over to the back of the ambulance. Her brother's sister and husband were sitting on the side. Clawdeen had a blanket draped across her shoulders like a shawl as she held a restless toddler in her arms, whispering sweet nothings to him as she bounced him in an attempt to get him to calm down. "'Deen!" Draculaura called out. The she-wolf's head shot up at the sound of her nickname, and the second she laid eyes on her brother's girlfriend, her eyes filled with tears. Draculaura rushed over and threw her arms around her, Clawdeen burying her face into the tiny girl's shoulder.

Clawd darted over to his sister and brother-in-law. He clapped Romulus on the shoulder and bent down, "Rom, you okay?" Romulus looked up at him with tired eyes. His left cheek was bandaged, and Clawd swallowed hard when he noticed the roll of gauze that wrapped around the grey wolf's neck. Romulus looked back down, holding Pawline close to his chest protectively. "I'll live," he muttered. He glanced over at his wife. He held his arm out and took her from Draculaura, leaving to her gently sob into his shoulder as he attempted to soothe her, running a hand through her auburn locks.

"Baby, it's okay."

"No, it's not, Romulus!" Clawdeen cried as she looked at him, her bright yellow eyes shining with tears as she gripped her son tighter to her chest. "That thing nearly killed us!" Draculaura put her hands to her mouth in shock, though still unaware of the details. She looked to Clawd, who rubbed his neck in a gesture that inferred he was a bit uncomfortable. Clawdeen bowed her head as she held her son even tighter, the downy softness of his hair indicating the innocence of the tiny monster. "What...what happened?" Clawd asked again, his ears bowed when he just saw how despaired his little sister was.

Draculaura walked forward, attempting to try and comfort her, when she felt a hand on her shoulder before being firmly pushed to the side. She looked to see a middle-aged ghoul dressed in white walk right up to them. "Mr. Canidae?" she asked, her face set in stone as she glanced at the young parents. Romulus looked up to her with a confused expression. "May I help you?"

The ghoul held up a black wallet, leaving it fall open and reveal a golden badge. "Detective Inspector Phoebe Nix. That blockhead over there is my partner is DC Blythe," she flicked her head over to a vampire several thousand years older than Draculaura who was questioning officers, "I hear there was a little commotion that occurred in your household tonight?"

Clawdeen scoffed in irritation as she rolled her eyes. "If you call being attacked 'little.'"

The phoenix nodded slightly and raised her eyebrows as she put her badge into her coat. "I see. Mind telling me what happened tonight?"

* * *

_Robot Louis Stevenson Library_

_9:45 pm_

Danilo lay on the floor as he raised his paw, gently lapping at the thing red that dampened his wrist; his tongue also took to grooming his fur, cleaning Danilo's knotted fur and his leathery skin. His left eye was closed as he felt blood run down over his left eye where the pitiful alpha male had kicked him, leaving a bruised and swollen gash over his eyebrow.

As he scratched the side of his face, Danilo did not seem to notice the sting that was brought on as his claws dug into the ripped skin of the already damaged cut. _Damn_, he thought to himself as he examined the raw pink muscle that shown through the scratches on his wrist. His wounds were already starting to heal- deep bite marks and ragged claw marks disappearing as they fused back together. It wasn't like Danilo was bothered by the pain. After all, he had plenty worse endured on him (particularly that one incident from he was nine and the bastards had decided to press a sterling silver cross onto his back).

But, Danilo had to admit, the alpha and his mate had put up quite a fight. They were tough, and although they were a mockery of werewolves with being brought down so easily, they still managed to do a bit of a number on him. Danilo put his hands down as he lay on his stomach, gazing out the filthy window of the tower to the crescent moon that glowed, even through the clouds of the summer sky.

The object they had still intrigued him, and Danilo realized that they never had the chance to use it on him, whatever it may do to him. He laced his fingers together and pressed his muzzle into them, staring out onto the darkness as he pondered his thoughts. Although Danilo hated admitting defeat and absolutely despised failure, he realized that they could've easily caught him off guard with it, had it been built to take on someone of his force. "I must know of this weapon," Danilo whispered to himself as he thought about it. If they were able to inflict any amount of brute force onto him, Danilo would've been much easier to take down.

And Danilo loathed being weak.

A sudden realization came to the large beast as he looked around him. The room he was in was a dusty old attic, cobwebs building in the corner and the wooden floors creaking. Danilo stood up and walked to the ancient door, gently pushing it open and sticking his head out, listening for any sound that indicated someone else was in the building with him. When no such thing occurred, Danilo crawled his way down to the bottom level, and he was greeted with quite a sight.

Large collections of books were stacked together on various shelves; books of every color, shape, and size were everywhere in the massive room, the glass dome-shaped ceiling bringing down a veil of pale blue light, highlighting a circular section. Danilo scratched his chin. Fond memories of childhood came to him, remembering how his oče would often bring him here, sitting Danilo on his lap as he read to him, words of interest and knowledge filling his head as he gazed down at handwriting of all kinds.

Of course, that was before everything he loved and cared about was cruelly ripped away from him.

Danilo rubbed his jaw as he looked around the gargantuan library once again. He _could _go looking for more prey, since his last attempt had failed. And he _could_ just stay here and teach himself on all that happened since he was trapped in that cave all those centuries. After a moment, he smirked, evil growing in his eyes.

He'd leave them alone...for now.

After all, what was more fun than playing with his food a bit?

* * *

_Jekyll Household_

_10:00 pm _

Jackson awoke with a startled gasp as he heard a mixture of animal sounds come once again from the window. Watzit was once again at the sill, barring his teeth as his wings stretched straight on either side of him. His double colored eyes were dark with aggression as the little chimera barked.

On a regular night, Jackson would've simply thrown a pillow at the animal and told him to shut it. However, after learning what happened at Clawdeen's house, the mad scientist sat straight up in bed, his heart instantly racing. A jostling of fabric next to him told him that Frankie was also awake. He looked over his shoulder to see her staring at him, equally nervous and afraid.

Gently planting his feet on the floor, the now 26-year-old trudged over to the window. He knelt down next to Watzit, putting on his glasses and carefully examining the outside. Nothing was out of place in the backyard. He stayed like that for a couple seconds. Watzit turned to his master and nudged him in the leg, now purring like a cat before turning back to the window, ears raised and teeth flashing white. Jackson turned back to Frankie, the green ghoul eagerly nodding her head as her husband picked up Watzit, silently trudging out of the living room and out in the hallways.

Biting the inside of his cheek, the blue eyed boy walked into the nursery, not so much as breathing. He placed Watzit on the ground, planting both hands over the railing, peaking into the crib slowly and stealthily.

There was baby Zia, still curled up into the ball she had been when Frankie put her to sleep. Her black hair was unruly as her tiny chest gently went up and down, the blanket tangled around her. Jackson breathed a sigh of relief, reaching down to brush a few of her bangs out of her face before planting a gentle kiss onto her forehead. But he knew they weren't quite out of the woods yet. Gently shutting the door behind him, his heart beat even faster as he and Watzit made their way into the living room, where he could hardly see his hand in front of his face. Finally, they made their way to Hunter's room.

Peaking in, the descendent of Henry Jekyll nearly collapsed with relief when he saw the fiery headed boy lieying on his stomach, gently snoring. Jackson made his way into the room- being mindful about the many toys on the floor- and gratefully ran a hand through the boy's soft hair. He smiled at Watzit, picking up the dog and bringing him back to the master bedroom, though he was still a bit paranoid at the dark shapes that seemed to be mocking him in the shadows.

* * *

_Siren's Call Avenue_

_10:05 pm_

Lagoona bolted up in bed as a high pitched sound came in from outside, breathing hard as her hands went to her stomach, as if sheltering her unborn child from whatever horror that awaited in the night. She looked around the room. The spray fans were still above, gently letting loose a mist of water onto the sea monster. The gentle waves from the tanks were still causing little shadows to dance across the walls. Nothing out of the ordinary.

A gentle tapping from the night stand caught Blue's attention, and she looked over to see Neptuna in her bowl, the piranha looking at her with large grey-blue eyes that were burrowed in worry. Lagoona gave her loyal pet a gentle smile, though it quickly disappeared as she felt a disturbing chill run through her scales. But, after Draculaura had called her on the phone, didn't she have a right to be scared? Still a bit shaken, the blonde put her hands to her temples, trying to calm herself down.

Tears formed in her eyes as she looked down at her still flat stomach, cradling it as she thought about the baby that grew inside her. She looked over to Gil, who was unaware of her awakening, out cold with his hand cradling the pillow next to him, his chest rising and falling. Feeling a sense of protection from her husband, Lagoona wrapped his arm around herself, nuzzling against his bare chest as she drifted off into an uneasy sleep, the nagging thought of what attacked her friend still fresh in her mind.

* * *

_49829 Naiad Drive_

Scarah's form shuffled uneasily in bed, the sheets kicked all the way to the end and the pillows thrown onto the floor as the banshee curled up on her side. Her head whipped left to right, her eyes clenched together and her teeth biting into her lip so hard it drew blood. Her chest heaved rapidly as nightmarish scenes came to her, ones that made Scarah subconsciously wither in fear and made her want to crawl in a hole and beg the Grim Reaper to take her.

_The beast stood in the forest, hands at his sides as he occasionally sniffed the air, his perky ears standing on end and twitching at the sounds that suddenly broke the stillness of the forest. Light sounds of snapping twigs, grass rustling under shoes, and soft growling echoed throughout. He stood with a waiting expression, the smell indicated that they were coming. _

_And like that, he suddenly found himself surrounded. _

_Dozens of werewolves gathered all around him, though remaining out of sight. They squatted in the trees, crouched in the grass, and lurked in the shadows. Their figures were outlined by the haunting light of the full moon, their eyes flowing bright red as they glared down at him. The feeling of murder and bloodshed was evident in the air, strong enough to make one's skin crawl. _

_He looked around at the ruby orbs that all stared at him, lighting up the forest...and he smiled. _

_Without any warning, everyone sprang from their hiding places, running at him with the speed of a runaway train, bursting from the shadows, and flying down to him like a meteor shower. And the beast himself just stood there, though that familiar smile refused to waver. _

_"Now this is what I call a challenge." _

"Scarah, wake up!"

With an ear shattering scream, she sat straight up in bed, and nearly head butted Iris in her third eye. Scarah's eyes bursted open as she put a hand to her heart, feeling it hum in her chest, it was beating so fast. Her black hair was now limp. Scarah flinched when she felt Iris put a hand on her shoulder, turning her head to see the concerned triclops's three magenta eyes giving her a worried look, her blue hand tracing gentle circles against Scarah's seafoam green skin.

"Goodness gracious, I thought someone had come in here and was chopping you up!" Iris exclaimed, "What happened Scarah?"

Scarah, unable to quite grasp reality at the moment, felt dizzy as she put her hand over the back of Iris's wrist to balance herself, looking down at the ground as she panted. "I...I don't know," she replied, feeling as if she were suddenly hit with vertigo. Iris, knowing that her roommate had bad dreams on a daily basis, sat next to her. "You wanna talk about it?"

The banshee shook her head, suddenly feeling drowsy and in disarray. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves, though she knew it was fruitless.

Something was wrong. Over and over again, the same monstrosity was appearing, and it was becoming obvious to Scarah-based on the news report on what had happened to Clawdeen Canidae- that he was more than just a bogeyman created by past fears brought out of the dark. But whatever he was- Scarah was afraid to find out exactly _what_ he was- he scared her out of her wits.

She needed to tell someone.

* * *

**Quick Note: Iris can either be portrayed as the background triclops that appears in certain episodes, or the custom doll from one of the Create-A-Monster packs. They both look similar, so it's really up to you. **


	6. Chapter V: Child's Play

A/N: All my MH characters are now available on my Livejournal (VirgoGreen). Disclaimer: The song is "Pet" by A Perfect Circle, which I do not own.

* * *

**Deceitful Things**

Chapter V: Child's Play

* * *

_Lay your head down, child, I won't let the bogeyman come_

_Counting bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums_

_Pay no mind to the rabble, pay no mind to the rabble_

_Head down, go to sleep, to the rhythm of the war drums_

* * *

_1532 Ronald Avenue; New Salem, Oregon_

_May 15, 2021_

_6:15 pm_

_Java Juice Coffee Shop_

"Are you sure? O-okay. I know. A-and you'll let me know as soon as you find anything? Oh. Yes, I know. I will."

Lilith put her fist to her forehead as she set her iPhone down, staring at it as if hoping for an immediate reply. She felt tears threatening to spill, and she sniffed as she wiped them away. Picking up her now-cold coffee, she sipped at it and sighed as the bitter taste filled her mouth. She stared at the window, gazing desperately at the moon, which had managed to shine despite the lights that filled the neighborhood.

It had been almost half a year since she had heard any word from her uncle. Sure, the Van Hellscream family had a history of going off to all kinds of places that had probably never been even seen on a map, and Lawrence had a habit of often extending his trips, but he would always keep in contact with her and her parents, whether that be in the form of radio broadcasts, phone calls, letters, or even messages from pigeons. And even though his niece and him had no longer seen eye-to-eye when it came to the topic of Lilith's inhuman friends, he had still always managed to tell her of any extended plan, and kept her informed on how his expeditions were going.

But when he spoke to Lilith and told her he and a team of trained mountain climbers were going exploring in the mountains, that was the last time she had talked to him. Now, with the harsh winter storms ended and still no word from him, the young woman with hair of gold was more worried now than ever. Especially that the search party Lilith's father had sent off had yet to find any evidence that implored what had happened to the former monster hunter.

She was sure that the police chief was starting to get annoyed at her constant phone calls, a good five to ten minutes passing before she'd call them; and it was always teh same question of whether or not they had any update on what had happened to her dear uncle, who now seemed to have disappeared off the earth. The twenty-seven year old undid the ponytail she had on, running her hands through the silky locks and looking up at the sky, gathering them together and tying them in a bun with an elastic, burying her head in her hands while letting loose a frustrated groan.

The sound of ceramic being put down on the wooden table made her look up, meeting a pair of familiar olive green eyes. "Everything okay?" Clair asked, grabbing Lilith's coffee cup and placing on her tray while setting down a new, steaming cup down in front of her. Lilith shook her head and looked into the warm brown liquid. "Still no word on Uncle," she explained, her heart sinking a bit more as she thought of the fact his whereabouts were still unknown.

Clair shook her head, setting down her tray and pulling out a chair to sit across from Lilith. "Lil," she started, her tone having the same bored tone as it had when she was in high school, "You need to calm down. Have you seen yourself lately? Maybe he's just in a part of...wherever he is, and he isn't able to send you anything yet." Lilith shook her head, looking at the ground as she tapped her fingers on the table.

"It can't be. I mean, even when he battled that orang-bati and contracted yellow fever in Seram, Uncle Lawrence still managed to deliver us a letter via hawk. It's just not like him to not give us some kind of message for so long."

Clair crossed one leg over the other, her fishnets and Converse becoming visible from over the pale yellow of her waitress uniform. She rested her head on her palm, explaining, "Well, didn't you say that one time he didn't send a call for two months because he was all fucked up after he was attacke by that...congamachoo, or something?" she asked.

"Kongamato," Lilith corrected.

"Whatever," the goth waved off, "The point is, he's an old man who's in God-knows-where to find God-knows-what and has probably hit a rough patch. Remember that time you freaked out because he didn't respond to your text after being gone for a week, because he had no phone signals because he was in the _Himalayas_, probably one of the most coldest places on Earth where if you don't watch your step you'll fall to your death? You have to calm down, Lil'. He'll turn up." Lilith gave her a look of doubt, but licked her lips and rubbed her arms.

"I just hope you're right, Clair."

* * *

_1819 Dracae Grove, New Salem, Oregon_

_8:30 pm_

Danilo grinned to himself as he looked through the dark window of the large house. He had been crouched at the windowsill, and he licked his lips as he poked his head in. The room was nearly lost in darkness, save for the outline of a few objects that managed to avoid the shadows of the night. His eyes glowed nearly green as his night vision activated, and he gazed around the room to find many trinkets and decor that showed it obviously belonged to that of a young child. To the far right of a room sat a crib, where Danilo smelt an innocent life that lay at the bottom.

Sweet, mouth-watering, innocent life.

Pulling his way into the window, Danilo quietly treaded to the crib, where he bent down and gazed into the crib; his mouth watered and he nearly drooled at the tiny infant that lay asleep in the middle.

Her chubby cheeks were a nice rosy color, and a small object- what was the word, pacifier?- lay in her mouth as she subconciously sucked on it. She had no hair on her head. Instead, two rows of tiny snakes were pulled into small pigtails at the bottom, which barely reached her tiny neck. Danilo gripped the edge of the crib as he felt the rich, fresh blood that coursed through her veins.

She was a half-breed like him, a child of two worlds.

And Danilo was about to take her from them.

It wouldn't be quite a loss. After all, he'd actually be doing her sires a favor. He'd spare her a life of torture, abuse, and humiliation, all because the other inhumans were too arrogant and stupid to accept her. Danilo ran his tongue across his teeth, feeling his fangs grow a few centimeters longer as he prepared to lift the child out of her bed.

_"Squeak! Squeak!"_

_"HISSSSSSS!"_

Two sudden high pitched noises snapped Danilo out of his preparation, as he glared down into the crib again. He then realized that this child was not by herself, as two animals lay beside her, glaring up at him teeth bared, posed and ready to strike. A cobra had her tongue flicking out and her fangers nearly dripping with venomous toxin. This only made Danilo grin, and with lightning speed, yanked the cobra and her companion- a dark little mouse with a head of orange and a tail that split into two- out of the crib, nearly crushing them in his grip.

He looked both of them in the eye as they struggled to get out, and for a second, he considered killing them both and just making his way out with the child under his arms. But, he simply sneered and squeezed them a bit more, his nails pricking into their sides before he tossed them back into the crib.

No. He would not kill this child...yet.

He would monitor her and her family, though. So that when he decided to finally snap their necks, he could teach her. Train her how to rise up in this world and crush it in her palms, so that she could take revenge on those who dared mess with her, as he had experienced many years ago. Climbing out the window, he cast one look, where the rat and snake continued to pose at him, ready to attack. Danilo simply grinned before leaping out and darting into the night.

* * *

_Pandora Box Housing_

_8:35 pm_

Within minutes, Danilo leaped through the trees, making his way to the other side of town. His eyes landed on a particularly large mansion, where many windows were either glowing with light or were completely dark. Gazing out while hanging off a branch, he considered searching the mansion to find a victim for tonight. After a moment, he was about to turn away to search the forest or another house to find another meal, when a scent wafted out to him from an open window, and he turned around, instantly mesmerized.

Lilac. Rose Oil. Lavender. Jasmine.

All the scents that he had smelt when he would roam the gardens with his mati, picking some of them and giving them to her as a gift. And it was all coming from just _one_ house. His ears perked up, and the vicious killer took a deep breathe, the lovely scent wafting through his nostrils, and for once since his awakening, he smiled- one that was not of insanity, but true peace. Of course, that instantly ended.

Danilo didn't waste a second as his eyes burst open, and bounded right across the street and up to the window to the second story, peaking in through a curtain. Inside, a green skinned young woman was sitting on the edge of child's bed, reading a book to a little boy that looked nearly identical to her. They were plant monsters, and their scents filled the whole room. For a minute, Danilo was stuck in a daze. The look the woman gave the boy was filled with so much love and care; it reminded him of his mati so much, remembering how she would rock him in her arms as he waited for his oce to come home.

But then, it struck Danilo: They were _plant_ monsters.

As in, they did not have blood running through their bodies. At least, not blood that would've satisfied Danilo. Instead of delicious, warm, thick blood that made him crave for more, their blood was watery and bad-tasting, not to mention it was a dark green color. Danilo frowned, annoyed. As delicious as the boy looked, Danilo spent TOO long in that cave to die because of a careless mistake. The sound of two other voices a few rooms back made him lean forward, and a second later, a female gargoyle and a female automaton (what a strange group) poked their heads in. The female plant monster smiled, ruffing her son's hair and kissing him on the forehead before leaving. The room was then deprived of light.

It occurred to Danilo that despite the darkness, the little boy was still sitting up in bed, and he was looking straight in the direction of the window. Danilo lowered his head to meet his gaze, light blue meeting teal. Danilo brought his hand up, bending his fingers to gave the child a small wave.

And the child waved back.

For a moment, Danilo wanted to crawl in and give the small plant the scare of his life. But he decided that it was rather unnecessary and foolish, the beast waved at him before jumping off the window, out into the night to find his next prey.

* * *

_Jekyll Household_

"Jackson, will you stop pacing? You're making me nervous," Frankie asked as she followed her husband' path across the bedroom. Jackson stopped, worry clear in his ocean blue eyes. "I'm sorry, but I just can't sit still," the 'normie' commented, though he stopped pacing and took a seat at the edge of the bed with his wife. "I mean, three people in one day, and all of a sudden, everything's well," the descendent of Henry himself muttered. Frankie closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder, taking his hand in hers. "Please, don't bring that up. Not now," she asked, looking at him with her green and blue eyes. Jackson nodded, putting a hand on his shoulder and bringing her close, kissing her forehead.

The two leaned back, falling onto the bed and staring at the ceiling. Frankie curled into him and he pulled her close, draping the quilt across them. Putting his glasses on the nightstand, Jackson put on hand under his head, staring at the door, his nerves too racked to fall asleep any time soon. One look down at his wife told him that she had trouble going to sleep as well.

A while passed, and when Jackson looked at the digital clock, he was dismayed to find that it was 10:45, though the brown haired boy was still wide awake.

"Hahahaha!"

Jackson's brows furrowed when he heard giggling, belonging to his and Frankie's son, Hunter. He lifted his head a bit. The giggling continued. Looking down to see that Frankie had managed to doze off, he lightly removed her from his chest as he carefully got out of bed; though it was still common for the two-year-old to wake up during the night, the twenty-six year old wondered what on Earth was causing him to laugh at such a late hour of the night. He was just about to open the door, when a sudden loud-pitched roar from Watzit stopped him cold in his tracks. He yanked the door open.

Watzit was standing outside Hunter's room, a dangerous and deadly threat coming from his throat as he clawed at the door in a fruitless attempt to get in. Heart now racing, Jackson grabbed his switchblade from the counter, and shooting a quick glance to the little dog, he pushed the door open, ready to face the bastard who had dared mess with his child.

Nothing. Jackson looked towards the bed. Hunter was right there, like he should have been, sitting up and gazing out towards the window. "Bud, what are you doing up?" Jackson asked as he knelt towards the bed. Hunter stared at him blankly, before putting a thumb in his mouth and pointed towards the window; which, to Jackson's horror, was wide open, the lock forced apart. "Doggy here," the toddler said. It suddenly felt hard to breathe, and Jackson looked at his son again, trying to not give away any hint he was deathly afraid. "W-what did this doggy look like, Hunt?"

"Big and strong," Hunter babbled, flexing his skinny arms for emphasis, "His fur was fuzzy."

Jackson put a hand on his shoulder before moving towards the window cautiously, his fingers tightly holding the switchblade as he looked out the window, though without his glasses, everything was a bit blurry. Nothing. Quickly slamming the window shut, he darted to Hunter's bed and lifted him up, putting on a fake smile. "I think it's best you sleep with me and Mama tonight, okay, sport?" he asked. Hunter simply nodded. Watzit continued to growl at the window, before Jackson motioned the sewn up pet to come with him.

Had he been in the room a bit longer, Jackson would've seen the dark shape that lowered itself from the roof, whose entire blackness was interrupted by a bright white half moon of teeth and wide, piercing eyes.

"Oh yes, keep your kin close. For the day will come that I rip them right from your arms, and watch them suffer as I tear your throat out right in front of them."

* * *

_1935 Marionette Street_

_12:00 am_

_Clawd and Draculaura's house_

Hairold Canidae, the three year old son of Romulus and Clawdeen, lay between his parents quietly as he softly sat up. Although he was still at the age where he did not quite have a grasp of his surroundings, the yellow-eyed cub knew that something had happened to Mommy and Daddy, in which he was woken up by a loud, not-nice noise that, when he had trudged his tiny feet downstairs, his mama was in hysterics, not to mention that she and his papa were badly hurt, and Crescent was, as well. After a few police guys had shown up, Mama had told him that they would be staying with Uncle Clawd and Auntie Draculaura (though she was not officially his auntie) for a few days.

It was here that he found himself awoken by the need for a cup of water. Though it was normal for him to ask his mama for one, Hairold wanted to prove that he was a big enough boy to get it himself. Carefully climbing out of bed as not to wake them, his tiny feet landed on the fuzzy carpet. He passed by Pawline's crib, and was attempting to open the tall door, when a gentle rapping at the window caught his attention. Stopping what he was doing, he looked towards it. A dark, fuzzy shape was at it, covered by the dark blue curtains. Being a curious child he was, Hairold scurried over, managing to grab the silky fabric and pull it back.

Before him, on the other side of the glass, stood a large werewolf, like him. The werewolf had a large smile on his face, and when Hairold made eye contact, the bigger dog lifted his hand and gently waved. Hairold smiled , and waved back. They stared at each other for a few moments. All of a sudden, the bigger lycan had pressed his face against the window, crossing his eyes and sticking his tongue out. Hairold softly giggled, trying to not wake his parents or Pawline. It was hard to do, however, as the larger wolf pulled on his ears and waved his head around side to side.

Hairold's chuckles continued. This wolf was funny! The black lycan smiled at him, and had Hairold been a bit older, he would've noticed that the larger monster was looking at him with a dangerous glint in his eye.

_**"MEOW!"**_

_**"BARK! BARK!"**_

Hairold's laughter stopped at the sound of Crescent, who was lying at the foot of Pawline's crib. Her midsection was bandaged, and she had her back arched and was looking at the window with a deadly expression, her neon green eyes small and her teeth bared. Not only that, but the next minute, Uncle Clawd's dog, Rockseena, bolted into the room, nearly slamming into the wall. However, she backed herself up and glared at the large wolf with hatred, growling and barking; and before Hairold could fully take in the situation, Auntie Draculaura's pet bat, Count Fabulous, flew in, flying right up to the window and chirping angrily at the strange creature. The creature, however, just barked.

"Clawdeen, Romulus?" Uncle Clawd's voice came from the hallway, the sound of bare feet slapping the hardwood floor echoing along. As Rockseena continued to bark, Clawdeen shot up in bed, nearly hitting Romulus in the face as she looked around. "What's going on?" Romulus, now fully awake, also sat up. Pawline began crying, and Clawd and Draculaura stumbled into the room. "Hairold, what are you doing?" Clawdeen asked, flipping back the covers, her voice having a hint of fear.

Hairold looked back to explain the big dog man.

However, when he looked back, there was nothing there, the strange man long gone into the night.


	7. Chapter VI: The Town Meeting

**Hey, sorry for the semi-late update. I tried updating on Wednesday, but I had writer's block. Then Thursday was Thanksgiving (which I hope you had a wonderful one), Friday I went to the movies, but anywho, I'll shut up now.**

* * *

**Deceitful Things**

Chapter VI: The Town Meeting

* * *

_Late last night and the night before,_

_Tommyknockers, tommyknockers, knocking at the door_

_I want to go out, don't know if I can,_

_'Cause I'm so afraid of the Tommyknocker man_

-The Tommyknockers

* * *

_Ray's Bar, 573 Dog Road_

_May 17, 2021_

_6:45 pm _

"You look like you could use a refill, mister."

Peaking out from between his fingers, Blythe look up at the large form in front of him, a bit slow to reply. "Ah said, you look like you could use-" the bartender asked again, his yellow eyes looking down at Blythe with curiosity.

"I heard what you said," Blythe responded. He looked down at his empty shot glass, feeling crappy and exhausted. Mikarla would have his head later on for being out so late and getting drunk on a work night, but right now, all he wanted to do was get hammered until he couldn't feel his fangs. "Give me some Everclear mixed with Coke. Full glass."

However, as soon as the waiter wrote the order down, moment was soon interrupted by a harsh and fast ringing in his pocket, which was then followed by a the feel of something vibrating. Groaning, Blythe reached into his coat and pulled out his cellphone, flipping it open and answering it, "Hello?"

_"Blythe! Get over here right now!" _

"What the hell- Anansi?"

_"Who do you think? The boss needs you here at Baracuda Bay, in five sharp! We got another one." _

Damn. The son of bitch couldn't even rest for little over a week. Blythe quickly muttered he'd be there in a minute, before quickly reaching into his wallet and putting down a couple bills on the table. "Fucking Wednesday nights," he muttered, standing up. However, it wasn't long before a high pitched sound nearly shattered the windows.

A scream from the distance.

* * *

_Pearl Cove_

_6:50 pm_

"Please...stop..."

The pale, bony-framed siren underneath him wriggled weakly in a last-minute attempt to get away from him. Danilo observed as the large tear in her side oozed blood, staining the once crystal clear water dark scarlet. Her silvery blue scales seemed to stand out against her clammy skin as she weakly slapped against his chest, the webbing between her fingers looking like it was about to tear any second.

"I can't remember the last time I had seafood," he commented as he wiped his arm across his mouth, "But I don't ever remember it tasting this good." The siren, as weak as she was, screamed an inhuman, almost impossible noise as he yanked her by her tail fin, his claws sinking into the soft flesh under her scales and drawing more blood. He dragged her back right under him, and her wide purple eyes nearly yelled and begged for mercy. "Please...don't kill me..."

Danilo raised his eyebrows, greatly amused. "Now why would I do that? After all, it would be so great to see you recover, constantly looking behind your shoulder and hoping that the nightmare is over; but then again, I always find them to have the greatest fear when they know it's their turn to die." Without another word, he wrapped her in his arms, drawing her into his chest and digging his fangs into her neck. More high-pitched screams worked their way out of her, so loud that only ones with the sharpest hearing could listen. "Mmm," Danilo softly growled as he pulled away, her sugary sweet blood dripping down his lips.

"I give you, as they say now, three stars."

He went back to her neck and greedily sucking her blood, her cries of pain and whimpers music to his ear. The siren found herself drifting away as the life drained out of her, and her last few minutes where spent in the beast's arms, silently praying for Thanatos to come take her soul.

* * *

_New Salem Town Hall_

_May 18, 2021_

_7:30 pm _

"Okay! QUIET DOWN EVERYONE! QUIET DOWN!"

Cleo winced as the nasally voice of the announcer came over the speakers. The chatter did manage to die down, though it was a little hard with a dozen or so crying/screaming children in tow. Though meetings like this were normally restricted to adults only, with all that had been going on, Cleo could tell she was the only one too afraid to leave her baby alone with a sitter. Thinking of her daughter once more, she looked down at Isis, who looked at her with large green eyes, grasping parts of her mother's blouse in her tiny fists.

Looking over at Deuce's side, she examined the numerous rows of seating for any sign that her friends were also attending. She spotted Ghoulia sitting in the very front, Slow Moe right next to her. To the far right, somewhere in the middle, she spotted Frankie, Abbey, Heath, and Jackson sitting together; Frankie and Jackson both seemed distracted in trying to calm their two restless children. Looking behind her, Cleo saw Clawdeen and Draculaura take a seat on the edge in the back.

"All right, everyone! Please settle down! Please! Mrs. Vern is about to start the meeting!" The high-pitched voice of the fairy came on again, coming onto the stage with a microphone in her hand, her thin shimmering wings leaving a slight, sparkling trail behind her as she raised her hand in an effort to quiet everyone down. Cleo made a face, realizing the fairy was using the old I'm-raising-my-hand-so-raise-your-hand-and-shut-up technique, as if they were a bunch of teenagers...not to mention the fairy looked like she was only just out of high school. Soon after, the fairy waved her hand, where a dragoness walked to the podium.

She looked somewhere between her middle to century ages, and wore a business-like purple suit, with a buttoned up blazer and a tight, uncomfortable looking pencil skirt. Her graying-brown hair was held up in a tight bun- a typical pencil laced through it, mind you- and her mustard yellow eyes were hidden behind large spectacles that were connected with a chain. She also wore thick wedge heels, giving her a strict aura. "Hello, my fellow monsters. I am Winona Y. Vern, and I moved here to New Salem with my family when I was 65 years old. And I must say, it was one of the best choices I've ever made," she explained to the crowd a large white smile plastered on her face. Several women in the crowd made a series of cheers.

Winona continued on her speech, "Throughout the years, New Salem has been made a place to unite monster kind, where we can live safe and soundly, away from the normies, where we can start our families and watch our children grow. However," her voice suddenly changed, becoming cold and bitter like old tea, "There is a danger out there. A serial killer on the loose! One to trying to break this town apart! According to my research, there has been more murders in this town this past week than any other part of Oregon in the last decade!" She held up several papers to emphasize her searches, and a large chorus of groans and disapprovements came to be. Cleo rolled her eyes.

"If this continues, who's to say he won't go kidnapping others and using them for his sick, twisted enjoyment? Who's to say, he's not already watching us in our homes, at our jobs, keeping an eye on us when we're just trying to live our lives?!" Winona continued, her eyes widened and her expression set in stone. "I mean, look around! We have never had children at this meeting. But this atrocious freak has gotten us so scared, we cannot even trust our own homes to be safe!" The dragon spread her arms out towards the audience to emphasize on the many toddlers, infants, teens, and littlies that were grouped right next to their families. "But that's not it, everyone! If having a psycho on the loose wasn't bad enough, our police force isn't doing a thing about it!"

Yells and groans erupted like an earthquake, and even a few women started to sound like they were crying. With the sudden large sounds, calm babies started to bawl. Cleo heard a sniffling sound come from her chest, and she looked to see Isis's lips starting to purse together, indicated a crying episode. The daughter of Ramses groaned, trying to soothe the crying baby by jostling her up and down. "I knew it was a bad idea coming here," Deuce muttered next to her, putting an arm around the back of her seat.

"I'm not kidding. Our great inspector, the lovely Spectra Vondergeist," the dragoness smiled as she motioned her hands toward the violet-clad ghost, who was sitting in a chair next to the fairy (which provoked an eye roll from Frankie), "That not one, but _two_ more murders have occurred this very night!" The noise level increased as many had now started to panic, with many of the women in the crowd looking on the verge of a meltdown. Lagoona and Gil, who were seat in the semi-front, looked around them as some started to rise up in their chairs, having to be reassured and comforted by their loved ones.

This seemed to be was Ms. Vern wanted, and with a satisfied stare into the crowd, "As the police department for all monsters of this county, it is their responsibility to protect us and our prosperity, all the while trying to find the scumbag who took the lives of seven people! Two of which just happened TONIGHT!" By now, Winona had walked away from the podium, her voice booming enough to echo throughout the halls. If mansters and ghouls were scared before, now they were plain out terrified. One ghoul who nearly in hysterics, panicking and standing up in her chair like someone who had seen a mouse, nearly screaming and crying her heart out.

The fairy, realizing that the noise level was now up maximum, tried to quiet the audience down. However, it was a useless effort. Murmuring was spreading throughout the crowd, and some women were so panicked, they looked like they were about to faint. The children in the audience seemed to sense the sudden duress, and like that, infants were beginning to cry, and toddlers beginning to . Winona looked out on the crowd, her expression unreadable as she folded her arms. Venus, who was struggling to calm down a jittery Triffan, put him in a chair and stood up on one. "Everyone, hey, calm down!"

The noise, however, was so loud that the plant monster never reached more than five feet. It was beginning to become absolute chaos in town hall. Spectra looked out from the stage, shooting Invisi-Billy a look that inferred the situation was getting out of hand. "Guys, there's no need to-" Jackson tried to reassure, but with Hunter pulling at his hair and kicking out, his voice didn't go far.

"_**STOP IT! **_Stop yelling, all of you! Can't you see you're scaring my child?!"

Like fire alarm, all the noise suddenly cut off as all eyes turned to a very feral, very angry Clawdeen. In her arms was a fussy looking Pawline, who was clinging to her mother's blouse and looking out at the crowd with scared green eyes. Winona suddenly unfolded her arms, looking a little shocked at the werewolf's outburst. "Why, Clawdeen," she began, putting a bit of flabbergast into her voice as she stepped down the stage. "You of all people should understand where I'm coming from! Why, that thing came to your house TWICE! It could've killed you and your husband, and I don't even want to think of what it could've done to your children-"

"You don't think I _know that_," Clawdeen hissed, her voice cold and sharp like a shaped icicle. The look she gave Winona was enough to make the dragoness hesitate to say another thing, feeling a bit weak and small under the she-wolf's golden eyes. Draculaura bowed her head, though she was really suppressing laughter at the possibility of the dragoness being told off.

"I will have you know that we are doing everything we can to try and find the killer, but it is hard for one to try and find a killer when one has very few clues to go on."

Everyone's attention turned to the opening hall, where a ghoul stood in the hallway, dressed from head to toe in black and white with her hands on her hips. Her fiery red hair hung around her face, and her facial expression indicated she was exhausted and seemed to have explained this situation many times before. Winona, as soon as she laid eyes on the phoenix, narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Oh, Detective Nix. Then tell me this, why is it that the police seemed to be doing nothing to ensure our safety? Why is that, according to our sources, that it wasn't released that there has actually been a TRAIL of murders that has been coming closer and closer to our town these past few months? Annnnnnnd, why is it that until now, we have not been informed of the such nature of these attacks?"

Turning to the audience, Winona gestured to everyone. Nix seemed unfazed; walking up the middle with her hands in her pockets, she shook her head as she scoffed. "One, Miss Vern, we don't have one time to focus on one case- still plenty of rapists and thieves out there, ya know?- two, murders happen every day; and three, would you really want to turn on the news to see dead bodies all over the screen? Even the news has limits to the FCC, and unless you've been in this business as long as I've been, you don't really get the stomach for it.

"And to let you know, I have a son. I fear for him every day."

Winona opened her mouth to retaliate, but didn't get far before a large wail brought everyone's attention to the right side, where Scarah lay on her knees, her fingers buried in her hair as she held her head. Her roommate, Iris trying to get her to calm down. "Scarah, what is it? Snap out of it!"

Scarah didn't hear her, however, as her eyes bulged out of her head as she continued to scream; she was in tremendous pain like someone was forcing a jack hammer against the back of her head, her vision going blurry as once again, random images flashed in her mind, sending a tidal wave of agony through her whole core.

_"It's Danilo, sir," a black-haired vampiress with ice blue eyes nervously confessed to a large desk, "He's out...he's escaped." _

_"Everything was okay! Everything was fine!" An orange haired boy with a heavily scarred face as he put down a crossbow, meeting Lilith's angered gaze, "He would've still been locked up in that cave turning to ashes, but your fucking family never learns to just let things be!" _

_Nix lay on her back as she yanked her gun out of its holster and aimed it, "Eat lead, asshole." _

_"Oh, I wouldn't do that Detective. That is, if you want Ms. McFlytrap to see her little boy alive." _

"Oh dear sweet Heaven, someone call an ambulance!" a cryptid yelled as Scarah, who lie on her back, started shaking, blood starting to run out of her nose at a dangerous rate. "Hurry, she's having a seizure!" Iris nearly screamed as she held Scarah, trying to stop the bloodflow, "Scarah!" The others started running over, some managing to grab some towels, Iris gratefully taking them as her already blood-coated hands worked to try and keep any more from flowing. Scarah sounded as if she was screaming, though with her mouth closed, it came out like she was gagged.

"Hurry! She's gonna bleed to death!"

"Stop saying that, you idiots!" Cleo yelled when several little girls screamed at the mention of the B-word.

Jackson pushed his way through the crowd, "Let me through, I'm a doctor!" Kneeling down, he lifted Scarah's head off to prevent any choking. "How long has this been going on?" he asked as he pinched the bridge of the banshee's nose. Iris, who was starting panic as the towel she had pressed to Scarah's head started to stain her hands, a large portion of it damp with blood. "N-n-never! This was the first one she's had!"

If she heard anything, Scarah made no notion, coughing as the blood from her nose went into her mouth and made contact with her tongue. Things of every color, shape, and size came to her mind.

_"You idiot! You shot the wrong guy!" _

_"Come out to play, little doggie." _

_"Send for Dracula, little girl. That way I can finally end the bastard like I should've done years ago." _

"We're losing her!"

"Back up, dammit! Give her some air!"

"Scarah," Iris's voice was the last thing Scarah heard before she faded completely into blackness, "Scarah, wake up! SCARAH!"


	8. Chapter VII: Something Fishy

Sorry, for the late update. Been trapped in writer's block mode :P

Special thanks to Anonymous Chica for her help :)

* * *

**Deceitful Things**

Chapter VII: Something Fishy

* * *

_Our Father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name, _

_Thy kingdom come, thy will be done on Earth as it is in Heaven._

_Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses,_

_As we forgive those who trespass against us, and lead us not into temptation,_

_But deliver us from evil_

-The Lord's Prayer (Matthew 6:9)

* * *

_Sacred Heart Hospital _

_May 18, 2021_

_11:35 pm_

Iris felt antsy as she shifted in her seat, feeling like the plain white walls and floors were starting to close in on her. She was starting to doze off, her body ached of sleep, and though Kitrina had advised her to go home and get some rest, along with Hoodude offering to stay with her, Iris refused to leave until she heard of Scarah's condition.

Finally, after what seemed hours of passing scrubs, hospital gowns, and wheelchairs, a baobhan sith in green scrubs and a coat walked up to her, removing the scalpel from her ears. Iris perked up, launching out of her seat and looked at the doctor with fearful lily pink eyes.

"How is she?"

The doctor looked at the triclops with tired emerald green eyes as she put a hand on the her shoulder. "Miss Screams is stable, but we're going to keep her here for a few days in case she experiences another seizure." "But she's okay, right?" Iris asked again, wanting to be extra sure that her friend was okay. Doctor Sheen nodded, "Yes, for now. But we are going to assign her some prescriptions to make sure that if this happens again, it does not wind up as terrible as it did tonight. She's very fortunate to be alive."

Shifting on her feet nervously, Iris swayed back and forth as she looked in all directions. "Could I...could I see her?" Doctor Sheen grinned, turning and leading Iris through the halls, her hooves gently clacking on the tiled floor.

The hallway felt as if it went on forever. "Has she suffered any kind of episode like this before, or had any family history of seizure disorders?" She asked. Iris shook her head, "No, this was the first time! But...to be that severe..." she trailed off, her eyes widening at the thought of how Scarah looked earlier, with all the blood.

In a moment of comfort, Doctor Sheen squeezed her shoulders, outstretching her hand to the next room. "Please report if anything else happens."

The triclops barely heard her as she made her way into the dark room, moonlight creeping in through the single window, a single light lit over the bedside. Iris had to keep herself from crying as she looked over Scarah's frail figure. Once styled, jet black hair lay flat and stringy, a deathly sheen of sweat dampening the locks.

Her pale turquoise skin was nearly white it was so pale, and goose pimples broke out all over her body despite that it was nearly burning when Iris took a hold of her hand. An oxygen mask covered her mouth, and an IV administered drugs through her arm. Iris gently wept, letting tears fall as she gently stroked the screamer's forehead, smoothing back her dirty bangs. "Scarah, what happened to you?" she asked to no one. Tears ran down her blue cheeks as she kissed Scarah's forehead before leaving the room.

As she left the room, a slight noise came from the bed as the banshee muttered one word, a word so barely audible that you would have to be right up next to her to hear it.

_"Gabriel...Dracula...pomoc..."_

* * *

_Mermaid Road_

_11:45 pm _

Nix took another drag of her cigarette as she turned off of Highway 94. She had shed her coat, which was now piled around her waist in the seat, and was leaning back in her seat, quite exhausted from the long work hours. Today was particularly hard; having to deal with the annoying tabloid reporters was frustrating enough, but it was worse with her boss starting to breathe down her neck about any update on the rate, constantly reminding her that the murder rate wasn't going down anytime soon.

As she turned the corner, Nix wanted nothing more than to get home, spend some time with Blaze, have her glass of wine, fall into bed and escape from this harsh world. She was already close to falling asleep at the wheel, the last thing she needed on her shit list was wrecking her piece of crap car. Sticking the cigarette back into her mouse, she turned another corner.

_"Help me!" _

Nix nearly jerked her car onto the other side of the road as the scream rattled her ears like a banshee's scream. Looking quick out the window, she rolled down the window, suddenly slowing down her speed before coming to a slow halt as she pulled over. She turned the car off and stayed silent. _"P-please help..."_

Bingo. Carefully removing her taking out her holster, Nix made sure it was loaded before slinking off into the dark forest. Though she was a bit wary of leaving without phoning for backup, she knew by the amount of fear in the voice that any second too late would result in the end of another life.

Staying silent like a ghost, Nix carefully took step after step, trying to be as careful as she could in the dark, though it was hard trying not to trip over tree roots and rocks when she could barely see her hands out in front of her. Straining her ears for any movement, she soon heard a commotion up to the far right, before the movement of a large shape caught her eye.

Scurrying over, Nix carefully made her way behind a tree, peaking out to find a young sea nymph of some kind on the ground, a large hand clasped around her throat as her light green eyes stared out in fear above her, her legs kicking out. And, with a feeling that went deeper than hatred in Nix's veins, she realized it was their guy that they had been tracking, who was staring down at the sea creature with a large white smile that shone like pure starlight. As if he was feeding off the fear in the nymph's eyes. He raised a claw, ready to strike.

Jumping out, and completely forgetting the pistol in her hands, Nix flexed her fingers, a fireball forming in the palm of her hand, bright enough to light up the forest at least in a twenty feet radius. The phoenix jumped out of her hiding place, rolling on the ground as she sat up, kneeled, and threw the raging ball of flame straight at the creature.

The creature only got turn his head for a split second before it hit him straight in the chest, force strong enough to knock him off his feet and even knock him into a tree. The scaly girl crawled up, her eyes wide as she held her hands to her now sore throat. Nix cocked her gun, pointing at her and then back to where she came. "Run! Phone for backup!" Without another thought, the sea creature darted with amazing speed from the forest.

Danilo hoisted himself up. A large patch of skin on his chest, evidently his pecks, was bright red, the fur singed away as blisters and raw skin became exposed in the dry summer air. He stared down at the burn, slowly turning his attention to the phoenix as she raised her gun at him. "Put your hands behind your head and kneel, you son of a bitch." He squinted at her, a dim, light yellow glow starting to surround her body. Taking in her figure, he grinned and exposed his sharp teeth. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Who might you be?"

"I'm the bitch that's gonna kill you if you don't do what you're told."

He raised his eyebrows at her, before doubling over in laughter. "You? Kill me? Oh, you must be joking!" He bellowed out, grasping his sides while huge, loud chuckles and snorts made their way through his body. "Do I look like I'm joking?! On your knees, NOW!" Nix screamed as she shook her pistol at him, ready to burn his body completely to ashes. Danilo promptly stopped laughing, his cold blue eyes meeting Nix's pure ruby ones. A millisecond passed before Danilo leaped into the air, ready to lunge at her. Nix raised her gun into the air, shooting and promptly missing as Danilo tackled her to the ground, pinning her hands and legs.

"My, my. A feisty one, aren't we?"

"Fuck you," Nix hissed through clenched teeth as she felt pressure on her wrists. Danilo lowered his head down, his breath smelling something that wreeked and nearly made the detective want to just puke right then and there. "You know, I've been attacked many creatures, but I believe you are the first phoenix I've come across.

"I must warn you, though, I have been able to take down an entire pack of werewolves. I have hunted a whole village of cryptids. What makes you think I won't do the same to you." Nix forced herself to keep eye contact with Danilo, though the pure insanity that lurked in his blue irises was almost dizzying to look at. He turned her head to the side as Danilo lowered his head even more, feeling near violated as he took a deep breath, sniffing her hair, face, neck, torso. His ears twitched, and his head shot up as sirens made their way in the distance.

"I must be going now, my dear phoenix. But be warned, I will be back. And when I do, you will not be so lucky." Faster than a speeding bullet, he leaped off of her and into the forest. Nix made a grab for her gun, shooting blindly, but as soon as she sat up, she lost sight of him. She stared off into the darkness, tempted to set herself aflame and follow the monstrosity, but after one glance, she knew that such a risk may just result in a full fledged igniting of the entire forest.

Shaking her head, she rushed out of the woods, nearly ramming into the side of her car as she stumbled out of teh wooded area. The sea creature, stood nervously, her purse held up in a pitiful attempt to shield herself. "Are you alright?" Nix asked, noting of how she was nervously rubbing her belly. The blonde answered, "Yes. He didn't hurt me too badly. The p-police said they were on their way." Nix nodded as she ran a hand through her hair, twigs becoming tangled within the scarlet curls.

Today was turning out to be _very, very_ bad.

* * *

_86234 Silver Road_

_May 19, 2021_

_12:40 pm_

_Draculasti Mansion_

Wispy black hair that fell to mid back hung over her shoulder, falling to the swell of her breast, the ends being tied with a silver ribbon. Pale blue eyes that were nearly white scanned the large old mansion in front of her, taking in the old fashioned brick walls, multicolored windows, and the cobblestone walkway. Annalynn took a deep breath as she smoothed her violet dress down, her silver lace up heels clicking as she made her way into the large building.

Closing the large oakwood doors, she set her parasol down as she made her way through the vast hallways. It had been a long while since she had last visited this place, probably not in sixty years or so. And still, she was still as awed to look around as she had when she first visited this place in the fifth century. The smell of tea brought Annalynn brought down to Earth, and she followed the scent into the large kitchen, where the girl she had looked at like a sister was currently at the counter, preparing a china teaset as she set down a pot, teacups, silverware, and dainty little plates. She waited by the door, eager to surprise her.

Draculaura, feeling as if something was off, looked out the window, getting the strangest feeling she was being watched. Turning her head towards the doorway, she jumped when she noticed another girl standing in the doorway. Though momentarily unrecognizable, as she gazed at the vampiress, a toothy grin spread across Draculaura's face as she jumped and nearly Annalynn in a hug. "Annie!"

"Hello, Draculaura," Annalynn greeted, her thick Irish accent evident as she embraced the daughter of the Count himself. "Annie, I haven't seen you in forever? Where in the world have you been?" Draculaura asked, her lilac eyes wide. "Oh, you know, here and there, traveling the world. Finally," she joked. She smiled as she motioned over to the teaset, "Well, come on! We have so much to talk about!"

Helping her take the large platter, Annalynn smiled as they made their way into the parlor, but it quickly disappeared, replaced by a look of surprise upon noticing that they were not alone. Sitting at the table near the window was a werewolf in about her mid to late twenties, playing with two little children that accompied themselves on the floor. "Oh, hello," Annalynn greeted, a bit surprised.

If her memory was correct, Dracula was not quite fond of werewolves, and didn't quite have the best interaction with them...interaction, as in, coming home with torn clothes and muttering about some "damn fleabag."

The werewolf lifted her gaze from her children, her yellow eyes reflecting her initial shock as well. For a moment, they just shared glances with each other, before Draculaura nervously stepped in, "Annalynn, this is my best friend, Clawdeen. Clawdeen, this is Annalynn, a friend of my father's." Another moment of silence passed between the two before Annalynn smiled, perfectly straight teeth that nearly shimmered in the lighting and adding a bit of exaggeration to her fangs. She marched over to the table and grasped the she-wolf's arm, shaking it with a bit of force, though she didn't seem to notice. Clawdeen's expression became one of surprise again, feeling as if her arm was about to come out of its socket.

"Oh, how rude of me, I'm so sorry for staring! It's always nice to meet a good old friend of Draculaura's!" Annalynn replied, her voice a jovial melody as she continued to shake Clawdeen's hand. Clawdeen stared at her before replying, "Um, y-yeah. Hi." The vampiress suddenly let go of her arm, her attention suddenly focused on the none-too-wiser pups. "Oh, and these must be your children! And they're absolutely adorable!" She cooed as she reached out to stroke Hairold's rough brown hair, giggling as he tried to swat her hand away.

She looked up at Clawdeen, smiling, "How old are they?"

Finally out of her daze, Clawdeen sported a grin as she kneeled, picking up Pawline, "Three and one." Annalynn smiled at her again, "Oh, they are just some of the sweetest I have ever seen! I absolutely adore children! Oh, Draculaura, we have so much to catch up on!" Not seeming to realize she had repeated herself, Annalynn trotted over and took a place for herself at the table, patting the surface as a motion for Draculaura to set the platter down.

Taking a seat of her own, Draculaura passed out teacups and grabbed the teapot, slowly pouring some steaming hot, amber colored liquid into each of their cups. Not even waiting for hers to cool down, Annalynn took a sip as she closed her eyes and smiled at each of the girls. "So, what has happened since I've been away? I've heard so much in the letters Aleera and I have exchanged! Unity between werewolves and vampires, America's first African American president, the soldiers finally out of Iraq..."

Clawdeen shot Draculaura a confused look, and the tiny vampire nervously played with a lock of her hair, "Um, Annalynn, all that happened over a decade ago."

Annalynn set down her teacup, a look of surprise coming over her. "Hm, really? Oh, well, you know me, Ula, I can never keep up with the times! Please, tell me, what has happened lately with the two of you?" Silence befell at the table as Draculaura and Clawdeen exchanged another look, Clawdeen twisting her hands in her lap as she looked down at her tea and Draculaura tugged at her collar nervously, her eyes looking away. Annalynn took another sip from her teeth joyfully, before cupping it with both hands and opening her eyes, realizing that the two did not look exactly at peace.

"What, did I say something wrong?"

Shaking her head, Draculaura held up her hands to try and explain, "No, it's not you, Annie. It's just that...this past week has been a bit...stressful, for everyone. We're going through a bit of turmoil as of now." Annalynn tilted her head, her ponytail slipping free of her shoulder and cascading over the side of her arm. "Whatever do you mean, dear?"

"There's been..."

"There's been what?"

"There's a serial killer on the loose."

Draculaura winced as Annalynn jerked her head forward, the vampire choking as she fought the urge to spit her tea out. She darted her head at her friend, her periwinkle eyes wide with shock. She asked, "W-what?" As much as she didn't want to, the younger vampiress nodded sadly, looking down into her tea, "Some kind of werewolf is going around killing people; it's horrible, Annie, it's in such a gruesome manner that even my father would be mortified. Our friend Lagoona nearly became another victim last night."

Annie put a hand to her mouth, "Oh my. I'm-I'm so sorry to hear that, 'Laura."

Lips quivering as she struggled to get the words out, Draculaura tried to remain calm, but as she remembered the events, the petite girl's voice cracked as she confessed. "It's gotten horrible, Annie! Animals are nearly going crazy, parents are too scared to let their kids go outside, the police have found no leads, the whole town's afraid of sundown, and everyone's running helter skelter!" Clawdeen gripped her teacup as her face went dark,

"And the son of a bitch nearly came after my babies. And...and...I can't do anything about it," she whispered, tears running down her cheeks and dripping into her drink. She put her head in her hands, sobs racking her shoulder. Draculaura wiped her eyes and got up from her seat, walking over and pulling the she-wolf into a tight hug. Hairold and Pawline looked up from her toys. As if taking in the hurt in his mother's voice, Hairold sniffed softly as he tottled over and put a tiny paw on her leg. "Mommy, do you hurt?"

Her ears pricked at the tiny melody of her baby's voice, and Clawdeen drew herself away. She looked down at the tiny male, whose piercing golden eyes reflected so much like her own, large fat tears threatening to fall down. She glanced to her infant daughter, who's dark green eyes- partially hidden by her cherry oak bangs- also showed sadness from the sense of her mother's, and Pawline's tiny fists balled. Clawdeen wiped her nose as she bent down, "Come here, sweet Harry." She gathered him in her arms and kneeled to grab her daughter, holding them tight to her chest as they returned her embrace, feeling the large warmth that seemed to come from Clawdeen's very own heart.

A gentle hand on her shoulder caused her to look up, and she saw Annalynn standing over her, her eyes soft and calm. She tilted the wolf's head, her eyes a bit misty. "Now, you listen to me and you listen good, young lady.

"There's no time for tears. If this monstrosity is just as bad as Draculaura makes him or her out to be, you can't let them know you're afraid. That's only going to give them the satisfaction, and you must not let that happen. You must be strong, for you mate and for your cubs," she explained, her voice stern but soothing as well. Clawdeen looked at her, her expression inferring that she was about to start crying again. But she held them back and slowly nodded her head. Nodding in return, Annalynn got up and left towards the kitchen, going to find a hankerchief for the canine to dry her eyes.

Draculaura took her seat again as Clawdeen looked down at the pups. Hairold nuzzled into her chest as Pawline started to doze off, a tiny coo escaping her lips. "You still thinking about taking up the offer," she asked, referring to the proposal that her boyfriend had his best friend and his sister. Clawdeen shrugged, playing with one of Hairold' feral curls. "I don't know. Rom wants to get a security system for the house, but...every time I think about that hole in the window..."

"Clawdeen-"

"I know you and my brother just want to help, Lala. But, Annalynn's right. I mean, we already tried moving. And we both know how _that_ worked out."

Draculaura put her hand on top of her (hopefully, soon-to-be) sister-in-law's. "But, if the window's not fixed-"

"No, Draculaura. She's right. I mean, Romulus and I managed to fend ourselves from him last time. And I don't care who the hell this _Danilo_ thinks he is, if he comes around my son again, I'm going to track him down-no matter if it takes me until the end of days- and let him know nobody messes with me-"

_**CRASH!**_

Both jumped at the sound of fine porcelain breaking against the hardwood tile. Draculaura whipped her head to see Annalynn, standing in the doorway, a smashed plate gathered in a pile of broken shards at her feet.

And that wasn't it. Though, since she was turned and it was only natural for her to be pale, something seemed off about her complexion. Very off. Annalynn's eyes were the size of dimes, her hands trembling and the raven-haired vampiress looking as if she'd seen a ghost. Her lips quivered as she mumbled, but no words came out. When they finally did, however, Annalynn stuttered and stumbled over them...a habit unusual, as she always had a way with speech.

"D-d-did y-you say D-d-d-d-d-danilo?" she asked, a large wave sweeping over her voice like a massive tidal wave. Draculaura, confused at her reaction, stood up, walking over to the girl who had treated her like her own flesh and blood, "Annalynn whatever is wrong." Seeming to notice how she had reacted, Annalynn stepped back and bent down, hurriedly gathering the pieces of the broken dish. "N-n-n-n-n-no, it's n-nothing! Just had a bit of...reminiscence that's all.

"Oh, look at the time, I must be going! It's been nice seeing you again, Ula!" She quickly commented as she gathered Draculaura up in a bone-crushing hug and sending a quick wave to Clawdeen, "And it's been nice meeting you, Miss 'Deen, but I'm afraid there is somewhere I have to go, ciao now!" Turning on her heel, Annalynn sped walk to the door, yanking her parasol up and opening it before she was even out the door. Draculaura's boots clicked against the porch as Annalynn got further from the house.

"Annalynn, wait! Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong! But I'm afraid I'm terribly late for a meeting I have, I'm sorry I can't stay longer, but I'll stop by again, Bye!" She muttered out in a jumbled beat of words.

Hoisting her purse further up on her shoulders, Annalynn walked as fast as she could, and within seconds she was out of view from the neighborhood. Draculaura leaned against the doorway, her eyes narrowing in confusion. Clawdeen joined her, looking at her best friend before looking out towards the neighborhood. "What was that about?"

"I don't know, honestly."

* * *

_45th Street_

_1:05 pm _

_True Blood Inc. _

The King of the vampires rubbed his eyes as he looked up at the sound of the door opening, groaning at the large stack of papers in his wife's hand. Verona's expression was set in stone as she walked up to the large wooden desk, setting them down and smoothing down the front. She shot him a smug smile as he looked up from between his fingers before blowing out a sigh.

"Will this paperwork never end? It is like they want me to live in this damned office!" Dracula whined as put his head in his hands, his thick Romanian accent evident.

"Suck it up, dear," Verona responded as she leaned on the desk, her hand on her hip, "And I don't mean literally."

He shot her a death glare as he grabbed the top paper, looking it over and grabbing his pen. But before he could start writing his response and signatures, a sudden buzz came over from the intercom. "Sir, there is someone here to see you." Dracula slowly put his finger over the reply button, "Who is it?"

"She claims that she has urgent news for-Hey, wait! You can't go in there, you don't have an appointment! HEY! Security!"

Just as the voice continued to protest, the door shot open once again as a small figure burst through, dressed in violet and grey. She slammed the door behind her, a purse dangling by her wrist as her breath came in ragged beats. Verona turned, surprised as she walked towards the girl. Dracula sat up in his desk, "Annalynn-"

"I have to talk to you, Vlad," she quickly replied as she marched up to her desk, shaking as she stood right in front of him, "It's very important."

Verona put her hands on her shoulders, trying in an effort to get her to calm down. "Annie, whatever is wrong?" she asked, taking note of the overwhelming amount of fear that was evident in Annalynn's eyes. Annalynn did not reply, just continuing to stand before the Count as she made contact with him, her scared icy blues meeting his concerned greys. He scooted forward. "Calm yourself, child, before you scare yourself into a frenzy!"

Annalynn complied as she took a deep breath, though it came out in huffs and puffs. "I'm here to report something very urgent, Master," she addressed, her voice nearly cracking. Dracula waited for her to reply, and Annalynn did her best to swallow the lump in her throat.

"It's Danilo, sir," she confessed, "He's out...he's escaped."

* * *

**On a quick note, Dracula and his brides will be playing an important part to the story. They will be modeled after how they appear in **_**Van Helsing.**_** And sorry once again, for the late update, I've been very distracted in finishing this chapter. **


	9. Chapter VIII: A New Face

**Deceitful Things**

Chapter VIII: A New Face

* * *

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad,_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had,_

_I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take,_

_When people run in circles its a very, very mad world_

* * *

_Black Anis Trail_

_9:21 pm_

"This is bullshit."

Marcus raised an eyebrow as he looked down at Howleen. The light skinned she-wolf was frowning, her arms crossed and her butterscotch eyes looking at the ground. The brown wolf rubbed his neck, his dreadlocks going back and forth slowly with the movement. "Um, okay." Marcus was never good with conversation. Especially when it started with comments that involved lots of swearing. Howleen looked back him. Now, at twenty-four, Howleen's bright orange corkscrew curls had been taken out of her wacky mohawk and styled into two frizzy pigtails that were drawn at the nape of her neck.

"I mean it. How can they expect us to try and relax when some psycho is on the loose, killing and eating people? As much as I hate to agree with that bitchy old hag, she's right. How do the police still have no leads as to where this bastard is?" Howleen explained, her arms spreading out and her eyes widening for emphasis. "I mean, that son of a bitch could be in this forest right now and that firebird and her creepy partner would be able to find some excuse as to how they weren't able to find him!"

He winced. Although Howleen didn't seem to realize it, talking about the subject on hand made Marcus very uncomfortable. And he knew that the police were doing their best. But it was hard to try and catch a killer when no type of injury whatsoever could keep him down for a second, not to mention that- and they had Clawd and Deugi's statement to back it up- his scent was always thrown off by the overwhelmingly sickening scent of blood and other body parts. But Howleen, stubborn as ever, ignored the facts and acted out of pure irritation. And it was Marcus' guilty pleasure that he loved her for that.

Putting a hand on her waist, he drew her close and rested his cheek on her head. "Leena, you gotta calm down. There's no need to get so worked up." She humphed and put her nose in the air, closing her eyes. "I still don't think they can do a better job." Marcus' mouth quivered, and he nervously stated. "Can we just drop it? All this talk of murdering and dismemberment is depressing me." Smiling, Howleen leaned into his chest and wrapped her arm around his midsection.

But Marcus meant it. Although he wouldn't admit it- since Howleen would criticize him endlessly- he was eager to get out of this forest. Though his night vision revealed nothing out of the ordinary, and his hearing only echoed the sounds of leaves crunching under their feet, the mere thought of meeting this David, or Daniel, or whatever his name was, made Marcus squeamish and with the urge to just rush home and hide under the bed.

A vibrating sound came from Howleen's pocket, and she reached into her hoodie, her phone screen glowing and the ringtone of Usher playing on it. Putting it to her ear, Howleen answered, "Hello?"

_"Howleen, where the hell are you? Clawdeen said you were supposed to be at the house half an hour ago!" _Clawd's ticked off voice answered from the other line. Howleen rolled her eyes; even as adults, her brother still treated her like a little kid.

"Marcus and I went on a walk through the woods, and we lost a little track of time, sorry," Howleen tiredly replied. _"In the WOODS?! ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!"_ She yanked the phone away from her ear as his voice boomed into the speaker, loud enough for even Marcus to flinch. She heard a light _'Watch your mouth_' come from Harriet in the distance. "Yeah, we went on a stroll, what's the big deal?"

"_Howleen, um, maybe the big deal is that there is a huge bastard out there who is doing God knows what now, who is waiting for people like you to come out so he can have you as a Happy Meal! "_

"Clawd, I'm not a little cub anymore! I can take care of myself, and if this asshole decides to mess with me, I'll teach him a lesson!" she retaliated, hurriedly adding in the last bit, "Sorry we were late, we'll be here within the hour, bye!"

"_Don't you dare-!"_

Hitting 'End Call' on her phone, Howleen smiled michievously as she dropped her iCoffin back into her pocket. "Oh boy, your brother's gonna be pissed when we come over!" Marcus complained, his eyes already wide with fright at the thought of coming home to Clawd, knowing that his sister hung up on him. Howleen smacked his arm playfully, "My brother's overreacting. He knows I can take care of myself."

"Leena..."

"Don't you 'Leena' me, Marcus, I am perfectly capable of defending myself!" she interrupted, glaring at him that dared him to say anything else. Marcus tried to meet her gaze, but backed down and went back to rubbing his neck. "I-I know, but still, this dude- if your sister says he's really as dangerous as she said he was- gives me the heebie jeebies."

"Oh, my big frady cat."

"Shut up."

He jabbed her in the side, and she smirked as she went over from behind him, grasping his shoulders as he lifted her with her legs sticking out from under his arms. Marcus turned around, heading back for the the beginning as he smiled. He and Howleen had been an item since their sophmore year of high school, and though he was always the butt of her jokes and her personal little torture item, he wouldn't have anyone else.

A sudden jerk from Howleen broke him from his thoughts, and he looked over his shoulder to cast his girlfriend a confused look. "Everything okay?" Howleen's puppy dog-like ears pointed up, her golden safety pin glinting in the moonlight. "Shush," she demanded, her head straight up and her golden eyes searching the forest like a security camera. Marcus strained his ears as well, hearing for anything out of the ordinary. And the second he heard it, his ears popped straight up like a meerkat.

There it was.

_Laughing._

"Motherfucker!" Howleen growled as she leaped off his back, her heels hitting the pavement as she darted off into the distance, her shape quickly disappearing into the moonlight. "Howleen, no!" Marcus yelled as he trailed on after her, leaping over tree branches and tearing at brambles and tugged at his clothes. He leaned forward as he tried to grab the she-wolf by the hood of her jacket, but embarrassingly, Howleen was much faster, gliding through the wilderness like wind. Finally, Marcus found himself flat on his face as his shoelace caught the branch of a fallen bark. He looked up to see Howleen continuing to run. He reached out. "Howleen, NO!"

Howleen could sense him before she could even see him. Putting her elbow out right in front of her and using all the force she could muster, she bursted from the trees and rammed into the massive creature. This proved to be a bad move, however, as she underestimated the force of impact, and was thrown off her feet, instead of the other way around. He turned, staring down at her as he dragged up his victim, the werecat hissing at the feel of his large hands pulling at her hair.

Mustering her best death glare, Howleen got up and charged at him. "Leave her alone!" she yelled as she attempted to tackle the creature; instead, she smacked right into his open palm and was thrown flat on her back, yelping as he yanked her up by the arm and threw her back down, his large foot, squeezing down on her chest. "Now, now, didn't your mother and father ever teach you it's not polite to interrupt, little puppy?" He taunted her as he hoisted his would-be victim up higher, who Howleen recognized as Toralei. Toralei's emerald green eyes glared at him with fear, but her mouth became a snarl as she meowed at him and dug her claws into his forearm.

"Go on and try, little kitty! It's no use!" He replied, his hand suddenly becoming a fist as he full out punched Marcus right in the stomach before grabbing the werewolf by his ankle and slamming him to the side opposite of Howleen, using his other foot to also pin his target to the forest floor. "Oh, boy, it must be my lucky day! Three courses all at the same time! And say, you wouldn't happen to be related to that she-wolf I 'visited' last week, are you?" Howleen saw red at the mention of her sister, roaring as she kicked and punched and screamed.

Danilo just became more amused as put more of his weight onto the petite wolf, his foot sinking into her belly and cutting of her airway. Howleen started coughing, a desperate attempt to try and find some air. Toralei continued her assault on his arm, though she stopped when she felt him drag a large yellowed claw down her chest, screaming as she felt her skin split like paper. She stared at him through watery eyes as she tried to kick him with her high heel, gritting her teeth through the sharp sting of the opened wound. Danilo brought her closer to him, his breath thick with a coppery scent. "You know, the last kitty I had had some fight in her too. I like that."

"Then you're gonna love me."

Chopping through the darkness, something that glinted in the light came soaring through the branches, spinning as it headed towards right at Danilo, hitting him in the shoulder as it sliced the tender muscle open. And for the first time, Danilo's smile went away, as the lycan let out a cry of pain as blood sputtered from the sliced artery. Marcus titled his head as he watched the object embed itself into a tree. several jagged teeth sticking out from the side: a sawblade, now coated in blood.

Toralei looked out from the corner of her eye, screaming as another blade whirled through the air, aiming right at Danilo's chest. However, Danilo now caught the blade, but not before letting go of her hair and leaving her to drop to the ground. Clutching her chest in pain, she looked to see a figure burst from the shadows as Danilo threw the blade back; the figure managed to dodge it, flipping through the air as it pulled its arm back as a pistol came from their sides, a blast echoing throughout the forest. It hid Danilo right in the chest. The wolf looked. However, now his smile returned, his amusement going through the roof.

He dodged another blast, leaping forward and kicking the assailant right in the middle, sending them crashing into a tree. Quickly regaining their composure, they stood up, putting their hands behind their back before pulling them out front to reveal two weapons in their hands, circular blades on sticks that began to spin. Danilo sniffed at the person, his head lowering and his smile wide, though his eyes showed clear hatred and loathing.

"A descedent of Gabriel himself..."

"And the one that's gonna end you once and for all, bastard," they snarled as they charged, swinging their blades like a mad man. Danilo jumped, coming up from behind as he grabbed the figure by their collar and threw them in the air, catching them before slamming them down. The figure lay still, not a thing moving. Toralei's breath held in her throat, fearing that they may be dead just as soon as they tried to save her and the other two. Danilo bent down, taking the person by the shoulder and flipping them over...

...As to which, a hand shot up, pressing some sort of object straight into the middle of his chest. Danilo yelled once again as white hot pain, serious pain, pain that oculd not be ignored no matter how hard he tried, coursed through his body, howling as he kicked the figure. They tumbled several feet before getting back up again. Danilo glared as he continued to smile, though clearly enraged by this strange fellow. "You clever bastard. And who may I ask is your name, He who claims to be my end?"

The figure stepped right into the direct moonlight, showering them in its bright aura. Toralei looked to see a normie of about twenty years of age, waring clothes that were slightly out of style for the current time period, dozens of leather straps zig-zagging around his clothes.

"The name's Eric. Eric Van Helsing. Hello, and goodbye."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own Danilo, Eric, and Marcus. I do not own "Mad World" by Gary Jules, though. And just for the record, does anyone have any guesses as to what Danilo may be? Sorry for the no-so-good ending, it will be much better in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter IX: Discovery

_I'd really like to apologize for the while it's taken to update this story. I won't even lie, I'm a big procrastinator and very lazy when it comes to writing new chapters for fanfiction and my other stories. I was going to update this story as a sort of Christmas gift, but I got caught up in family time. But please, if you have any suggestions or ideas on "Deceitful Things" that you think should happen/who should appear in the story, please do PM me or leave it in a review. _

_I always like hearing feedback and advice from my readers :)_

* * *

**Deceitful Things**

Chapter IX: Discovery

* * *

_One flew east, one flew west, _

_One flew over the cuckoo's nest_

* * *

_9:40 pm_

Purrsephone was worried.

No, scratch that, that was an understatement. She was nearly _insane_ with worry.

It grabbed and took ahold of her like a giant hand, squeezing her insides. She wanted to kick down every door of every house of the neighborhood. She wanted to shred her clothes and tear her hair out and bang her head against the wall. But, in reality, all the werecat could do was pace back and forth, stopping every now and then to take a glance at the clock, to see that a mere three agonizing minutes had passed.

Toralei was still not home.

The ginger kitty had said she was going for a walk, but it had been well over half an hour since she had last said that. The uneasy feeling in Purrsephone's stomach gnawed at her like a teething dog, and it was almost becoming unbearable to the point she was tempted to take her coat and look for her sister herself. "Sister, please, calm yourself before you whip yourself into a mess," Meowlody asked as she came from the kitchen, juggling Rosabelle on her hip.

Purrsephone folded her arms as she sat on the couch without any resistance, crossing her legs and holding her feet as she rocked back and forth. Sweet Fang trotted over and hopped onto her lap, his forest green eyes wide as he purred into her sweater. Purrsephone scratched his ears, earning a satisfied purr from the sabertooth. She twisted the white streak of her hair with her finger, looking to the left as her sister sat down beside her, bouncing the little toddler calf on her leg.

"Do you think she's alright?" Purrsephone finally asked.

Meowlody looked at her, her golden eyes identical to her twin's, "I hope so."

* * *

_9:42 pm_

Clawd was nearly berserk.

And it wasn't because of the Moon. He had tried to remain calm- his sister was always defiant at every turn- but when almost a full hour past without word from Howleen, the future alpha put his foot down and bolted out of the house, his pack mates hot on his heels. Sniffing the air wildly, he growled angrily as tree branches caught on his jacket and trees seemed to nearly grow right out in front of him.

"Clawd, slow down!" Romulus called from behind him, Deugi trailing next to him. The brown wolf ignored the two of them as he caught another whiff of Howleen's scent from the forest, his feet seeming to nearly glide him through the thick fog and gnarled tree branches. He snarled when he felt a low branch slap against his forehead and lightly cut above his eyebrow, but he braced the pain and ran deeper into the forest. Howleen was _so_ going to pay for this later.

A sudden shift in the sound made him plant his feet firm on the soft ground, and his ears pricked up at the sound of flapping. Clawd raised his head. With great rustling, large quadrants of birds were flying off from the trees, seemingly startled by whatever commotion was happening in the woods. Another sound, which sound similar to that of a cry of a yelp came from the direct heart of the trees. Clawd listened more closely.

A yelp.

_Howleen! _

Blood pumped through his veins like molten mercury, and Clawd's eyes were wide like a madman's. He felt nearly weightless as he pumped his legs and arms, ignoring the ongoing ache of stress that he put on them. Finally, his sister's scent got stronger, as did the smell of blood. Dashing through a pair of trees, the elder brown wolf came into a clearing, where the trees did not shelter the ground from the floodlight of the moon or the casting glow of the stars.

And right in the middle of the clearing, was Howleen.

At first, Clawd's initial plan was to find her sister and her boyfriend and get on her tail about being out so late without any signs they were safe. However, the second he laid eyes on his sister, Clawd felt like somebody had sucker punched him. But that quickly melted away into hot boiling rage at the sight of the condition his cub sibling was in.

Howleen's clothes were torn and covered with dirt and grime. Several cuts and scratches marred her arms and legs. Her hair was disheveled, her curls nearly pulled out of their pigtails, which were now lopsided and nesting leaves and twigs. Her left cheek was bruised. She was looking in front of her, kneeling as she held a hand to her shoulder, blood leaking through her fingers as she tensed up, as if getting ready to pounce.

"Leena!" Clawd cried out as he made his way towards her. Howleen's ears perked up, but instead of relief- like Clawd would've expected- her orange eyes widened and bristled with fear when they landed on him.

"What are you doing here? You need to get out of here!"

"Not without you, I'm not!" He growled as he grabbed her by the arm. Howleen, though, had other plans, clearly resisting him as he held her to his chest. "Let me go, Clawd! They need my help!" A bit irritated by her behavior, it quickly diminished when he heard the sound of a struggle. Clawd held her tighter, mentally apologizing when he heard Howleen hiss in pain as her wounded shoulder made contact with his chest. "Who else is out here?"

"Me, Marcus, Toralei, and-"

She was cut off by the sudden sound of someone yelling pain, a hate filled curse from another voice following it. Clawd ducked and pinned her to the ground as a curved blade came flying through the trees, nearly hitting him before it became stuck in the bark of a tree. Rustling of leaves made him crouch into position, his night vision keeping a steady on any movement, when-

-right in that second, Toralei Stripe and Howleen's boyfriend burst through the trees, collapsing on top of one another as. They were also beat up, their clothes reduced to near rags and covered in filth and blood. Particularly Toralei, who had a nasty looking scratch that went from her collarbone all the way down to the bottom of her stomach. They were both gasping like crazy. Marcus helped Toralei to her feet as she grasped her stomach, cringing at every movement she made.

"Toralei? Marcus? What the hell?"

Howleen took this chance to protest, kicking her legs and trying to loosen her arms through her brother's cement hold. "Clawd, let me go, goddammit! They need my help!" Clawd ignored her, as more sounds of a struggle came from the one area. This time, however, they were loud enough to alert every living presence in the forest; the sounds of breaking branches, objects flying through the air, feet stomping the dirt floor, and someone shouting a hate filled curse was enough that he yanked her to her feet. "Stay here," he commanded, shoving her behind him.

"But-"

_**THWAK!**_

A regular sized person came flying through the clearing as he smacked right into a tree, the force of impact so great that the tree itself cracked in half where he hit it. He crumpled to the ground, lifting his head up as he clutched a crossbow. Clawd realized the normie was heavily bleeding, his already scarred face now armed with more deep gashes and wounds. However, despite all the pain he appeared to be in, he was able to stand upright, his expression remaining stern and dangerous.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

A voice that sent chills down Clawd's spine emerged with the figure that calmly made itself present, and in an instant, he knew it was the same bastard who had been running the town rampant. The large lycan stared at him with hungry eyes, not seeming to mind the million little injuries that aligned his body like patches on a coat. Clawd charged him, ready to rip that stupid grin right off the lycan's face. "Clawd, NO!" Howleen screamed, grabbing at his coat a little too late.

Luckily or unluckily, Clawd never touched the creature. Just as his feet got off the ground, something impaled the creature right through the back. Though he merely growled with anger, he stumbled back, turning to see Romulus standing there, the wolf's eyes nearly red. The creature grabbed the large, twisted branch and pulled, his blood running in torrents as he yanked the branch right from his body (earning a jaw drop from both Clawd and Howleen.) "Oooh, we meet again," The blue eyed terror remarked as he locked eyes with the great wolf.

"I'm going to make you regret ever messing with my family, you son of a bitch," Romulus snarled, getting into position as his muscles flexed. The larger, more built wolf just laughed; he crushed the tree branch in his hands, and with amazing speed, caught the arrow that the normie had shot, breaking it like a toothpick. "Oh, I'm so scared. I'll make sure that pretty little bitch of yours knows that when I take my first bite out of her."

For both Clawd and Romulus, it was like the battle cry. They lunged at the large lycan, and the three of them tore into each other like pitbulls in the ring. Howleen cried after her brother, rooted to the spot she was standing in, too scared to move. She looked back at Eric, who was reloading his crossbow, but had difficulty trying to get a locked on target with the three males moving around constantly.

They attacked like true wolves, the feral side released and any human side they had deeply locked creature scratched Clawd in the eye as the young wolf tore into the creature's collarbone, satisfied at the feel and sound of bone crunching. The creature responded by ripping his nails straight down his gut, swiftly kicking Clawd right through the air and sending him tumbling through the dirt. Romulus ripped at the creature mercilessly, their claws ripping through tender vein and muscle, their jaws seeking for precious flesh to sink into. Romulus managed to get the creature's eye and bite him right on the Achilles tendon before the larger wolf grabbed him by the shoulders, his head darting out and his jagged teeth sinking into the alpha's shoulder, earning a yell of pain as he threw Romulus right into Clawd.

He looked towards Eric, who was still trying to aim a crossbow, but he smiled as he knew the hunter had a hard time focusing, blood loss kicking in as the rich liquid spilled from the rips in his sides. "This sorry excuse for a pack is everyone? How pitiful."

Romulus, holding his bleeding shoulder, smirked dangerously, "Not everyone."

Surprisingly, they finally managed to get the creature off guard as Deugi leaped from the trees, tackling the other male with tremendous force as his citrine colored eyes glowed bright like stars in the moonlight. He wrapped his arms around the werewolf's waist and bent backward, slamming him into the ground, before he put one hand on the creature's head, the other on his chin, twisting until he heard a rewarding _**SNAP!**_ He dropped the body to the ground, watching it crumble.

"And that's why we love you," Clawd groaned out as Howleen tugged on his arm, trying his best to stand. Deugi shrugged, "All in a day's work," he muttered making his way over. Romulus glanced over at the normie, who looked like he was ready to pass out. "Hey kid, you okay?" Eric, however, upon laying eyes on Deugi's direction, snapped out of his daze when he realized the giant shadow behind him.

_"Watch out!" _

Deugi stopped. "Huh? What are you-**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**!"

Everyone's eyes went wide as Danilo pounced on Deugi from behind, his claws sinking into the black wolf's collarbone and side as he bit down on the crook between his neck and his shoulder. This earned him a yelp loud enough to wake all of Oregon. Deugi's eyes shrunk to the size of dimes as he suddenly felt paralyzed, as if his very life was leaving him. Danilo bit down harder as he felt the sugary, richer than chocolate blood run into his mouth, seeping out the edges and running down the wolf's neck. He sucked and sucked until he knew the werewolf was almost drained of life, letting go as he let the slower one fall to the ground.

As he tore his teeth away, blood covered his entire mouth and ran down his chin and chest, his entire mouth nearly scarlet. He looked at the others, smiling dangerously as he ran his tongue over his fangs. "Delicious."

"He's a vampire too?" Marcus asked incredulously, feeling like he was about wet himself when the wolf looked straight at him. Danilo's eyes started to darken to purple when he smelled the blood that now rushed through the werewolf's veins as his heart pumped in fear. He looked back at the young Van Helsing, who glared at him between shallower breaths. He smirked arrogantly, "Why don't you ask your friend over there?" He suggested, before turning and leaping far off into the trees.

Everyone just stood there, before Clawd realized that Deugi hadn't moved an inch since the beast fed off of him. He made his way over and turned the heavier wolf over, looking at his mouth, then at his chest, and then at his eyes. His own yellow orbs widened. He bent his head to Deugi's chest before looking in his eyes, a lump in his throat forming at the far off look Deugi had, his irises now starting to pale. His head shot up as he looked at Howleen.

"C-Clawd..."

"Call an ambulance!"

"W-Why?"

"He's not breathing! Deugi's not breathing!" He yelled as he put both of his hands on the the black wolf's chest, pushing down as he attempted to hear a heart beat. "Come on, come on! Deug, don't you give up on me!" Howleen felt tears come to her eyes as she whipped out her iCoffin, hands trembling she had to redial 911 three times. Romulus made his way over to the fallen packmate, and the two of them worked hard to try and get life back into him.

Eric slumped up against a tree, his hand grasping his side as he started to feel lightheaded again, shapes now starting to become a blur. He took out a phone and flipped it open, listening to a voice on the other end as he wheezed the words out.

"Anya?...Yep...he's back all right."

* * *

_Note: Was anyone else filled with a strange sense of glee and fangirliness at InvisiBilly making his official speaking role? _


	11. Chapter X: Chaos, Chaos, Everywhere

First, I'd like to give a shoutout to one of my fellow followers, misguidedghost777, who's last review made me feel more inspired to write than ever!

w.c-Thanks for the suggestion. And it's glad to know that I wasn't the only one who went totally nuts over Billy! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High. If I did, I'd buy every doll and accessory known to man. I also do not own "Walk On Water" by Ozzy Osbourne.

* * *

**Deceitful Things**

Chapter X: Chaos, Chaos, Everywhere

* * *

_You may say I'm a miracle mannequin_

_Here I come with a mystical plan again,_

_Although you think I can, I'm just a man,_

_And I don't walk on water_

* * *

_11:00 pm_

"Mr. Wolf, I understand you are very close to Mr. Roarstrand and that you and your friends are concerned about his well being-"

"Can we see him yet or not?"

"-But you must lie down and let me take a look at your injuries before you hurt yourself further!"

Clawd glared down at the werelizard, his eyes narrowed and his fists clenched at his sides. The reptile didn't back down, however, in fact staring up at him with a deadly glare in her icy blue eyes as well. They stood like that for several seconds, chests puffed out and looking like a bunch of tough guys about to fight. However, Clawd actually found her glare even deadlier, and backed down, turning around with a huff and walking over to a hospital bed, unbuttoning his shirt and letting a nurse (who, in his opinion, had a bad case of the grab hands) patch up his chest.

He rubbed his hands up and down his face, glaring at the clock as if trying to make it move faster. It had been nearly an hour and yet there was still no word on how Deugi was. And with each passing second, Clawd grew more irritated and more worried. Deciding to check on how Rom was, he put his hands in his pockets and shuffled his way down the hall, stopping at an open corridor where Romulus sat on a hospital bed, his jacket and shirt off and beside him while a doctor wrapped gauze around his shoulder and upper arm area.

"How are you doing?"

Romulus looked up at him, his green eyes tired as he frowned, "Got chewed into like a dog toy, ruined my best shirt, had blood loss kicking in like a bitch, needed about sixty stitches, and I'm going to be sore like hell for the next two weeks. Yep, just doing peachy."

Despite feeling like crap and worried, Clawd managed to shoot his best friend a smile and nudge him on the arm. "You know what I'm mean, asswipe."

"Are you two finished kissing and making up or do I need to give you another five minutes?" Howleen asked from the doorway, several bandages slapped on her arms and legs while her shoulder was also wrapped up in medical tape. She had pulled her pigtails out and putting her hair up in a puffball-like ponytail. Romulus stood up, tugging his shirt as he began to redo the buttons. "Any word on Deug?"

Clawd sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Nothing. The damned bitch just kept going on about 'You need to lie down, ', 'You're going to lose more blood if you keep being restless', 'You need to worry about yourself, Mr. Wolf'" he mocked, rolling his eyes and keeping his voice a high decibel. Howleen and Romulus laughed, although Howleen quickly dropped her smile and looked at the floor, nudging at a spot on the tile with her toe.

"...What did it do to him?"

The boys looked at her, confused by her suddenly quiet question. Howleen pouted as she sheepishly spoke, "I mean, we all saw it, didn't we? I mean, Deugi snapped his neck, that should've killed any werewolf or wereanimal out there. But instead, the dude gets back up and bites into him and feeds on him like he's a fucking smoothie? How the hell does that happen?"

"Because he's no ordinary werewolf."

There, walking into the room, was the normie. He had his jacket under one arm, exposing his scarf and ripped t-shirt, along with the line of bandages that wrapped around his midsection, made apparent by the giant slashes and tears in the sides. He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and reopening them as they gave him confused looks. "What?" Clawd asked.

The normie explained again, picking up on his sentence, "That's why he was able to take you all down so easily. How he's been able to get away with all these killings in such little amount of time." He sat down on the edge of a bed and looked up at them, his shaggy bangs making a little veil across his olive green eyes. Howleen, now a bit suspicious, pushed herself off the doorway and took a few steps towards the mystery man.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

He cleared his throat as he stood up, rubbing his hands on his pants, "Someone who may be able to help."

* * *

_1983 Anderson Boulevard; New Salem, Oregon_

_11:45 pm_

Lilith scrubbed a hand through her hair as she struggled to put on her robe. Her wavy blonde locks hung were tangled and got in her face, now more messy by the sudden disturbance that was a pounding at her front door. Already crabby at being woken up and even more irritated by constantly bumping into things, the teal-eyed girl mentally cursed that if it was a prank, somebody was getting an arrow shoved in an unpleasant place.

The pounding on the door continued, the booming so loud it was like the door was ready to cave in. Tucking a stray piece behind her ear and unlocking the door, Lilith explained loud enough for the person on the other end to hear as she replied, "I'm coming, I'm here. What on Earth do you- oh my God. Anya?"

"Hello, Lily."

"Why on...how are...I thought you were...what are you doing here?" Lilith asked, stumbling over her words."

"You haven't heard? There's trouble with the monsters, Lilith. And I think you need to be here if you want to keep this town alive."

* * *

_11:50 pm_

**London, England**

**1:29 am**

**1387**

_Despite it being late at night, the two roaming figures were fully awake as they walked down the cobblestone walkway of the late streets. The male was shockingly pale, his skin as white as snow; his blonde hair was tied back in a dark blue ribbon that went with his dark blue coat and attire. His companion, a raven haired female, smiled at him as she hugged his arm tighter. Her deep violet dress had a bodice of lace that tied with a ribbon like a corset, and her skirt was rather large as it tilted out in front of her._

_The man smiled back at her, leaning forward to kiss her on the cheek, before slyly going lower and lightly nibbling on her neck. She laughed as she put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him back. "Bram, stop it! Someone will hear us!"_

_"How? All the humans are asleep in their warm beds. And besides," he whispered seductively as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, "I thought you like this." He continued kissing her neck, his hands sliding to her hips. Even though she tried to resist, she gave in and moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her fangs grew in size, yearning for his touch as her growing need for blood and...other things._

_However, as soon as she gave in, Bram's head shot up as he turned, looking out at an alleyway. Her mouth closed as her hands slid down to his hands. "Bram, what is it?"_

_Bram said nothing. However, he sniffed the air. His fangs came out as he looked around the city, his eyes seeming to darken, and he pushed her behind him._

_"Gory, run."_

_"But why-"_

_Suddenly, a large animal burst through the shadows, becoming illuminated in the streetlight. He looked up at the two vampires, bowing his head and curling his lips back into a blood stained smile. Gory's eyes widened as she placed a hand on Bram's shoulder. Bram spread his arms as a shield, gritting his teeth. The creature took a step towards them, a snort escaping him as the two vampires stepped back._

_"Who the hell are you?" Bram asked, taking note of the creature's animal-like appearance and large fangs that went over his lips. The creature took another step forward, before replying._

_"Your death."_

* * *

Bram gasped and sat up in bed, his chest heaving as he grabbed hold of the blanket. He looked around the dark room. He let out a shaky sigh as he threw off the blanket and placed his feet over the side of the bed, putting his hands between his knees before placing his forehead in his hand. _"...Stupid nightmare..."_ he hissed to himself as he hoisted himself out of bed. Now that he was fully awake, there was really no point in going back to sleep. He walked over the balcony that overlooked the backyard, placing his folded arms over the railing as he looked out.

He stayed like that for several seconds, before he looked out of the corner of his eye as Gory joined him. Her pale pink nightie seemed nearly white in the dark light, her robe hanging loosely over her shoulders. "You too?" she asked, leaning down next to him as her finger stroked a lock of his hair. Bram nodded.

It was not quite a nightmare the vampire had, but rather that of a memory. A memory that he rather not look back upon. Yet, of course, with the latest number of casualties that had been in the news, the coincidence between all of them just caused the disturbing thoughts to rise up again. Gory rested her head on his shoulders, and they just looked out upon the woods, Bram's fingers stroking hers.

The sound of a toddler crying caught their attention, and it wasn't long before the sound of someone roaming through the house followed. They turned around, Bram looked to his wife as he slowly stepped forward, leaving his hand out. "Bram," Gory whispered.

"Stay here," he commanded as, silent as a shadow, he stalked through the house, hearing his heart beat through his chest, as faint as it was. Making his way to the children's room, he placed his hand on the knob, putting his head to the door as he held his breath.

There was the sound of Lucy whimpering.

And Jonathan babbling.

And then...

"Come in, Sir Devein. I know you're there."

Bram bared his fangs as he flew the door open, his eyes nearly going black as he took in the image beforehand. He took in the creature standing there, right over his kin. Jonathan held on to his little sister, not quite understanding what was going on, but his eyes glanced to his father, red with fear as Lucy's dark pink ones peaked out from his arms. Bram's nails grew, nearly piercing his skin as he balled his fists.

"Danilo..."

"We meet again," Danilo laughed, "And as I remember, we have a long overdue rematch."

* * *

_This chapter may just be that of a filler. I was originally going to focus on Eric, but it wasn't turning out the way I wanted to, and it just got too frustrating constantly writing and I promise, it's going to get heated in the next chapter._


	12. Chapter XI: The Interesting Introduction

**Deceitful Things**

Chapter XI: The Interesting Introduction

* * *

_Am I not destroying my enemies, _

_When I make them friends of mine?_

-Abraham Lincoln

* * *

_May 20, 2021_

_12:15 am_

Draculaura rolled her foot nervously as she took in the entire night's events. Before, she had fallen asleep well past what she was used to, stressed out and exhausted from the day's events, in which she spent trying to finish the latest chapter for her upcoming novel. Then, Clawd's parents had called to tell her he went out with two fellow packmates to try and find Howleen and her boyfriend, who had yet to return home or call. Then, she had gotten a call from her father, who had simply told her to call of her friends and tell them to meet up at his mansion, before he hung up without another word. _Then, _they had all shown up to find Clawd, Howleen, Marcus, and Romulus sitting in the parlor, all bandaged like mummies and all in all, looking like they had just gone through a hurricane.

"...So now, the doctor says he's going to make a full recovery, but he's gonna have to stay there for a few weeks," Clawd finished his story, looking a bit shaken up; she gave him a sympathetic look, feeling pity for him. After what all of he had told them, she knew it had probably affected everyone when Clawd began explaining what had happened to Deugi, adding to everyone's list of fears. Finally, the silence was broken when Frankie finally lifted her head. "What...how did he manage to do such a thing?" Frankie asked, looking like she was about to shock herself. Jackson pulled her close to him in an attempt to soothe her fears.

"Because you didn't take the right steps, and he managed to heal himself," a voice called from the doorway.

Everyone's heads looked up, and their eyes widened in shock at the man who stood there.

He was about twenty years of age, and wore a large brown leather coat that came to his thighs, the front showing it closed with a few leather straps and buckles. He wore dark green fatigue pants, the ends of which were tucked into his brown shin-length boots. He wore a dark blue t-shirt- now ruined by the massive tears and holes in it- and a red scarf that hung loosely around his neck, coming down to his legs. His shaggy hair was short, but unevenly cut, the only equal parts being his bangs, which hung slightly over his eyebrows, and was a dark strawberry blonde color.

His olive green eyes were hard and stern, though they were a bit devoid of emotion. However, the biggest feature of his was his face. All over from his cheeks, to his nose, to his forehead, to his mouth, chin and neck, he had heavy scarring. Raised pink lines that varied from every length and thickness dotted nearly every inch of his pale skin, criss-crossing and overlapping over each other. It was quite a sight for one so young to have so many markings.

Clawd growled, "Can you please stop doing that? Or at least let us know you're there."

He smirked, "Sorry, old habits are hard to break."

However, Draculaura stood still. She caught a whiff of his scent, and as soon as she recognized it, her eyes darkened to a menacing color, light violet turning so dark it was almost black. With a silent growl, and as fast as a cheetah, she shot forward. "Draculaura!" Clawdeen yelled as the young vampiress shot forward, aiming for the human's neck.

Big mistake. Somehow, he managed to dodge her move, as if predicting her very movements; this left Draculaura, instead of getting an iron grip, flying straight for the wall and smacking into it, sinking to the ground. The human knelt down, nearly bouncing off the walls as he grabbed a hidden dagger from his coat, throwing it straight at her. Draculaura turned, only to scream as she felt pure silver sink into her muscle.

"LALA!" Frankie yelled. Clawd growled, nearly losing control at the sight of his ghoulfriend getting stabbed, and he charged forward. "Clawd, no!" Howleen screamed.

And again, the human dodged their movements with impossible swiftness, leaping into the air and using Clawd's back as a launchpad, grabbing a rope from his belt and lassoing it against his wrist landing to his feet and pulling, with monster strength, until the werewolf was flat on his back. Clawd, with the wind knocked out of him, looked up at the ceiling, seeing stars. Everyone, shocked at the situation, looked to the human. He panted as he undid the rope and tucked it back into his pocket.

"Now," he breathed out, "Unless anyone else wants to have a go, please allow me to explain-"

Once again, he dashed to the side as Draculaura shot across the room, now pissed and attempting to stab the pathetic normie with his own dagger. He did several backflips. This time, though, Draculaura had an ace up her sleeve, and shot the dagger forward, hitting him right in the arm as he collapsed. She picked him up by the collar and slammed him into the wall. "What are you doing here?" she growled.

"Draculaura, what are you doing?" Cleo cried, Deuce moving in front of her to protect her from the tiny bloodsucker's wrath. Romulus, Howleen, and Clawdeen moved forward. "Now, Laura, just calm down," Clawdeen soothed. Draculaura only bared her fangs, her grip tightening on his shirt collar. "He doesn't belong here! He is one of our biggest enemies!" she hissed out.

The normie didn't seem the least bit intimidated by her, sneering at her as he calmly responded, "Draculaura. Born February 14, 412, to Count Vlad Dracul himself. A rare vegan. Of course, save for that time in 1612 when you and Countess Karnstein stormed the Castle of Vunterbek, in which you proceeded to the nursery-"

Whatever he said, it surely lit a fuse on the youngest Wolf. Howleen's eyes, realizing that Draculaura was now in fear, went dangerously dark, and she leaped for the man, tackling him through the window.

Eric rolled out of the way just as Howleen pounced for him, ending up rolling around in the dirt. She saw that she managed to successfully wound his shoulder, but his expression never faltered. His eyes remained narrowed, his face stern and not seeming the least bit afraid of her. She stood up and went for him. However, the sound of a casing being loaded stopped her dead in her tracks, and she slowly turned to find herself looking right into the nose of a crossbow.

A woman, who was possibly a few years older than Eric, looked down at her with distaste. Her hair was strawberry blonde like his, but it was a few shades lighter, not to mention it hung in botticelli curls around her shoulders and lower back. She too, wore clothes that were a bit out of the timezone. "I really wish for you to leave my brother alone, Miss.

"It would be a real shame if I had to use this on such a fine werewolf as yourself," she replied darkly, her voice holding a slight Romanian accent, her green eyes glaring like two Cat's Eye emeralds.

"A rather foolish move on your part, trying to take on a Van Helsing."

* * *

_Note: Hopefully, the backstory as to why Eric and Anya are there should be revealed next._


	13. Chapter XII: It Runs In The Family

Thank you all for your patience. Like I said, I procrastinate a lot. I had finals this week, and all the work has made me want to relax and not worry about writing. You all know how I feel :(

And a special shoutout to one of my favorite authors, wolverinacullen! Again, I'm so glad you enjoy my story! Also a shoutout to misguidedghost777 and Anonymous Chica!

Disclaimer: I own Eric, Danilo, Anya, and the storyline. I do not own Van Helsing, nor do I own "In The End" by Black Veil Brides.

* * *

**Deceitful Things**

Chapter XII: It Runs In The Family

* * *

_In the end, as you fade into the night,_

_Who will tell the story of your life?_

_And who will remember your last goodbye?_

_'Cause it's the end, and I'm not afraid,_

_I'm not afraid to die_

* * *

For a moment, it was like all of time stood still.

Everyone held their breath as the rather tall woman continued to glare at Howleen, neither one budging as the smaller girl stared down at the crossbow. Howleen slowly moved her gaze up until she met the woman's stone cold eyes. They gave each other a death glare for several moments, before a voice broke the unnerving silence.

"Anya, stop this right now!"

The woman, now known as Anya, did not remove her crossbow, but her gaze turned out of the corner of her eye, as did everyone else's heads to see Lilith Van Hellscream in all her glory, bursting out of the bushes, dressed in nothing but a t-shirt, pajama pants, and an open bathrobe. Her hair was messy and hung out in every direction, and her sea colored eyes were wide with worry and fright. Eric, for the matter, did nothing to help. Instead, he got to his feet and dusted off his jacket.

"She is right, sister. Let it go before someone else gets hurt," he motioned as he looked at Draculaura, whose shoulder was already beginning to heal.

"I agree. Let's settle this like mature adults."

Once again, everyone's heads turned further to the left, landing on the sight of someone that made their eyes widen in surprise. There, the King of all Vampires stood, in his traditional cloak. Standing off to the sides were his three brides, all dressed in regal white clothing.

"Daddy?" Draculaura squeaked, gobsmacked by his sudden appearance. The No Life King gave her a smile full of warmth, before turning to the gobsmacked crowd.

"I believe you all require a great explanation."

* * *

_Merston Park, New Salem_

_12:30 am_

Danilo trailed through the woods, swinging through the trees. He stopped on a rather high branch as he turned his back, sniffing and looking around the forest for any sign of other life, before finally resting on the branch, his back against the trunk. The cold air was stinging his open wounds as they patched themselves up. He closed his eyes as he crossed his legs and ran a hand through his messy hair, which he noted, several locks were now shorter. He gazed up at the Moon. It was currently close to becoming First Quarter, signaling that soon it would be full.

He leaned his head back as he looked at his palm, smirking when he realized that his foe's blood was still fresh on it. He brought it to his mouth and licked it, reveling in its sweet taste. It surely was such a reward to get a rematch with his old foes, though he was a bit disappointed when he realize that Gory had sent a telepathic message to her fellow comrades.

No matter. They weren't werewolves; without the scent of blood in the air, they would just get themselves lost. And besides, just looking at the shear terror in their eyes when he nearly crushed their progenies in his arms was enough satisfaction. Danilo sighed as he put his arms behind his head, intending to get some sleep before going off on another hunt.

However, it was only minutes before the small sound of someone giggling swam through the air. Ears perked, Danilo looked off to the right, before hopping off the tree and crouching low to the ground, crawling through an opening in the brush. A sidewalk and streetlight came into view, where a small group stood under it. A red headed girl drunkenly laughed as she swatted the arm of one of the men, who responded by wrapping an arm around her waist and bringing her close. The other male laughed with her, leaning against the streetlight as if he was ready to collapse.

It almost made Danilo drool as he took them in.

These...these were _humans_.

An absolutely evil smirk came on as his eyes went wide with excitement. They were obviously intoxicated- he could smell the alcohol on their breath as they slurred their words and said stupid jokes. They were oblivious to anything and everything around them, thinking they were going home and celebrate whatever they were celebrating, before blacking out and awaking with no memory of the night's before events. But Danilo nearly laughed when he realized just how foolish that assumption was.

Monsters were fun.

Especially the werewolves and vampires. It was so fun to see their reactions when their own strength was used against them. But humans? Absolutely guaranteed. They were in no way, shape, or form, near the same level as monsters. They were chicken-boned, whiny, narcissistic, and extremely weak minded. They were purely pathetic and got way in over their heads.

And oh, so much fun to terrorize and torture.

Danilo licked his lips. His heart beating faster in pure ecstasy, he could smell the sweet blood that swam through their veins, the beating of their young hearts. Neither of the three took notice when he leaped out of the brush to hide in the shadows, waiting patiently for the right moment to take them all by storm.

Oh, yes. Tonight was going to be _very_ fun.

* * *

_12:48 am_

"So...where should we begin?"

Eric sat calmly in the large armseat, dozens of pairs of eyes on him. He had one leg crossed over the other and had the tips of his finger meeting each other as he folded them on his chest. Anya sat beside him, her ankles crossed as she tapped on the arms. Lilith sat on the sofa next to a dark haired woman, looking painfully nervous as she ran her thumbs over each other.

The entire group was a rather interesting diversity. One vampire, one living corpse, five werewolves, a yeti, a fire elemental, two sea monsters- of separate class species, of course- one zombie, a mummy, a gorgon, and even a human like himself; though, if Eric had to guess, even he was part monster.

Oh, yes. And the three adult vampires that were once known as his family legacy's greatest foes. Everyone looked at one another, sharing glances and questioning looks, before the zombie (What was her name again? Julia? Zulia?) groaned, which the corpse girl then responded, "I agree. Who exactly are you? Why are you here, and...where does Lilith tie into this?" she waved to the blonde. Lilith quickly nodded, "Well, actually, I can explain-"

"Didn't you say your last name was Van Helsing?" The human asked, raising a finger up in a corrective notion. Eric nodded, and took note of how everyone seemed surprised. The young she-wolf named Howleen quickly growled.

"Does that mean you're related to the same jerk who tried to shut down our school?" With her question, she initiated several bitter looks, showing that everyone was not thrilled at the mention. Eric rubbed his eyes, but before he could answer, Anya spoke up, "If you are talking about our uncles Lawrence and Roderick Van Hellscream, yes. But don't worry, we don't associate with..." she trailed off as she shot Lilith a cross and scornful look,"...them. Not any longer."

The female sea creature, whose name he was told was Lagoona, tilted her head and brought her hand to her chin. "I don't understand. If you and the old bloke are related, how come your name is Helsing and his is Hellscream?"

"You don't know about us?"

Everyone, with the exception of Draculaura, shook their heads. Eric glared at Dracula, though the old vampire only gave him a I-can't-do-anything-about-it look. Eric sighed as he closed his eyes, "There's a very good reason for that. But first, I think you all should have a little history lesson just to know what you're dealing with, no?"

When he earned no protest, he paced around the room again and started explainig:

"I guess I should go back to the time that the...family business, if you will started.

"It all started in 262. A man, Valerious the elder, had a son, Vladislaus Dragulia. Valerious raised Vladislaus like any other average boy, but unbeknownst to him, Vlad was anything but," Eric looked at Dracula while Anya shot him a look full of hatred, "And Gods themselves knew it. They looked deep into Vladislaus's heart and saw nothing but darkness, his future ensuring nothing but atrocities and pure evil. To prevent this from happening, they sent down the archangel Gabriel, the left hand of God, to kill Vlad. It seemed like this act would be successful. However, right before he died, Vladislaus made a deal with Satan for new life. This was granted, though it came with its price: For Vlad to live, he would have to end the lives of others."

"Making him the first vampire," one of the monsters voiced their realization as they looked at the King, and he nodded.

Eric continued, "Since Valerious had sired this creature, went to Rome to seek forgiveness. A bargain was set that, in order for him and his entire family to achieve eternal salvation, he would have to kill Dracula. Though this was a hard bargain, since Valerious could not bring himself to kill his own son. Instead, he banished Dracula to an icy fortress, forever isolated and never able to return to the mortal world. He escaped, as the Devil gave him wings and granted him the power of flight. And for hundreds of years, Dracula continued his reign. He took on three brides- which, I should mention- are absolutely lovely," The scarred boy added in as he gave the women a suck-up smile, earning him one in return, "And even sired a daughter."

Clawdeen furrowed her brows, "But if Dracula escaped, why didn't the Gods just send Gabriel back to kill him again- no offense, Mr. D."

"None taken."

Eric held up his finger as he turned towards the crowd, "That was the problem, though. It seems that, with Dracula managing to escape his prison, and Valerious unable to carry out his deal, Gabriel was caught up in the crossfire. He lost his memories, became mortal, and upon losing his immortality, went off the radar for the Gods to find him. However, he was not alone for long. A man by the name of Abraham Van Helsing took Gabriel under his wing. Abraham was a Knight of the Holy Order, devoted to serving God and making sure nothing would be able to taint the heavens.

"You could say that, although he had no idea who Gabriel truly was, knew that he was destined for greatness. He taught Gabriel the most complex and advanced studies of his time. Gabriel was tutored by monks and mullahs, from Tibet to Istanbul. By this time, vampires were not only a problem, but monsters of every size, shape, and color. He became known as the first man to kill a vampire in over a hundred years, and made the people of Europe feel safer. Children could go to sleep without Nocnitsas invading their dreams, Mothers not worrying about je-rouges stealing babies from their cribs, everyone finallly being able to live again. Gabriel became, if you may, a bit of a hero to the regulars."

"And in 1888," Draculaura interrupted, "The two came face to face."

Smirking, Eric nodded, "It was said to be one of the bloodiest battles ever fought. However, right before each other could make the final kill, Dracula offered a deal with Van Helsing. And, as outrageous as it may seem, Van Helsing listened. And even though he hated to admit it, he said had some very good points," Eric nodded his head over to Dracula, "Vampires never killed more than their fill, and in reality, less than their share. Their blood could heal wounds. They could bring those who were once lost back again. Van Helsing listened. He realized that, while most monsters were hostile and seemed to be nightmares, others were just like human beings. They just wanted to live, raise families, all that.

"And so, the two were able to come to a reasoning: If the monsters left the humans alone, the humans left the monsters alone. So Dracula rounded up every nearby cryptid he knew, and they listened. As you can imagine, some were very disappointed and protested, but, well, let's just say he quickly put an end to that. Strangely, the plan worked. Generation after generation, monsters grew and evolved just like the humans had. Humans kept up their end of the deal, as well. While they still taught their children about vampires and witches and sea monsters- though, you can imagine, was not in a good way- many were oblivous to how close the monsters were. And over time, some even forgot they existed. Which is were we are today."

"Really?" Howleen asked.

"Yes."

"It was that simple?" she asked. Aleera twirled a lock of hair, "Well, it took pitchforks and chains and bags, blood, and a lot of screaming, but they finally learned to leave well enough alone."

Frankie's eyes darted around the room before she spoke up, "But that doesn't explain the names."

"I was getting to that. Well, eventually, Gabriel learned to live and let live. When told of his origin, he decided he'd rather not remember his past life as an archangel. But because he was finally able to settle the score between monsters and regulars, they lifted Valerious's plea, and his family was finally able to be enter heaven. He eventually married Valerious's descedent, Anna, and started a family with her. As you can imagine, they still taught their children what he had been taught, since he believed one always had to be prepared for those who were, shall we say...rebellious? But no matter, they still interacted with monsters. It was just that now it was focused on keeping the peace instead of gathering up some more violence."

Eric wiped his hands on his pants and stood straight up, "And that's where we come in. My grandfather was Van Helsing's grandson. He had three sons, my father, Nicolai, my uncle Lawrence, and my father Roderick. While they were taught the same things his father taught him, and taught what his father's father taught, Lawrence and Roderick were rather...resistant. You could say they were influenced by what the media had taught them, but no matter, they did not believe peace could be between our two species. To them, the monsters had no souls, no redemption, and no chance of keeping up their end of the deal.

"It got to the point that Lawrence and Roderick were nearly to the point of raising up a milita against the monsters. My grandfather would hear none of it, not after all those years of bloodshed, not after Van Helsing and Dracula tried so hard to finally make that end happened. So Lawrence and Roderick decided that my father would either stand by them or stand against them. You can guess, my father chose the latter. Lawrence and Roderick left the family and changed their names. Eventually, my father met my mother, Annabella. Roderick eventually met his wife, who shared his views, and they had Lilith. Lawrence had no children, and became an administrator to monster and human relations. Which you can guess, he had a plan."

"And I'm guessing Lawrence is the guy who tried to shut down Monster High?" Cleo asked as she looked at Lilith. The blonde nodded, looking very ashamed, "Luckily, he doesn't do that anymore. Instead he goes exploring...although he still doesn't trust the monsters."

"More than that," Anya muttered, though Eric shot her a look that told her to be quiet.

Jackson ran a hand through his hair as he leaned back in his chair, "But I'm still a bit confused. Why are you guys here then, if monster and normies are in the clear?"

"Well, haven't you all been having a recent serial killer on the loose?"

* * *

_Dublin, Ireland_

_5:30 am (local time)_

Shriekshanna awoke with a start, her thin and wrinkled hands clutching the blanket as she slowly sat up, her red eyes squinting around the darkened room. The glitchy feeling had woken her from her dreams, the familiar sensation of a dagger in her head and the shiver that ran down her old plump body making her head swim. She had had this feeling on and off for most of her life, from when she was a little girl. It had often occurred much of the time when she and her husband, Wailliam, got married, and often when their children, Benjamin and Clover, had trouble when they had been first learning to control their telepathic abilities.

One of the many troubles that came with being a banshee.

She threw back the covers and pulled on her robe, her body making creaking sounds as she wobbled on her stout old legs, the nightcap she wore still running its way down her back. She sat on her bed, feeling the glitchy feeling come back as her thoughts processed the information that was given to her by an unknowing guest. When it was finally over, she stuck her lips out as she nodded, finally getting up. Finally, with surprising speed for an old woman of her age, she ran to the bedroom that belonged to Clover and her husband.

"Get up, ye lazy bums! We got to packin if we want to get there in time!" she shouted in her thick accent as she went over to the closet, pulling out various articles of clothing. Clover groaned as she sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes as she looked at the clock. "Mum, what are ya doin'?"

"We got to start packin, deerie! It seems Scarah's ready to handle her future tellin'!"

* * *

_If you find Eric's backstory a bit confusing, leave a comment in the reviews and I'll try to clear the air._


	14. Chapter XIII: Where It All Began

I am SOOOOO sorry for the long update. Have you ever gotten in that mood where you really want to update your story, but you just don't have the spark for writing? Yeah, I've been going through that -_- So I really apologize for the wait and all the other late updates. And as much as I hate it, I could really use some suggestions.

Disclaimer: I own Danilo, the characters in the flashback, and the storyline. Mattel owns Scarah and the rest of the MH cast. Hollywood Undead owns the lyrics to "Lion."

* * *

**Deceitful Things**

Chapter XIII: Where It All Began

* * *

_I am a lion and I want to be free_

_Do you see the lion when you look inside of me?_

_Outside the window, just to watch you as you sleep,_

'_Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be_

* * *

_Sacred Heart Hospital_

_12:50 am_

In Scarah's hospital room, the banshee was entranced in a deep and uneasy sleep. Her eyelids fluttered in uneasy sleep, and her chest rose and fell in random patterns. A scene was unfolding in front of her, and one that, even though she was far from consciousnesses, she would remember clearly in her head. Her head drifted slightly to one side, though her entire body remained still.

Brightly colored blobs stretched and faded into obvious shapes, pitch black nothingness gradually becoming scenery, unidentifiable noises become clear as a melody, playing out before the green girl's mind like a movie...

* * *

_The crescent moon that was high in the sky tonight would be the only witness to their union. And that was just the way the two of them would've wanted it to be. He ran with gracefulness and passed through the trees like a shadow. He wore nothing but a pair of black pants and a stark white shirt, which, under the dim lighting, seemed to glow. He decided not to put his hair up tonight, the midnight black tresses falling messily around his shoulders and framing his face, contrasting heavily with his milky skin. His ruby red eyes looked out onto the landscape, until his eyes fell upon a beautiful and breathtaking sight._

_There she was._

_She stood in a low field of flowers, their pure white petals glowing like stars with the richness of the lunar body above them. Had it not been for her height, her snow-colored dress would've very well camouflaged her. A slight breeze picked up, causing the hem to dance along. He could see her hypersensitive ears move a slight degree, before she turned toward him. Her chocolate brown hair was picking up with the wind, the wisps unfolding like bird's wings. Her sapphire blue eyes met his, and a smile came on her face as she beckoned him forth. In a mere split second, he was right in front of her, staring down at her lovely heart shaped face._

"_I did not think you would show," she broke the silence as she slid her hands up his arms, tucking a stray piece of his hair behind one ear. He smiled, his fangs evident as he cupped one her cheeks, feeling the soft brown fur beneath his fingertips._

"_Of course I would, my love," he responded, voice as smooth as velvet as he inched his face closer to hers. "Not even Hades himself will keep me apart from you." He stroked his fingers across her lips as she stepped closer to him, their chests touching. Even though her fur very well hid it, he knew a deep flush was coming onto her cheeks. Her eyes went dark with desire as she whispered, "We could get in trouble for this, dearest love. Our species are not to mix. We are sinning from the eyes of our elders."_

"_My princess, I yet find myself not very much caring for what our elders shall think." With that comment, he silenced the conversation as their lips met, tenderness and passion being exchanged as he brought her into his cool embrace, their chests touching as a fire began within the depths of their souls. He moved down to her neck, gently feathering kisses on the satiny skin as she hugged him tighter, her panting breaths indicating she was yearning for his touch as she arched into him, running her lips across his jaw as he threw his head back._

_Red met blue. Their mouths met once again as he lay her on the soft earth, the flowers continuing to gently rock in the breeze as they removed each other's clothes, caressing and touching forbidden places as if they needed to remember it within their psyches._

"_Ljubin te, Miroslav," she whispered._

"_Vedno, Anica," he replied._

* * *

"You see," Anya interjected her brother, "You all are getting hurt, and everyone's getting killed, because you're underestimating Danilo. He's not just another ordinary werewolf."

Howleen growled and grabbed her pigtails in exasperation, "Would you all stop saying that, dammit! If he's not another werewolf, then what the hell is he?" Eric sighed as he turned toward the window, eying the bright moonlight, before turning back to the desperate group.

"He's a hybrid. One of the very first, half-werewolf, half-vampire. Or, at least, that's what he _used _to be."

* * *

Scarah's brows furrowed as she continued to subconsciously watch the scene play out in front of her? Why was she dreaming this? Who were these people? But before she could even attempt to make sense of it, the scenery quickly changed, colors swirling around and sound fading out as shades darkened or were made lighter, shapes being twisted into other sizes.

* * *

_The brown she-wolf lay on her back, panting for air as sweat made her fur and hair slick. She gritted her teeth as another wave of pain burst from her swollen stomach, making her scream out, her claws digging into the soft ground. Her mate, a black haired vampire, knelt in front of her, whispering sweet nothings to her as he ordered her to push. She cried out in pain as he held his arm out in front of him to grab her hand, screaming out loud enough to break glass as she felt something push out from between her legs, before an inhuman wail echoed in the summer sky._

"_We have a little boy, my love," he chanted to her as he placed the squirming infant into their mother's arms, the lycan panting as she smiled at the baby. Her husband took his place behind her, letting her lean into his chest as they looked down at their son, both pairs of eyes brimming with tears._

_The baby was every bit werewolf, with pointy ears that stuck right out the top of his head and a fuzzy layer of fur covering his entire body. However, his fur was jet black like his father's hair, and his fangs were slender and longer. Vampire fangs. His mother smiled as she stroked the fur that made up his mop of hair. It was equally black like the rest of him, but it was curly like her's. The infant opened his eyes to look up at his parents, revealing that they were his mother's eyes: round and pastel blue like the summer sky._

"_He's so beautiful, just like his father," the she-wolf cooed as she stroked his chubby cheek. "He's our child, our little miracle," her mate responded, his hands sliding under her own to cuddle the little bundle. He cooed at them, his large eyes curious. "What shall we name him, my dear?" she asked, taking her eyes off the baby to look at her husband. He met her gaze before looking down at the baby again, his smile broadening as he finally let jovial tears flow down his face._

"_Danilo. For God, and only God himself, shall be the judgement of our child's life."_

* * *

Back in her room, Scarah let loose a groan as her fingers lightly twitched, becoming deeper buried in the heavy hospital sheets. Her lips pursed together as the scene changed once again. If she was awake, Scarah would know that this was no ordinary occurrence. For some reason, deep within her psyche, she felt as if these were all connected. Never had she had nightmares so terrifying it woke her in a cold sweat, never had she had a vision so badly it nearly killed her.

Never had she felt so overwhelmed with emotion as the next scene played out in front of her.

* * *

_A five year old lycanthrope slowly walked down the dirt street of his village, the little stack of books from his lessons slightly banging against his back as he held them over his shoulder by a belt of leather that allowed him to carry all of them without having to stress both arms. His mind wandered as he looked from side to side. It was slightly dull out, the sky a depressing grey color as cryptids bustled about, pushing food carts and taking strolls together. The boy looked down as a stray puppy ran at his heels, barking happily up at the boy. The lycan smiled as he patted the puppy on the head, happy to have some company- something that his schoolmates denied him of and that made him horribly lonely._

_It was a wish that he would soon regret making._

_While he was walking along with the dog, the boy failed to notice the group of vampiresses turn the corner toward his direction and, as soon as their eyesights fell on him, stop. This lack of perception caused the boy to bump right into the midsection of one of them, the impact force causing him to fall right on his rear. He dropped his books and looked up at them, a confused look on his face. "Watch yourself where you are stepping, you little freak!" one of the vampiresses, a redhead with eyes the color of willows, scolded, staring down the little boy._

_Danilo winced when he couldn't meet her gaze, nodding. "I'm sorry," he replied, "I will be more careful next time." He pushed himself up and knelt, aiming to pick up his books. He didn't get far, however, when a black boot stepped right where his hand was about to go, causing the pup to look up into a vampire that was quite older than him, possibly in his teen years._

_The brunette looked down at him, shrouded by two other male vampires around his age. Danilo suddenly felt like running away, his senses picking up the hostile feelings that all seven vampires gave him. He gulped and looked up at one of them, knowing what they were probably planning. He set his poker face, blue eyes looking from one male to the other._

"_I assume you have something that needs to be addressed to me?"_

_The vampire smirked, "It seems you are not as stupid as you make yourself out to be."_

_Danilo shrank back slightly his head lowering to his shoulders. "Is there something wrong?" The words didn't come out half as brave as he hoped they would be, sounding shaken up and fearful._

"_You're neither vampire nor werewolf and therefore have no place in this universe," one of the boys, a Caucasian blonde, bluntly spit._

"_Look, his werewolf eyes, they look sad," the third male vampire, a ginger haired one with freckles, pointed out. The brunette stepped forward, and against his mental will, Danilo took a fearful step back, causing the vampire's eyes to widen with glee. He looked up suddenly and nodded._

_Before Danilo knew it, the sole of a boot pressed against his back and shoved him to the ground, causing him to fall right on his noise, earning the girl a yelp. Danilo looked back at her, and she tilted her head. He looked back up at the boys, getting onto his knees. "Please, I do not want any trouble-"_

_He didn't get to finish his sentence before the brunette raised his foot and pushed against Danilo's chest, causing the young hybrid to fall onto his back, letting loose an 'oomph' as he roughly hit the ground a second time. The girls behind him giggled, their fangs gleaming even in the dull sky. Danilo felt a dreadful feeling stir in his stomach as he pushed himself back onto his elbows and rose to his feet-_

_-Before the brunette promptly struck him right across both sides of his face, causing his head to whip from side to side. Danilo stumbled back, holding his cheek as he suddenly felt tears rise. The girls and the two other boys laughed. He looked up, but this only seemed to excite the vampires more. "I apologize, did that hurt? Because I'm sure, you being part vampire, after all, that you would be able to handle the pain lad." The vampire took another step forward._

_Danilo stepped backward again, only to be harshly shoved by one of the vampiresses. He looked around him, realizing with growing dread that he was surrounded. The vampires' fangs seemed to glint, their pure red eyes glaring down at him like the Bogeyman himself. And before Danilo knew it, he broke off into a run, forgetting his books and darting into an an alleyway. He didn't get far, before a vampire kicked him right in the back, sending him flat on his face. Danilo smelt blood as he felt something drip from his nose and felt pain rupture in his kneecaps. Just as he tried to raise himself, though, he felt a sharp pain in his sides as the same vampire that tackled him kicked in him right in the ribs._

"_Come on, lad, you know it's not polite to turn away when someone's conversating with you," one of them teased as picked him up by his hair. Danilo struggled, flailing wildly as he felt pain where the roots pulled at his scalp. "Let me go, let me go!" he cried when he suddenly felt a hard object hit him right in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He held his midsection as he looked up, his nightshine allowing to briefly see the blonde before he was hit right across the face, and then a second time on the opposite side. Danilo fell to the floor, the smell of blood coming out of his nose wafting in his face. He felt the presence of the other vampires as he weakly lifted himself up, only to be kicked once again in the stomach; he then collapsed straight onto his front side._

_Danilo coughed, his feet digging into the ground in an attempt to get back up right before hands grabbed him right on the back of his neck and threw him right into the wall of the alley, crying out his tender nose hit a hard force once again. The same pair of hands grabbed him once again, slamming into the alleyway. The grip tightened as a voice hissed into his ears, "Remember where your place lies, you little abomination. Before we force you to remember it." With that comment, the hands let go of him, leaving the little wolf to drop to the ground._

_He lay there for several seconds, watching the silhouettes of the vampires walk away. Feeling his wounds already healing, Danilo continue to lay there, not daring to get up until they were far away. Pushing himself to his feet, Danilo stumbled. His clothes were torn and dirty, and he felt his cheeks, which he discovered were wet. Turning to his right, Danilo didn't hesitate for even a breath as he bolted from the spot, his little legs pumping as he ran out of town and all the way to the little cottage he knew as his home, throwing open the doors and stumbling into the living area._

"_Danilo?" He heard his mother's voice, looking to the left where, sure enough, her petite form was scene at the top of the stairs, her eyes filled with worry and concern. Danilo bit his lip, his fangs accidentally sinking into the flesh, as his eyes welled with tears. "Mama," he choked out, his shoulders already trembling. Knowing just by the way her child look, his mother knelt at the bottom and held her arms out. Gratefully, Danilo ran and collided into her chest, sobbing as he gripped his mother's dress, feeling her slender arms wrap around his tiny body._

* * *

Draculaura and Clawd shared a look, glancing between the vampire king and the monster hunter, who both stood stone faced, side by side.

"Why are you telling us all this?"

Eric sighed, rubbing the skin between his eyes. "You all have to understand," he started as he met the gaze of all the cryptids- and the human- that all sat in front of him. "I'm not trying to defend him, and it's too late to make anything right by now, but you all have to realize, Danilo was not always like this. And he just doesn't randomly attack monsters."

"Wait, wait, wait, hold, hold hold up!" Howleen shouted, putting her hands in the air, "You said that he _used_ to be a werevamp. Well, if he's not an ordinary werewolf, but he's not another hybrid, what the heck is HE?"

"I was getting to that part," Eric responded, "You see, Danilo was harshly treated back in his day. But he wouldn't have become like he is. He probably would've had some mental problems, yes, but he wasn't that disturbed of a boy.

"That is," Anya interjected, "Until the volkodlacs found him."

* * *

_Note: The flashback scenes kinda slip between Scarah's visions and Eric narrating it._

_And Oh. My. Ra. All the dolls that are said to be released at Toy Fair. We got a Daughter of the Bogeyman, we got a genie, we got new Create a Monster boys, we got a Heath Burns doll, a Heath and Abbey two pack, we got the Daughter of Arachne being released, we got someone named Catty Noir,_

_We got Invisi Billy...Invisi Billy. INVISI BILLY. I mean it, it actually says that's one of the dolls being released. If this is not a prank..._

_Then Mattel, I love you._


	15. Chapter XIV: Suffer The Little Children

**Deceitful Things**

Chapter XIV: Suffer The Little Children

* * *

_In my field of paper flowers,_

_And candy clouds of lullaby,_

_I lie inside myself for hours,_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

* * *

Pure white eyes that were devoid of pupils, irises, and everything else shot open. Scarah brought a hand up to her chest, feeling the pounding of her heart against her ribs. She looked around, a bit shaken up from the visions that came into her mind. Yet, there was no village, no werewolves, no vampires, no nothing. Nothing but...darkness.

Scarah herself seemed to be the only sign of life within the eternal black setting. She looked down, realizing she was dressed in a pure white hospital gown, the thin fabric trailing down to her calves, her black hair undone from its signature bouffant and headband and left to fall over her chest and down her back. Scarah blinked several times, turning her head left and right.

"Hello?"

Her voice was loud, bold, and the only noise in the entire enigma, turning into an echo as it flowed through the nothingness like a breeze. She licked her lips, her throat suddenly feeling dry as goose pimples broke out on her skin, a chilling and disturbing feeling coming over the green girl. Scarah grabbed the middle of her gown and bunched it between her fingers, her feet shuffling on the ground as she looked to and fro into nothing but darkness, a pitch black blanket that was closing in on her, waiting to completely surround her.

"I-i-i-i-is anyone there?" she called a second time, feeling like the lone girl trapped in the abandoned hospital. A perfect prey for the predator.

"They're all connected, you know."

Black dresses whipped the side of Scarah's face as she made a sharp turn around at the sound of a voice. A child's voice, one that was like a haunting melody, with only a few pitches that indicated it was of adolescence. But as Scarah's eyes darted around, looking for the source of the voice, she found...nothing. Nothing but the continuous dark. Scarah wrapped her arms around herself, terribly frightened and wishing for nothing more than to escape this...whatever _this_ was. She mentally begged and begged herself to wake up, wanting to find herself home again, in her warm bed with her roommates, and going off on her day and checking out the latest news like she had been doing for the past eight years.

"W-who's there?" she asked, her voice coming out like that of a meek toddler.

"They're not just coming out randomly. They're meant to be taken as a sign."

Scarah shrieked and nearly tumbled on the hem of her gown as she retreated back several steps. Right before her eyes, there was nothing. And then, all of a sudden, there was something- or more specifically, someone.

Standing before her was a girl that was obviously way younger than her- she looked like she had only just become a teenager, at the max, fifteen. Her pale skin seemed to almost glow in the entire dark, highlighting its bluish white tone. The girl's hair was a mix of indigo and seafoam green streaks, cascading in waves to her waist. She wore an outfit that tilted slightly towards the gothic fashion, consisting of an indigo top that was patterned with black spots, and a black miniskirt that had purple tulle overlapping as ruffles, and matching indigo shoes that were tied with light blue two biggest features Scarah noticed, however, were the girl's arms and legs. Her arms faded from snow white to grey, and her legs did the same thing. However, as white became grey, the color formed into strange wisps, tendrils that whipped and move on the child's skin, as if she had a creature right under the flesh. Last but not least, of course, was the stuffed rabbit the girl clutched in her arms- light purple in color and missing one of its black button eyes.

Realizing she was holding her breath, Scarah gulped several times before she cold finally find her voice, and even then, it came out strangled, "W-w-who...w-who a-a-a-are you?"

The girl, who was noticeably shorter than the banshee, stared up at her, violet eyes that were nearly grey staring right through her, as if they were inspecting her soul, causing a new line of goosebumps to run up the green girl's arms.

"They need you," she replied, completely ignoring the banshee's question, "You're one of the only ones who can figure out his weakness. That's why the dreams have been happening."

"What in the world are you-"

"There is no time, you must go, now!" the mystery tween interrupted, "The old hag will help in controlling your powers. But you must hurry. The beast has gone into hiding, but he will awaken once again soon enough to overthrow the legacy Archangel Gabriel and Vladislaus have built. Only with your help can the descendents be successful."

The girl suddenly let one arm off her rabbit as she brought her palm straight up, where a swirling ball of black and dark violet light glowed in her hand. Without warning, it exploded, several streams of dark light cracking through it. It was dark, but at the same time, so bright that Scarah held to shield herself from the bright inferno. "I-I-I-I don't understand-"

"You will in due time. Go now, Scarah Screams," the girl's voice narrated, now becoming more and more faint as it started to sound like a distant echo. Scarah cracked open one eye to see the entire ball engulfing her, sending to unknown realms.

"And remember..._all will be well._"

* * *

_An "oomph" sound escaped Danilo as the vampires shoved him back against the wall once more, cornering him. He opened his eyes and stared up at the red eyed boys, who were also joined by a small mob of children roughly close to their age. He met the red eyed gaze of the ringleader, and the black furred lycan tried his best not to look down, feeling very scared and intimidated under the vampire's stare._

_"You know you aren't allowed in this part of town, Danny," he reprimanded, his voice cold and sharp like a dagger made from an icisicle. Danilo swallowed the lump in his throat as he tried not to wince. "I-I-I didn't k-know that, I w-was j-j-just trying to g-get home as soon as I-"_

_"Oh, of course you needed to get home. It is not like you have anyone who wants you here, now do we?" The vampire responded, looking at the crowd behind him, who responded with cheers and protests as they shot insults as the little wolf. Danilo felt his palms go sweaty, and his heart beat in his chest as he felt tears blur his vision. He finally forced himself to look away from the three larger boys as he closed his eyes. He would not cry, he would not cry, he would not cry-_

_"Oh, Gregor, I think we hurt his feelings!"_

_The vampire looked back down on the tiny lad, a sneer working its way onto his face, "Oh, I apologize, Danilo! I did not know such a freak like you could have any feelings!"_

_The words felt like a slap in the face. Danilo cringed as he heard the crowd behind him laugh, guffawing and giggling at the torment that was being inflicted on him. He grasped the hem of his shirt and pulled, fidgeting nervously and just begging Lyceon for a a stroke of luck that would allow him to escape._

_A sudden smack on his right cheek broke him from his thoughts, and as he brought a hand to it, Danilo looked up at the suddenly angry gaze of the lead vampire. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, you sorry excuse for a vampire!" He yelled, baring his fangs. Danilo literally shrunk under his angry glare, pressing himself against the wall and sliding to his knees as Gregor got right up in his personal area. He grabbed the collar of Danilo's shirt and snarled in the little boy's face, Danilo's ears flattening against his scalp._

_"My grandfather was killed by werewolves, do you know that Danilo?" Gregor hissed, his warm breath coating Danilo's face, "They surrounded him, tore him to pieces. Hell, they even devoured part of him. And everyone here knows that when a dog acts up, you put it out of its misery." Danilo felt like he couldn't breathe. He was afraid to do anything that could further enrage the already irate vampire. Gregor dropped him and grabbed Danilo by his ankle, flinging him out onto the muddy pasture and running over, delivering a sharp kick right to Danilo's ribs._

_A sharp cry escaped the youngling as the rest of the vampires joined Gregor, throwing punches and kicks wherever they could feel flesh. Danilo tried curling into a fetal position, he tried folding his arms over his face, he tried pulling his legs up to his chest, but all efforts proved fruitless as the reign of blows washed over him. He screamed when he felt his shin and ankle shatter when a vampire stomped on it. Someone grabbed his hair and rammed his face into the muddy ground, getting dirt and rain water into his eyes and soaking his face. They grinded his face into a puddle, and for a second, Danilo actually felt like he was drowning._

_Gregor twisted his fingers in his hair and jerked it back, harshly whispering, "Don't forget, Danilo. Nobody likes you. You are an abomination. You're a disgrace to all vampires. You're nothing but a dog that deserves to be shot. You may be Miroslav's son, but you will always be nothing but a savage little mongrel like that cunt that is your mother!"_

_With a yell of anger, Gregor let go of Danilo's hair and raised his fist. Danilo's pupils shrunk to impossibly small sizes. His wounds weren't healing fast enough. He was surrounded. He lowered his head and screwed his eyes shut, hoping that the finishing blow would be done and over with-_

_...It never came._

_The sound of flesh slapping against flesh brought him out of his trance, and a surge of relief wept through Danilo's soul when he saw his father, who was holding Gregor's closed fist in his hand. But that relief turned to panic when Danilo saw his father cock his own fist back and hit Gregor straight in the jaw. Gregor looked up, holding his split lip, meeting the black eyes of Miroslav. However, his eyes went wide with fear when he saw just how angry Miroslav was._

_"Get out of my sight, you little shit. Before I make sure that crucifixion has a companion," he simply snarled, his fangs growing to maximum length and his eyes almost demonic. Gregor hastily got up as he motioned for all the other children to move away. He and his buddies ran, but not before he called out, "I'll make sure my father hears of this! He'll dispose of you and that little bastard like he should've done!"_

_It was like he was being crucified. Danilo lowered his head as he stood up, a fresh batch of tears coming out of the corner of his eyes and silently falling down his cheeks. Miroslav turned to him, kneeling in front of his son and putting a gentle hand on Danilo's head. "Danny, are you hurt?"_

_Danilo didn't answer. He only continued to look down, tears making their way off his cheeks and dripping into the mud below. His mouth was contorted in a sad frown, the edges refusing to lift as he closed his eyes. Miroslav took his knuckle and gently lifted Danilo's chin, leaving the child with no choice but to open his eyes. Miroslav's eyes were bright red, like all other vamp- all other _pureblood_ vampires, but instead of the harsh coldness and lust that swam, his warm red pools were soft, loving._

_"Do not let those brats beat you down, Danilo," he said, "You are better than them. You are strong, and they exist only to make your life miserable because they know they will never be able to achieve anything."_

_"I...I know," Danilo quickly replied, trying to lower his head and break away from his father's gaze, but Miroslav brought his chin up again._

_"Hold on, I'm not finished yet," Miroslav interjected, "Look at me when I'm talking to you."_

_Though he wanted to do anything but that, Danilo slowly brought his milky blue eyes up to meet his father's. Miroslav put one hand on Danilo's shoulder, "You must not let them get to you, Danilo. You are a child of two worlds. They do not see it now, but you can prove to them that it does not matter whether one is pureblood or half blood. You have so much ahead of you, you can be the greatest vampire/werewolf that ever lived!"_

_"You don't know that!" Danilo suddenly yelled, breaking off from Miroslav's gentle grip and forcing himself away a few feet, looking up at Miroslav with blue eyes. Danilo's expression was tightened into one of anger and loathing, but the pure blue eyes- so wide and so sparkling with tears- showed nothing but sadness and hurt, innocence that was badly bruised._

_"You're a pureblood! Yes, you took a werewolf as a mate when you married Mother, but you are still a vampire!" Danilo screamed, stamping his bare foot on the wet ground, "Gregor's right," he spoke up again, "I'll always be a werewolf in their eyes. A mongrel."_

_He closed his eyes and let the tears fall, when he was suddenly caught off guard by the warm embrace of Miroslav, who flashed in front of his son and wrapped his cool, pale arms around Danilo's tiny body, bringing him close to his chest and holding him tightly, gently stroking his ebony black curls._

_Danilo went wide eyed for a second before he finally let himself crumble, burying his face into his father's shoulder and sobbing, his sniffles muffled. He brought his own arms under Miroslav's shoulders and held on tight, as if any wrong movement could make his father vanish right before him._

_Little did he know, it was about to get a lot worse._

* * *

Author's Note: Anyone want to take a guess who the mystery girl in Scarah's dream is?

Sorry that Anya's statement wasn't elaborated on, I just wanted to emphasize on Danilo's past more. It's probably clear by now, but this is just ONE of the factors as to why Danilo's the way he is (He being all batshit crazy and all). But the number one factor should be revealed in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I own Danilo, Miroslav, the vampires mentioned in the flashback, and the storyline. I do not own Monster High nor the lyrics to "Imaginary" by Evanescence.


	16. Chapter XV: Innocence Lost

**Deceitful Things**

Chapter XV: Innocence Lost

* * *

_I followed your story, I can't do your math,_

_You won't stand before me or behind my back_

_My eyes have been blurry, my family attacked,_

_I can't stand before you and won't take this back_

* * *

He lay in the branch of a nearby tree in front of house, growing steadily amused as the small mob continued to increase as news of the horrific scene spread through the neighborhood. Red and blue lights flashed on top of automobiles as men in uniform held their arms out to try and disperse the growing crowd. Many members stood in pajamas and undergarments, trying to get as great of a look as they could at the mangled bodies.

Though he didn't really care, Danilo had to admit, he really made a mess of himself. Blood spattered the street, the grass of the closest houses, and the road as it ran as a small stream into the sewers. He could see a few men in bodysuits carefully placing little objects in boxes- making sure every inch of them were shielded from the public eye- where he had torn out limbs and threw them in random places, making sure to suck the blood clean out of them before continuing to rip into his prey.

A sudden scream from some random human woman brought his attention to the left of the streetlight, where a middle aged hag, dressed appropriately in a bathrobe and slippers, along with curlers in her hair, backed away, pointing at the men in suits as her face drained of all color.

_"IT'S A HEAD! HIS HEAD'S BEEN RIPPED FROM HIS BODY!"_

Danilo snickered, bringing a hand up to his maw as he watched the body suit-wearing men scramble from the scene, a box in his hand. Courtesy of Danilo as he wrenched the young man's head right off his body, taking his spine right with it. Oh, how the humans would love it as they saw the pure terror that still lurked in the head's eyes even after Danilo stopped his heart right then and there. Sitting up and kneeling on the branch, Danilo took in the scene once again, the whites of his eyes and teeth glowing as the bloody crime scene continued to unfold right in front of him. Oh, how this reminded him so much of when he was a couple centuries older.

When they had finally gone too far...

* * *

_"Za ljubezen Lyceon!"_

_The werevamp growled as he stamped his foot in the water, adding to the ripples that constantly spawned from his around his body. The boy stood in knee deep in the river, the edges of his shorts starting to dampen as he glared down at the clear waters. A large number of fish and minos swam by, darting with speeds so quick that, even with his inhuman reflexes and swiftness, the half-wolf just could not get a solid grip on one of them._

_After several seconds of intense staring, a muttered "I quit" came from Danilo as he turned and stomped out of the water, kicking a stone as he emerged out onto the dried dirt. He looked over his shoulder at the babbling brook, its waters a lovely shade of royal blue, dozens of rocks glittering beneath its wavy surface, even in the dull grey sky._

_Not quit wanting to leave quite yet, Danilo faced the river again as he began picking up stones, skipping them across the water's surface, delighted as he watched them bounce off the liquid and making new ripples before they simply landed in the water with a soft __**plunk!**_

_"How did you do that?" A soft, feminine voice asked._

_Danilo's ears twitched as he turned his head, a childish grin working its way upon his features as he looked back at the voice's owner. Emerging from the shadows of the trees, a petite little girl walked up to Danilo, standing only a few inches shorter than him. Her wavy silver locks hung all the way down to her waist, tied with a thin black ribbon that swept across her straight bangs. She wore no shoes, evident by the dirtiness and filth that covered her pale feet._

_Danilo looked back out on the direction in which the stone had landed, picking up another stone- this one round and smooth- and bouncing it in his hand. "My papa taught me how to do it. Like this," He answered, demonstrating as he positioned himself by turning sideways, keeping one eye closed as he tried to balance on foot, before turning his body back to its original position and throwing the stone long wards out. Like before, like the previous ones he had thrown, it flew across the water, barely touching the surface, making it several more paces before losing its momentum and sinking to the bottom._

_The vampiress's eyes went wide with glee, before her eyelids lowered as she looked at Danilo out of the corner of her eye, scooting closer to him with her back against his chest, picking up a stone of her own. "Show me."_

_Danilo's eyes nearly bugged out when he realized how close the little vampire was to him, the scent of her hair evident as it tickled his nostrils._

_"K-Katarina, if your elders catch you-"_

_"-What they do not know will not hurt them," she interrupted, smiling. A second later, she turned to face him, her lip pouting and her greyish pink eyes growing large with disappointment. "Please?" she asked._

_Danilo bit his lip, looking away. As grateful as he was for Katarina's company, if her siblings or parents found her associating with the blue eyed wolf, they would bring on severe punishment...something that Danilo would never be able to forgive himself for if he was responsible for his divja roža getting hurt. But looking back at the girl, her willow colored eyes silently pleading, he felt his resolve crumble._

_"...Okay," he finally agreed, standing with his chest against her back as he placed his hands against hers, bending the two of them over a bit and turning them sideways. "First, you have to make sure your fingers are on the flat sides. That way the flat side is always on the same side as the water," he explained, adjusting her tiny, cold fingers as he looked out towards the river._

_"Then, you have to stand with your shoulders the same distance from your feet," As he explained this, Danilo took his foot and pressed it against Katarina's ankle, inching her feet just a tiny bit more apart._

_"Lastly, with a very sharp movement of your wrist," he clasped his hand over Katarina's as he guided her arm back slowly, "You really want to have all that force put into it. Aaaaaaaaand...let go!" He guided her hand back once again, letting her take the reigns as she stood there for a couple of seconds, before making a full turn on the ball of her foot and launching her hand out in front of her._

_The stone made contact with the water, before gliding through the air as it hit the water a second time. Third. Fourth. Finally, after its fifth collision with the water, the stone disappeared beneath the water, leaving nothing but a onslaught of ripples._

_Katarina squealed as she jumped up and down, clapping her hands. "I did it! I did it, Danny!" she exclaimed as she looked at him, her fangs seeming to highlight her bright-as-the-Sun smile._

_Danilo smiled and chuckled, sharing in the girl's joy. Out of nowhere, his breath suddenly caught off as the little vampire wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, her pale, cold cheek rubbing up against his hairy one. Danilo swallowed hard for a second, before wrapping his arms around her back and burying his nose into the soft grey locks that fell over her shoulder._

_Then, a crack of a branch._

_Danilo's head shot up as he loosened his embrace around Katarina, his eyes darting around the spaces of light that broke out in the forest, searching for any sign of movement. Katarina, sensing the hybrid's distress, let go and looked up at him, her eyes wide with worry. "Danny, what's wrong?"_

_"Shhh, listen," he whispered as he held up a paw. Silence all around. No sign of birds flapping, deer frolicking, nothing but the occasional burble of the river. It was quiet. Too quiet. Feeling the smooth clasp of Katarina's hands around his wrist, he held his breath._

_The rustle of a leaves. _They were in the trees!

_Danilo made a three-sixty turn, his head turning just in time to see a figure leap from the shadows and dive straight for him. The hybrid grabbed Katarina's hand, leaping backwards. Or so he attempted, only to slip in the mud, bringing him to his back; he cried out when he felt the brush of an enclosed fist right in the center of his nose. His mind went blank for a second, hearing the distant scream coming from Katarina, before nails dug into his arm and pulled him up, where Danilo met the cold eyes of Alcide._

_"Just what exactly do you think you're doing, you disgusting piece of dirt?" The sharp voice hissed at him. Blue eyes widening, Danilo opened his mouth to respond, but could not find the words. It was soon clear his efforts were useless, as just then, Alcide dropped him to the ground, pounding his foot right on the center of his chest. Danilo yelled as a crack sounded in his ears._

_His hearing came to him, and the hybrid looked backwards to see a group of vampires standing a few feet away, two of which who were pinning Katarina's arms behind her back. Their eyes met, and he could see hers fill with tears as she struggled to get free. The feel of Alcide pressing on his chest brought him back to his situation, and he hissed as he grabbed the vampire's ankle in a fruitless attempt to relieve the pressure upon his ribcage._

_"All those lessons, and you still haven't learned," the arrogant vampire's voice mocked, "Putting your deformed hands on one of our own, it's vile."_

_"It...w-wasn't...l-l-l-like t-that..." he wheezed out, suddenly fearing for Katarina's life._

_"Stop, leave him alone!" Her voice screamed out, attempting to free her arms. Her protests were met with the assault of a vampiress, who slapped her right across the face. "Hush up, you disgusting traitor! Offering yourself to this abomination!"_

_"No...leave her...alone..." Danilo whispered as he tried crawling towards the girl who captured his heart, digging his hand in the dirt. He didn't get that wish, however, as Alcide lifted his foot off and stomped on his arm, a loud __**CRACK!**__ ringing through the forest. Danilo screamed in pain, joined by Katarina's high voice as well. Alcide grabbed him by the hair and hoisted him up, wrapping his other arm around Danilo's neck, the first one digging Alcide's nails into his back. The younger cryptid kicked his legs and squeezed on the vampire's neck, but nothing could break the noose-like hold._

_Danilo could feel the blood retreating from his face, his lips going numb as he struggled for oxygen. His eyes filled with tears he refused to shed. He could briefly see Katarina struggled against her assaulter, but that was soon forgotten as his mind registered no more than the need for air, and the ripping of his skin and muscle, as Danilo smelled his own blood pouring from the wounds in his back. "I don't hear screaming yet," Alcide whispered. In a moment of defiance, as also a stroke of luck, Danilo kicked his foot out backward, hearing a large thud and a grunt of pain as from Alcide as his grip was lost, leaving the half-blood to tumble into the mud._

_He crawled on hands and knees just as his eyes landed on a certain sparkling object in the sloppy, dark material._

_A stone._

_In one last plea to the Gods for help, Danilo briefly lunged for the object, just as Alcide brought his foot down on his back. As he lay pinned to the ground, Danilo's claws sunk into the wet goop. But wait a minute..._

_As he balled his fists, Danilo could feel something solid and heavy in his palms. He had managed to grab the stone. Closing his eyes as he felt Alcide dig his toe into his tail bone, Danilo used whatever maximum amount of strength he had, turning his body around..._

_...And hitting Alcide right in the head._

_This time, the half-vamp could smell the other vampire's blood, making it clear he managed to make cut his forehead. He could hear the gasps of the other vampires: A sign that he needed to get moving. Now._

_Doing just that, Danilo pounced to his feet and ran, silently apologizing to Katarina. He pushed himself forward, faster than a speeding bullet as he ran through the forest. He could see trees and wildlife and rocks and flowers flash by his vision, but for now, the hybrid's only concern was getting home to his mother and father, getting to safety. He continued to run, even after he managed to escape the depths of the forest, running through the widespread village, attempting to go in a straight line that would take him all the way home. He was so close! A desperate grin broke out on his face as the view of the religious hall came into view. All he had to do was get past the church, and he was home free. Just a few more steps, just a few more steps, just a few steps, just a few more-_

_Out of nowhere, a sudden force collided into his back, sending the boy tumbling into the dirt. Right before he could recover from the shock of it, Danilo felt a cuff-like grip on his biceps as he was roughly turned over, meeting the black eyes of Alcide._

_"Oh, you like playing rough, you little shit?" the irate vampire snarled, nearly foaming at the mouth,"Well, then, We'll play ROUGH!" He barked, unleashing a full-on assault on Danilo. "GET OFF OF ME! GET OFF!" said boy screamed, "LET ME GO!"_

_"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Alcide yelled as he decked the lycan right in the face, breaking his nose and splitting his lip. Danilo tasted blood in his mouth as Alcide grabbed him by the shoulders and whammed the back of his head into the ground several times. "No matter how much I try to teach you a half-breed's place, you will never learn, will you, Danilo?" The elder vampire snarled at him, bringing him close so they could feel each other's breath. "Well, my patience has run out. You two, get over here!" He ordered to two other vampires, who took his place and lifted Danilo up, and the younger boy watched as the vampire marched into the hall._

_...He came out seconds later, holding a large cross in his hands. Made of pure. Silver._

_Danilo's thrashing had increased ten fold, and he screamed as he flailed in the arms of the two purebloods'. "Hold him down!" Alcide ordered, and Danilo continued to struggle as the two stooges forced him on his stomach, feeling his shirt rip open in the back. Saliva dripped out of his mouth and his knees scraped as he thrashed around like a wild animal._

_"STOP! Don't hurt him!" Katarina's voice screamed from behind._

_"SHUT UP!" He boomed at her, before coming close to Danilo's face," This is your last warning, freak."_

_Time suddenly went in slow motion as Danilo felt Alcide straddle the back of his waist. Then, he lost breath for a moment as he felt a burning sensation break out all over his back. A sudden explosion of pain that raised the hair all over his body, one that Danilo could feel the pain grow by the second. He could smell his fur burning, along with his skin. An ear shattering roar worked its way up his throat as the relentless vampire pressed the cross further onto his back, ignoring the own burns that came into his palm. All through the town, the screams continued as Danilo felt like his own body was melting, his legs and arms clawing, thrashing, and hitting the dirt wildly as the horrendous pain continued._

* * *

_Later, he returned home._

_Limping, Danilo tried to make as little movement as he could, the wounds on his back still not fully healed yet. He could feel blood run down his backside, feel the sting as fresh muscle was exposed to the livid air. His shirt barely covered him, hardly more than just a few pieces of fabric. He made sure to keep the remaining away from his back, though, not daring to feel any more pain that what he was in._

_Stumbling into the house, Danilo made his way into den, realizing neither of his parents were home. He was all by himself. He saw that one of them had kept the fireplace lit and, dragging his feet over to the middle, he sat down in the middle, watching the flames lick and dance across the wood as they reduced it to ash. His face was devoid of emotion, save for the tears that dragged their way down his cheeks. He slumped forward, feeling the slight pull of raw skin as his burns finally went away._

_"Danny?"_

_The little boy turned, seeing both of his parents standing in the doorway. Their eyes both held waves of relief that quickly turned to worry as they made eye contact. The emotion- or rather, lack of- that was settled into Danilo's usually bright blue irises now made them cold and empty. He stared at them with the same blank expression, yet to move from his side._

_Anica's deep blue eyes teared up as she made her way to his side, wrapping her arms around him and bringing his head towards her chest, letting him settle into her blouse. "Oh, my sweet little otrok," she whispered, her voice breaking as tears of her own came, soaking the brown fur of her cheeks. Miroslav quickly joined her, closing his eyes as he placed one hand on his son's forehead, the other on Anica's back; he, too, had tears silently coming out of his pure eyes of red. For the time being, all three stood there, silently sympathizing and comforting one another._

_Unbeknownst to Miroslav and Anica, Danilo's mind was somewhere else. Still looking straight ahead at the fireplace, Danilo slipped into deep, dark thoughts, imagining that the wood was his tormentors, gradually wasting away as the fiery pits of Tartarus..._

* * *

_"I cannot stand by and let this happen anymore," Anica's voice whispered sharply within the walls, "My heart cannot take this any longer. One day when I have to look into his face again and see what those pieces of iztrebkov do to him, I'm going to slaughter the entire village!"_

_Miroslav's calm, but equally uneasy voice responded back, "I know it pains you to see him like this, Ana, but we must be reasonable. What would genocide do for us that is any of good?"_

_"They tease, they pick on him every day, Miroslav! What are we supposed to do? Let him come home dirty, beaten, humiliated and give him false hope? Tell him it will be better and that he will rise up, when he does not even understand the full reasoning behind their hatred? Well, I refuse! I cannot take this anymore! I cannot take our son having his self worth destroyed when he has done nothing wrong!"_

_"Ana-"_

_"If anyone should be punished, it should be us! Let them cast the stones at us, but leave Him out of it! We were the sinners, we committed a great crime, but he is nothing but a boy! A loving, happy, and innocent boy who just wants to be accepted!"_

_For a moment, there was nothing but silence. Danilo lay still in bed, keeping his body unmoving and straining his hearing for any sign of the conversation resuming._

_"...My love," Miroslav spoke up,"I know this is hard. But we must keep our heads high. For Danny. Or else, we lose hope...as well as our reason to keep living."_

_Tears sprung to Danilo's eyes as the sound of his mother crying, joined by the soothing voice of his father. The little boy turned onto his back in his bed, bringing the quilt all the way up to his chin. He lay there, just staring at the ceiling. He cocked his head to a slight angle, staring up at the the stars and the moonlight that flowed into the room through the open curtains. The moon was just beginning to step out of its New face, currently the little sliver of a waxing crescent._

_Turning back over on his stomach, his mouth covered by his folded arms that hugged the pillow, Danilo stared back at the Moon. In his head, the little boy- barely ten years old- said a silent prayer; a plea to Artemis herself, asking the Goddess of the hunt herself to help guide him, send an answer to help guide the half-blood along, before something really got to him._

* * *

And then, that something happened.

* * *

_Danilo was deep in slumber, dreamlessly comatose before he awoke to the sensation of a hand on his shoulder, firmly shaking him back and forth. Tired and heavy eyes opened to see Anica standing above him, looking like she had just seen the Devil. Her chocolate colored hair was disheveled and her ocean blue eyes were wide with terror._

_"Mama, what is wrong?" Danilo asked tiredly, rubbing his left eye. Anica looked behind her like she was expecting somebody, before hastily grabbing his arm and gently pulling him to his feet. "Nothing's wrong, otrok, we're just going to play a little game for now, okay?"_

_Hearing the worry and fear clear in his mother's voice, Danilo became fully awake, becoming as equally afraid. "Mama, what's going on?" He asked, his voice already cracking. Anica knelt to him and grasped his shoulders, and he could see sweat starting to trickle down her brow. "Danilo, listen to me very carefully. Something has happened, and I need you to do as I say." Lifting her head to look briefly out the window, she took his hand and hurried the two of them into the hallway. Just then, Miroslav came into view, gazing up at Anica._

_Just by the expression on his face, Danilo could tell that something was very, very wrong._

_"Anica, they're here."_

_Danilo felt his mother's palm tighten dangerously around his, and he looked up to see her expression reading that she was about ready to have a breakdown. Just then, she nodded, looking back at him before pulling him down the stairs, taking them into the den, where she put him into a closet. She turned to him, getting down to eye level as her hands gripped the knobs of the two doors. "Remember, Danny, stay in here. Do not come out no matter what."_

_By now, Danilo was shaking in fear, feeling tears run down his cheeks as he watched her move out of the tiny space. "Mama, Mama!" He whimpered, but listening to what his mother said, he forced himself to choke down the oncoming sobs, biting his bottom lip so hard, his fangs sliced it open. He quickly swallowed the blood as he clenched his eyes shut, legs wobbly as his heart pounded like a drum. He could hear his parents talking, their hushed whispers and quick hisses a sign that something terribly awful was to occur._

_Suddenly, the sound of wood splintering._

_Danilo's eyes shot open as heard something large ram into the front door, the sound of it breaking ringing in his ears. He shrunk back against the wall as he heard large roars come from the front._

_"__**WHERE IS SHE?!"**__ A large, gruff voice that could've moved mountains boomed. He heard a terrifying roar come from his mother, before the sounds of twenty or so pairs of feet pound on the floor. In an instant, there were sounds of glass breaking, clothes tearing, howls and yells coming from both parties, and most of all, a struggle. He heard his father hiss before he heard something crash. There were the sounds of nails scraping on the wood, which were like nails on a stone._

_**"GET AWAY FROM HER!" **__Miroslav's dark, menacing, and irate voice came from one end. The sounds of struggling came more well, and Danilo nearly screamed when a large collision with the wall on one side of him caused the closet to open a crack, spewing in a little stream of light. Against his better will, Danilo took one small step forward. His mother's words of staying put echoed in his head, but curiosity got the better of the small boy as he made his way towards the opening, gazing through the tiny sliver with one eye._

_It would be something he would soon come to regret._

_Because, right in that moment, Danilo saw three things: The first was the terrifying sight of what seemed to be an entire pack of wolves. They were dirty, bristly, and downright feral looking creatures, with matted fur and clothes that were ripped, dirty, and barely anything more than rags. They were all males, standing well over six feet and with teeth that looked like they could rip through skin as if it were merely water. The second sight was his mother, who was surrounded by two burly wolves with her arms behind her back, obviously putting up a fight as she kicked and thrashed that even the two guards looked like they had trouble keeping her down. And the third, and probably most terrifying sight, was right in that moment, Miroslav charged the male, who Danilo presumed to be the alpha, as it wore a necklace made of various things. The alpha crouched, his hands digging into the floor, raising one large paw up-_

_-And slicing Miroslav's arm clean off._

_**"MIROSLAV!"**_

_His mother's screams barely registered as Danilo's eyes went wide, his mouth dropping open in disbelief, the tears suddenly stopping. His hands dropped to his side, and against his will, the little boy simply stared._

_Miroslav instantly dropped to the ground, blood gushing out of the wound like a geyser, screaming loud enough to shatter glass. The alpha grinned, his large white canines glowing the dim room. "You can do better than that, leach. Now, SCREAM!" He demanded as he brought his paw down, digging into the vampire's chest and bringing it up, yanking out a good portion of Miroslav's midsection._

_"STOP, LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Anica screamed in vain._

_Danilo continued to stare, the sight of his father's blood pouring all over the floor making his stomach clench in sickness, but the young lad could not get up the emotion to retch. He only continued to stare, as if he had frozen in time. His father continued to bleed- the wounds were not healing. Something had gone horribly, horribly awry._

_The alpha laughed, snarling in Miroslav's face as he picked the struggling vampire up by his hair. "This is what you lay yourself with, Anica? Pathetic. And to think my own mate was so willing to exile herself from her pack." Miroslav narrowed his eyes, ignoring the gushing blood from his wounds. With a last bit of defiance, he looked the alpha straight in the eye. And promptly spit in his face._

_The alpha's joy quickly turned to rage, his eyes going red as he felt the glob of red run down his cheek. He snarled, working up a roar as his hand dove to his thigh._

_A wooden stake lay there, strapped in a little holster._

_Which is what his hand precisely grabbed, only a few seconds passing as he yanked it out, throwing his hand back..._

_...And stabbing it right through Miroslav's chest._

_"NO!" Anica cried, her eyes like waterfalls as Miroslav's expression went stony, his skin going from snow white to a bluish hue, his eyes glazing over as he coughed, blood spewing out of his mouth. Disgusted, the alpha dropped him like a rag doll, where the vampire lay struggling to hold on, continuing to vomit up blood that soaked his clothes and covered his skin._

_And all the while, Danilo watched._

_He watched as his father wriggled on the floor, the stake sticking out of his chest like an arrow in a tree. And then, nothing. Miroslav stopped moving, his head falling backwards as his dead eyes fell on Danilo. Danilo stared back, before he slowly returned his gaze up to his mother. The alpha turned to her, grabbing her cheeks and twisting her head from side to side. "What a shame it has to be this way, Anica," he growled to her, "I thought we were to be mates. What a shame you were nothing but a dirty whore, laying with leeches."_

_"Damn you."_

_Danilo continued to watch, his impossibly wide eyes widening a bit more as the male grabbed his mother by the hair and threw her to the floor, collapsing on top of her and ripping at her dress. "Let me show you what you willingly let slip through your fingers, Anica!" The alpha snarled as he tore sections of cloth from her body, pinning her wrists above her head when she began to pound at his chest._

_"NO!" Anica yelled out as she continued to try and resist, "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME! GET OFF! NO!"_

_And yet, Danilo watched._

_He continued to stand there, his mouth agape and his eyes wide as, with an explosion of terror and dread, he watched the filthy beast violate his mother. His mother, the one who tucked him in at night, and looked at his father with pure love in her eyes, and soothed him whenever he had come home from the vampires' recent activities, who always kissed him on the head as she wished him goodnight...was now being treated the sickest and most vile of ways. She screamed in anger and pain, and he could see the tears coming from her eyes as the large male rocked her body against the floors, hissing with sick glee to himself as he forced her legs farther apart, his remaining hand groping her chest. And they were only a few feet away from Miroslav's corpse._

_Anica's head tilted back as she yelped with pain, and their eyes met as Danilo stared at her in horror. With a pleading glance, she mouthed one simple word to him._

_'Run.'_

_Yet, Danilo find he could not do it. His feet felt rooted to the spot, and it was as if a gorgon had turned him to stone. At the same time, he could not tear his eyes away from the graphic scene of his mother being forced upon, the alpha hissing as he finished, licking her face in mock comfort. "You know, Anica, you would've made a fine alpha female. Tis a shame it has to end this way." With no other words, he quickly reached behind him-_

_-And brought a silver dagger right into the middle of her chest._

_Danilo held his breath, his heart seeming to stop as Anica gasped in pain, red instantly spilling from her lips as blood poured out of the wound. She lifted her head and stared at the dagger, her breaths coming in slower as her eyes started to glaze over, her limbs trembling. The alpha simply stared back at her, raising his foot and slamming it deeper. With her final breath, Anica choked, blood spewing from her mouth, before she finally lay still, her deep blue eyes now almost white, her expression deadpanned and her body limp._

_Standing all the way up, Danilo watched the alpha male as he stared disgusted at the two bodies. Blood soaked the sorry excuse for a shirt he was wearing, and his drawers were undone and were also stained red. The alpha suddenly lifted his head, staring in the direction of the closet. Danilo stared back, sure of himself that he had been spotted._

_But nothing happened. The alpha simply took one last at the bodies, before turning as he and his pack mates headed out the door._

_Seconds passed. Minutes. Not a soul seemed present in the entire house. The stench of blood and death hung heavy in the air, and not a sound escaped. That is, until the slight creaking of a door opened, as a little half-wolf stumbled out._

_Danilo took large, heavy steps as he made his way other to his parents. His expression remained the same, his eyes wide with horror and his mouth hanging wide open, as he forced himself over to the two bodies. He stopped, looking down at the messes that were once his parents._

_His mother and father. His parents. The ones who had gladly brought him into the world. His father, who would happily take him along to the library and read to him all the famous works of literature, who took him out on clear nights to show him the stars. His mother, who would bake for him dozens of little trees, who he would pick flowers for whenever she was having a sad day. His family, the only ones who he truly trusted, who truly showed they loved and excepted him for who he was..._

_Both of them._

_Gone._

_Violently slaughtered like cattle, because they chose to love one another._

_Resolve finally cracking, Danilo toppled onto his hands and knees, head bowed as he sobbed, his cries echoing throughout the night. Tears ran down and dripped off of his nose, landing and forming a small puddle on the floor. His shoulders trembled, his teeth grit as grief washed over him like a thick and wet blanket. A dark shadow had passed over Danilo's eyes, shielding them from view._

_But, just like that, the sniffles stopped._

_Danilo continued to be on his hands and knees. But then, his nails dug into the remaining floorboards, his shoulders suddenly tense and still._

_Ice blue eyes shot open._

_Danilo leaned back on his knees, supporting his weight on the back of his heels. He still retained the shadow on his face, but now, the tears seemed to be frozen onto his face. His brows were furrowed, and he stared straight ahead into the open door with an angry scowl, his head still slightly bowed. Menacing and violent images flashed through his mind as he continue to stare forward, his fists clenching. Eyes that used to be filled with innocence and childlike joy were now showing the upmost hate that one would only pray not to see._

_"Well, this is rather unfortunate."_

_Danilo's head snapped around as he bared his teeth at the direction of the voice. A figure walked out of the shadows, and Danilo's eyes went wide for a brief second, before narrowing and staring at the creature with nothing but the most grueling ill will._

_The voice's owner showed to a lycanthrope. He was more wolf than Danilo, lacking in human hair, along with the possession of a pointed muzzle, bent legs, and sharped ears. The creature was covered in fur that was a mix of grey, brown, and red, with patches showing have fallen out, exposing the bulging veins on his hands. His top canines stuck out of his mouth like rat teeth, and his claws were sharp enough to be talons. He wore little clothing, save for a lioncloth that ran down to his ankles._

_Danilo stood straight up and crouched in hunting position at the wolf. His teeth were bared, and with amusement, the lycan could see the little boy's eyes darkening. Danilo's fists were clenched, snarling as his fangs gleamed in the moonlight._

_"Such a shame that this had to occur," The figure continued to talk, ignoring the boy as he walked over to the corpses with his hands behind his back. He slightly bent to look at the nature of the murder, carefully examining the gore of Miroslav and Anica's conditions. He turned to Danilo, facing him as he bent his head to the boy's eye level. "What do you think, little one?"_

_His question was answered by a hiss, followed by a swipe of Danilo's claws. The wolf nearly grinned, reaching for the boy's shoulder. "Well, I guess this isn't quite a surprise. After all, one should expect the up most backlash when one turns their back on their own species."_

_That little comment seemed to break all chains Danilo had on the beast within. Finally having enough, he leaped at the wolf, Danilo screamed as he lunged at the figure, claws and fangs exposed. He wanted to make this wolf- this THING- regret what he just said. He aimed to rip the creature's throat out, to disembowel him, to rake his claws up and down until it was little more than ribbons of flesh. He didn't get far, though, as the figure simply grabbed the back of his shirt and held the wriggling half-blood an arm's length away from him. He smiled as Danilo kicked and fought back, yelling and howling in frustration. The child looked at him, absolute rage shown in Danilo's eyes, which were normally the purest of blue, but were now an evil, dark shade of violet so deep that they were almost black._

_"LET ME GO!" He screamed, "LET ME GO! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU! PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME __**DOWN!"**_

_The figure smirked, simply bringing Danilo close to his muzzle. "Ease yourself, child!"_

_Danilo ignored him as he roared in the creature's face and swiped at him, claws leaving a beaded trail of blood right in his nose area. Satisfied, Danilo continued to reach out with the mere intent of mauling the wolf to death. The wolf looked back at him, catching the boy's wrist in one hand like a ball. Danilo tried to tug it free._

_What he witnessed next snapped him out of his frenzy, as the creature bit down on his wrist and drank from the boy's wound, as if he were a vampire. Only taking a few drops, the creature brought Danilo's hand away, the wound instantly healing as the creature licked his lips. It was then that Danilo realized the creature's wounds were healing._

_"What...what are you?" He asked in disbelief._

_The creature grinned at his success at catching the boy's attention. "Someone who is like you, but is not like you in the sense. You see, Danilo, we have been watching you for some time."_

_It was then that Danilo noticed the creature's eyes. They were deep blue, only a few shades lighter than his own. "You...you have?" He asked, still a little wary as the creature set him down on the floor._

_"Oh yes, little one. We have. And we understand what you are going through," the stranger explained as he put his hands back behind his back. "We are not quite werewolf, but yet, we are not quite vampire."_

_"You're crossbreeds?"_

_"In that sense, no," the stranger answered, taking note of the boy's confused frown, "We are something more, Danilo. We are something that monsters of every kind fear. We are the unheard of. We are indestructible._

_"And we understand, lad. We understand how hard it has been for you. Just a child simply finding his place in the world, nothing but a sweet little boy, but do either the vampires or the werewolves see it that way? Of course not. They can't because they refuse to accept each other. They never cared for you. They'd look at you, and all they see would be nothing but a filthy, little, half-breed."_

_All anger seemed to flow out of Danilo, his brows now wriggling in distress as the memories played over and over again, and his eyes returned once again to their normal shade, only to become shiny with tears. The creature sensed this, and continued. He raised a finger and looked at the werevamp with a sad expression. "Your mother and father tried to help you, but they just couldn't understand. They weren't children of two worlds. No, no, no. They were shunned and forced to run to be together, but they still were purebloods, weren't they? Nobody would look at them and think, 'Well, that cryptid is a mix of bad blood. But with you...they knew right from the beginning. But no matter what, whether you stay out of their way or give in to their teasing, it's never enough for them. Because they will always refuse to look past the outside, and because of that, your mother and father paid with their lives."_

_The sadness that clenched Danilo's heart returned, and he closed his eyes as he looked down, allowing himself to cry once again when he had the epiphany once again. His parents were dead. And they were never coming back. Realizing the lad was sobbing, the lycan took him into his arms, letting Danilo bury his head into his chest. "There, there. It will be all right, Danilo._

_"You see, WE would never say anything like that. We can teach you greater things. We have, too, been shunned by society for who we are! We are volkodlacs. We are superior to any other species out there! And we can help you."_

_Danilo sniffed, "R-really?"_

_"Oh yes, my boy! You can be so much more than this! You can be one of the greatest of our kind out there! We can show you nothing's impossible! You can get whatever your heart desires! Wealth, a mate, power, and REVENGE!"_

_Danilo's head popped up at the last suggestion, and the volkodlac grinned; this certainly caught the child's attention. "Don't you hate them, Danilo? Don't you hate the way you and your family have been treated throughout your life?" He asked, placing his hands on Danilo's shoulders, "Don't you wish for them to feel the pain you have experienced your whole life? Do you not crave despise them? Don't you think they should get everything they deserve, especially after tonight?"_

_Looking down for a second, Danilo pondered his thoughts. He was a bit unsure. Did he really want that? Looking down at the floor, Danilo's mind raced back to the previous events and encounters he had had. The teasing, the assaulting, the name-calling. The day they tried to shove him in a vat of water they claimed had been blessed; all those times he came home crying because he couldn't hold his own out of mere weakness. The time he and his mother were in the woods, and he was nearly attacked out of pure spite when they encountered a pack of werewolves. All those hateful stares. All those jabbing comments. All of their stupid, ugly smirks as they looked down upon him._

_His eyes went wide for second. But then, his eyebrows furrowed. His mouth twisted into a scowl, a growl worked its way through his throat. A shadow came over his eyes once again, illuminating the now cold and dangerous intent that was clear in the. Danilo met the eyes of the volkodlac, his voice sharp like a knife._

_"Yes, I hate them. I want their blood. I want to see their eyes when I tear them up, inside and out! I want them to know I'm not weak! I WANT THEM TO SUFFER LIKE MY MOTHER AND FATHER HAD TO SUFFER! __**LIKE I HAD TO SUFFER**__!"_

_The wolf-like creature grinned with every hateful word that spewed from the boy's mouth. He laughed as he stood up, clamping a hand on his shoulder. "Well then, come with me, boy! Come with me, be part of our family. Let us show you how you can achieve that."_

_The creature brought his wrist to his mouth and bit it open, offering it to the irate child. "Drink, my child...drink and become one of us, show us your true greatness," he invited, putting his wrist up to Danilo's nose. Danilo looked down at the bleeding wound, his eyes reddening as his vampiric nature and yearning for blood took over. He grabbed the creature's wound and brought his lips forward, drinking and savoring the thick, warm blood that flowed through the creature's wound, his tongue lapping at it as it stained his teeth and ran down his shirt._

"_Yes, drink, Danilo, drink. For there will be more to come when you are a true volkodlac."_

* * *

There should be one or two more chapters focusing on Danilo's origins. And as you can see by the length, it took quite a bit to write.

Disclaimer: I own Danilo, the storyline, and the flashback characters. I do not own the lyrics to "Halo" by Evans Blue.


	17. Chapter XVI: The Pack

_You ever have those times where you look back on past assignments and get just a giant feeling of nostalgia? I was looking back and reading "The Next Generation", my Thundercats fic- as well as my very first published work- and I just was amazed at how much I've improved in writing, scenery, and plot. And for those who are a fan of my Thundercats story, I would just like to note I AM planning a sequel for the future- but be warned, it probably won't be for a while. But to reveal some spoilers, it'll be mainly focused on Anco and Claudea, and I'm thinking of only making it a few chapters long. _

_And secondly, I would just like it to be noted that I will not be updating on the weekends. I have decided that the weekends are specifically Me-Time, and I decided to do this after this past month- which has been extremely stressful. I've had projects due, tests to take, I've started going to the gym with my mom, and to rub salt in the wound, I've had a terrible cough and haven't been sleeping well. So basically, I've become so drained that I haven't been able to gather up the energy to write, nor could I get up the motivation- hence the lack of update. _

_Again, I apologize. But please keep in mind I am only a fifteen year old girl who is only trying to make it through her freshmen year and prepare herself for the future. Thank you, and please do enjoy this chapter._

* * *

**Deceitful Things **

Chapter XVI: The Pack

* * *

_Because some men aren't looking for anything logical, like money. They can't be bought, bullied, reasoned, or negotiated with. Some men just want to watch the world burn. _

- Alfred Pennyworth, _The Dark Knight_

* * *

There was no mourning for the two townspeople that had been slaughtered like cattle in their home. There was no funeral, no tears shed, no eulogy given, and no second thought about the family. Instead, the corpses found were left to rot away in the wrecked home, attention only given to the home when the townspeople grimaced and frowned at the wreaking scent that came from it.

When word had spread of the two mutilated corpses that were found in the house, it was nothing short of a celebration. With no body to be found, his failure to show up in the town, and the lack of evidence to suggest what had happened to the child, they had all assumed that he had too perished in the same gruesome fashion as his parents had. And if he hadn't, there was no doubt in everybody's mind that he would've been disposed of sooner or later. He was nothing but a half breed. A freak of nature, a waste of unlife.

The vampires didn't care for other species. In hindsight, they barely cared for their own. That didn't mean that they were willing to let the good name of the King be tarnished by the result of a union of a traitor and one of their most dreaded enemies. So what if the child was killed? Good riddance. No loss of sleep for them over something that should've been smothered at birth.

It was then that the snowball effect had begun to take place, one that would soon prove everyone just how horribly underestimating they had been...

* * *

_Vonda didn't have to look at the boy to sense the nervousness starting to swim through his veins. They were nearing the top of the mountain, the sight of the cave becoming evidently clear the closer they got. He could practically hear the tiny hybrid's heart beat faster and faster in his chest. It was as if the dropping temperature didn't faze him. He turned his eyesight, and sure enough, the boy's eyes were wide with fright, and Vonda could see the nervous gulps he took. _

_"Danilo, there is no reason to be nervous. They will love you." _

_Danilo looked up at the large wolf with an unsure expression. "A-A-Are you sure? Not a lot of p-people like me..." he answered, looking down at the ground and rubbing his arm. Vonda grimaced. Of course the child would be unsure, seeing how the bastards back in the village had tossed him around. No matter. Seeing how fast Danilo had warmed up to him, Vonda had no doubt that he would melt when he was introduced to the pack. _

_And when they were done with him, there would be no villagers left to hate. _

_"Well, we are not a lot of people, are we, Danilo? We have no reason to hate you, as we too understand the hardship of being a child of two species," Vonda reassured as he pulled the boy closer to his side, "We take care of our own...unlike some species." _

_He spat the last word like poison, stopping a brief moment as he looked down upon the many villages that shown through the blackness, his eyes narrowed in hate as he scowled. Danilo seemed to sense this, and he too looked down upon the village, his eyes becoming hard as he frowned, a flicker of violet briefly appearing. _

_Mentally, Vonda smirked, knowing that the seed of bitterness he had planted int he boy's mind had already begun to blossom. _

_"Yes, well, that is a topic for another day. Come, come, now! We are almost there!" He spoke as he urged the boy along with a light shove between the shoulder blades. Pretty soon, the black entrance of the cave was apparent, even in the night sky, as were the various yelps, growls, and cackles within. He felt Danilo grab onto his hand tightly, and he gave a warm smile, not even minding when the boys claws sank deep into his skin and drew little beads of blood. Urging forward, they were soon standing right at the entrance, the inky blackness leaking out from the cage seeming to go on into an everlasting abyss. _

_The sounds became louder, and the smell of perspiration started to edge off the boy as Vonda felt his palm become moist. Looking down at Danilo, sure enough, the boy's eyes were wide. However, Danilo closed them, puffed his chest out, took a deep breath, and toughened up his expression. And with that, they started into the cave. _

_At first, it seemed as though one had just lost all sight. It was absolutely pitch black, even with their night vision adapting. Vonda could feel Danilo trip and stumble as he pulled the child along; several times, his hand was partially yanked, and he could hear grunts and groans coming from the werevamp, preceeded by the clacking of a stone or the splash of a water puddle. The scent of limestone, fungi, and sulfur reeked the dank walls, which were equally wet and slimy. Stalactites and stalagmites grew jaggedly around the narrow passageway, like that of a stony prison. However, the random noises from deep within got louder. _

_As they turned, Danilo's eyes suddenly contracted at the sight of a bright campfire that stood in the middle of a space. Despite the dank air, it burned like a torch, a cold yellow flicker that seemed to reach the ceiling, the warmth enclosing Danilo, blanketing him. _

_The fire also highlighted the several dozen pairs of eyes that scattered throughout the space. _

_The entire space seemed to be filled to the brim with them. On ledges, leaning against the stone walls, gathered around the fire, there seemed to be almost hundreds of them. Danilo, fearful, slowly turned his head, examining the cryptids that stared back at him. _

_Though they all looked somewhat alike, at the same time, they were vastly diverse. Some looked more werewolf, with flat faces and human-positioned joints. Others were more lycanthrope with pointed snouts and tails like Vonda. Some were lycanthrope, but had human-like features, like human feet and human hair. A few looked like pure, feral wolves, standing on all fours with no human hair and four toed feet. And some, shockingly, looked just like very hairy humans. Whatever features they had, they had the same thing in common: All were covered in multicolored fur that ranged in hues of grey, brown and red; their ears, whether they'd be high or low, were at least pointed; every vile face had a pair of glimmering fangs that ran over their lower lips and stuck out like a pair of stars. Lastly, the most surprising feature, was all the hue of all the gazes that seemed to stare right through Danilo. _

_Blue. _

_They all had blue eyes. _

_They ranged from a variety. Now icy, now with a silvery tint, now cloudless sky. Either way, the hundreds of eyes that stared down upon him were all of the same color; all pale, menacing, and absolutely bloodthirsty. They were all wide and he then realized that he too was being observed. All of them tilted their heads at him, raising and lowering their eyes; loosening and furrowing their brows. They took in his fur that was blacker than night, the greasy and tangled curls that ironically could've rivaled a cherub's, the elongated fangs that clashed with his lower teeth; his own sapphire eyes met all theirs. _

_An old voice finally broke the near silence, an elderly werewolf-like volkodlac standing up and making his way towards the two. "Welcome back, brother! I see your mission has gone well!" Danilo could see he had human like hair, but it was stark white as it blended in with his beard, the latter which seemed bigger than his hole body. _

_Vonda closed his eyes as he bowed, bringing his arm out in front of him like that of a salute. Like a chain reaction, other various forms of noise started coming from the other animals, questions and demands and comments overflowing the cave like a tidal wave. _

_"What's his name?" _

_"Does he bite?"_

_"He's so adorable!" _

_"You have done well, brother!" _

_Without warning, Danilo felt Vonda's hands grasp his shoulders and push him forward, bringing him closer into the light. "Brothers, sisters, this is Danilo." _

_Danilo suddenly felt his nervousness creep up again, becoming very bashful as he tried to dig his heels into the ground. He suddenly gulped when a dozen or so females made their way over to him, sniffing at him and grabbing at his close. Danilo nearly toppled over as a more human looking volkodlac knelt down next to him, grabbing his chin as her other hand grabbed a lock of his hair. Her teeth gleamed like a crazy person as she sniffed him. "Oh yes," she whispered to seemingly nobody as she ran her hands through his raven locks, what a precious little boy you are." _

_"Um, thank you?" Danilo choked out, when another hand grabbed his chin and pulled his head towards a scrawny looking male. This one was more lycan, with a pointed muzzle and werewolf-like fingers, although he had a scraggly tuft of black hair that seemed to be crawling with fleas. "Ooooh, I like ones like these. Especially with fangs like that!" _

_Danilo felt himself do a complete turn around as an elder volkodlac, this one like that of a stout, old woman who was missing a few teeth, one of her eyes pure white from blindness. "He's a bit of a tiny lad. Doesn't seem to have the most nourishing of meals." Danilo felt himself blush as he continued to be poked and prodded, becoming rather embarrassed that so many were interested in him._

_"What of his parents?"_

_The cave went dead silent. Danilo's jaw tightened as he stood straight up, feeling the sudden rush of emotion come over him as all ears pricked towards the voice's owner, their hands instantly leaving the child's body as he clenched his fists, his head lowering. He looked up as he felt a strong paw grasp his shoulder and squeeze, finding Vonda staring out at the pack, cold blue eyes set in stone. "I'm afraid that the boy's mother and father were...perished, when I arrived. It seemed that both of the bastards had gotten to them." _

_Several hisses and protests of disgust were made vocal as Danilo continued to look back at the floor. He grit his canines went he saw his vision blur with tears, scolding himself in an effort not to cry. _

_The sudden feeling of arms wrapping around him broke him out of his line of vision when he felt himself being pulled forward, colliding with a soft, furry chest. He peeked to see a female holding him, her cheek pressed against his temple as she held him tighter. "There, there, malenʹkaya zvezda," she whispered, running her claws through his glossy black curls, "Do not worry. You're safe here. We will be your family." _

_Danilo pulled his head back and looked at her. She was a bit more lycan, like Vonda. She had human hair, like some of the others, but it only seemed to grow in the back of her head, behind her ears. Two locks were pulled into pigtails that fell to her collarbone, intertwinted with several cracked beads. Her muzzle was scarred, three claw marks running across it. Yet, her pale blue eyes were warm and welcoming. Much like his mother. Making himself suppress a sob, Danilo bit his lip as he buried himself into her chest. _

_He felt increasing warmth as others encircled the two, bringing comfort to the little pup. The more wolf-like volkodlacs, the ones that could've easily been feral wolves had it not been for the tattoos and rags they wore, buried their snouts into his side and licked his cheeks, trying to wipe away his tears. Never before had he felt this much love from someone besides his own parents. He gladly accepted it all as they continued to comfort in him, sharing in his pain. He was pulled away and looked up to see Vonda looking at him again with the same stern expression. _

_"Do you see, Danilo?" The larger male asked, "We too understand your pain. Your anger. And we want to help you. Let us teach you. Be one of us." Danilo looked up at him with eyes that were nearly grey. All childlike emotion seemed gone from the little ten year old, and his voice was cold, eerie. "Yes. Teach me, oh please. I want to know every step I can. I want to make them suffer. I it seen to that they feel what I felt, know why my parents knew when they decided to murder them in my own house. I want to feel their blood on my hands and see the fear in their eyes. I want to make sure I'm the last thing they see so that they will know the true meaning of a nightmare." _

_Vonda tilted his head back as he laughed, several other vicious cackles joining up with him. A few of the others began howling, establishing the little kid's position as a packmate of theirs now. He was where he truly belonged, among a place of those who were both vampire, and yet at the same time, that of werewolf. _

_Oh yes. Revenge would be a sweet dish soon to come._

* * *

Not really satisfied with how this chapter turned out, but hey, it's the best I can do :p Once again, I am truly sorry I've kept you waiting. It seems like I either have the idea of what to write, but no motivation; the motivation but no idea of what to write, or neither. I will do my best to update as soon as I can, but I can't keep any promises.

So, wow, what a month this has been. I have decided that Scaris: City of Frights is my favorite MH special besides Fright On (The delivery and plot was spectacular- not to mention Garrott is such a cutie ;D)

Sooooo...Scarah and Invisi Billy? Together? As a couple? (Watch the latest webisode of Monster High Polska, you'll know what I'm talking about.) Meh, whatever floats their boat. Even though I'm much more devoted to Spectra x Invisi Billy...Not to mention, Billy is mine and is solely mine and I will viciously devour anyone who tries to say he is not mine because he is and we were meant to be together forever and forever-wow, I've really become a fangirl, haven't I?

Loved the episode with Skelita. Such a heartwarmer, and Skelita's absolutely adorable.

[Watching MH Russia] Johnny Spirit: So smexy. Though, I really have to wonder: Why is it that immediately after I saw the episode, my brain decided that I'm leaning towards him and Operetta as a couple? (I have to watch the episode in English first, though, to know whether or not I will officially ship it or not) And the episode with Rider was very well delivered in my opinion concerning the issues of physical disability and drawing the line between being concerned and just being overprotective. Even though, once again, I had no idea what they were saying.

And as a side note, am I only one here who's extremely pissed at the cancellation of not only Green Lantern, but Young Justice as well? What the hell Warner Bros? *facepalm* Like always, my favorite series are always getting cancelled.

Okay, I'm done ranting now.


	18. Chapter XVII: How The Tables Turn

Just to let everyone know, I will have two one-shots coming up, both being a crossover between Young Justice and Green Lantern. As you've read in my last chapter, I was extremely disappointed with not only the cancellation of two great shows, but the fact they ended with the deaths of not only one, but two amazing characters. So expect two new stories coming your way.

Second thing I would also like to make note of is that I am writing on a new story on Fictionpress. I have not written on there since December when I finished my Slenderman story. So, if you are someone who follows me on Fictionpress, expect an update sooner or later.

And finally, a shout-out:

wcloggedout: I'm really sorry I worried you! I wanted to give an update sooner, but I'm not really someone who likes just writing a note and putting it in as a new chapter. And I'm glad you like Danny's past. We should be wrapping it up next chapter.

* * *

**Deceitful Things **

Chapter XVII: How The Tables Turn

* * *

_I'm tearing away,  
_

_Pieces are falling, I can't seem to make them stay _

_You run away, _

_Faster and faster, you can't seem to get away_

* * *

They called it the Night of A Thousand Screams. It didn't make any sense, and it terrified everyone out of their minds. How is an entire village of two hundred vampires wiped out in a single night. There wasn't any sign of interference from the normies. And the werewolves were equally in as bad condition. But one thing was for sure, those who considered themselves unfortunate enough to live to tell about it all agreed upon one thing:

It started with a pair of blue eyes.

* * *

_Gregor laughed as he tugged the petite blonde closer, pressing a drunken kiss against her cheek as she giggled drunkenly. "Gregor, stop it!" she squealed as he leaned down and nibbled at her neck. "That certainly is not what you were saying last night, Amore Mio," he whispered as he pinned her against the wall, nuzzling her neck as he leaned in to run his tongue across her pulse. Dominika laughed again as she playfully pushed him back. _

_"But what about Krisjana?" She asked, stepping away as he tried to kiss her, "I thought you had been promised to her." _

_"My father says I can do much better than an Eldjarn," he insisted as he walked up to her, reaching her around and lightly smacking her rear. Dominika's eyes went wide as her smile grew, her bloostained fangs seeming to highlight her pink lips. "__Koko naughti!" she exclaimed as she lightly pushed him, "Come, let us walk a bit." As she began to turn away, Dominika was stopped as Gregor grabbed her arm and pulled her against him once again. "Walk? I had something a bit else in mind." _

_Dominika looked up at him with lustful eyes, "Oh, Gregor." His name rolled delishishly off her lips as she reached, pressing their lips together as his hands roamed her lower back. He tipped her over a bit and held her tightly, their tongues starting to meet. This was a rather favorite past time of Gregor's. Dominika was an incredible ghoul, and one who he often had the most fun with, something that seemed restricted with him being engaged to Krisjana- who was rather pruddish and did not know how to have nearly as much fun. _

_But suddenly, the passionate mood was cut off by a strange sound, not too far away. _

_**"Rrrrrrrroooooaaaaaaarrrr..." **_

_Gregor suddenly broke the kiss, looking around his shoulder suspiciously, his wine-colored eyes spotting everything. "What was that?" Dominika asked, gripping the back of shoulders for support as if he were to drop her. He pulled her straight up, keeping his hand on her shoulder as he turned three-sixty. Gregor ran his tongue over his fangs, lightly biting his lips. He turned back to Dominika, shrugging his shoulders. _

_"I'm sure it was nothi-" _

_**"AAAAAAHH-OOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **_

_Both jumped back as the sound came again, only this time it was closer, more nearby. Without hesitation, Gregor grabbed Dominika's hand as he pulled her through the village, the sharp thud of his boots hitting the hard dirt audible in the barely loud scenery. "Gregor, where are we going?" Dominika asked, trying to tuck a lock of blonde curls behind her ears. _

_"Damn wolves," he hissed to himself, his eyes set on getting to town hall. He had heard the stories from his mother and father, who left out no detail when it came to how werewolves cornered his father at the edge of the mountain, pulling him to pieces and tearing him apart till hardly even bones remained. He heard Dominika from behind frantically protesting, clawing at his hand with her long nails and trying to dig her heels into the dirt. _

_"Gregor, stop! You're hurting me!" _

_"We don't have time, 'Nika," he explained monotonously, "We have to warn the elders. Those damned beasts may just be coming right-" _

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" **_

_**"GET AWAY! NO, NOOOOOO!" **_

_**"OH GOD, SOMEBODY HELP ME! HHEEEEEEELP!" **_

_Both vampires stopped dead in their tracks as the sudden sound of pained screams, yelps, and cries came from the church. They shot each other a quick look before they dashed off towards the hall, flinging over the large wooden doors. They were met with absolute silence. The smell of incense still was clear, but the candles seemed to suddenly have been blown out. Everything was obscured by fat blackness that came in from the pillars, the full moon providing the only light source. Gregor could feel his faint heartbeat thrum in his chest as he motioned for Dominika to stay back, taking one hesitant step into the hundred-year-old building, his footstep echoing through the corridors. _

_"Brother Daniel?" he called out, his voice seeming to travel for miles. _

_Something was very, very wrong. Maybe it was the sudden realization that all three voices suddenly went quiet. Maybe it was the eerie quiet that now loomed in the church. Maybe it was the way that the pillars cast shadows across the room, playing games on his mind as they danced along the altars and the window. _

_Maybe it was because the stench of blood was way too strong. Though it was in his nature for Gregor to suddenly become hungered at the smell of the bright red liquid, this time, it only made his stomach churn in fear. And it wasn't just anyone's blood, not from an unfortunate normie, nor from a spilled bag they had. _

_It was the smell of Brother Daniel's. Along with that of Andjela and Blagoje. _

_And it was fresh. Way too fresh. _

_Gregor suddenly felt his mouth go dry as he made his way to the altar, where the scent was the strongest. He looked down, his burgundy eyes widening and his stomach suddenly clenching. There was blood everywhere. Dripping from the crosses, coating the red carpet, splattering the walls. A bible was open, its worn pages dark and soaked with crimson. The words __ON JE LAZNIVEC__ were sloppily written across the text. Gregor felt his stomach clench when he saw that, between the pages, lay two wedding bands, stained with blood, the diamond on one of them seeming to mock him with its transluence now smudged. He suddenly remembered it had been Andjela and Blagoje's wedding tonight. It was a private ceremony. Brother Daniel had agreed to perform it. _

_The light sound of scurrying on the wooden floor made Gregor turn his head back. "Dominika, stay there." As he prepared to further explore the rooms of the church, he was suddenly overcome with a whiff of a coppery scent coating the air- the normally purely delightful smell of fresh spilled blood that usually made Gregor's mouth water now made him purely disgusted when he recognized who is belonged to. _

Dominika!

_Gregor turned on his heel, his heart going even faster as he raced towards the open doors of the church, realizing that the tiny figure of his lover was now gone. As he inched closer, and closer, he was sickened to see thick droplets of blood rain down from the doorframe. He didn't get far however, before an object stopped him dead in his tracks. _

_Which was known as a silver knife flying from the shadows, embedding itself right in Gregor's shoulder. _

_The red-haired vampire screamed as a burning sensation ripped through the upper right part of his body, cleaving through muscle, tendon, and artery and hitting him with so much force it knocked him backward. Gregor squirmed on the floor, his breath coming in desperate and strangled pants as he grit his teeth, looking down wide-eyed at the blade that rested in his shoulder bone. He took a breath and attempted to pull it out, but the sudden scorching of the silver against his hands made him bring his palm away, screaming in pain. Silver was not as harmful to vampires as it was to werewolves, but it still hurt like hell. _

_"Oh come now, Gregor, surely you're not giving up that easily." _

_Gregor's already milky complexion seemed to pale even more as he leaned on his side, watching from up front as a shape slowly made their way into his vision. Gregor crawled back feebly as a towering werewolf stood above him. The wolf's face was set in a emotionless frown, and his icy blue eyes sent spine chilling emotions through Gregor's heart. The lycan's jet black fur made him nearly invisible against the shadows, though now he was highlighted by the bluish light of the full moon. A crown of messy black curls framed his face, and save for a pair of raggedy green pants, the creature was nearly nude. He walked towards Gregor with flat, light steps, his hands behind his back. _

_"Wh-wh-wh-who a-a-a-a-are y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you?" Gregor asked, his voice shaking so much his words were almost unprounouncable. _

_The creature gave a roll of his eyes, continuing to walk towards the scared and downed vampire. "Have you forgotten already, Gregor? I'm hurt. But I suppose I'm not surprised. You and everyone else were always quick to forget those that didn't matter to you. But then again, I really don't understand how you could. After all, something like a half-breed like me doesn't seem something that a cryptid should put to rest that easily." _

_The words "half-breed" hit Gregor like a tidal wave, and his eyes grew wide as he met the eyes of the wolf's. He swallowed whatever little saliva he had and meekly whispered, "D-D-Danilo?" _

_Pale blue eyes narrowed dangerously as he suppressed a growl. "Ah. So you are not as stupid as I thought you to be." _

_"B-B-B-B-B-But how? W-w-w-w-w-w-we s-s-saw your parents c-corpses? We thought they had gotten you-" _

_"But that's where you're wrong, Gregor," Danilo interrupted, voice creepily lacking of emotion, "I wasn't killed. In fact, there's the chance that the alpha male had not even noticed me, even though that would've been very ironic, considering that is a werewolf. No, no, no. I was spared. I hid in the closet the whole time, watching as they stabbed my father, raped my mother and killed her too." _

_Danilo walked around Gregor, his feet making slight suction noises as they stepped into the growing puddle of blood, " I was alone. My parents were dead. Everyone in the forest and in this town hated me. I had nobody. But that wasn't the end for me, no. _

_"Then, HE came to me. He came to me, and he showed me he understood what I was going through. He gave me a chance, a home, and he should me where my destiny lies. He proved to me that I wasn't just a half-breed nor a mistake like you had said, Gregor. He let me know I was more powerful than ever imagined, You see, Gregor," Danilo continued as he squatted down next to the red-eyed boy, his hands still behind his back, "Volkodlacs have a tradition. During the winter, they gather in the forest. They dance, parade around, have a few laughs. And that night, my pack brothers and sister presented with a wolf skin. A fresh one, one that they had killed just an hour earlier for me. And they wrapped me in it. I admit I was a little unsure of what to expect. But then, THEN, I felt it. I could feel it change me. I could feel it grow in my bones, burrowing into my soul, feeding me. And do you know what I realized then, Gregor?...I realized that I am not just any old hybrid. I am not just a vampire, not just a werewolf. I am a GOD." _

_With this, he leaned in towards the vampire, before Gregor had no choice but to look him in the eye. He felt utterly scared as he saw the clear, vivid and complete psychotic emotions that were held in Danilo's aquamarine eyes. They displaced the highest levels of malice, hatred, and bloodthirstiness that he had yet to see in everybody. As he leaned more towards him, Gregor nearly gagged as he smell the thick, hot blood on Danilo's breath. A bit sweet...Dominika's blood. _

_Gregor whimpered, "N-N-N-No, Danilo. P-P-P-P-Please d-d-d-don't kill me, I'm-I'm s-sorry-"_

_"Sorry?" Danilo whispered, giving Gregor a questioning look. In the blink of an eye, Danilo let loose a ferocious snarl as he gripped Gregor by the neck, cutting off his airway and forcing him to look him in the eye again, the vampire's fear growing as he saw Danilo's eyes start to darken, becoming a mystical dark violet. _

_"You're SORRY? All those years of you making my life a living hell, beating me to my knees and trying to kill me, and yet you wait until now to tell me you're SORRY?!" Danilo yelled, his lips curling back and exposing his bloodstained teeth, his elongated fangs threatening and taunting Gregor with their pearly whiteness. "Then tell me, Gregor, if you're so sorry-" _

_Danilo paused, and Gregor shrieked in pain as he felt the hybrid put a clawed hand to his chest, embedding his nails straight in by his ribcage before tearing down, blood bursting through the wounds as a bat-like shriek came from Gregor's lips. "-Then why did you tell me I was an abomination?" _

_Gregor shrieked again as Danilo's plunged his claws in, ripping out intestines and muscles and organs, blood spraying his fur, hot and wet. Gregor could feel himself choking on his own blood. _

_"Why did you take it upon yourself for you and everyone else to beat me until I was bruised all over? Why did you tell me I was nothing but a dog that deserved to be shot? IT DOESN'T! It certainly didn't make you any less merciful as you ruined my life, and IT DAMN WELL WON'T MAKE ME! Oh, look an orifice! Let's see how you enjoy feeling your life slip away!" _

_With a pull, Gregor nearly felt his heart stop as Danilo ripped out his liver, crushing it in his bare hands. Barely breathing, blood coming from his mouth and eyes, Gregor choked as he fought to find the words. "But...but you'll become...like them...you're just like...us..." _

_Danilo stopped, looking down at Gregor in shock. Gregor saw something flicker in his eyes, and to his horrifying surprise, Danilo burst out laughing. The black wolf grasped his chest as he doubled over, big belly bellows coming from his mouth. Danilo gripped the sides of his head, ignoring the blood that coated his fur and stained his pants. Calming down, he looked at Gregor with an eerie smile. The rows of sharp teeth and the lightness of his eyes made him much more intimidating. _

_"Oh, no, Gregor. I'm not like you at all. We volkodlacs are nothing like you vampires or werewolves." _

_Gregor yelped as Danilo grabbed the sides of his cheeks, claws digging in as he brought the vampire centimeters from his face. _

_"We're much worse." _

_Gregor cried out as Danilo yanked his head back before leaning forward, sinking his fangs into the vampire's jugular. Sweet, tangy blood filled his mouth as he sucked and sucked, feeling Gregor's useless attempts to push him off. He finally let go, letting the vampire drop to the floor. He was bleeding to heavily to heal on his own, almost drained completey of blood. But Danilo's fun was not yet sated. Bending down, he put one foot on Gregor's chest, his hand reaching up and clasping a handful of Gregor's hair. _

_"Danilo...please..." _

_"I would, Gregor. But where's the fun in that?" _

_With the last of his breath, Gregor shrieked as he felt Danilo's hand begin to pull, before his scream suddenly caught off as the newfound volkodlac tore his head from his body, taking his spin with it. The body stopped all movements, and Danilo smiled as he raised the head above hishead, his long tongue coming out as blood from Gregor's neck dripped into his mouth. He lapped it all up, closing his eyes as he felt it drip onto his face. He dropped the head, crushing under his heel. He looked down, noting the drying scarlet body fluid on his chest, the red crusting under his nail, the way his pants now clung to him. _

_He had certainly made a mess of himself. A sudden twitch of his ears made him aware of the the growing sounds. There were more vampires approaching the church, they obviously heard Gregor's cries. Danilo could smell the burn of torches, hear the concern in their voices, SMELL the blood that sat in their veins. _

_He smiled, running his tongue over his teeth as if to clean them. _

_Tonight was going to be fun._

* * *

*singing* _Who's your daddy, say, who's your daddy? Who put you in your place? Who's your daddy, bitch, who's your daddy-_

Oh, too soon? Okay. Once again, I'm sorry for the late updates. I don't know why, I had Spring Break and thought about writing, but I wasn't able to gather up the spark. It seems school actually helps with getting me to write again. Weird, isn't it? So yeah, this chapter was a bit graphic. But hey, the rating is T, what do you expect?

I'm actually kinda frustrated this backstory's taking so long. I was planning on ending it this chapter, but when I saw how long it had gotten, I knew it would end up taking me even LONGER to post. So sorry it's taking so freakin' long to get back to the present. _Hopefully_, I can end it next chapter. -_- Feel free to cuss me out.

Oh well, I'm going to write for my Fictionpress. Stay cool, y'all. ; )

~CF


	19. Chapter XVIII: Would You Love A Monster?

A/N: You know what really irritates me? When I see a story I haven't worked months on get way more followers than the story I actually WANT people to pay attention to -_-

* * *

**Deceitful Things **

Chapter XVIII: Would You Love a Monsterman?

* * *

_The most difficult thing to explain in life,_

_Is the simplest truth called love. _

-Ramanathan Srinivasan

* * *

A few minutes before...

_"Are you sure the boy is ready for this?" Slæmur Hlutur asked sternly, his lapis lazuli orbs turning to glare at his pack brother, tearing his gaze away from the silent town. Vonda's posture remained the same, both arms crossed behind his back as he looked down his snout at the village, which was completely dark, save for the pale orange light of a few lit lanterns. His expression was set in stone. "Why do you ask, brother? Have I been wrong in my judgement before?" _

_Slæmer snorted as he shook his head. "Of course not. However, I am concerned." _

_"And why is that?" Vonda questioned. _

_"The child may be strong, Vonda, but he is not invincible," the tan volko explained, "Given his..._heritage_, he is faster than a sailfish and a spine-tailed swift combined, he has the strength of twenty thousand giants, he heals immediately after injury, he can see clear in the darkness, his jaws run in competition with Fenrir himself-" _

_"Your point?" _

_He frowned, "-but along with these added advantages comes twice the weakness. Silver was a weakness of vampires and werewolves, but to him, it's pure poison. He can't be within twenty feet of wolfsbane nor garlic, his hearing is only slightly better than a human's, he can hardly control himself during a full moon, and so on and so forth." _

_Vonda gave a light chuckle as he turned his head towards his fellow packmate. "Aw, but that was in the past, Slaemer. He is one of us now, maybe even stronger. The perfect killer," he answered, his eyes flashing dangerously as the corners of his maw tugging up, his lips curling back in a disgusting smile that showed off his rotten teeth. "Danilo knows what he is doing. All we have to do is wait." _

_Only a few seconds after Vonda had said this, a howl erupted from the village, just a few miles off in the forest. And only a few minutes after _that_, three bloodcurdling screams rose up like waves splashing across rocks, yellow lights in houses instantly making themselves known. Even from their distance on the edge of the cliff, the two lycans could already smell the heavy scent of spilt blood in the air. _

_Vonda smirked as his eyes turned to the corner to shoot a look at Slaemer. "I say it's now begun."_

* * *

_The mocha-skinned vampiress whimpered as she backed up further into the corner, crawling pathetically as she held her bleeding side, four visible and deep gashes winding around as they stained her dress crimson; her red-flecked brown eyes were wide and bloodshot, fresh tears coming down her cheeks as her breathing hitched. _

_Danilo only licked his lips and smiled cruelly at her as he took slow, heavy steps towards her, his hulking figure towering over like a large shadow. "What is wrong, my dear? You're not afraid of me, are you?" He asked, his tone indicating hurt, but his piercing eyes and bloodstained muzzle saying otherwise. He towered over her a good five feet, looking like something out of someone's worst thought-of nightmare. The vampiress bit her quivering lip, not being able to keep eye contact with the hideous creature this monstrosity was. _

_With a sudden yelp, she found herself picked up as Danilo grabbed her ankle and flung her across the room, her head making a sickening 'crack' as it made contact with the wall. She screamed in agony as she felt herself land on her torn side, feeling the muscle pull further. Blood began pooling from under her, and she gazed up in horror through her tangled chocolate tresses as he walked up to her. He grabbed her by her roots and pulled her up, seeing her grit her teeth in pain. He smiled as he threw her down and placed his foot on her back, pushing her further into the ground, taking glee in the squeal that came from her as more blood gushed from the wound in her side. _

_"Please, please! Please don't kill me, I'll do anything you want! Please!" _

_Danilo grinned as he laughed, "I'm sorry, m'lady, I'm afraid I'm not in the mood for mercy tonight." He took great pride in the horrified stare that came to her as he grabbed her arm, pulling with all his might as he tore it from her body, yelling in absolute pain. She screamed bloody murder as he knelt next to her and placed one hand below her neck and the other above her rear, before digging his claws in and proceeding to pull. Danilo did not seem to notice that her voice became several decibals higher as he tore her spine out, before cutting off completely. He held it up and admired it like a priceless jewel, the bone glinting reddish orange. "Well, what do you know?" he asked to nobody, "It is like doing that trick with the tablecloth." _

_He laughed at his own joke as he tossed it over his shoulder. The small cabin walls were coated in bright crimson like messy paint, two other corpses laying in pitiful piles around the room. They were barely recognizable. Danilo smirked at his handy work as he licked his palm, sticking his finger in his mouth and sucking the blood from the cracks. Though he wished they would've put up more of a fight like that unusual mulatto and his mate a few houses down, it was nothing short of satisfaction. Danilo pressed his finger together as he calculated the number of meals he had had. This house had contained his nineteenth, twentieth, and twenty-first victims. And only in the time frame of an hour. _

_For vampires, they were such weak prey. _

_A scent hit Danilo's nose, and he turned towards the front door when he realized that the sound outside had been quiet. Too quiet, for that matter. A few rustling sounds reached his pointed ears, and Danilo's eyes went half-lidded, his sneer growing cruel and sly. They were planning an ambush. How cute. _

_Deciding to play along, he walked out the front door into the middle of the street. He noticed that whatever houses had their lanterns on were now completely encased in shadow. It was laughable that they try to hide from him, seriously underestimating his wit. He looked around. The stench of blood that he had shed coated the air like a blanket, the feel of the Moon bathing him with its power making it seem almost relaxing. _

_The sound of wind passing and flapping against cloth made him snort, and at the blink of an eye, he turned around and caught the scrawny vampire by the neck before they were even finished shifting back. The black haired teen instantly choked and dropped the wooden stake they clutched in their palms. Danilo let loose a chuckle as he threw him to the ground and slammed his foot into his back, the bloodsucker yelling out as the large half-breed broke several vertebrae. Before they had the chance to heal however, he was turned over and Danilo dug his claws down the front, bringing forth several cries as blood came out like a geyser. _

_Danilo caught the second vampire just as the old man came darting out of the shadows, his battle cry giving him away with what Danilo guessed was the intention of stabbing him with a silver blade. He smacked it away and punched the old vampire in the gut, making him cough up some blood. Danilo grabbed him by the collar and threw him across the street, making him bounce like a stone as his body slammed against the dirt. Danilo turned his attention back to the younger of the two, who he noticed was trying to grab hold of the stake. The black wolf smiled as he stomped on the lad's hand, instantly shattering every bone. _

_The raven-haired bloodsucker cried out as Danilo grabbed him by his broken hand and held him up so that the two were eye level with each other. "Aw, aw, aw, my boy," Danilo fake-scolded as he wagged his free hand, "Don't you know it is not nice to interrupt somebody having fun?" The teen struggled to pull free, and Danilo looked over his shoulder to see the elder vampire getting back up. He pulled the teen back and threw him straight into the old man, a hard CRACK! coming from the two as they collided. With the speed of a true vampire, he trotted over to them, staring at them like a mortal child who had just gotten hold of some candies. _

_"Honestly, are you two even trying? Surely you should've been able to come and end my life before I even thought you were a mile away!" Danilo commented as he stared down at them. The elder vampire, who he recognized as Bohdan, hissed at him as his eyes went bold red. _

_"Shut your mouth, you filthy disgrace!" he hissed at Danilo, pulling a spare silver stake from his coat as he launched himself. Danilo simply gave him a questioning look as bent backwards, before grabbing Bohdan's foot and slamming him into the teenager, causing newly healed ribs to dislocate and fracture a second time, splintering through skin and driving blood up towards his mouth. Not letting go of Bohdan's foot, Danilo proceeded to use him to beat the teenager, all the while causing damage to Bohdan as well. He slammed them into each other once, twice, three times; much like someone taking a carpet whip to a rug. _

_With one final slam, he pounded the two of them together. Blood drenched their clothes, sprayed the ground and sprinkled his fur. It dripped from noses and ran down noses, leaked from where flesh had been cut by femurs, sternums, and rib-cages. Bohdan grit his teeth; his wounds were not healing fast enough. Though he would never admit it out loud, the half-breed was strong. _

_Danilo cast a sickening smile, his blue eyes looking even paler from the moonlight that peaked out from behind his head. "Are you even trying? Really, Bohdan, for someone as old as you are, you don't even seem to be letting go. _

_"That's a shame," He snarled as he picked them up by the back of their necks, stretching both his arms out before bringing them forward like he was clapping, slamming their skulls together. "Because I am!' _

_Blood between the two was mixed as he brought their heads together again, repeating the process several times. Bohdan felt his lips rip from where the vampire- several hundred years his junior- fangs latched on, felt his cheekbones and nose break, felt himself go lightheaded as pain bloomed from all over his facial region; he felt lightheaded and felt the blood pound in his ears, spill from them and his nose, felt the horrific sense of fractured bones split his skin like paper. Danilo was relentless, bashing them together for what seemed like hours. _

_Finally, he dropped them. He cast a glance at the teenager- a turned vampire who, just by looking at him, had only begun living as a vampire. The pathetic little lad was hardly moving, save for a twitch every now and then. He hadn't drunk enough blood, his wounds not healing fast enough. "Oh, Bohdan," he lectured quietly as he stepped over to the down adolescent, "I am very disappointed. I thought for sure you would bring someone who could at least stand _some _of the pain._

_"He is your progeny, is he not?" Danilo bent down and sniffed the boy's hair, which- along with his clothes- was drenched almost entirely in fresh blood. Bohdan growled at the half-breed, his teeth bloodstained. "What is it to you, freak?" Danilo rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Bohdan, can you go even a second without the name calling? It really is quite annoying." _

_Just then, Danilo picked up his foot and placed it on the boy's skull, his jagged toenails lightly raking his forehead, drawing thin beads of blood. Said boy seemed to floating in and out of consciousness, his greenish eyes unfocused and glazed over. Casting a glance at Bohdan- who was able to gather the strength to turn himself over on his elbows- Danilo smiled, never breaking eye contact with the silver-haired vampire as he began to apply pressure to the boy's skull. _

_Feeling the added heaviness on his temple, the boy began to struggle, his eyes going wide and his body flailing out as he tried to take Danilo's foot off; however, the crossbreed was like a statue, his foot refusing to budge no matter what. Bohden's eyes went nearly white in horror as he realized the intentions of the beast before him. He was a vampire, but he was still an old man. His wounds were not even halfway healed, and he could only watch in horror as the sight before him became more gruesome. _

_Danilo applied all his weight to the foot on the boy's head, pressing down as the gravity of the ground fighting back. He could see a line of the boy's saliva begin to leak out from under, his thrashing around even more desperate as he heard his breath hitch and grow weaker as his airway began to cut off. Bohdan watched as Vas's eyes bulged out, his already snowy skin beginning to turn blue as more of a burden was placed on the side. _

_And just like that, Danilo crushed the young vampire's skull, his head caving in like a melon. Blood splattered the ground and covered his foot, as arms and legs just ceased to move, like a puppet's strings being cut. Bohdan felt his mouth go dry, not bearing to see the little of what remained of Vas's face. He heard a crunching and sponging noise as Danilo squashed in the skull more and more, until the head was unidentifiable. _

_"That was easier than I thought," Danilo commented. Bohdan felt a warm presence near him, and looked back up to see the larger wolf-vampire hybrid staring down at him. Bohdan felt something lodge in his throat as he took in the younger man's appearance. It had been almost ten years since he laid judgemental casts upon the half breed that was Miroslav's offspring. No longer was this thing standing before him the lanky, shy, quiet and weak child that he and every villager cast looks of scorn and disgusts upon. Rather, this was a nightmare creature, standing at probably seven feet with thick, corded muscles that seemed too tight for his skin, sharp claws that seemed like talons, and a mouthful of teeth that seemed so sharp they could tear skin at the mere scratch. This was not Danilo. This was not even a werewolf-vampire hybrid. This was something new. Something that was horrifying beyond his wildest dreams. _

_"What are you?" Bohdan whispered, barely audible against the chill of the night. _

_Danilo's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits, a simple answer spilling from his bloodstained lips, "Your end." _

_Like lightning striking, Danilo leaped at Bohdan, ripping his shirt into mere tatters as he raked his claws down, relishing in the smell of the blood that burst from the elder vampire's chest. Bohdan merely gasped as he attempted to fight off the creature, but Danilo's overwhelming strength and mind blowing speed made whatever attempt useless, and Bohdan felt the red haze of fury he had quickly die down as within seconds, his body became drained of whatever little blood was left. _

_"Oh come now, Bohdan," he challenged as he ripped at the elder vampire's liver, "We're only just beginning! Come on, HIT ME-"_

_He disembowled Bohdan, ripping out his intestines. _

_"WITH-"_

_He completely crushed Bohdan's ribcage._

_"EVERYTHING-"_

_Danilo tore out Bohdan's jugular. _

_"YOU'VE-" _

_He tore the flaps of skin from Bohdan's chest, ripping them to ribbons. _

_"GOT!" _

_With inhuman strength, Danilo plunged his hand deep into Bohdan's chest, feeling the vampire's still heart in his hands for a brief second before pulling it out completely, nearly crushing the blood-filled organ as he gripped Bohdan's face in his free hand, forcing the senior vampire to look at him straight in the eyes. Bohdan's eyes quickly went from red to greyish blue as the little quarter blood that remained in his body came up in a spout from his lips. He let go, watching as Bohdan's head fell back, his entire body devoid of any signs of life. Danilo stepped off standing up straight. He looked to see the heart that remained in his hands, heavy with blood that had not moved nor beat in centuries. _

_He laughed. Big, heartless, cruel bellows from his chest as he bent down, squeezing it until it burst in his hand, bringing his hand over his face, feeling Bohdan's blood run down the contours of his nose, cheeks, and eyebrows. He brought his hand to his lips and devoured the remaining muscle, running his tongue to taste the iron-rich liquids that coated his body. Danilo felt invincible. Was this what all vampires were like? Were they really this weak? What did he have to be afraid of?! He could've just slaughtered all of his tormentors back when he was a mere child! He could only see it, remembering their terrified expressions as he leaped upon them. He remembered the pleading in Gregor's eyes. Oh, it was heavenly. _

_"Danilo?" _

_And like that, the euphoria stopped. _

_A voice. One that was sweet and melodic, soft like wet blossoms and crystal clear like the finest diamonds. It had been long, oh-so very long since he heard that voice, but he instantly remembered its owner like it was only yesterday. _

_Danilo's eyes went wide as he turned around, gazing down at the small figure before him; he suddenly felt all the air go out of his chest, a pang of something that he had not felt in over ten years come back to him. _

_There she stood, a black dress hugging her small frame that was adorned with white lace and the cuffs and black lace at the skirt. Her long silver hair flowed in curls down her back to her waist. Straight bangs hung to her eyebrows, decorated with a silk black ribbon across them. Her skin was a soft ivory complexion that sparkled by the moonlight. Large, oval-shaped mauve eyes gazed at him, hers wide with horror as bow-shaped lips- the color of spring roses- opened agape, a hand brought to them in shock. Danilo felt his eye twitch, his mouth hanging open as he took a brief step towards her. _

_"Katarina?" _

_Katarina, his only friend. The girl who wasn't afraid to defy her parents' orders, who listened to his stories and let him teach her new things, who was nothing but perfect in Danilo's eyes. The owner of his heart. _

_Danilo took a step towards her, wanting to touch her to make sure he wasn't imagining things. "Katarina," he repeated, "Is this...are you...you..." He trailed off, suddenly unable to come up with the right words._

_Katarina stepped back. Danilo froze, his arm in midair. He realized that her beautiful eyes, which usually glimmered like rose quartz, were the size of pinpricks, tears threatening to spill. It radiated from her so strong he could almost feel it wash over him like a summer rain. She was afraid of him. He took another step forward, she took another one back. _

_"Danilo...how could you do this?" _

_The tone of her voice held so much fear, shock, and hurt that it almost broke his heart. He did not understand. Wasn't she happy to see him? He could hear every quiver that came with every syllable, see how her breath hitched in her throat. He realized why she was afraid. It was then that Danilo suddenly realized the mangled corpses around him, the blood on his hands. He felt something squeeze in his chest, and with a painful swallow, he stepped forward again. And again, Katarina went away from his hand. _

_"No, Katarina," he whispered, "Please...I will not hurt you." _

_"I thought you were dead..." she whispered, "Why...how are you...why are you doing this?" _

_Danilo licked his lips, and his mouth felt strangely dry. He glared at the dead bodies that lay on the ground. "I am so sorry, Katarina. I wanted to send a message to you, but Brother Vonda and the others kept me restricted to the cave. I-I-I wanted to let you know I was okay-" _

_When she stepped further away from him again, a cord struck within Danilo, and he realized he felt the need to embrace her, kiss her and assure her he was okay. There was nothing to fear. "No, Katarina...please," he realized he was pleading, begging, "Do not fear me. I do not want you to fear me." _

_Katarina's eyes threatened to spill tears, and a pregnant pause passed between the two of them, "Why are you doing this, Danilo? How...how are you even here?" _

_"Brother Vonda found me the night they killed my parents," he explained, "He took me in with his pack. They...they did not care that I was crossed over, Katarina. They taught me. Showed me the true way. Tonight...tonight I finally give these bastards what they deserve. They showed me, showed me I was the chosen one! The one to finally bring judgement upon them. I am only doing what needs to be done." _

_"Danilo, no..." Katarina squeaked. He attempted to console her, but once again, she did not allow him to come any closer. "No, Katarina, please. Do not fear me. I don't want you fearing me," he pleaded. The curly-haired vampiress refused to look at him, shaking her heads as she pinned her hands close to her chest. _

_"This isn't...what you are doing...this is wrong." _

_Danilo paused. Her words took a second to register. His eye twitched again. His hands clenched and unclenched again. He grit his teeth, and all hurt seemed to go away, replaced by a sudden intake of rage. _

_"Wrong? WRONG?! They deserve everything that comes to them!" He suddenly snarled, "They have been able to do this for far too long! Too long have they been allowed to play God's role and judge what they cannot even fathom to understand! Too long have I suffered in silence while they cast their stones and their glares! And you say what I'M doing is WRONG?!" Danilo marched up to Katarina, gripping her arms tightly and shaking her, bringing her face only a mere centimeter away from his. "Don't you see that I am only doing what is to be repaid for them? _

_"Or have they twisted your mind they have twisted so many others? Are you going to shame me, Katarina, for what was my forced birthright?! ARE YOU?!" Danilo screamed, baring his teeth. A sob escaped Katarina's lips as she looked away, "Danilo, you're hurting me!" She tried prying herself from his grip, but he held tight like golden shackles. She pushed against his chest, but toppled over onto her backside in the dirt. Danilo knelt down next to her, "Katarina..." _

_"No!" she cried, trying to crawl away from him. The sudden episode of anger he experienced now came back, and he growled as he got onto his hands and knees over on top of her grabbing her wrists and forcing her to lie on her back, pinning them to the ground. _

_"Goddammit, STOP! I love you, Katarina, I've always loved you! Why do you turn yourself away from me! I'm not a monster, they are! What will it take to me you see that!" He screamed, baring his teeth and fanning her face with his warm breath. Katarina forced herself to look at him, her eyes wide and bloodshot, tears streaming down her cheeks and the sides of her face as she sobbed. "Danilo...please...no..." _

_It was then that Danilo realized what her mindset was. He was on top of her, his hands restraining her from fighting back. Her skirt had risen up to her thighs, and his knees were on either side of her hips. It looked like a very familiar scene. Sudden flashbacks raced through Danilo's mind. His father, laying on the floor bleeding; his mother squirming on the floor as a large werewolf forced her to- _

_No, he wasn't like that! He wasn't a monster, he wasn't like them! He was better, he was..._

_Looking down at Katarina's tear-streaked face, he felt his heart break into a million pieces. She thought of him like nobody else had. Only, when theirs had been hatred and malice, hers was absolute terror. Before, it would've excited Danilo. But now, it made him feel absolutey despaired. She thought this of him now. And he did not enjoy that knowledge. _

_Silently, He let go of her wrists and removed himself atop her. He stood up straight, not looking at her as he turned back towards the now-rotting bodies. Katarina rolled onto her stomach, looking at him with terror in her heart, her breath coming in desperate pants. _

_"Leave." _

_She was taken aback by the suddenly broken silence, looking at his back. "W-What?" _

_"Leave, Katarina. Get out of here, now, as fast as you can." He looked over his shoulder, an emotionless glint in his crystal blue eyes. "Before I end up doing something I'll come to regret." _

_He turned back away from her, looking down at the ground. Katarina lifted herself up and sat on her knees, her hands in her lap as she looked at him. Tears threatened to spill for a whole new reason. But, taking a deep breath, she nodded at him and forced herself to her feet, dashing off with impossible speed. Danilo did not look back at her, but the sounds of her footsteps getting farther away let him know that she had obeyed him. _

_Several minutes passed. He stood completely still, a shadow over his eyes. _

_First his parents, and now her. The love of his life. She had thought him a monster. _

_Danilo grit his teeth and clenched his fists. A lone tear escaped down his cheek, stumbling over the fur on his face. For a moment, he was back as a child, wanting to do nothing more than curl up and cry. _

_Danilo's eyes snapped open. They had done this to her. They made her this way. They had gotten to her, twisting her mind and convincing her that he was the in the wrong. They had turned his zemlja angel against him! Once again, they did their dirty work to take all the happiness he had away from him. _

_A black, chilling growl burst from his lips. They curled back over his teeth and his eyes switched color. First violet, then red, then black, then blue again. Danilo lifted his head and looked back at the village. White, hot boiling evil stirred in his mind. It grew with every thought of them preparing to try and fight him, to think they could get away with their sins and their crimes. _

_They had hurt him for the very __last __ time._

* * *

Aaand finally, the backstory comes to a close.

Whoa, this chapter took quite a while to write. Almost two hours. But luckily, I was almost done so I can watch _Doctor Who_ without getting distracted. :)

First things first, a **BIG **thanks to wolverinacullen! Thank you so much for your message! You were write, listening to Nox Arcana _definitely _helped me focus a lot more! Put me in the perfect mood for writing some very sensitive grimdark.

So yeah, if you all have gotten a bit bored with the backstory, don't you worry, next chapter we're back to the present.


	20. Chapter XIX: Interlude

Yes, I have deleted Once The Strings Are Cut. The thing is, I've come to realize, I have NO inspiration for that story. I was completely stumped and I don't want to be the authors that put stories on indefinite hiatus. I rushed into that story far too quickly and really have no desire to continue it. I'll probably put it back up when I feel like it, but yeah.

guess who: Not to worry, friend! I am also rather noobish to the whole Who community (I've tried watching all the episodes, but kinda dropped it during the middle of "Idiot's Lantern.") Favorite companion would have to be a tie between Rose and River Song. And my absolute favorite doctor would have to be Eleven! Even though Nine and Ten are very close seconds! (Because bow ties _are _cool. :)

Note: You'll want to read all the way to the bottom, so this chapter will make a little more sense.

* * *

**Deceitful Things **

Chapter XIX: Interlude: A Dystopian History

* * *

_Blinded to see the cruelty of the beast,_

_It is the darker side of me_

_The veil of my dreams deceived all I have seen_

_Forgive me for what I have been, _

_Forgive me, my sins_

* * *

The origin of the volkodlacs was pretty unknown to Gabriel when he first came across them. Even today, the exact details of how they came to be is still pretty foggy. The best conclusion we could come up with was that a human man that angered Hades by trying to escape from the Underworld by swimming the River Styx, and was therefore cursed to forever walk the earth as a vampire. The man, who was angry and lustful for power, made a deal with Skoll, who then gave him the ability to walk in the sunlight so long as he served her.

He was granted the ability to shape shift at will. He was immune to disease, he did not age, immediately healed after injury, and seemed unstoppable. He found a werewolf mate, and passed on his so-called 'gift' to his children, who were said to be born with wolf hair growing on their heads. It is also said that his former mate, a vampire, wanted her children to be as admirable as he was, so she hunted a wolf and placed its skin upon them and left them alone in the forest for one night. And, if you could guess, they too became like him.

Though, as remarkable in power and ability as they were, they were shunned by the monsters and humans alike. They were abominations that not even demons could look upon them and not shake their heads in disgust. Their victims were always found torn to pieces and half-eaten. Some were devoured with only the bones left. Others were simply drained of so much blood that they were said to literally turn to dust the second you touched them. Ironically, as much as they wanted the volkodlacs gone, really the only thing they could do was wait and see what would happen. Not that they could do much. The volkodlacs were unstoppable. They could shift back into humans in the daylight and raised absolute hell at night. Silver, garlic, crucifixes, sunlight, it was all mere child's play.

The first group that was foolish enough to take them on found that out the hard way. They tried killing them in vampire form, when they had the most weaknesses, only to have the same ones coming back as werewolves. They tried poisoning a more-lycan group with a mix of silver and wolfsbane, and the damned idiots were found the next day drained by the ones they killed coming back as vampires. They were all stumped. If I dare say, people feared them more than they feared the Bogeyman, or the Fates. And the volkodlacs knew it. They stole away children, feasted on men and raped their wives. The few times they were merciful, mutilated animals would be found all around the forest, the buildings, the rivers. Everywhere.

However, it was only by chance that they soon discovered that everyone has a weakness, even the volkodlacs. One night, after a man's children were stolen away from their bed and the village in which a nearby pack roamed, he looked to the gods for help; though it's been said that Lamia was responsible for his children's disappearance, he found it to be the last straw and decided that the volkodlacs needed to be put in their place...as prejudiced as that sounds. He sought out Hecate for help. She herself was angered at seeing how the volkodlacs took advantage of the werewolves and even mocked her- even though she was a deity for the wolves herself. The man, who had little to no money and was not trained at all through the art of combat, got on his knees and begged for her to help him.

We haven't been able to find if this was true or not, but it was said that she saw the coin he wore around his neck, and when asked of his value, he responded it was the only real piece of 'jewelry' he had. Hecate brought her finger to it, and before he could ask her of the purpose, she simply responded that he would know when the time was right. She then ordered him to go to the nearest tree and to cut a jagged blade from it. The tree he chose was that of an aspen. Tearing a large piece of the bark, he widdled it down to the best of his ability so it could resemble a stake. And from then on, he went to the woods.

As we can all assume, it wasn't much a fair fight. They had the strength of two million men and he was a withered old geezer. They had not the faintest scars and immediately patched themselves back together, he bled too easily, too fast. They had well lived for almost a thousand years, he only had a good two three or three left, at best. It seemed like the outcome of who one was inevitable. But then, the unthinkable happened. Using the last of his strength, the old man lifted his blade and plunged it deep within the chest of the volkodlac heading to deliver the killing blow, the blade piercing straight through his heart. And just like that, it bled out and died, right at his feet. Those who are still around from that time will tell you it's the first time you ever saw a volkodlac show fear. Stricken with rage, they went to try and attack him, the two of them at the same time, but he too hit them. However, he only had the one coin around his neck. He placed it within the mouth of the first one he killed, and simply left. By the next night, the two were resurrected back as vampires. The one with the coin in his mouth was not. He just became another rotten corpse.

It could have damned well started a revolution. This the greatest discovery the people had ever come across. Greater than King Tutankhamun's tomb, greater than Treasure Island, greater than Hamunaptra. This had finally given the people hope. Something to wake them up and realize they had a chance against these things. So people gathered up all the gold coins they could possibly find, shaved and chopped every aspen tree they could find, and everything when to Civil War from there. Amazingly, the volkodlacs' numbers dwindled drastically. However, as much as the other humans and cryptids had succeeded, they suffered terrible counterfire. Though it was finally proven the volkodlacs had a weakness, in reality, that was really one of their _only_ weaknesses. However, you had vampires, werewolves, sea monster, faeries, tons of supernaturals that had dozens of things that could kill them.

Not only that, but the aspen tree only grows in oh-so many places; they're mostly native to cold places that have cold summers. So you could say where one group was successful, another group could only kneel down and hope their death was quick. But eventually, realizing they were pretty much just as fucked as the rest of their enemies, the volkodlacs did what they thought best at the time: hide. And basically, it remained that way. It eventually became like it is for normies and monsters today: If we left the volkodlacs alone, they'd leave us alone. Though, as you've all probably peaced together by now, that probably wasn't the case.

Danilo was born 1297 in Slovenia. His father was a raised in the Duchy of Carinthia while his mother was born to a pack in what is now the Trignav National Park. When the volkodlacs took him in, he was ten years old at the time. They were pretty much an underground pack, as both the vampires in the nearby village, as well as the forest's pack- as much as they hated each other- were all pretty decent fighters. It seems that they had been keeping an eye on Danilo for a while, since he was, after all, the only werewolf-vampire hybrid in the area. You could say that Miroslav and Anica's deaths were what they were waiting for; a chance to finally bend the kid's will until he was the perfect, invincible, indestructible killing machine they wanted him to be.

You see, the volkodlacs had a tradition of theirs. During the winter, they gather together in groups with other packs that are nearby in the forests. Those who are turned by wearing wolfskin remove it and hang them from the trees. The others dance around the fire and howl. During this ritual, a chosen volkodlac that has decided his life has come to an end will die peacefully and remain at rest. It was during one of these that they managed to make Danilo just the way they wanted him to be.

Technically, he still is a hybrid. So he still has weakness to silver, wolfsbane, garlic, crosses, all of that. However, from what we could gather, during one of these rituals they did something different. And as a side note, this particular one happened on a full moon. It appears that they wrapped him up in a wolfskin and fed him blood from every single one of them. That's when shit _really_ hit the fan. It really turned him. It strengthened his muscles, made his teeth even sharper than they already were, made his joints a little more flexible; the whole process really made him a lunatic...no pun intended.

That's just the way they wanted him to be. Keep in mind, this was just a boy who already was on the brink of losing it. He was beaten up almost every day- and I don't mind a smack outside the head or a slap on the ass, I mean burning and torture- his parents were killed right in front of him, and really, the only thing he feels like he has are a bunch of crazies who never seem to stop smiling. But with the wolfskin and the power of the moon, he damn well lost his mind. I guess you could say twisted him enough that really, he thought the only family he had, he had with them. That's when they knew they had him right where they wanted him to be.

They fed him blood every day. Held his head back and dumped a hole bowl of it down his throat. They had him hunt fresh prey. We even talked to a black dog who lived in those times that says they even kidnapped a kid and made him kill just to see how heartless he was. And believe me, that kid was became damned heartless.

When he was eighteen, they had him slaughter his village. Just out of nowhere, he comes out of the shadows. Save for the reports of one vampiress, he ate up everyone. There was blood being scented out for miles, and just the scene looked like a horror movie gone wrong. And the worse thing? It didn't stop there. They had him track down his mother's former pack, and he killed them and the other packs along the way. After that, they basically let him go around and murder any animal or creature he thought deserved it. Which was pretty much everybody. It's pretty creepy thinking about it now; from that time up until the late 1300's, him and his pack managed to kill well around two million monsters. Half of which was by Danilo himself.

For almost a century, it was like that. He'd go out, kill, hide. Go out, kill, terrorize the little ones, hide. It wasn't until they had found out he had almost wiped out all of the Eastern part of Europe that Dracula finally realized it was time to do something. And nobody will probably believe this, but this was actually the first time that Van Helsing and Dracula actually worked _together_.

They both wanted him dead. Dracula to keep his daughter safe, though she was well almost a thousand years old, and Gabriel so he could keep his people safe, which- unbeknownst to him- was already his destiny as the left hand of God. It was a chance meeting. One night, as legend says, Dracula was in Slovenia, planning to meet with his fellow elders, when he heard what sounded like a cry of pain. Smelling blood in the air, he was horrified to see four bodies of other vampires, lying torn apart and looking like they had been partially devoured. Mortified and moreso angry, he shifted into full bat form and followed, until he came upon the sight of Danilo himself, who had just finished ending the lives of three young werecats. Right then, as soon as the two met eyes, they went at each other's throats. It is said that, surprisingly, it was a pretty matched fight. Dracula was the very first vampire, and had the power of shapeshifting, teleportation, and flight. Danilo, however, also had his own advantage of super sensitive hearing, smell, not to mention his vampire nature could let him heal very quickly- something already advanced by the power of the volkodlac within him.

It was very bloody. Both were equally cut up, and both were ready to kill each other. However, at this moment, whether it be considered a blessing or a curse, Gabriel decided to get in on the action as well. He was in the area after the Knights of the Holy Order had told him they had gotten news of a priest who was reporting a mass murder that seemed to be the handiwork of werewolves. Gabriel happened to step in on the action, and the three went at it like it was life or death.

Gabriel had managed to be in possession of one of the very same coins that was forged to defeat the beasts the first time. By this time, keep in mind, Danilo was still very much half-vampire and half-wolf. However, it seemed that after years of brutal training and his psyche pretty much shattering, he grew immune to the pain that came with his weaknesses. A chain of silver was like a mosquito bite. A wooden stake was nothing more than a needle prick. However, when Gabriel used that coin, in a journal I found of his, he wrote that it was like a person seeing the true inside of Tartarus. As soon as Danilo coiled up in pain, the two were able to strike, and take him down.

I'll perhaps never know what in Sam's hill made him do this, but surprisingly, neither Gabriel nor Dracula killed Danilo. Even though Dracula did not seem to personally know any of the crossbreeds born in that time period, the best guess I could come up with is, though I assume he'll flat out deny this, he pitied Danilo. With that, it was all down to Gabriel. Through one of teh only acts of acquaintance you'll ever hear of these two acting together, Dracula gave Gabriel a sacred stone; one used by the witches and warlocks themselves for casting spells- binding spells. To sum it all up, they had Danilo locked away within the hollows of the Kamnik Savinja Alps, inside Mount Grintovec. The binding stones were strong enough to hold him in the chains that were wrapped around him. Only using these stones would somebody be able to free him from that prison.

And there he was for around seven centuries. During that time, both Gabriel and Dracula went to work to ensure that he would never be freed from that prison. Of course, the only ones who were trying to free him were the volkodlacs.

It's quite ironic to think how it all worked out. In hindsight, the volkodlacs were almost unstoppable. And yet, they are extinct to this day. Ever since day one of Danilo being locked in that tower, Gabriel and Dracula went to work. They wiped out every pack, rogue, child, animal, anything that had the slightest volkodlac blood in them. Today the volkodlacs are nothing more than a myth to the young ones today (Ironic, no?) and to the ones who remember all of it, just a bad dream. Eventually, the memory of Danilo faded; he's virtually unheard of today, and it seems most who have managed to survive his brutal genocides have subconsciously buried and left it.

That is, until now.

As much as it pains me to write this, I'm afraid that once again, curiosity has proven to be both our greatest benefit as well as our greatest travesty.

A few months back, my estranged brother Lawrence had gone on an expedition with a crew of men. Though I had only just heard of his involvement in the conflict at the Salem school, Monster High that almost resulted in another war breaking out between werewolves and vampires, I know that exploring had always been a favorite past time of his; though I know now the majority of things he collected were to fend of monsters who he rubbed the wrong way- then again, he is a Van Helsing (even though he refuses to claim so) it's in our nature.

Unfortunately, Lawrence was ignorant to know that the same site he had been exploring was exactly where Danilo was being kept. And worse, he was carrying a binding stone. And that is when our story begins, as that day, all Hell broke loose.

It's hard for me to write this. Just thinking about the way they presented his body to us makes me sick. The only way they could identify him was by dental records with whatever remained of the jawbone, but even then, I knew better than to keep false hope. As much as my brothers and I fought, and as much little contact we had ever since the falling out with our father, he was still my brother. I knew just by looking at the condition of what remained, with the flesh and muscles ripped apart, and the shattered bone that was generally just a giant pile of wet clay with pieces of broken glass, I knew he was the first victim. Lawrence was always foolish like that, putting his head up his ass like that.

But I have more important things to worry about. I have recently gotten word from Anya of her and her brother's successful arrival in Oregon. Now, Annabella and I have to focus on making sure that nothing else goes wrong. Volkodlacs were very impatient and very cranky creatures. Danilo was described as being impulsive and sloppy, but my gut tells me he was far from stupid. He was witty and very, very stealthy.

I only hope that we aren't already too late.

-_Nicolai Van Helsing_

_May 16, 2021_

* * *

Damn, this took a long time to write! Just about four hours -_- I'm just glad I was able to write this today. I go to the gym every Wednesday with my mom, as well as every Thursday, so I don't get home and get to writing, it would've taken me another week to publish another chapter. I have to say, I'm pleased with how this turned out. I was originally planning on it taking place with Eric finishing his story, but I felt like it's about time you guys were informed on just what happened to get ol' Danny locked in that cave in the first place.

And once again, Nox Arcana proves to be the perfect recipe for getting you focused.


	21. Chapter XX: Back To Reality

God, why can't school just be over already? Come here faster, June. -_-

xTheCrazyDancingPersonx: Not to worry, friend! Don't worry, we are OFFICIALLY back on track. I know how you feel, I was starting to get a little tired of straying from the storyline. But I give you my word, we are back to the present!

* * *

**Deceitful Things **

Chapter XX: Back To Reality

* * *

_When the lights go out and we open our eyes,_

_Out there in the silence, I'll be gone, I'll be gone_

_Let the Sun fade out and another one rise, _

_Climbing through tomorrow, I'll be gone, I'll be gone_

* * *

The feeling was like a bucket of ice water had just been dumped on her.

Scarah's eyes shot wide open just as she bolted up in her bed, a sudden intake of breath coming out as a choked gasp. She panicked as she felt something on her face that was making it hard to breath. Grasping it in both hands and yanking off over her head, throwing it to the side, Scarah scooted back up against the small headboard when she realized it was an oxygen mask. Feeling a sudden chill run through her body at its realization of the low temperature, the green-skinned banshee yanked up the thin sheets and pulled them to her chest, steadily glancing around the room.

The walls of her room were painted a rather modest, rather dull cream color, with an oxygen machine set up on her right. The windows had plain white curtains draped on the sides, a small table with two large orange chairs seated right by them. Another chair, one of which that was associated with old classrooms, sat on her left. A dull throbbing in her right arm made her glance down, seeing that a needle and tube had been inserted, the bags from an IV hanging down right next to the oxygen machine. She was in a hospital room.

Confused, Scarah knitted her eyebrows together, trying to remember how on Earth she'd gotten here. She put a hand to her forehead, where a slight pounding sensation was occurring like the beating of a bass drum.

_"You're neither vampire nor werewolf and therefore have no place in this universe."_

_"I'll always be a werewolf in their eyes. A mongrel." _

_"Well, I guess this isn't quite a surprise. After all, one should expect the up most backlash when one turns their back on their own species." _

_"Do not worry. You're safe here. We will be your family." _

_"Get out of here, now, as fast as you can. Before I end up doing something I'll come to regret." _

Everything came back, rushing through her head with such force that she nearly toppled over the side. Managing to catch herself on the railing, Scarah felt an unsteady thrum in her chest, her stomach doing flip flops as what little of what remained in her near empty stomach came rushing back up as vile. Suddnely, violently ill, she gagged and leaned over the side, retching. The pounding now felt like someone was hitting her in the back of the head. Little to nothing came out, but her stomach kept on going until Scarah felt like she'd vomit her organs back up.

She collapsed onto her side, exhausted by a sudden wave of lethargy. Scarah didn't move for several seconds. She curled up into a ball underneath the thin sheets and focused on drawing breath. She closed her eyes and put her hands on the sides of her head, wanting nothing more than for the now-annoying sensations in her brain to go away. She wanted to take a shower, find something to eat, get dressed in her clothes, and crawl into her own bed in her own house and get a good night's sleep for once. Most of all, though, she just wanted the irritating flashes in her head to stop.

Feeling absolutely helpless, Scarah felt tears start to slide down her cheeks, a sob escaping her.

"Scarah?"

Eyes shot open at the tone of a familiar, normally cheery voice came from the other end of the room. Scarah lifted her head from the mattress and glanced up from her arms, desperate relief filling up her heart. Frankie stood in the doorway, her purse dangling in one arm while her other held her tiny infant daughter, who was wrapped in a sling upon her chest; the only evidence of a life form being the little wisps of black hair that stuck out from the top. Frankie's hair hung loose, the only decoration being a comb-like barrette. Frankie's two-colored eyes met with Scarah's pure white ones, green and blue beginning to glisten with tears.

"Frankie-"

The banshee was suddenly taken by surprise as Frankie- who seemed to defy the laws of physics with her moving impossibly quick in six inch heels- darted over to the bedside, wrapping Scarah in a death hug and nearly squeezing the life out of her. "You're awake!" The cadaver cried from over Scarah's shoulder (though Scarah was careful in trying not to harm the baby). Frankie pulled away, gripping Scarah's arms as tears ran down her green cheeks, a smile stretched across from ear to ear. "I was so worried! You were screaming and weren't responding and you passed out-"

"Frankie..."

"And then the next day passed without any word of improvement, and then the next day, and we were getting all worried and Jackson was telling me how they couldn't no for sure since they couldn't find any sign of what caused it-"

"Frankie..."

"And then we got word that Lagoona was almost attacked, and then we got word that Howleen and Toralei and the boys were attacked and then this weird guy and his sister came to Draculaura's dad's house-"

"_Frankie..._"

"And then we got this whole explanation about how the killer's this dude with an old hatred and then Bram came to the house and he and Gory were attacked and then we got word that the normies were attacked and then poof! The guy's disappeared off the map and then we now everyone's panicking and they don't know what to do-"

_"Frankie!" _Scarah hissed, loud enough to catch her friend's attention. As they got older, Frankie had developed quite a habit of rambling whenever she was nervous or anxious. Scarah closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her chest rising and falling smoother than before. She opened them back up, looking at her friend directly in the eye and talking slow but firm in order to prevent being cut off again. "Okay, tell me, and _please _slow down, what happened? Why am I at the hospital? And what in the name of Vac are you talking about?"

Frankie slightly tilted her head as if confused. "You don't remember what happened at the meeting?"

Scarah shrugged, rubbing the back of her neck. "I remember about that ol' dragon bat raving about the police and how they weren't doing anything and all that rubbish and having everyone go wiley niley, then Clawdeen finally got her to put a cork in it, and then that police woman came; after that, I really don't know. The only thing I can remember...is a bunch of..." she trailed off, trying silently to remember. Then, once again, the images zoomed through her mind, flashing and switching so fast it gave her vertigo. She felt a hand go over hers and once again, met the blue/green eyes of Frankie, who was giving her friend a worried look.

Shaking her head, trying to clear her thoughts, Scarah focused and looked at Frankie with a more stern look. "Why? What's happened?"

She noticed Frankie biting her lip, a sign that she wanted do anything but tell the banshee. Scarah crossed her arms over her chest, patiently waiting for an answer. Finally, the feel of the Scarah's white eyes boring into her proved to be too much, and the green-skinned girl finally cracked.

She sighed, closing her eyes for a second and taking a deep breath before explaining, recalling everything from the call they had gotten from Gil the night Lagoona was attacked, to the events at the Dracula mansion that had happened a mere few days before.

"Right after that, ironically, the doorbell rang and Draculaura leaves, only to return with Bram, covered in scratches and blood and a large scratch on his face that's taking longer to heal than it should," Frankie narrated, noting how Scarah's eyes went wide, a hand flying to her mouth. "I mean, they're okay, they managed to get him away before their kids could get hurt, but...there...there still was a lot of blood."

"Janey mack!"

"Yeah...it turns out that, well, they had a...run in with him before," the daughter of Frankenstein announced, "Anyway, Clawd's friend is okay, but he's been taking it easy. He just got released yesterday. Lagoona was pretty shaken up, but she's doing better. I don't know much about Toralei, but I heard she's okay too. Eric and his sister are going to be in town for a few days, and Lilith...well, she's pretty hectic since what happened in her town."

Gobsmacked by all the revelations, Scarah put a hand to her forehead, suddenly feeling lightheaded. "Oh my goth," she muttered.

"Yeah," Frankie replied with a heartless laugh, "Pretty hectic week it's been."

Scarah's head shot up. She was asleep for an entire _week?! _ Something unsettling told the banshee that this wasn't even the half of it. Deciding she'd freak out over what she missed the past seven days later, she snapped out of her daze- realizing she'd been staring at the wall- when Frankie spoke up. "You know, it's kinda funny. The news and the police haven't reported anything happening since that night, but if everyone was walking on eggshells before, people are crawling now."

"Do they know why?" Scarah asked. Frankie shrugged her shoulders, looking solemnly down at her daughter and fumbling with a strand of her hair. "Eric's looking into it, but he's still not that sure. Whatever the reason is, Danilo's got the town in the palm of his hand now."

Scarah stiffened. Her breath caught in her throat. Did she hear this correctly?

Frankie seemed oblivious to this, checking her watch as she got up out of her seat, "Well, I have to go now. Holt and Jackson are paranoid whenever I'm out of the house." She smiled at the thought as she gathered her baby in her arms. Scarah focused long enough to nod, the two friends sharing a hug before she watched the stitched up girl walk to the doorway. Frankie stopped suddenly, taking a look over her shoulder. "Scarah?"

"Yes?" Scarah asked, though it came out a bit of a whisper.

"Iris told us about...she said that...you know we're here for you, right?"

This one sentence brightened the banshee's dimmed spirit a little as she gave a sincere smile. "Of course I know, love. Please, take care of yourself."

However, as soon as Frankie crossed to the other side and was out of sight, Scarah quickly found herself breathing harder, the signs of an oncoming panic attack increasing ten fold. That name Frankie had said...it was one that was said in her visions.

The same name that belonged to the child that appeared to be the protagonist of a very unfortunate story, a real life gothic novel. The child with hair of pure ink and breathtaking blue eyes, who in just a matter of what seemed to be minutes, grew up to be a stone cold killer. A tortured soul turned devil. Scarah tried to soothe her murmuring heart as she curled up into a ball against the headboard, her thoughts turning back to what she could remember when she was asleep. The girl in her dreams (Scarah thought to herself that she had seen the girl before, maybe somewhere in a class when she was in high school) had told her the "beast" had gone into hiding. She told Scarah that only with your help, could he be stopped again.

_The old hag will help in controlling your powers. But you must hurry. _

What old hag? What powers? What descendants? The girl had told her of a Vladislaus and Archangel Gabriel- the latter had yet to make sense to her, but if she remembered correctly, the first name was one of the many names that Draculaura's father had gone by. But what did they all mean? What was their purpose?

Falling back against her large pillow, Scarah let out a groan of frustration. Something told her that, whatever questions she had when she was comatose, she was only going to have more.

* * *

A/N: You know what really grinds my gears? So I found an article from Bitch Magazine talking about Scarah's doll, and how because in her diary, since she states she doesn't say anything when Heath makes fun of her- that it isn't "good role model material." Maybe I'm being pessimistic, but that's bullshit. Making Monster High characters the way they are creates a realistic view on what it's like to be in high school. Making all the characters in the series people who don't judge, are outspoken, and don't do anything wrong and take a stand against all bullies and don't let anything slide, sadly, is NOT being realistic. That's sugar coating the whole thing. As a girl who's almost sixteen and three point five fourths of the way through her freshman year, I can tell you, they are doing a good job by making characters mean, shy, embarrassed, love-obsessed; this is how a lot of people are in high school. This will help kids show that that's how it is in high school, and will teach them how to handle situations like this. Sorry I'm ranting, but I just didn't feel like posting a rant on Deviantart this time.

Anyway, I just want to let everyone know, I do plan on doing a few more MH stories in the future. The two I really want to start are all in this reality, one of them being during the future of this timeline. The other is going to be set during the regular timeline of the dolls. I also plan on (hopefully) doing a Clawdeen/Romulus fic, and I also have a few Cleo/Deuce stories in mind. Hopefully, I'll be able to start on them soon...hopefully I'll be able to get done with this story soon so it doesn't take up most of my vacation. -_-


	22. Chapter XXI: One Bad Apple

Well, hello, hello, hello, readers! I just knew you all couldn't keep away.

xTheCrazyDancingPersonx: Oh, stop it you, you're making me blush! I agree, there's not enough Scarah lovin' around.

Guest: My dA account is HelloGirly- I'll warn you, though, I'm only on there to post journals on me complaining about the world on account of I suck at drawing. And a many thanks to you.

* * *

**Deceitful Things **

Chapter XXI: One Bad Apple

* * *

_Say goodbye to everything, _

_Forget your regrets, they're better left behind_

_Say goodbye to whispering uncertainties, _

_What's holding us back, is keeping us alive_

* * *

The last few days had come and gone, but Lilith was still having trouble processing it all.

The day after the whole blowout and being let in on what had the neighboring monster community on edge, her cousins had moved in with Dracula and his three brides. Though she was offered the chance to move in to, Anya had insisted she stay in her house to keep an eye out for Clair and Chad- especially after the news was revealed that Danilo had managed to get to three people in her neighborhood. Though she wanted to protest, Anya managed to convince her to stay, telling her that "if people who are three times powerful, live hundreds of years longer, and have been a threat to humans managed to be taken down by one of their own, we humans don't stand a chance." Eventually, Lilith relented.

Though, something had told her that wasn't the only reason that Eric and Anya had her go back.

It was a bit an amazement how they were related- her cousins and her were far different when it came to not only looks, but personality as well. Both siblings had curls of strawberry blonde, while Lilith's golden blonde mane was only slightly wavy. Eric and Anya both had their father's bright green eyes, while she carried her mother's beautiful teal ones. She had a natural tan while their skin was pale- whether it be from lack of sunlight or it was just natural was unknown to her- the only thing she could really consider having in common with either of them was that her and Anya both had silky skin that was almost flawless, a deep contrast to the hundreds of scars that littered the surface of Eric's.

Thinking of this now as she helped him with fixing his broken weapons, Lilith felt a slight twitch of humiliation. When she had first come across the monsters, she had acted tough, threatening, but that was nothing compared to what her estranged uncle Nicolai and his children went through. They had traveled the world, fought life and limb and had the physical leftovers to prove it. They dressed semi-Victorian and their wardrobes had shown evidence of plenty of times when a willing component had torn precious fabrics to shreds.

But what did Lilith have? Only a bunch of old stories from Uncle Lawrence, and a pile of old, ridiculous clothes that made her look like someone out of Tarzan. They had fought creatures of every size and traveled halfway around the world- she hardly ever left the county. And her only attempt of trying to prove she was hardcore as she thought she was almost resulted in the loss of an innocent life. They were the true monster hunters. She was only a naive little girl who was spoiled beyond the stars.

"Something wrong?" Eric's voice asked from in front of her. The great-great-granddaughter of Van Helsing looked to see him looking over his shoulder from his work desk, one eyebrow arched. He was dressed in a simple outfit of ripped jeans and a plain white t-shirt, exposing the numerous scars lining his arms. It truly amazed her how Eric looked like someone who stepped on a landmine was Anya barely had so much as a scratch on her skin. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she trotted over to him. "It's nothing. What are you doing?"

She looked over his shoulder to see a thing of blueprints. Sketched out in white pencil appeared to be some sort of large crossbow, one that was designed to be thinner and seemingly more portable then the one they were used to. Eric shrugged as he took the one sitting on the surface, placing it within the crook of his arm and trying to fix the string. "I tried shooting him with an arrow the first time and only succeeded in having is snapped like a twig. We have to make sure that he won't see it coming."

Lilith didn't have to be an expert to know that the HE in question was Danilo. Though Eric had diverted his attention to his broken crossbow, she nodded and turned away, looking through some old papers of his. She bit her lip and turned to look at his back.

"Eric?"

"Yes?"

"You said the only way to kill a volkodlac is by a stake, right?" she asked, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice.

"Well, a stake made from an aspen tree, but yes," he answered, not turning around, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was just wondering," she began to explain, twisting a lock of gold around her finger, "How...if he's not affected by things that kill vampires or werewolves, and that's the only way to kill a volkodlac, then...how did they manage to lock him in that mountain for so long?"

Eric's head tilted up, a sigh escaping him as he went back to fumbling with the split limb, "The binding stone Dracula and Gabriel used were ones forged by a few of Circe's children, and they were specifically made to hold any monster in that spot, even ones like Danilo- Circe was Hecate's daughter, after all."

He stated this like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and it stirred a bit of annoyance in Lilith. Actually, his entire attitude with the way he talked to her had been a bit irritating to her today. Anya, she could handle, since the orange haired girl was normally cold and mean, but Eric was actually quite different. He was pretty much level headed and calm, and immediately greeted her friends with good intention and kindness. However, today he was somewhat like that of stone.

"Sooooo," she added, wanting to get more into conversation. Though she knew her cousins and they were not quite strangers to her, their relationship with each other was not exactly close. Given that her father had a very rocky relationship with his brother and Lilith's paternal grandfather, it was expected; especially since the few times her other uncle was mentioned was often inferred by "my rat bastard brother." However, the last time she had spoken to them was probably right before she had graduated high school, and even then, it was light due to her father's unwillingness to give her a relationship with Nicolai.

"So what?"

"So...well, they're meant to hold someone in the same spot for however long the wielder wants, right? Like, they're never meant to expire?"

"That's the intention," Eric responded, "Which is precisely why the two chose to put him in the mountain; less curious tourists. Given that they were more or less sold for jewelry, I guess that would give a trapped monster nearby the advantage of being free, but the general thought of everyone's mind was that sometimes, it's best to let the way things happen be the way they happen- trying to change it could cause more trouble than it was worth."

Setting the crossbow on the surface of his desk, Eric leaned in as he now messed with its stirrup. Leaning in, he muttered under his breath, "Though you obviously wouldn't know that."

Lilith narrowed her eyes. She knew that it was meant to be something that only Eric would hear, but something told her he purposefully meant it be that loud.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked in a tight tone, her fists starting to ball. Eric stood up straight and left his crossbow, turning to her and leaning back against the desk, crossing his arms. Judging by his furrowed brows and his frown, she guessed that it was the latter- he meant for her to hear every word.

Eric scoffed, "Oh, did I stutter?"

She clenched her teeth behind her lips, her eyes stormy. "What did you say? That I don't understand staying out of things? What wouldn't I understand?"

He rolled his eyes and threw his hands up, responding, "Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that Gabriel spent his whole life trying to make peace between humans and monsters for a reason? Maybe that interaction between our two species isn't always a bad thing because we're not living in the old South anymore? Or maybe it's because you and your family are so fucking ignorant and stubborn you can't accept change and try to uproot _everything_ that our ancestor worked so hard to fix?"

Lilith took a step back, but her eyes became hard as their gaze met. "Nothing was uprooted, Eric," she growled, "The monsters and normies are starting to get along-"

"No thanks to you!" he lashed out, his lips curling back like a werewolf beginning to snarl, "Dad told me everything about what you and Lawrence did. How he tried to turn the wolves and vampires against each other when they were starting to make peace because he thought that they were gonna turn on the humans. And _you_, Lilith, always falling for the fucking act. He told about that night, you know. That Halloween you framed that Hyde kid just to prove a fucking stupid point you had- never mind the fact he almost got _killed _for it- because you guys are such fucking bigots, you act like we're still in the 1800's!"

Mentally, Lilith winced. She remembered that Halloween very clearly. But in her defense, she only wanted to show the townspeople why they should be kept separate from the monsters- she didn't know that they were actually planning on killing Holt like an old 1930's lynching. And besides that, at least she prevented it from happening and was far from being the close-minded, stuck up girl she was as a teenager; she deserved some credit!

"I fixed it, didn't I?!" she threw back, a few strands of her hair coming loose from her ponytail, "I know I was stupid and selfish and what I did was wrong, but I was willing to push aside my pride and realize that before the poor guy got his head chopped off! You act like I shot somebody in the eye!"

"Everything was okay! Everything was fine!" Eric yelled, leaning in towards her as olive green met teal, completely ignoring her statement, "He would've still been locked up in that cave turning to ashes, but your fucking family never learns to let things be!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Who do you think released Danilo from that cave, Lilith? What, you think someone just coincidentally had a thing of binding stones on them and just coincidentally travel to the Alps, and just happened to find out there was a big hole in the cave? No! I'll tell you who it was! It seems our 'dear' Uncle Lawrence decided to go exploring for mystical artifacts without doing any research because some old coot told him there was something 'great' in that cave! _So_, he pays the guy fifty something hundred dollars for a thing of 'mystical' stones, and do you know what they came across, Lily?"

The pieces clicked together instantly, and Lilith's angered gaze was suddenly dropped as her eyes widened and her hands went to her mouth in horror. If Eric meant what he was saying, then that meant...oh god, her dear uncle..."No," she whispered in desperation.

"That's right, they came across our dear old friend, Danilo!" Eric sarcastically cheered as he threw his hands out side to side, "And because he was too goddamn stupid to look in Grandfather's documents before setting out, he didn't know what the hell he came across! So, in his curiosity, he set the bastard free! And because of his careless mistake, he, his crew, dozens of other monsters and people are now dog food! Because you Van Hellscreams don't know the your limits! You think you're so fucking invincible that you never think of the consequences before you do something! Gabriel and Anna are probably turning in their graves as we speak!"

By this point, the two were almost nose to nose, Eric's face bright red in anger. He was a few years younger than Lilith, but he was still a bit taller than her. Lilith tried to keep an eye connection, but the growing realization that her search party was all in vain overwhelmed her. Her lips trembled as her eyes filled with tears, pushing away from him and turning her back, burying her face in her hands and allowing the sobs to escape.

She had last spoken to her uncle two weeks before he left, only a few weeks before Christmas. And at the time, she did not know that was the last time she would hear from him alive. All that time she had spent worrying was not in vain. Only this time, it was her hope that was useless. No more would she hear his cheery voice on the phone, his aging but still very lively face in the screen as they video chatted, the scrawl of his chicken scratch handwriting as letters came and went. No, he was gone. Taken from the world by a cruel creature who might as well been the Antichrist.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as her shoulders went up and down, her heart feeling like it was shattering into a million pieces. She felt a hand wrap around her shoulders and pull her into an embrace, and she buried her face into Eric's shirt, tears soaking the cloth. Eric's expression was still grim, but no longer was the anger there. He rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want this to be the way you found out," he admitted. Lilith let loose a shaky breath as she wrapped her arms around him.

"H-H-How long?"

"Father found out about it from an associate two months ago. Your parents have probably received word right about now."

She nodded absently, and he continued to hold her while she cried. That meant for almost half a year, her uncle's body had been rotting there, left to wither away like an old flower in an abandoned garden.

A gentle knocking came from the oak door. "Eric, is everything all right in there? We heard yelling," Verona's voice sounded from the other end. Lilith lifted her head, looking to see her cousin turn his and call out, "It's nothing Verona, we're fine."

Pulling away from him, she wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her blouse, gratefully accepting a tissue he gave her. She wiped her eyes. "So...what are we gonna do now? I mean, we have no idea where he's gone."

She looked to her cousin. A shadow came over his face before he closed his eyes and side, a hand coming up to his face to massage his temples.

"In truth? Wait and see how worse it can get."

* * *

Anyone else notice how all the other boys have basic and special event dolls, and we're coming out with more basic dolls, yet we _still_ haven't a basic Gill doll? Think about it: Deuce has one, Clawd has one, Holt has one, Jackson started out as Skull Shores but officially got one, but we still have yet to see a basic Gill doll? What's up with that?

In other news, I've still yet to find out the date that 13 Wishes and the Heath-Abbey two pack is coming out -_- Dammit, Mattel, you screw with us too much. And damn it all to Hell, when are you gonna give us Invisi Billy?! I've been waiting too goddamn long to see an official doll of my one true lo- favorite character (You didn't hear anything)!

But yes, we've finally come across some tension in the Van Helsing grapevine! Like Eric stated in Chapter 12, after Van Helsing and Dracula finally made peace, he worked to make sure that the past wars and atrocities that happened between the monster and normie community didn't happen again...and Eric's not quite happy with the fact that Lilith's family- part of Gabriel's own bloodline- tried to do the exact opposite. Next chapter I'm planning on focusing on Anya and Draculaura, as Anya has some...interesting points to make.

Stay tuned :)


	23. Chapter XXII: Conflict of Interest

So I've watched all the webisodes for Bratzillaz. And while I do love the dolls, the cartoon itself is…lacking severely. ( Really? The police? In a school for witches and wizards? Come on, writers!) Anyways, on to the reviews:

xTheCrazyDancingPersonx: LIES, you didn't see anything! XD Just kidding.

* * *

**Deceitful Things**

Chapter XXII: Conflict of Interest

* * *

_So sing out loud a chorus for us_

_And it's all too much,_

_I can feel my lungs collapse_

* * *

Draculaura was many things. She was naïve, she was immature, she was childish, and she could be downright a spoiled brat. But she wasn't stupid. She could just smell the tension in the air. It had been there ever since the night she had met the Van Helsing siblings. She was just fine with Eric. Even though he had acted up like an absolute robot and they hadn't been introduced on the best terms, he was actually quite mellowed out and was very bright and open minded for a man of his age. No, Eric was fine.

It was his sister that she had a problem with.

Or, to put it better, it was _his sister_ who had a problem with _her. _Even before they had moved in to the guest room, Anya had seemed to make everyone aware of her stone cold exterior. She hardly talked to anyone except her brother and their cousin, and when she was forced to interact with Draculaura, her father, or her stepmothers, she always replied sharply, as if she was trying to control some sort of rage. And it seemed she made sure that Draculaura was aware of the looks that Anya gave her: The stone cold stare, the little glances out of the corners of her eyes, the hate that was made obvious every time someone looked at her. It almost could draw the conclusion she had never smiled once in her life.

And frankly, Draculaura had had enough. She was patient, she was quiet, and she always made sure to think of what she said. But it was like Anya, in no way, wanted anything to do with the vampire princess.

A fact that was pretty much inevitable, considering their family history.

"Is something on your mind?" Eric asked. They were currently working at a desk, the tiny vampires asking more of the things that had been uncovered about Danilo. (It had amazed her that she was almost 1,000 years old when her father managed to bring the beast down, and yet she had only now just found out about it. It seemed Dracula really meant it when he wanted to protect her from the evils in the world.)

Shaking her head, she turned her attention back to the open book on her lap. The two of them had been comparing notes that his ancestor and her father had written down about the event, trying to find any clues on where Danilo was headed to next, what his next intentions would be.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Draculaura blurted, "Don't you think it's weird?"

"What's weird?"

"I mean," she explained, mentally scolding herself for not keeping silent, "Don't you think it's weird about how…well…all this happened? The volkodlacs were one of the most dangerous species we've ever come across, and not even _I _knew about it until now. I mean, if Danilo is virtually unheard of until now, and he's managed to do all this much in such little time, and he's the sole member of his species, how…how do we know he can even be stopped?"

This last part was given in a tiny voice, and Draculaura hunched her shoulders as she looked away, suddenly feeling very light headed. A warm hand on her shoulder brought her grey violet eyes to a pair of green ones, Eric's face inviting and handsome, despite the deep and most likely painful scars that covered it.

"Well, for one, we're not in the fourteenth century anymore- people are much more open minded now and much more wiser. Two, we've got the werewolves and vampires working together on this one- still a bit of a miracle, in my opinion- and three, we've got Dracula. The odds are much more in our favor, Draculaura," Eric reminded her, giving her tiny arm a delicate squeeze. She smiled up at him, amazed at the depths of his eyes. It was truly a wonder how a man of his age- so young and still unknown to the world- could hold so much knowledge and wonder.

"Well, if it doesn't work, we can always offer up a few for sacrifice. I hear he really likes dogs and leeches," Anya commented as she strolled in, carrying a few books under her arms.

Draculaura's eyes narrowed as she kept her eyes locked on the tall Van Helsing. Eric pulled away, letting out a breath and putting his head into one of his palms, running it through his hair. "Anya, please."

"What?" his sister asked, looking over her shoulder as she placed them down on the cluttered desk, "I was only speaking the truth. He always has preferred wolves and bloodsuckers."

"You know what I mean," Eric began to reprimand, but she was already halfway across the room.

Casting a glance at the vampiress- one that Draculaura noted was quite spiteful and malicious- she left the room without another word, her ringlets falling over her back. Eric sighed in exasperation as he turned towards her. "I'm sorry, my sister's always been-"

"It's okay," Draculaura interrupted, putting a hand up to make him remain cut off, casting him her best fake smile, "I'm sure it was just a harmless little joke." _Yeah, right. _

Finally deciding she'd had enough, Draculaura made a note to herself to visit and have a nice little chat with Anya later on. And that was exactly what she did. That night, remembering to call Clawd and tell him she'd be running late, Draculaura marched to the guest room in which Anya was staying, not even bothering to knock before she swung the door open.

"We need to talk."

Sitting in a chair, Anya blankly looked up from a book she was reading, raising an eyebrow. "My, my, your majesty, haven't you heard of knocking?" Draculaura brushed off the fact that she had addressed her as 'your majesty', telling herself the orange haired girl was only doing it to get a rise out of her. Taking a quick deep breath and shutting the door behind her. "I can do what I feel like, this is my house."

"Aw, yes, of course," Anya replied, "It shouldn't be expected for one to change their ways in their own house. Then again, you've never been one for keeping out, have you?"

Gritting her teeth, the pink and black streaked vampire put her hands on her hips as she glared at the hunter. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you being so cruel to me? I feel like I have done something wrong, but I do not know what. I have tried being nice to you, but every time, you always act like I have some sort of disease. Why?" Draculaura asked, her voice stern and her expression set in stone. Two could play at this game.

Anya shared a brief eye catch with her before sighing, shutting her book and placing it on the nighstand beside her. "Do you want me to be honest?"

Draculaura nodded.

"I don't like you."

Though Draculaura knew she shouldn't have been that surprised by the revelation, the fact that it was even said still made her eyes widen and cause her to stumble back a few inches. Her heart-shaped face lost its anger and was replaced by confusion. "I don't understand."

Anya's eyes sparkled as she scowled, her eyebrows furrowed. "Do not play coy with me, _princess._"

"No, please elaborate."

Rolling her eyes, Anya got up and started pacing the room, her eyes closed as she began ranting off, "You are so afraid of Danilo and you express your anger over what he has done to your friends, but what makes you so different? What gives you the right to decide what his fate? The fact that you don't' drink blood and you preach all this positivity crap? You are no angel, Draculaura. You have an ungodly amount of blood on your hands."

Anya stopped pacing and looked over her shoulder, the glint of anger clear even from the distance between the two of them. "Or has that night at the Castle of Vunterbek slipped your mind?" she hissed.

Draculaura sighed as she shook her head. She knew very well what the young Van Helsing descedent had talked about. It had been over four hundred years ago, but it was a night that would haunt her forever; a night that, looking back on it, made her homophobia increase ten-fold and made her sick to her stomach. The night of October 31, 1612. It was when Carmilla, one of her father's friends, had come to visit. The two of them decided to go off and celebrate with the little time they had together. That night in which they stormed a castle and killed everyone in it. They drank 'till not a drop of blood remained in the bodies, not a patch of skin left ice cold and snow white. They had feasted like ravaged hounds, nearly chased off into the night when villagers stormed the castle. But they were already far off into the night, leaving the obvious evidence of their crimes behind. Carmilla had mostly fed on the servants, though the two of them both indulged on the Lord and his wife. But the most animalistic part of Draculaura came out when she came across the nursery. Though she was absolutely disgusted with herself for what she did, at the time, all she could think about was the sweetness of their blood as she made her way to their cribs. The youngest was only a few months old , at the most.

"Twenty-men, sixteen women, and five children died that night," Anya narrated, as if trying to get the vampiress to remember just how horrendous the nature of her slaughter had been, "And the worst part is, they weren't the only victims. How many has it been, Draculaura? Fifty thousand? Sixty? Oh, yes, I should of course remember that you are a vegan. No, no, Laura Dracul doesn't do that anymore. She's a good girl now. It doesn't matter anymore. Let's not take into account the fact you and I both know how much you loved watching those kids squirm in your arms as you drained them dry like they were fucking water bottles."

Draculaura hung her head low. But she braced herself, taking a deep breath once more as she looked up, her eyes calm as she looked into Anya's, noting the anger, loathing, and absolute disgust.

"Anya, that's quite enough," Eric interjected as he made his way into the room, his face calm but his voice demanding, "We do not have time to dwell on the past. What's important is that we focus on how to prevent history from repeating itself." He glared at his sister, and the two locked on in a silent showdown. Typical siblings.

_He's such a sweet boy_, Draculaura thought as she spoke up, "No, it's quite alright, Eric." She looked at Anya, who's expression was much more calmer, though it still held the same amount of coldness. "I know what I did was wrong. No matter what happens, no matter what good deed I do, it will never bring back the lives of all those people I killed for my own selfish desires and lusts. Maybe I am as bad as Danilo. Maybe I do deserve the same punishment. However, I am willing to make sure that there is no repeats like what I went through."

An offbeat silence rested upon the room. Anya stared at her, a smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth before she let loose a simple "hmph" and left the room. Eric glared at her back, letting a groan slip out. "Sorry about that. My sister's always been a bit of a bitch like that. She brings stuff up at the worst times."

"Not to worry, I've been through worse," the pale skinned vampire reassured as she started to follow. "Besides, when this is all over, your sister can do away with me whatever she considers is appropriate punishment."

"…..There's a catch to this, right?" Eric asked as he trailed after her, a suspicious glare on Draculaura's back. She turned and grinned at him.

"Darling, I'm a Dragulia. After sixteen hundred years, I think I know plenty on how to kick ass."

* * *

Oh, Anya, you's ice cold, gurl! Who can't love our sweet little Lala?

But yeah, when I first started writing this fanfic, I thought about a scene like this happening. I really like the idea of Batshit-crazy-Draculaura, and I thought about: What would happen if someone actually called her out on it? Then again, I have a lot of dark and twisted fantasies and love ruining sweet, innocent things….like a child's toyline.

Next Chapter: Scarah's in for a surprise when she finally goes home.


	24. Chapter XXIII: Gobsmacked

So yesterday I went and saw Star Trek: Into Darkness. I am still reeling for the supernova of awesomeness I received.

Guest: Great to see you spotted the Van Helsing line But no, I'm nowhere near perfect. I'm just a young writer who was able to satisfy you.

xTheCrazyDancingPersonx: Revenge! MWAHAHAHAHA! Okay, here you go.

* * *

**Deceitful Things **

Chapter XXIII: Gobsmacked

* * *

_Every saint has a past, _

_And every sinner has a future_

-Oscar Wilde

* * *

Scarah had expected a lot of things to happen while she was out.

Sure, she hadn't exactly been expecting to be in a coma for an entire week. And okay, she wasn't exactly jumping with joy when she found out the great-great-grandchild (or how many greats there were) of a monster slayer and his totally psycho sister would be spending an indefinite amount of time there. And she had to admit, Frankie's revelation of the handsome little boyo-turned serial killer in her dream turning out to be the said serial killer in question didn't really do good on her mind.

But she was certainly not expecting- and not exactly thrilled- when she opened the door to the dorm she and Iris shared the day she was released to find her extended family all gathered in the kitchen.

If she knew about this then, she would've asked the hospital to put her back in a coma.

She stood completely still, her purse dangling from one arm, her free hand still clenched around the doorknob. The three adults turned their head in her direction, and before the banshee even had a chance to turn around and run out the door, or even take a step, she found herself crushed against the tiny little figure of her grandmother, bony but awfully strong arms around her back and the feeling of a long, crooked nose pressing on her shoulder.

"Dearie!" an old, gruff, but still feminine and somewhat high pitched voice rang in her ear, making Scarah wince.

Shriekshanna Screams was an odd, stern, but still very motherly woman. The best Scarah could describe her as was the Molly Weasley of the monster world. A squat, plump banshee of around four hundred and sixty-one years, she was an old grandma who didn't accept nonsense, foolishness, nor even the slightest trait of immaturity. She was round and everything- from her snowy white hair to her wrinkled hands, to her long and patched clothing- was haggard and well worn. Her tanned skin had various moles, pale spots, and varicose veins lining across them. Her hair flowed down to her large waist and was always kept in a little stocking cap, as she never brushed it and left it to grow raggedy and knotted (Scarah briefly remembered a fear of spiders nesting always made her wary of sitting on her granny's lap). Probably the most noticeable feature in Shriekshanna was her eyes, a solid red color that seemed to become even larger when marked by her wrinkly and pointy face.

Scarah leaned back, her eyes sticking straight out from under her grandmother's arms as she looked down at her capped head before awkwardly placing them around her back, a task that proved a bit difficult with Shriekshanna's round figure. She stiffly patted her back and rubbed it. "Um, it's…good to see you too, Nanna."

Looking up, she met the gaze of her father's sister. Her Aunt Clover looked more similar to her grandmother, with naturally tanned skin and white hair. Though her eyes weren't completely blank like Scarah's or her father's, they were a grey color that was so pale the pupils and irises blended in with the sclera. She gave Scarah an unsure smile and shrugged her shoulders.

Finally feeling the lack of oxygen starting to numb her lips, Scarah grasped her grandmother's shoulders and gently pushed her back. "Uh, Nanna, Aunt Clover, Uncle Patrick…what are you doing here?"

Clover rubbed the back of her head and a nervous chuckle, "Um, well, you see, Scarah, something came up-"

She was cut off as Shriekshanna jutted her bottom lip out, placing her hands on her hips and glaring up at her granddaughter. "Oh, I see how it is. You're too good to have your wee lil' grandmother here for a visit, is that it?"

"What? No! That's not what I-"

"Oh, no need to give me any of your guff, dearie! These ol' eyes can see right through ye!" Shriekshanna pointed her left index and middle fingers to her eyes. "Here I was, sleepin' like the lil ol' lady I am since I ain't the lass I used to be, and then I get the glitchy feeling all over again, and suddenly I discover my dear ol' granddaughter is finally reachin' her future tellin' and will need assistance from the one and only to finally control it before she goes completely header! Then we get to this dingy lil' town to discover my said granddaughter's made a holy show of herself! I know that their words are may just be horse's hoof, but I figure, 'Shriekshanna , this goes to show she needs your help!' But now I see you feel too good, too good to even hug your dear nanna, who hasn't seen you since ye was a lil' girl with the exception of holliers!"

Scarah shook her head, reaching a hand out, "No, that's not it! I mean, it's just, I had no idea you were going to be here." Sure, she thought her grandmother was a little bit of a loony, but that didn't mean she had to go and eat Scarah's head off, did it?!

Before the little old woman that was Shriekshanna could respond, Clover got up and placed her hands on Shriekshanna's shoulders. "Mum, calm down. She was only answerin' yer question." She turned to her niece, "Now, Scarah, if you don't mind, your grandmother will explain why we're here."

Scarah stared at her, before slowly nodding her head up and down, an unsure look on her face. Shriekshanna gave her daughter a glare, before letting out a "harrumph" and shrugging away. She let out a sigh before she turned her ruby gaze to the green skinned woman in front of her and locked with blank eyes.

"As I was sayin' dearie," she picked up, though noticeably calmer and quieter, "I was sleepin' in my bed like the wee ol' lady I am, when suddenly, I'm awakened by the glitchy feelin' again. Oh, it's a nasty feeling, makes ye head spin and knocks ye right off balance. Well, I don't get this feelin' often, mind you, but when I get awoken, I realize that something's happened. Ya see, dearie, whenever this feelin's occurred, it 'twas always when something really big was going to happen. And now that I've been told of what you've been going through the past couple of weeks, I knew it was your time!"

Scarah grimaced and reeled her head back. Her time?

"Nanna, I don't quite understand-"

"Come now, dearie, don't you get it? You's a seer!"

Right as she said these words, Scarah was going to finish her sentence. But the second her brain processed the words that came out of her grandmother's mouth, the banshee was suddenly at a loss. Her mouth hung open, a shroud of silence in the room. Her mouth felt dry and suddenly, she felt very lightheaded. A sudden flash of her dream came to mind.

"_They're not just coming out randomly. They're meant to be taken as a sign." _

The blue-purple clad ghoul's voice echoed in the back of her head. She knew it couldn't have just been coincidence that she dreamed- what seemed to be- flashbacks of the little boy who turned out to be some hybrid that had terrorized Salem. But before then, for whatever reason, the pieces just hadn't clicked together.

"A-A seer?" she finally choked out, "You mean…like seeing the future?"

"Of course, dearie!" Shriekshanna gushed, "Bit of an amazement, to be true. Isn't very often we get these abilities, but you got it, Scarah! And now, here I am to make you prepared so you don't have any more of those holy shows. Isn't it great?!"

Scarah stood there, silent. She was like a mannequin. She just stared at Shriekshanna, plump green lips barely parted. Her things still dangled from her arms. Her mind barely registered that she was getting hot by still wearing her coat, and that her feet were starting to hurt in her wedge heels.

"Scarah, are you all right?" Clover asked, moving in front of Shriekshanna to touch her niece gently on the shoulder, noticing the blankness in her eyes and the lack of color in her face. She gently placed a palm on her bicep-

-Only for Scarah to faint, dropping like a statue. Clover squeaked as she caught the unconscious girl in her arms, nearly falling over herself and lowering her to the floor. Patrick came to her aid, laying Scarah's head down. "Scarah, sweetheart?"

Behind her, Shriekshanna snorted as she placed her hands back on her hips. "Humph. Lasses. Always so dramatic."

* * *

_"You've got the shinning!"_

_"You mean _shining_."_

_"Shhh! You wanna get sued?"_

Yeah, sorry that this chapter isn't that long. The thing is, well, I've had better days. I've been completely anxious these past two weeks and have gotten complete writers' block. I need your help, so a few suggestions on what should happen next would be helpful. I mean it, I'm at a complete loss. This chapter would've been longer, only I'm completely stuck on which direction to go.


	25. Chapter XXIV: Mind Over Matter

Yes, I am finally done with school this year! Which means, hopefully, more time to update and get this story done already!

xTheCrazyDancingPersonx Indeed she does! But in all fairness, no one ever sees a fainting person coming.

DraculauraxClawd: Okay, because you were nice about it. I want everyone to know that the "glitchy feeling" Shriekshanna gets is taken from the graphic novel, "Bone." (Shriekshanna is mainly modeled after Grandma Ben.) Glad you like it, and I agree: Why don't we have a basic Gill yet?!

Guest: Yep, you guessed right To be honest, that's really what I've been trying to do. I often have a bad habit of thinking of the plot of stories and how they end without actually thinking of how the plot's going to happen.

Story is mine, along with the Van Helsing siblings, Scarah's family, the children, Danilo, and all that jazz. Monster High, sadly, is not mine.

* * *

**Deceitful Things **

Chapter XXIV: Mind Over Matter

* * *

_Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you._

-Friederich Nietzche

* * *

Danilo narrowed his eyes as he looked out at the forest's view. Thick fog hung heavy in the air, creating an eerie blanket of greyish-white resting on the mighty oaks and pines like a thick spider's web, enveloping the sight of every critter that ran through the green landscape that was now black against the dark purple backdrop of the night sky. It was nights like these that gave him great love for the forest. Natural sounds of a wolf pack, a babbling brook, the feel of the light breeze brushing through his fur and splashing his face with slight cold. It made him irritated to see the humans take something natural for granted. He squeezed the branch under him with his nails and suppressed his growl. It was no worry; he'd make sure they'd get their just deserts later.

He wiped his nose as the smell of the blood from the rabbit he'd eaten wafted his nostrils. The small morsel wasn't quite the amount he was used to and was a rather pitiful creature, having been taking down so easily, it would have to do. Besides, it would be rewarding once he made his way across the village and got his way into that castle. Especially when he got the old bat by the throat.

Danilo's eyes flashed a dangerous silvery blue color as his lips curled into a cruel sneer. He could just imagine the look on Dracula's face as he broke into the castle, slaughtering those pathetic little servants. Maybe he'd be merciful and give his daughter a quick death before the little hellion even knew what was going on. Or maybe he'd keep Dracula alive long enough to see him as Danilo tore his brides limb from limb-

He licked his lips, realizing that he was drooling. He wiped the spit with the back of his arm. He had to think carefully. He was careless before, and it ended up costing him seven hundred years of his life. He would _not_ make the same mistake twice. No, had to think of his strategy. The bastard may have been old, but he was no weakling.

Danilo frowned as he sighed. He had a while. Transylvania was still a while away. Not like he was in a hurry. Closing his eyes, he bent his head back, taking in the feel of the wind as it clawed its fingers through his thick curls, tickling his cheeks and kissing his nose. He could hear the sounds of crickets chirping and the gentle squeaking of bats as they flew through the nighttime air.

"_You are a child of two worlds. They do not see it now, but you can prove to them that it does not matter whether one is pureblood or half blood,__" Miroslav's words passed by in his head. Danilo opened his eyes and stared at the stars, looking out at the forest again and smirking. _

_"You were right, Father," he said to himself, _a blood-stained smile present, "I am not weak. Though, I have a feeling that this wouldn't be what you had in mind."

* * *

"Okay, so clear you mind, dearie, and remember, keep your eyes closed. Good, now put ye hands at ye temples."

"Nanna, could you please stop pacing-"

"Keep yer eyes closed!"

"Okay, okay! Now what?"

"Now, keep ye mind clear, or ye won't get this right. Take a deep breath…that's it, now let it out- slowly, Scarah! There ye go…very steady…don't focus on anything else. Good girl. Now, listen to me very carefully. Think of one of the dreams ye hand while ye was nappin' off. Focus one whatever you can remember."

"But didn't you just tell me-?"

"Don't speak!"

"Okay, okay, Janey Mack!"

"Just focus, ya lil chattermouth! Just meditate for a second. You're going to feel very sleepy. Your eyelids are going to get very heavy. You're going to feel like you just drifted from ye body. Very good…"

"I….I see something."

"What is it?"

_Scarah blinked her eyes. She found herself in a forest. It was nearly pitch black, the trees dark and menacing with their tall height. The air was still. She looked up, feeling like she was under a spotlight. High above her, the full moon loomed, its luminosity like a ten-thousand watt bulb, the dark craters and maria visible even from way up. _

"It's the woods. Nothing's happening."

"Good, good. Now, do you hear anything happening?"

"I…I don't think so."

"Focus, Scarah, focus, don't lose it now. Just take a deep breath and listen very carefully."

_Scarah stood still, feeling the soft grass under her bare feet. She looked around. Silence. 'Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse,' she mused to herself, the humidity making her shirt feeling sticky against her skin. Scarah knew something was wrong. It was too quiet, even for the forest at night. _

_Suddenly, a sound came from out of the distance. _

"Wait…I hear something."

"Good, good, lass! Focus on it! Do you think you can follow it?"

"I'm not sure…hold on, it's getting closer.

_The sound came again, this time in the form of a rustle. The banshee turned around, a few seconds passing before several more occurred. They came from all directions, as Scarah held both hands to her heart, feeling it beat hard in her chest. "H-Hello?" she called out, earning no response from the direction. _

_A second passed. _

_Two seconds. _

_Three. _

_Scarah screamed as suddenly, a huge bulking shape burst from the trees straight out in front of her, leaves rustling and branches snapping under its gargantuan weight. She tumbled backward, tripping over her own two feet and landing hard on her rear, feeling shooting pain from the weight that was forced on her tailbone. She looked up from guarded eyes to see, to her horror, what it was that had made their entrance. _

_Danilo stood at a hefty six-foot-five, his bulging muscles and defined legs making him seem even bigger. His tangled, matted, and course black fur was glossy in the light. Scarah could see severe injuries lining his entire figure. Large scratches and bites had torn skin apart, ripping away flesh and exposing bright red muscle underneath. Dark rivers and splotches of blood, black in the darkness, dripped from the wounds and stained the dirt ground. Danilo's wild black curls swung and hung around his face like a demented cherub's, his blue eyes wide and having a look that was just itching for absolute chaos. One of his ears were ripped, a clear tear in the side, and his slick pink tongue came out of his mouth like a snake, lapping away at the blood that coated his lips like juice from a berry. The ebony horror did not seem to notice Scarah, and kept his gaze at the trees that out in front of him. _

"Oh god….oh dear God…"

"Scarah?"

"Mum, what's wrong with her?"

"Hush, Clover…..she's seein' something'…."

_Scarah backed away, crawling back on her palms like a crab, her heavy breathing and rubbing of grass making loud noises. However, it seemed she was nothing more than in the background. A stroke of luck for her, as fortunately, Danilo did not turn around. _

_In a chain reaction, the trees suddenly exploded, a second someone bursting through the branches like a massive supernova. Scarah in shock, saw another person that was equally, if not even more terrifying that Danilo's appearance alone. _

_A bat-like creature met the gaze of the blue-eyed hybrid with dangerous and scary red eyes. A shock of whitish-grey hair surrounded its round head, pointed ears so narrow and large they looked like they could prick a finger. This cryptid was not wearing any clothes, but was Danilo's height, a monster of tan skin with large muscles making up the entire body, painfully sharp-looking nails making up the ends of its hands and feet. A pair of leathery wings spread across its back, looking like old couch cushions with the tears and holes they sported. The creature's mouth was a circular hole that brought out its nose, rows of teeth sticking out, covered in blood. _

_Danilo was not smiling. _

_In fact, as Scarah noted, his face was adorned with a intimidating scowl, his needle sharp teeth clenched together as a growl escaped from deep within his body. She could see his eyes flashing, changing color as they shifted in a cycle to red, to purple, to blue, and then back to red again. His veins looked like that, at any minute, they would split his skin wide open. _

_The bat figure flapped its wings, creating a gush of wind, clenched its fist, and released a shriek. Scarah covered her ears, the sonic-pitched sound high enough that she was scared it would blow her eardrums right out. Danilo responded back, a roar of death aimed back as his teeth grew elongated. _

_In the blink of an eye, the two creatures launched themselves at each other, instantly ripping into themselves like someone would a piece of meat. Claws dug in and pulled down, and teeth sunk in and cut away veins and nerves before tearing an entire section away. Blood rained down upon the innocent plant life as pure white flowers were stained a horrible scarlet, the grass drowning in it and the spiderwebs catching droplets in their fine threading. _

_Scarah covered her eyes and curled into a ball. The stench of death filled the air as the two titans showed neither any mercy. They separated for a brief second. Their wounds were starting to heal, though not nearly as fast enough as they should've been. Danilo released a bone shattering roar as he flexed his arms and catapulted towards the flying bat, each wearing a snarl of red teeth as they prepared to tear into each other again. _

The banshee squirmed before opening her eyes, nearly knocking herself out of her chair. She looked around the room, seeing the dim light of the candles that provided the only light as she brought a hand to her heart. She panted and could feel sweat running down her forehead.

"Good golly, lass, no need to hyperventilate now! It's not like ye were trapped in there, ye know!" Shriekshanna scolded, waddling over to her green-skinned granddaughter and placing a hand on her shoulder. Clover grimaced as she knelt down and pulled Scarah to her.

"Mum, for God's sake, she looks like she's just been through hell and back! Scarah, what happened?" She scolded before turning her attention to her niece.

Scarah let loose a breath as she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "I don't know…I was in the woods, and suddenly they just started attacking each other like two ravaged hounds…"

"Who, Scarah?"

"Oh come now, Clover, spoilers now!" Shriekshanna added, "That's for the lass to figure out herself. That's the reason we having this training right now."

Clover's mouth hung open briefly before she interjected, "Mum, look at her! You really tellin' me she has to go through this every time just to figure it out because of stupid 'spoilers?'"

"Yep. There's always a reason for the glitch feelin', Clove," Shriekshanna explained, tapping at her temple, "I know this meself. Been havin' it since I was a wee gal."

As the two argued back and forth, Scarah thought back to the vision she just had. Her head throbbed with pain, and her heart was beating a pace that was probably faster than what was considered safe. She could still feel the Earth beneath her, the stickiness of the summer heat, the painfully loud scream that the unknown creature had released.

It was going to happen, that much was true. Future events that had only been released to her in little scraps, like the trailer of a movie. Scarah suddenly felt chilly, gooseflesh breaking out on her pale turquoise skin. The question, though, was who the mystery creature was? Scarah had a feeling that she had known something about it, but it was just hidden away from view. Was this another danger to the town? A saving grace? Whatever it was, it was scary, and possibly dangerous.

And something told the banshee she didn't even know the half of it.

* * *

Brownie points to whoever can guess who the giant creature fighting Danilo is.

Yep, I am finally, FINALLY, done with my freshmen year. And I've been needing it; the lack of update these past few weeks has been due to a lot of stress. With my finals and everything, you could say I haven't felt like I've really been able to get a break. But thankfully, I'm back on track.

So a few things first: Ever After High. It needs more episodes. Seriously, we need more. I need more characters, more storyline, and the need to know if my ship of Raven/Dexter is going to come true sooner or later.

Secondly, like I said on my other MH fanfic, I'm going to be writing a fic for Father's Day. So, keep on the lookout. I would also like to ask for your opinion on this: Should I start another MH fanfic while still writing this? Or do you think I should complete this before starting?

And as a mini-rant, is anyone else pissed that we STILL have not gotten the US release of 13 wishes or the Heath/Abbey two-pack? Come on, Mattel, you're killing me with the waiting!

Thanks for the reviews (officially at forty as of now :D) and for the patience of my utter procrastination.


	26. Chapter XXV: Where Our Loyalties Lie

Thanks to everyone who commented and favourited my Father's Day fanfic. I really appreciate it.

E: I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. Chapter 26 didn't disappear because it didn't exist yet.

**Disclaimer**: I own the plot, the children, the Van Helsing siblings, Danilo, Scarah's family, and the others mentioned in the flashbacks. I own nothing else.

* * *

**Deceitful Things **

Chapter XXV: Where Our Loyalties Lie

* * *

_There will always be those who mean to do us harm. To stop them, we risk awakening the same evil within ourselves. Our first instinct is to seek revenge when those we love are taken from us. But that's not who we are…_

-**Captain James T. Kirk**, _Star Trek: Into Darkness_

* * *

"This is bad," Clawrk commented as he paced around the small area of grass available to him. He rubbed his chin between his thumb and forefinger, his elbow resting on the palm of his other hand. He turned towards the group that sat before him, the earth soft under his feet in the large, dense forest.

The sun had long since set over the massive oaks and pines that made up the town's woods. In a clearing in which the trees had created a circular space, the entire pack of New Salem had gathered- werewolves of every shape, size, and color sitting near the large bonfire that burned in the center, illuminating dozens of eyes and setting of a warm yellow glow which stretched from the spaces in between the trees for quite a few feet.

Stopping, Clawrk turned briefly to gaze at the Moon which shown through the trees, feeling it enrich him with its luminescent white power that enveloped him like a soft blanket. The full moon was only weeks away. Turning back towards the group, he folded his hands behind his back. The alpha male had been processing the information relayed to him by the Van Helsing boy, as well as the newly discovered visions acquired by the banshee friend of Clawdeen's. To say the least, Clawrk was feeling a little less than secure.

He scanned all the attendees that were currently present during this pack meeting. Clawd sat off to the edge of the fire by Harriet and Rocks. Howie and Don were seated by the right by some of the females, while Nino and the youngest packmates sat near the middle, closest to the fire. Howleen was seated off to the left with her boyfriend, with Clawdeen and her husband seated with his siblings in the inner region.

"As you all know, as a few days prior, the sudden string of murders that has put our town on high alert suddenly stopped and the killer disappeared without a trace," Clawrk announced to the pack, "Many have found this as sign of comfort, but from what the boy has told me, we need to take this as a sign of ambition. We are dealing with a monster who's up against the world and is looking to take it and everyone on it straight to hell with him. We don't know where he's gone or how long he's going to be gone, but from what I've been told, there are chances he will come back to Salem-"

"Because of Dracula, right?"

Everyone's heads turned to the sight of a young teen wolf- one who age was of no more than seventeen- with his hand raised like a student asking a question. His large eyes were wide with innocence, naivety, and confusion.

"What?" Clawrk asked, not understanding the young epsilon wolf.

"Well, you said that the dude's ancestor fought him and Dracula, right?"

Clawrk looked at him with an eyebrow raised, giving the lad an unsure look of how to answer his question. "Yyyyyeessss…."

"Well, why else would he leave? I mean, if he's going out and killing everybody, and he was put away from seven hundred years by Dracula, maybe that's why he came back here? Because, you know, he wanted to kill Dracula?" the young wolf elaborated, trying to piece together his theory.

"Well, yes-"

"So, why don't we just show him that the world isn't like it was all those times?" The teen werewolf asked. Clawrk's brows furrowed as he regarded the answer, "What are you trying to infer, boy?"

"Well, think about it: Clawd's dating a vampire. Dracula's daughter, nonetheless. And think of all those werewolves and vampires that got together when Monster High integrated! All we need to do is confront him, show him that we're not as bigoted as we are anymore, and then maybe that'll open up the dude's mind a bit!" The werewolf announced proudly, folding his arms over his chest as if he had just discovered the cure to cancer.

Everyone was silent, all wearing looks as if the boy was one of the dullest crayons in the box. The silence was promptly cut off by Howleen's flabbergasted reply:

"That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard."

Like doll eyes, everyone's heads turned at once to the beta of the Wolf clan, her orange curls recolored, re-combed, and pulled back into her low pigtails. Marcus pulled at his collar and put a hand on her shoulder, "Leena-"

"You really think it's that easy: 'Hey, Mr. Dan, I know you haven't the greatest life, but things have changed!' Do you really think Dracula's going to let his kid anywhere near the same guy who almost took his head off? The guy's slaughtered thousands of people and has a hell of a vendetta against us and the vamps. Do you really think he's going to listen to people who remind him of the same people who killed his parents? Give me a break."

Feeling the intense glare of her cymophane eyes, the young werewolf shrank back, feeling his face flush and go hot under his light red fur. However, his statement was soon backed up by a she-wolf who was more around Clawdeen's age. Her blonde hair hung to her shoulders and her mint green eyes were mysterious, almost threatening.

"Well, if it's Dracula he's after, why doesn't Dracula just go after him? Or the Van Helsings for that matter? They're the ones he has a problem with, not us."

Clawrk attempted to speak up, "It's not that simple-"

Don spoke up, leaning his cheek in his palm as he regarded the older female with a bored but are-you-serious expression. "Uh, because they no idea where he is and because we're dealing with a cranky, very pissed off hybrid that's been mixed with one of the most deadliest species to ever roam the planet?"

"Dracula's the king of vampires, though."

"Doesn't make a difference," Don added, "The dude's like a mix of the Hulk and Bane with a hint of steroids and anesthesia mixed in. If Van Helsing hadn't stepped in, there's a chance Dracula could've been killed. And the Van Helsings aren't exactly like us, you know."

The she-wolf huffed as she put her hands on her hips, "Still, if Danny or whatever his name is has a problem with Dracula, why should all of us have to pay for it? We didn't do anything wrong."

Clawd stood up as he answered, "He doesn't care whose problem it is, Kate. All this guy really cares to know is that his parents were killed and he was a freak of society because they didn't follow the norm of society. If that's happened, it's obvious that he thinks that if werewolves and vampires are like that, then all monsters must be the same. You really think he would've still gone after those sea creatures and werecats and everyone else if he only wanted revenge on Dracula? Or that he would've gone after the normies in the other town? He doesn't care who he kills, Kate, just as so long as he gets to feed. That's what the volkodlacs have taught him to believe."

A third backup of the teenager's theory came from the back, where a middle-aged werewolf whose brown fur had edges of grey rose up, an irritated expression plastered on his face, "What I don't understand is why they're just sitting around waiting for the other shoe to drop. If the bloodsucker is so determined, why does it seem like he's only interested in protecting that daughter of his? Why isn't he spreading the word, trying to get people more aware and more prepared?

"Because if you ask me, I'm pretty damn tired of having to act like we're awaiting the capture of the other Tsarnaev brother."

Clawrk answered his fellow packmate's question, though he was starting to get a bit irritated, "They've already sent out reports to other cities where they believe he may be headed and have put it on the news, Fleatus. And nobody's forcing you to walk on the nuclear bomb, here."

The one named George shot Clawrk a look before turning back, muttering a barely audible sentence, "I don't understand why nobody's going with my idea of sending the bloodsuckers out after him. We've suffered enough."

Clawrk, overhearing this, called him out, "Because vampires aren't just the ones he's after George. He's after pretty much anything that's walking and can live like a person. And you're not exactly the least prejudice out of us?"

"Why do you say that, Clawrk?"

Harriet looked at the werewolf with disbelief, "Maybe because you still call them bloodsuckers?"

"That's what they are, aren't they?" One werewolf spoke out from the crowd.

"If they're bloodsuckers, than we're mutts. Come on people, this isn't the dark ages anymore."

Another wolf around Kate's age- one with white fur and dyed black hair- called out, "Tell that to the Leech King. Who's to say that he didn't go after the dude just because he was a half-breed. I know he killed a ton of people, but who's to say that had vampires not been one of them, he would've not stayed out of it? Think about it: The world has one less half-breed to deal with."

Clawd's head perked up, his ears flattened and his teeth bared, "Maybe because his daughter's dating _me?"_

One older wolf spoke up, their tone laced with poison, "And how do you not know they've hypnotized you, boy? For all we know, they have you under that little spell so when the right time comes, they can all take us down!"

Clawrk sighed, a low growl coming from his throat as he rubbed his eyes. Several whispers emerged from the comment, Clawd's eyes getting more dangerously glinted by the second until Clawdeen stood up and scolded the crowd.

"By God, would you all listen to yourselves? Why are you always looking for something to try and make a conspiracy against the vampires? You can't think that everything they do is going to end up some kind of coup against us!"

One elder female wolf narrowed her golden eyes and stared at Clawdeen, "Of course, you would say that, girl. The leech has had you wrapped around her little finger since you were but a child."

"That 'leech' is my friend!" Clawdeen snapped at the older she-wolf, "Sure, she has a few skeletons in the closet, but we all do! The last werewolf-vampire war happened two hundred years ago! We have vampires with werewolves and even kids as a result! But the minute someone tells you they're dangerous, you get on the bandwagon to mistrust them! It's no wonder Danilo wants our heads, you're so bigoted you can't think from the other perspective that times have changed! Draculaura has been nothing but kind to me since the day we met, but since she's a vampire, you think you know her so well when you don't know her at all! Times are changing, but you still want to act like we're in 1827!"

By this point, Clawdeen and the female were keeping each other's gazes, two sets of gold eyes staring dangerous and hostile. A few of the younger wolves in attendance were looking back and forth as if watching a boxing match, holding their breath for whoever would make the next move. The older she-wolf simply held up her nose, crossing her arms over her chest.

"With that attitude, Clawdeen Lucia, it's no wonder you got knocked up at such a young age."

Romulus saw immediately the tough exterior Clawdeen was holding start to falter, shock and hurt registering in her yellow orbs. He started to stand up, his teeth grit together. The younger alpha never just stood around when a fellow packmate was being treated badly, and he _certainly _wasn't going to let some dumb broad mouth off to his mate like she was the master of the universe. He was stopped when Remus grabbed hold of his shoulder, keeping a vice-like grip on it.

"Hold up, man. Let the ladies handle this."

As his twin pointed, Romulus saw Harriet get to her feet and slap the latter wolf, regardless of the great age difference. "You are _not_ going to speak to my daughter like that."

"I'm only speaking truth, Harriet," the she-wolf growled, holding her cheek, "Only a year over twenty-five and already has two under the age of four. God knows what that bloodsucker's been teaching your daughters. It's bad enough you let your son roll around with them."

"Draculaura's a better wolf than you'll ever be, bitch!" Howleen hissed, the only thing keeping her from lunging at the female- regardless of higher authority or not- being Marcus' arms holding her by the biceps.

The older she-wolf growled at her, starting to step forward, but was stopped as Harriet glared at her, looking like almost a carbon copy of her oldest daughter. The elder returned it before hissing, "God, am I happy to not be related to you."

"She is a member of our family. Get that through your head. And you are not going to insult her. This isn't about her, or the other vampires. This is about us working together to find out a way to beat this monster that's on the loose."

"Exactly," Clawrk interjected, fierceness in his tired yellow eyes, "We have already made peace, and those of you who are going to keep childish grudges and aren't going to follow our example are not going to be a member of this pack.

"Now, if anyone else wants to give a suggestion, please, feel free to contribute to this conversation," the last bit the patriarch had said with a hint of challenge, daring anybody to speak up.

Nobody said anything, a veil of silence settling over the pack. Clawrk looked around, but saw not a wolf that dared to challenge the alpha's authority a second time.

"Good," he spoke, and picked up his conversation where he left off.

* * *

**I really want to start another story. I really want to just want to finish this story, but I feel like it's going to take me forever :(**


	27. Chapter XXVI: The Oncoming Storm

**Disclaimer**: I own the storyline, Nix, the children involved, Blythe, Scarah's family, and Danilo. Everything else belongs to Mattel. Disney owns the lyrics.

* * *

**Deceitful Things**

Chapter XXVI: The Oncoming Storm

* * *

_I am the who when you call "Who's there?" _

_I am the wind blowing through your hair_

_I am the shadow of the moon at night, _

_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

* * *

Nix wished for death.

Or, to be more specific, anything of the sort that would prevent her from the three perils she faced: One, the large stack of paperwork on her desk that seemed to pile up to the ceiling. Two, the high possibility that any minute now, her boss would come in and yell at her about the 'ingrate' she was in front of her co-workers. Third, one that would only make the second peril even worse, was the fact that her ex-husband was working tonight, Blaze being left in the care of a babysitter.

"Trouble keeping up, Nix?" A joking and narcissistic voice asked from behind.

Nix looked up at her co-working spider, her ruby red eyes glaring up at him, the purple bags under them making her tired glance even more intense. Nix gripped her coffee mug tighter.

"Shut up, Anansi," she growled as she brought it to her lips, taking a sip and grimacing at its bitter taste, reminding herself to get a refill.

Anansi pouted at her, the redheaded black widow crawling over the side of the wall and lowering himself to the floor in front of Nix's desk. "Aw, come on, Nixxie. I'm only teasing you."

"Don't call me 'Nixxie.'"

He looked down at her, noting how deeply her head was bowed as she (pretended to) read the paper in front of her, her forehead in her palm and her long fall of red hair spilling over her shoulders. Anansi crossed two pairs of his arms over his chest and let the third pair rest on his hips. "The boss wants to know if you've got the report from the coroner on the Salem case."

He noted how her shoulders caved in towards each other, her head bowing even more- an obvious sign that she was annoyed by his presence. Nix's voice came from her lowered head in a slightly muffled, though very much hostile tone, "I'll get it in when I finish it."

Anansi couldn't see her face, but being the joker he was, decided to press further. "You know, he would give you and Blythe some help on this case. But he's got Skullduggery on another case, and you know I've got the Garrison profile; it's really all in your hands. I mean, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if _Fier_ was on the case, but since he's handling the drug bust in Portland, he's really got nobody else."

Underneath the fall of her hair, Nix grit her teeth. She grabbed another paper from the file as she hissed, "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

There were two things Nix hated in this world: Bad coffee, and any notion of her jackass ex-husband. Annoying redheaded spiders were beginning to come in as a close third.

"I mean, you know, Infernan's only been listed as one of the best problem solvers in the unit. I mean, the guy can find almost anything," Anansi continued to probe; "He could've probably found a lot more evidence by the first night. But of course, you know, not everyone can be as such a great detective-"

Anansi suddenly screamed when a giant wave of heat came over him, followed up by the paper Nix held in her hands burst into flames, disintegrating into mere ashes at the top of her desk. Her pen melted and thick black drops of melted plastic mixed with ink dripping onto the pile and carpet like a small rain. Nix stood up. The spider stepped back in fear, noting that her orange-tinted white skin was almost pure marble in color, her normally dark red hair now several shades lighter as a pumpkin-orange color.

Red eyes flashed with a gold glow to them as Nix, through gritted teeth growled, "Any other input you want to add?" As a challenge, her hand started to light up, a yellow aura around it indicating the possibility of a fireball.

Anansi was off before he could further put his foot in his mouth.

* * *

"_Venus, maybe I should come over. I mean it's just you and-"_

"I'll be fine, Lagoona."

"_Are you sure?" _

"Yes. Go, have fun with Gil. I'm a big girl; I can tie my own sandals."

"…_..You'll be sure to call if anything happens, right?"_

Venus reassured the sea monster on the other end, the two exchanging a quick goodbye before she set down her iCoffin and curled up on the couch. She was dressed up in a pair of her favorite pajamas, a knit blanket resting over her shoulders.

Resting her chin on her hand, the plant monster looked out the window, watching and listening to the heavily rain that was pouring outside. Normally, she would be tempted to strip off almost all her clothes and go dancing in the storm like it was a water park, but the recent events in town made her a little more hesitant. Venus glanced down, looking at her iCoffin, feeling a bit more tempted to go up on Lagoona's offer and have her come over, if it was anything that would stop the almost silence of her small apartment.

Though she knew her friends only wanted to help, Venus was often frustrated at feeling like a complete invalid, and hating knowing that her friends would take precious time off of spending it with loved ones because she needed help with the most trivial things. No, her friends needed time to themselves, time to live their own life. Robecca was currently working with her husband on plans to build a robotic child. And it wasn't like Lagoona needed the extra, unnecessary stress added to her pregnancy. She thought of calling Rochelle, but it wouldn't have been any help: She had moved back to Scaris with Garrott after they got married, and was busy with her own son now.

Plus, Venus was a grown woman. One with a seven-year-old child; it was time she started acting like it, and that meant solving her own puzzles…..though, that wasn't to say it would've been better if somebody was here with her, cuddling up with her like all her friends and their partners.

Venus shook her head, pushing away all thoughts of her ex-boyfriend before they could come back up and put her in a bad mood. Adjusting the blanket, she pulled her legs up to her chest and rested the side of her head on her palm.

"Well, Chewlian, it looks like it's just you and me tonight," she spoke to the mutant plant that was resting on the coffee table.

Chewlian looked at her, the plant monster unable to read his expression before her pet flashed her his complimentary needle-teeth smile.

"Mama?"

She raised her head, a strand of her pink and green hair falling in her face as a tiny figure stood in the doorway. Triffan was rubbing his eye as his little feet poked out from his Batman pajamas, a stuffed bear clutched to his chest. Venus raised her head and softly asked, "Baby, what are you doing up?"

"I can't sleep, the thunder's scary," the little green skinned monster replied, his wide eyes shiny with tears.

Unable to resist the puppy-dog look he gave her (though still having enough willpower to keep from completely melting) Venus extended her arms and let the little boy run into them, cuddling into her chest as she covered the both of them with the blanket.

For a while, with the exception of the rainfall, there was not a sound in the tiny apartment the two plant monsters called their home. Venus looked down as she gently rocked Triffan, his eyelids gently drooping, her heart filled with hard emotion. The little boy was really all the family she had- her parents and she were on rough terms ever since her pregnancy, and being an only child, it wasn't like she had any siblings to look to. Triffan was her little soldier ever since he could walk and talk, her little joy as well as her reminder of the innocence life could carry.

She had heard the stories in the news, and Lagoona had later informed her of the motive of the killer once she was out of the hospital.

He had killed everything, regardless of age, species, or gender. Even children. For a moment, Venus thought about why that fact made her so uncomfortable: after all, she was surrounded by murderers every day. Werewolves like Clawdeen and her siblings were incredibly hostile during the full moon, and Venus knew it was fact that century old monsters like Draculaura had killed before.

Maybe it was because the nature of Danilo's murders was so extreme. Maybe it was because she had a child of her own now. Whatever it was, Venus was very concerned, knowing that _He_ had lurked in the forest for a few weeks before his mysterious disappearance, knowing that _He_ had even been in others' houses before. Who was to say He wouldn't go after her or her son?

"Mama?" Triffan suddenly asked from under the blanket, snapping Venus out of her thoughts. She shook her head briefly before looking down at him.

"Yes, Triffan?"

The little seedling looked at her with creased eyebrows, his large eyes wide with worry and fear as he held his bear tighter to his chest.

"The bad man's not gonna come after us, right?" he asked.

For a moment, Venus's own eyes widened. She swore this child was a telepath at times.

She rubbed his back and tried to keep eye contact with him, "No, sweetheart. We're safe. He can't hurt us."

Though she tried to believe the words herself, Venus knew she could be speaking complete malarkey. He had gone after nearly every single species available in Salem, it seemed, so why would they be spared?

And Venus had a feeling that settled uneasily in her stomach. Something that told her it was only going to get ten times worse.

* * *

Ever since they were puppies, Romulus remembered Clawdeen as being tough like steel. She was fierce, feisty, loyal, and she didn't put up with anyone being treated like stray dogs. She had one hell of a bad temper, and could be a bit hardheaded at times, but she made up for it all with her overall protectiveness over her friends and family and her willingness to give a helping hand in a time of need. It was one of the things he loved about her.

But now, as the grey wolf looked over at his mate, curled up on the loveseat in her pajamas, her arms wrapped tightly around their baby, he could see her façade was fading, the concerned and worrysome face of a self-conscious teenager plastered on her pretty face. Her golden eyes looked down on their daughter with doubt, showing that the she-wolf's heated words from the previous night had gotten to her.

Without warning, Romulus was broken out of his thoughts as Hairold's round face popped out from behind the arm of the couch, a wide smile on his face. "Did I scare you, Daddy?"

Romulus glanced out of the corner of his eye, smiling at the eagerness on the three-year-old's face. Both father and son looked quite alike, with grey and white fur and angular features, though Hairold's face was a lot more baby-faced and rounder. He also carried Clawdeen's large yellow eyes, his dark brown hair also carrying dozens of cords and uncontrollable curls like his mother.

Romulus put a large hand on his son's head, further messing up Hairold's already tousled mop of hair. "Naw, little man. It'll take a lot more than that to scare your old man."

Hairold giggled, "You're not _that_ old, silly."

_You got that right_, a voice in the back of Romulus's head said, the elder male twisting his fingers in the relentless curls and watching them bounce back. As Hairold calmed and went off to his room, Romulus took the chance to take a second glance at his wife, getting off the couch and walking over to lean down by the chair. Clawdeen lifted her glance from the bundle in her arms to look at him. For a moment, he was fascinated by the likeness between her and Pawline. Both girls had the same soft brown fur, the same curly auburn hair- they even shared the same cute little pout.

"Are you all right?" He asked, sitting down beside her. Clawdeen leaned into his side, comforted by the feel of his fingers running through her long strands. For a second, she wasn't the tough-as-nails fashion designer he had married; now, she was bordering on the lines of a spooked child. He smelled something salty and realized that she was starting to cry.

"Are….do you think I'm weak?" she asked quietly, her voice beginning to crack even at its low volume.

Romulus tilted her head up by her chin and wiped her tears away, "Absolutely not."

"But…what if He comes back, what if he goes after them again?" she asked, a fresh batch of tears threatening to spill over her golden orbs. Romulus's browns furrowed in worry as he tried to soothe her.

"Clawdeen," he began, "We were caught off guard last time. And we sure as hell weren't prepared to think that he was going to track us down."

"But you heard the way Lupe said it was no surprise I got pregnant! She might as well said it, Romulus, she thinks I'm a terrible mother! How can I keep Hairold and Pawline safe if I can't even protect my own cat?!" she exclaimed, motioning to Crescent, who was dozing off on the carpet.

"Clawdeen-"

"And she's right! And He knows it too! What if He finds them while we're not looking, Romulus? What if he gets them alone and he kills them? He was only a window away from doing something to Hairold-"

"_Clawdeen!_" Romulus hissed, though it was generally loud and nearly echoed throughout the house.

Clawdeen flinched, shying away under his piercing gaze. Romulus rubbed his face, muttering a few curses before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. After a moment, he grabbed her by her shoulders and gently pushed her away until the two were able to make direct eye contact.

"I know because we're not alone in this. We've got our pack, and we've got our friends. We didn't know what the hell this thing was when we broke in. Now we do, and now we know exactly how to take him down."

"But, Romulus-"

"But _nothing_," Romulus interrupted, "Clawdeen, you and our pups are the most important people in my life. When that bastard threatened you, I nearly about lost it. I don't care what anyone says. I love you and the kids too damn much to let anyone come between that. If that son of bitch ever dares come near you, Harry, or Pawline again, I'll kill him. I swear on my life, I will hunt him down myself and skin him alive."

Clawdeen looked at his expression for any sign of doubt or any clue that he was lying, only to find nothing. He could see her eyes were glassy, a sign she was about to start crying again. Though after a few seconds, she merely pulled her knees up to her chest against him, listening to his heart beat inside his chest. "Hold me," she mumbled, and was immediately comforted by the feel of his strong arms around her.

As Romulus looked down at his mate and their infant daughter, his words replayed in his head. He meant every word of it. Nobody was going to hurt his family. And if a certain black-furred, blue-eyed hybrid decided to challenge him, then it was going to be a mighty fine day for bloodshed.

* * *

Danilo roared in rage as he tipped the table over, grabbing an already broken china plate and throwing it against the wall, the delicate white shattering into dozens of ivory pieces, decorated by edges of blue webbing. He threw his claws up against the portrait above the fireplace and raked down, loud tears and wide holes becoming known as the once fine painting was little more than ripped canvas.

How was Dracula not here?! He was so close to getting his revenge! Danilo gripped the shelf above the fireplace hard, his claws making little indentations in the stone and the amount of force threatening to crack them. In frustration, Danilo let go, dragging his claws against the wall, being awarded with the sound that was similar to delicate metal on a chalkboard, little grey marks being left in wake that scarred the thin wallpaper.

"The nerve! How expected of a coward like him, conveniently not being here when I close by, without his precious little Van Helsing to help and _**RAAWR**_!" He yelled in anger, throwing up his bulging muscle, grabbing a chair and throwing it to a table littered with fragile glass decorations, their glass shards sounding like a haunting melody in the cold Transylvanian air. Danilo grabbed another painting, a framed on hanging on the wall, and smashed it several times on the ground, unsatisfied until it was nothing more than a few pieces of paper and wooden splinters. He spun around and backhanded the stuffed grizzly bear, its head taken clean off with the sharpness of the blow, landing several feet away behind a covered chair.

In the middle of the wreckage, Danilo stood, breathing exasperated breaths, his hands clenched tightly and his mouth nearly foaming out of sheer rage. A swear in his native tongue left his mouth as he calmed himself down, pacing around the room and trying to figure out his enemy's location.

He mentally berated himself for not realizing the chance that Dracula may not be in Romania at this time. He was the king of vampires, and it seemed like his character to travel to many places- taking whatever he pleased and whoever he deemed worthy of a meal.

_Or, to be another one of his stolen whores_, Danilo thought bitterly, knowing that the vampire was far from being a saint by the numerous legends of him being involved with young girl's disappearances, their bodies found drained of blood and their chastity taken over a random amount of time.

A flash of white caught his eye, and the volkodlac turned to see a newspaper sitting on a coffee table. Treading over, he picked it up, noting the yellowing pages and the old photograph (was that what they called it? He forgot) in scratchy black and white. The date indicated the evidence, noting that the newspaper was from over ten years before.

'DRACULA ESTABLISHES NEW COMPANY'

Flipping it open, the black furred giant skimmed the old words, his mind registering their meaning, and second by second, a smile crept onto his face, his ears standing up and almost- in the darkness- resembling devil horns. Danilo stared at the ruined portrait of the king himself, an evil chuckle that sounded impossible for a creature to make coming from the back of his throat.

"You've been there, the whole time, haven't you? It was no wonder why I strayed in that town," the hybrid joked darkly to himself, "It has your scent. I just haven't been able to trace it."

So the King was in the States whole time? And chances are, considering that Danilo was able to stay for so long and leave without getting caught (he didn't count his encounter with the Van Helsing brat) that meant that Dracula was still possibly unaware of his escape.

No matter. The time for their rematch would come soon enough.

It would be a cold day in Hell if he was to be beaten again.

* * *

_Since I own no Monster High dolls of my own, it was not aware to me until now that the series states that Draculaura is actually adopted. But no matter, my headcanon, my rules. And since the thought of Draculaura being the Count's biological daughter sounds a hell of a lot cooler, she shall be his biological daughter._

_A bit of a filler chapter, but if my writing all goes according to plan, there should only be quite a few chapters more until this damn story's finished. _

_I'm thinking of starting my new story before I finish this one. Should I wait? Tell me what you think. _


	28. Chapter XXVII: Hell Hath No Fury

**Disclaimer**: Mattel owns Monster High. I own the characters stated on my profile and the storyline. Lyrics belong to Bring Me The Horizon.

* * *

**Deceitful Things**

Chapter XXVII: Hell Hath No Fury

* * *

_We all have our horrors and our demons to fight, _

_But how can I win, when I'm paralyzed? _

_They crawl up on my bed; wrap their fingers around my throat,_

_Is this what I get for the choices that I made?_

* * *

Eric tapped his pencil against the desk as he continued to look over the blueprint he had sketched out. He had been coming up with new ideas for an update on his crossbow, which had been broken in the attack a few weeks back. Now, not only was he focusing on fixing it, but making it better. Lest to say, the young hunter was somewhat stuck, as he found himself having difficulty coming up with possible advantages.

Setting down the pencil, he growled as he wiped the sweat from his brow and walked over to the window, pushing it up. It had been a rather hot day today, and even as the Sun was setting, the temperate was a little less than eighty degrees.

"Mind if I come in?" An angelic voice answered from the doorway.

The strawberry blonde turned around and smiled as he caught a pair of crystalline blue eyes looking at him. "Do whatever you like, it's your house," he answered jokingly.

Annalynn blushed as she pushed open the door with her backside, a large silver tea tray gathered in her arms. Her emerald green sundress swished behind her as she set it down beside a few books and documents.

"Well, to be technical, it is Master Dracula's house. They only let me stay here," she answered as she smiled at him.

If he had to be honest, from the moment they were introduced, Eric had already grown to like the petite vampire. Though a bit ditzy and sometimes cut off from the present, Annalynn was a sweet girl who didn't seem to have a mean bone in her body. He could also tell that Draculaura was rather fond of her, the two of them acting and chatting like sisters whenever they were in the same room together.

As Annalynn prepared him a cup of tea, Eric sat back in a chair and looked at the vampiress with wise eyes.

"So, how long have you've been working for Dracula?"

Annalynn looked over her shoulder and smiled at him, "Oh, I don't know, a few centuries, perhaps? Seven? Eight? I lose track of time a lot. Heck, I can barely remember how old I am. All I can really remember is that I was sixteen when I was turned. I remember that much."

"How did that happen, exactly?" Eric asked curiously.

Annalynn leaned back on the desk with her palms against the edge, "It was a moment where I really had nothing much to lose. An old woman from probably the tenth century or so took pity on me- I was basically a beggar. My parents hated me and kicked me out, and I contracted tuberculosis. After I became a vampire, she took me back to her village. Surprisingly, it was pretty much like the human village. Everyone joked and went about their unlives. I remember one day when we-"

Suddenly, Annalynn stopped her face going surprised as her mind relived the memory. Eric got up as he saw her eyes go wide like a deer in headlights, her breath hitching as she bit her lip. He walked over and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, feeling the coolness of her body underneath his palm.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I…I remember it…it's like some kind of movie. We were all going out for a party, and we just heard someone screaming. W-We went to see who needed help….and he was just _there_. And….and….my friend- her name was Augustina….she was just under him, a-a-a-and his entire body and the wall and the floor was covered in blood," Annalynn stammered out.

Eric put his arms around her and pulled her close, the tiny vampire looking on the edge of a nervous breakdown. She curled her fingers in his shirt and he could hear her sob.

"I was able to get away- I hid behind a tree the entire time- and he was just _killing _them, like a lawn mower runs over the grass. There was so much blood, and I could hear them screaming. He picked them apart like daisies. And he was _smiling _about it, like he'd just discovered Atlantis or something. Then he just left. I-I knew that I should've gone for help, but I couldn't, like I was in some kind of hypnosis."

Annalynn pulled away from him, looking up at Eric with a smile that deceived how she was really feeling. "It's okay, though. I'm….I'm okay."

Eric could tell she was lying. As he watched her silently gather up the tea set and walk out of the room, he went back to his blueprints, even more determined.

He was going to get Danilo, no matter what cost. He owed it to her and everyone else that.

* * *

Nix growled as she put even more force into her arm, scrubbing away at the stubborn stuck on food on the pan. Even after what seemed like fifteen minutes of soaking, scrubbing, and a whole cup of dish soap, the damn stain was refusing to come off, and Nix was just about ready to melt the pan. After a few more attempts, the phoenix threw the sponge and pan down in the sink in frustration, the large metal rectangle making a loud _BANG!_ against the chrome of the sink.

Pulling off her gloves Nix waltzed over to the living room, falling onto the couch and turning on the television, randomly flipping through the channels. It had been a rather exhausting day for the investigator. For hours and hours on end, it had been nothing but mindless paperwork, trying to piece together whatever evidence she and Blythe managed to uncover, got in an argument with Fier over the phone (the bastard) and to rub salt in the wound, for the next two weeks Blaze would be with his father. And though Nix enjoyed some peace and quiet once in a while, the empty house with the light bulb-bright smile of her nine-year-old made the atmosphere rather depressing.

As she watched the bright flashes of some reality TV show or whatever was rambling on, Nix let her mind float back to the case. It had been a whole month, and several weeks since the last killing happened. With finally an uneasy peace settled on the town, the citizens of New Salem were slowly beginning to relive their lives.

Though, working for almost twenty years on the force, Nix knew that such a sudden halt in such a gruesome case would not be taken as a sign of comfort or reassurance.

To her, it meant she'd need to watch her back more thoroughly.

Nix leaned her head back and closed her eyes, rubbing her temples. Though she still had her trademark leggings and boots on, her coat had been hung on the rack, her holster hanging on the back of a chair. She needed a glass of wine, some chocolate, and a cigarette.

However, before the fireball could follow through with these actions, there was a gentle pitter-patter of feet on the tile floor near the stairs, being followed through by a tiny voice.

"Mommy?"

Nix turned her head toward the staircase. A tiny figure stood, clad in a sleep shirt and pajama pants. The figure was revealed to be a nine-year-old boy with lemon yellow skin and a cute pair of pointed ears. His orange hair was the color of autumn leaves, his amber eyes tired and glassy.

Nix sighed, "What is it, Blaze?"

"I can't sleep. Can I stay down here with you?" the fire starter asked.

Nix, already exhausted, wanted the last thing of her night having to deal with her sweet, but difficult child. "No, Blaze, you're a big boy, you're just going to have to find a way to make yourself fall asleep."

"But I can't!" Blaze insisted, "There's a monster that wants to eat me! What if the bogeyman is trying to get me for staying up late?"

Nix rolled her eyes. Some may have considered her a bad parent for almost never sugar coating things around Blaze and giving him nothing but the cold hard truth when it came to his childhood milestones and beliefs, but in her perspective, it wouldn't hurt him to learn at an early age what a cruel place the world really was.

"Blaze, I've told you this over and over again. There is no monster under the bed or in your closet that wants to eat you. It's all in your head," the phoenix replied in a monotone voice, repeating what she'd tell her son on- what seemed to be- a daily basis.

Blaze trotted over to his mother's sides and looked at her with round eyes, "But Mommy, he's right outside my window! He's tapping on it and watching me through the curtains and started licking his lips and looking at me! He won't go away! He wants to kill me, I just know it!"

Nix looked at him incredulously. "Blaze, what on Earth are you-"

"_Hehehehehe_."

Nix froze, both her and her son looking towards the kitchen window. Her eyes narrowed, and without turning away, she stood up. Putting her hands on her Blaze's shoulders, she muttered to him, "Blaze, do me a favor.

"Go upstairs to my room, get in the closet, and call Mr. Blythe from my phone."

Blaze was confused, beginning to ask his mother, "But, why?"

"Don't ask questions," Nix said in a whisper, "Just do it."

"But-"

"Now, Blaze."

Feeling him tear away from her, Nix risked a glance, her peripheral vision focusing on the sight of Blaze running and turning the corner towards the stair as fast as his feet could carry him. With slow, cautious steps, she walked towards the chair, silently slipping her hand over the holster and pulling it off the rung, buckling it around her waist.

In a split second, the back door burst open and flew itself at her, slamming into the phoenix and throwing her across the den. Nix slid a few more feet, hissing in pain as she could feel the force of where the door hit her, broken glass getting her in some areas, only slightly lucky to not hit her head on the edge of the bookshelf. She whipped her head up, staring hatefully at the figure that had decided to invade her home.

"Well, hello again, Detective!" Danilo greeted in a daring tone, grinning down at her with bloodstained teeth.

Nix rolled onto her back. She yanked her pistol out of its older and aimed it right at Danilo's head, "Eat lead, asshole."

Danilo leaped away, avoiding getting shot in the face, though with slight satisfaction, Nix saw the bullet pierce his neck, a fountain of blood suddenly gushing from the wound before it healed instantly. The wound seemed to only accelerate the volkodlac's sadistic glee, laughing as he swiftly grabbed Nix by the collar of her shirt, slamming her against the wall.

"Didn't I warn you I wouldn't be merciful if our paths crossed again?" Danilo asked, his foul breath made Nix want to gag, her eyes flashing like two pyrope garnets as they glared with hate at Danilo's aquamarine ones.

Instead of answering, Nix grabbed his wrist, heat blazing from the area as she created a fireball. Danilo dropped her, his wrist aflame as a blue flame burned his fur and baked his skin- Nix could smell burning flesh. Getting to her knees, she created another fireball in her palm, this one a nice searing white color as she threw it at Danilo, being able to hit him the chest a second time as he flew back against the window, his skin boiling and blistering right before her eyes.

Danilo's grin did not once drop. He threw his head back and cackled like a mad hyena, whipping it forward. "Oh, my dear phoenix, this is what I love about you! So headstrong, so determined, so untamed," he commented as he licked his lips in seductive hunger.

Nix growled as she held both arms out, fire shooting out of her hands like a pair of flamethrowers, her hair lightening to an imperial shade. Danilo leaped out of the way, the walls taking the hit as they instantly burst into flames, orange and red flames licking the glass and growing by the second. Nix tried to change her aim, but was unable to stop the oncoming juggernaut as he tackled her again, gripping her wrists and putting his weight on her thighs, trapping her beneath him.

"My, my, this position looks familiar," Danilo mused as he watched Nix wriggle and squirm beneath him, "But I'm afraid that is also one of your badsides, dear firebird. Those who act on impulse often don't see the big picture!"

Without batting an eyelash, Danilo suddenly dove for the slope between Nix's shoulder and neck, biting down on the soft flesh, reveling with how warm her flesh and blood felt between his teeth and lips, reveling in the sonic-like scream that burst from her lips. Sucking away, he pulled back to stare at Nix, blood mixed with saliva dripping on to her shirt.

"Such richness. Like the great old taste of mutton after an open fire," he commented. Nix stared at him with rage as she spit in his face. Appearing unbothered, Danilo chuckled as he lapped at the blood that dripped onto her cheek, pushing one side of her face onto the floor, ignoring the intense heat that grew with the flames that licked and devoured the house.

"I can only imagine how that offspring of yours will taste. Such tanginess, such thickness, such sweetness!" Danilo hysterically giggled, "I'll be sure to make his death quick, detective! Though such a treat deserves to be slowly appreciated!"

Nix stared at him, her eyes shrinking to the size of marbles, her mouth open as her teeth grit together.

A intense heat wave suddenly generated between the two, and Danilo was launched back as a giant fireball comparable to the temperature and size of a star slamming him into the kitchen island, lighting several patches of his fur on fire and eating away at his flesh, though his healing factor quickly soothed and healed the burns. Danilo raised his head in marvel and awe as he saw the woman lift herself up and float into the air.

Nix was at maximum power now. Her back length sangria-colored curls were now bright yellow, large, bright, and hot flames shaping her scalp into that of an angry bird, a widow's peak in the shape of an eagle's beak as it spanned out around her head. Nix's porcelain skin was now shining white like Polaris itself. Her normally ruby red eyes were now devoid of any pupils, irises, cornea, or sclera; instead, a bursting yellow light covered her eyes, glowing like she had flashlights behind her eyeballs. Both hands became covered in translucent yellow flames, which whipped around her body like snakes eager to receive orders.

"So beautiful," Danilo told her, lifting himself up and extending his arms out at both sides, "This is just it! Let go of your self-control!_ Let yourself become the she-demon you were born and imprisoned to be! COME AT ME AND DON'T YOU HOLD BACK EVEN ONCE!" _

Nix glared at him, opening her mouth widely, screaming at him with a high-pitched shriek that sounded like the yell of a red-tailed hawk. Her flames escalated ten-fold, nearly setting everything around her to flames.

Without another word, the two launched at each other, all hell breaking loose.

* * *

_I actually planned on this scene quite a way back, but kept it out of the story until now. I tried to describe Nix's extreme form to the best of my ability- think of Jean Grey who's completely possessed by the Phoenix Force._

_ If I can update every few days, hopefully we'll be able to see the end soon. _


	29. Chapter XXVIII: Pieces of the Puzzle

**Disclaimer**: I own the characters mentioned on my profile and the storyline. The lyrics belong to Paramore.

* * *

**Deceitful Things**

Chapter XXVIII: Pieces of the Puzzle

* * *

_But it was a trick, _

_And the clock struck twelve_

_We'll make sure to build your house brick by boring brick, _

_Or the wolf's gonna blow it down_

* * *

Eric pulled up a block from the crime scene, the flashing red and blue lights from various police cruisers and lights from a firetruck a dead giveaway that something bad had happened. He glanced over at Anya, who was still gazing at the house above, the charred roof billowing thick black clouds of smoke.

"Something tells me our friend decided to pay the police a visit."

"Indeed," his sister agreed, the two of them turning away to get out.

As they made their way through the crowd, pushing and swaying through various monsters and ghouls who decided to get the latest feed, the scent of sulfur and burnt wood hung high in the air. Eric waved his hand in front of his nose it was so strong. Making their way to the front, the sounds of a commotion started to get louder.

"What the hell happened, Phoebe?!"

"I told you what happened, Fier, the bastard broke into my house, he attacked me, I defended myself!"

"You set your house on fire!"

"I told you, it was an _accident_!"

"An accident that happened with Blaze still in the house! Did _he_ ever cross your mind when you decided to become a fucking fireworks display?!"

"Why do you think I did it, you asshole?! The whole time, I was thinking of him! Hell, I did it because that bastard threatened OUR son- the first of which you should be looking for instead of yelling at me, fuck! I don't need this!"

"I am talking to you!"

"I am not your puppet!"

Shooting a baffled glance at Anya, Eric made his way up to the front, revealing the sight of two angry redheaded pyrokintetics verbally going at it. The female, a middle-aged phoenix who had patches of soot covering her, while a male, a fire elemental around the same age, glared down at her; the both of them looked ready to light up like a supernova at any moment. Calmly, walking over, Eric put his hands behind his back and coughed.

"Mr. Infernan, Ms. Nix-"

"_WHAT?!" _both shouted at him, two pairs of ember-like eyes looking like they were the flames of Hell itself.

Eric held up his hands in 'Easy now' gesture, stepping up to Nix and extending his hand. "Hello, Ms. Nix. I understand you had a bit of an incident go down tonight?"

"Did you not see the fucking charred remains of my house?!" Nix responded harshly as she responded to the burnt and smoking building behind her. Eric showed no response, looking around briefly before he replied, "Well, I got word from one of my colleagues and was wondering if you could tell me what you told the chief.

"Alone, of course," the hunter added in as he shot a look at Fier. The fire elemental narrowed his eyes at him, glancing at Nix as she responded with a glare that told him to go away. Turning away with what sounded like a growl, Eric watched his back as the yellow-skinned man walked over the ambulance, picking up a little boy that was a near spitting image of him. Turning back to Nix, he asked, "So you want to tell me what happened here?"

"What's there to tell?" she asked sarcastically, "I'm sure you heard during that 'delightful' conversation I had with my ass of an ex-husband. The bastard who I've been trying to find broke into my house, hurt me, threatened my son, we beat the shit out of each other. End of story."

Eric put his index finger to his mouth, glancing at the ground in wonder as he thought about what the phoenix had just told him. Looking up, he questioned, "Do you know why Danilo would target you in particular?"

He noted how Nix bristled at the mention of the killer's name.

Nix growled at him, but answered, "You tell me. Maybe it was because I prevented one killing when I nearly set the son of a bitch on fire after he attacked a pregnant woman. And maybe it's because he's a psycho bastard who loves killing for fun. Whichever seems to be the better reason."

Eric narrowed his eyes at her constant attitude, but let it slide. He had to admire her; the phoenix sure had some guts. He could see a bandage peeking out from under her stained shirt, some bruises starting to appear on her wrists and arms. She was a tough woman, both composed of brawns and brains. Maybe Danilo would've left her alone, but he seemed to like a challenge. Especially women with balls.

"D-Detective Nix?"

The two turned their heads at the timid voice, and Eric saw that standing before him was a banshee in her twenties. Her long black hair curled outward at her shoulder blades, held together with a lime green headband, giving off the vibe of a sixties' style. Her eyes where devoid of any irises or pupils, but Eric could clearly see the fear in them. She had her hands close to her chest, a bag dangling out of them like she was ready to flinch.

"Yes, want do you want?" Nix asked, whatever patience she had left quickly starting to drain- if it was another goddamn reporter, she was going to clock them.

The banshee did not reply right away, but instead strode up to the phoenix, close enough to look up into the older woman's eyes. "Y-Y-You were attacked tonight, r-r-right?"

Nix leaned backward slightly, narrowing her eyes at the green skinned banshee, feeling irritated with that comment. What did people think happened, that she was renovating her house with flamethrowers and gasoline and just hurt herself in the mix?!

"Uh yyyyyess."

"D-Did y-you happen to shoot him w-with your pistol at one point? And you t-t-t-told him t-to eat l-lead?"

Nix's eyes widened at that question. She had told Blythe what had happened and was backed up by Blaze's account of hearing gunshots, but she hadn't told anyone _that_ detail.

"How did you-"

"You're Van Helsing, right? The one who's working to stop Danilo, right?" The banshee interrupted as she turned her attention to Eric. The hunter raised an eyebrow, sharing a brief glance with Nix before answering.

"Yes. And you are…?"

"Someone who has something very important to tell you," the banshee answered as she put her hands together, lacing her fingers. "Because I know what's going to happen."

* * *

_The Next Day…._

"You knew about this all along, and you never told us?! What the hell, Scarah?!" Cleo demanded as she stared down at her friend with anger. Scarah didn't answer, her head tilted towards the floor guiltily, her hands in her lap as she sat on the couch. Cleo balled her fists, but slightly relax when she felt Deuce's arms on her shoulders. "Honey, calm down. Let her continue."

All of Scarah's friends, as well as a few of the parents, along with Clair and Chad at Lilith's request, were gathered once again in Dracula's living room, listening as Scarah told them of the visions she had been occurring that had been in her dreams and caused her coma.

"Indeed," Anya followed up as she shot a look at the Egyptian princess, before turning her head to the side and nodding at the banshee, "Continue, Scarah."

Scarah lightly rubbed her hands together as she sat up straighter, trying to remember all the details of one of her nightmares. She blew out a breath before slowly explaining, "Well, there's one, where he's walking through the forest. And…and suddenly, you can see all the werewolves. They're all in the trees, and-and they look more…wild. Their eyes are red, and they just leap down, obviously going to attack him. And Danilo…Danilo….he just smiles and says something like 'Now this is a challenge' or something of the like."

"Were we part of it?" Clawdeen asked as she gestured to herself and her mate. Scarah nodded at her, "You, Clawd, Howleen, your parents, everyone from Crescent Moon. And you're all up in the trees,waiting, like you were expecting him. Except, it's like he was expecting all of you as well. Like some kind of agreement had happened beforehand."

Everyone looked at each other, a sudden unease settling with the eerie description of her early vision. Marishka nodded her head as she asked, "And how long have you been having these visions?"

Scarah looked at her as she answered, "Probably a month ago? It started right near the end of May, I know that much. Right around….right around when the murders first started in town, actually! At first, I thought they were just nonsense- maybe something I had picked up from a monster's mind that emerged subconsciously. But then, then they started getting too real. And they were too alike to be coincidence. Then, a girl visited me in my dreams to tell me that they were all connected on purpose. When Frankie told me everything at the hospital, I knew it wasn't just anything. My grandmother's been trying to help me gain better control, but a lot of the time, the moments are too random for me to really understand them."

"The question is, though," Clawrke suddenly piped up, "_When_ do all of them happen? I mean, everything you told us, some of those have already happened. Drac learning from Annalynn, the Helsing sibs' showing up, the detective getting attacked. But a lot of them haven't."

"Yeah, I mean, red eyes, waiting in the trees, expecting the big guy?" Howleen commented, "What is that supposed to mean?"

For a few seconds, everyone was silent, obviously confused and trying to get their heads around the revelation. Suddenly, Frankie's bolts sparked and she sat up, "Clawdeen, didn't you say the full moon is only a few days away?"

"Yeah, so?" Clawdeen asked.

"And don't you remember that one time that werewolf was in the spotlight and went insane, and we said how crazy his eyes looked?!"

Eyes widened at what the cadaver was inferring, and Harriet answered, "She's right. Red eyes are common for us to have during the moon because our night vision's increased."

"And full moons were normally when we go hunting," Clawd added.

Eric sat down beside Scarah, his hands folded together and placed at his chin as he looked ahead, deep in thought, nodding as his mind began to connect the dots and put everything together in a way that wasn't completely off the rocker. "So if Miss Jekyll's theory is correct, the pack is expected to attack on Danilo during the full moon?"

"Makes sense," Anya said, "After all, both of you are the strongest- and most crazy- when it's full. Scarah, do you remember seeing how the moon looked in your visions?"

"Actually, when I was practicing with Nanna the first time, one of them was of Danilo fighting with this large bat creature. The Moon was full, yes."

"Are you inferring-"

"Yes, I am," Eric answered, "Danilo may be half-vampire, but the Moon still has an effect on him. And now, since he's part-volkodlac, he'll be even stronger than he was during childhood. It would be the perfect time for him, when you think about it: He has a whole pack of pissed off werewolves to deal with that, on this particular night, act like pure hellhounds, and our records show he's always liked being challenged. Not particularly a good thing to us, no, but nonetheless, when the Moon's up, he'll be having the time of his life."

"But what about the bat creature she mentioned?" Heath asked, "I don't exactly know any vamp who's able to shift into a werebat before."

Abbey rolled her eyes, grasping the sides of his head with one hand and turning it until Dracula was in line of sight, just as everyone else did as they shot questioning glances at the King.

Dracula shrugged, "It does make sense. I can only imagine how determined the boy is to get me after I locked him in a mountain in the middle of winter for several hundred years."

"Did you fight him last time in bat form?" Anya asked.

"No, and I don't plan on messing up a second time. The last time I did, he damned well took my head off. Even I have to admit, Danilo is a strong creature. And now that he's hellbent on revenge, he'll have an adrenaline rush so great the average man would drop dead right on the spot."

Eric picked up the conversation, "If he plans on the full moon, then we'll have to figure out exactly what time. We all know by now he's pretty unpredictable-"

The scarred man was suddenly cut off by the sound of a muffled cellphone ringing, its tone playing out "Teenage Anarchist" to the whole room. Eyes narrowed at Venus as Lagoona nudged her, "Now's not the time, mate."

"Sorry, sorry!" Venus apologized as she dug in her purse, "That's probably the babysitter. Sorry, please carry on."

Eric frowned as he watched the plant monster scurry into the hall, a dark green blush on her cheeks as he heard the faint sound of her answering her phone. "As I was saying…"

Nix leaned against the wall, distracting herself with the hunter's conversation as she listened to the plant monster in the hall. It had only been a day since her attack, but with this new information uncovered, she had to be ready to be relate anything she could to Blythe and the borough. Anything that would keep Blaze out of the line of fire. She turned her head as she heard Venus turn off the ringer and answer, _"Hello?" _

"-He could strike at any time. To give him credit, he sure is a sneaky bastard. So we'll have to tell everyone to be on their guard that day-"

"…_W-Who is this?" _

"-If the pack is unable to sniff him out, we'll have to be ready for any clue that tells us-"

"Shut up," Nix responded as she held up her hand, feeling everyone's gaze on her as she walked towards the hall. She pointed towards it, and everyone strained their hearing to Venus's suddenly panicked voice.

"Venus? You okay in there?" Clawdeen asked.

"_Please, whatever you do, don't do anything to him. Please, he's just a little boy, I'll give you whatever you want."_

For a second, silence.

Then, the sound of muffled foosteps. Stepping back into the living room, Venus suddenly appeared, looking scared straight out of her mind as she held her iCoffin tightly in her hands. Her dark blue eyes were wide as dinner plates, and she was shaking something awful.

Lagoona got up, "Venus, love, what's wrong?"

Not waiting for an answer, Nix reached by the plant monster and grabbed her phone, putting it to her ear. Obviously what Venus had heard was anything but pleasant.

"Hello, who is this? Why are you calling this phone?" Nix asked, having zero tolerance for games right now.

"_Well, hello, Ms. Nix. So eager to see me that soon?" _

Nix froze, her fire-colored eyes wide. She balled her loose hand into a fist, stoic as she responded, "How on Earth did you get this phone number?"

"_Oh give me a little credit; I'm not _that_ far out of the loop, as you modernizers say. I was mesmerized, I confess. The years certainly have been kind to your intelligence." _

"Please," Venus whispered, an inch away from having a complete meltdown on the spot, "He's out my house. My son's there with the babysitter. Oh god, please don't let him hurt them….."

"_Do give my compliments to this house's owner. It's a tad small, yes, but she certainly knows how to express herself…..oh, my dear kitty, it is but a scratch, you'll be okay!...Look you're already starting to make him cry too! Do be quiet, I am on the phone." _

Nix grit her teeth, hearing a female sob in the background and the whimpering of a little child. By this point, everyone in the room was looking at her, afraid to move, as if any sudden flinch would result in devastating results.

"Listen to me right now, you bastard," Nix threatened, her voice a mere growl as she tried to remain calm, "I will find you, I will hunt you down. Dracula and Van Helsing damned, when I get over to that house, I am going to make sure you feel every second of it. You are scum and I'm going to make sure my men make you look like Swiss cheese, when they hear about this-"

"_Oh, I wouldn't do that Detective.__That is, if you want Ms. McFlytrap to see her little boy alive." _

_Nix nearly yelled out in frustration, "What the hell are you inferring?!" _

_"Simple, you just listen to everything I have to say and keep your little hunters away from this housing complex until I'm done. Disobey, and I'll kill the child right over this phone." _


	30. Chapter XXIX: Play Your Cards Right

**Disclaimer**: I own the characters mentioned on my profile and the storyline. Lyrics belong to Anberlin.

* * *

**Deceitful Things**

Chapter XXIX: Play Your Cards Right

* * *

_This was over before, _

_Before it ever began_

_Your lips, your lies, your lust,_

_Like the devil's in your hands_

* * *

Danilo smirked as he could hear the phoenix mumble under her breath over the telephone, knowing she would've screamed in frustration if she had the chance.

"_What do you want us to do?"_ He heard her snarl after a second's notice.

Danilo had to resist outright laughing at her continued defiance and obvious disgust towards him. He had to hand it to this woman, she was stubborn and completely in over her head, but she was headstrong and didn't let anyone get away with anything.

"Please, put the Van Helsing brother over the phone," he explained, before interrupting, "Oh, yes, Detective, I do know he is in your company. Do hurry, I am not very patient."

He heard voices over the phone, ignoring them as he took a quick glance at the squirming bundle in his left arm. He sat in an arm chair, the little plant monster dangling by his shirt by his paw and the rather bloodied babysitter werecat lying on his feet, her back being used to prop them up like an ottoman. She had some nasty looking gashes on her side, arms, a harsh-looking scratch going down her back, and her right eye was bloodied and swollen up.

"Please…please...please let us go," she wheezed out- he was thinking she probably had a collapsed lung after he threw her into the kitchen island. The little plant monster sniffled, and Danilo could see he was staring at the hybrid as if he saw the Grim Reaper himself (which was a bit correct, since he did plan on killing them, but whatever.)

"Hush, I'm on the phone," Danilo commented to her, before hearing some noises on the other end as masculine voice came over the line.

"_Danilo?" _

"Well, hello there, Van Helsing! I am so glad we get to meet again; it's been such a long time! Such a shame it could not have been Gabriel, but then again, not everyone does live forever now, hmm?" Danilo chatted as if he was at a lunch-out.

"_Cut the crap, Danilo. What do you want from us?" _ Eric Van Helsing's emotionless voice replied.

"My, my, right to the point, aren't we?"

"_Look," _Eric's voice sternly continued, _"Just let the kid and the girl go. We'll listen to whatever you have to say, but just let them leave." _

Danilo remarked, "And why would I want to do that, Helsing?"

"_Goddammit, they didn't do anything to you! Nobody here has ever done anything to you! It's me that you have a problem with! Do whatever you want to me, but you need to let them go!" _

"No, I don't 'need' to do anything at all, Helsing. Do you not think I haven't heard that before? Of course, it's always nobody's ever done anything to me," Danilo snarled, an act a bit out of character, before returning to his calm demeanor, "Of course, it is of mercy to kill this child and his nursemaid."

"_Danilo, for God's sake, he's a kid!" _

"And I've killed plenty of children, before. You of all people should know that. And he's a plant monster, what does he mean to you? It'll be no different than ripping a weed out of the ground. Isn't that right, my boy?"

Danilo held up the boy so he could stare at him. The child just whimpered and looked away, and Danilo was satisfied to hear his heart race. He was also satisfied to hear Van Helsing growl on the other end, obviously having heard the child's cries of fear.

"I really don't know why this concept is so difficult for you to understand, Van Helsing. I just want you to give me a moment of your time and not send any of your…_reinforcements_ here. But if you insist on defying me, I'll stomp this little plant to pieces. Is it that hard to grasp?"

He heard someone sob on the other end, possibly the child's mother.

A moment after hearing Eric curse in Romanian, Danilo heard him suck in a breath before replying, _"Okay, we'll do it your way. What do you want us to do?" _

"Oh, many things. Shoot yourself in the head, sacrifice every monster to me, leave yourself on the front so I can kill you and that _wretched_ Count."

"_Damn you, you fucking-"_

Danilo responded, "Really, child, must you modernizers curse every three words? Oh, such dirty language! But to put it into perspective, you are aware of the full moon in three days time, right?"

"…_.You want to meet us that night." _

"Such a clever boy. Yes. What better way than to face the two men who entrapped me in that hellhole than to kill them when the Mother Luna is at her prettiest? What better way to show my dedication? It is the clearest night of this week. So, you and…_Dracula_," Danilo growled, "We meet that night. Maybe in the forest, maybe in the mansion, whatever suits you the best? Oh, I know what you are thinking, you're planning on ways to ambush me. But by all means, go ahead. The more, the merrier. I always loved celebrations! But, a warning, Van Helsing: We are to have _no _contact before that night. I will remain out of your way; you will remain out of mine. The second the moon's at its highest, it's a free-for-all."

"_And if we violate these 'rules' of yours?" _

"Does it really need to be explained? It's quite child's play, really: You violate my orders; I'll kill both this child and this girl. Then, I'll kill every single man, woman, and child in this village. And then do the same at the next village, and then the next, and then the next. I'll slaughter them like cattle until there's not one soul left standing…alive, that is. I've done it before for centuries, and I can certainly do it again. The question is whether or not you're willing to go through with that.

"You hear such younglings refer to themselves as 'monsters' as if that's something to be proud about. But they have no idea what it truly means. I really _am_ a monster, Sir Helsing, and I will do what any monster does. I'll go through with what I was taught, what I have been doing until you finally- if that day is to ever come- hunt me down and strike me in the heart. But what will you do? Are you willing to risk this child's life just to finally be rid of me like you should've done all those years ago? Are you able to handle that much blood on your hands? Put all these lives at stake? The choice is yours. "

A few seconds passed with not a word spoken. But abruptly, Eric's reply came out. It was short and carried a heavy tone of resentment towards the volkodlac.

"_Fine." _

"Oh, and one last thing, Sir Helsing. You may want to set up a search party, as I have a feeling these two may have trouble finding their way back home."

Danilo let the child go, grabbing the babysitter by her hair and tugging her up so their faces were almost touching, "I must go now. The kitty and I are going to have a little _fun…_"

He cackled madly as the werecat starting screaming hysterically, tears rushing down her face. Danilo made sure that the Van Helsing descendent every word before the line went dead.

* * *

One look at the plant woman, and Nix could tell she wasn't doing so well. Her pretty green face was pale, her cheeks smeared by runny smeared rivlets of mascara and eyeliner. Her pink and green hair was badly mused, having run her hands through it so many times, and she looked exhausted, ready to have a nervous breakdown at any second. She was staring straight ahead at the dashboard, her shoulders badly trembling, her lips quivering.

Nix couldn't blame her. Looking at this girl, this young mother, she was reminded a lot of herself. A single mother only trying to get by in the world with a child saddled with her and the weight of the world on her shoulders- people judging her on the outside like they knew her life story. Oh yeah, Nix knew that feeling. She felt that feeling ever since the bitter divorce her and her ex-husband went through, in which the only real thing she had to keep her sanity intact was Blaze. And though it seemed Venus was doing well by herself without her son's father in the picture, Nix knew very well the pain of being alone and losing the love of your life never went away.

It just became a dull ache.

"I know how you feel," she suddenly spoke up, the painful silence in her car sliced by her voice. Venus looked at her, eyes wide and doubtful, though there was something that told Nix to continue.

Nix wasn't someone who liked to talk about her feelings. What was the use? She thought. Feelings couldn't turn back time. They wouldn't prevent the arguments she and Fier had during their marriage, the hour-long fights that would turn into one of them working overtime to prevent them from seeing one another, as that would just lead to another altercation, the final fight of words that led to their long and painful divorce when Blaze was seven, the fact that her son was now part of a very, very broken home. They wouldn't fix her broken heart, and they certainly wouldn't bring back the love she once had for Fier, nor would they return the love he once had for her. There was no love between the two anymore; hell, they didn't even like each other. Hence the crude words exchanged every time they crossed paths.

Oh, no. Nix didn't like to talk about feelings. And she certainly didn't care about other people's feelings.

But for some reason, this instance seemed to change her mind. Maybe it wouldn't make the young woman next to her in the passenger seat feel better, but at least it would do _something. _

"Funny how time changes, right? One day you wake up, you're twenty-three, carefree, cocky, and you feel invincible when they're right next to you. Like, all you need is them and you can take on the world. But then you wake up the next day, you're ten years older and realize that they're not the person you once knew. That you realize you have a kid and you have no idea on how you're going to not completely screw them over in their life. I loved him, and when you're young, you think that's enough. That what that movie says is true about love surviving any storm. But then you realize that saying's total bullshit. Love isn't enough, not when you can't even be in the same room together without getting at it, not when there's not a moment when you're not hating them, not when it gets so bad it's like everything that happened was just a dream."

Venus sat up, listening to the phoenix as she continued to talk about her life. Though they did not know each other, it gave Venus a sense of comfort knowing that at least _somebody_ knew what she was going through. Her friends may have tried to sympathize with her, but at the end of the day, none of their husbands had left them barefoot and pregnant; their husbands went to bed with them every night, and were still there in the morning.

Before she could reply, the radio suddenly blared, a crackling sound coming over the walkie talkie. Nix took her hand off the steering wheel and grabbed it. "Nix, here."

"_We found them. He took them to the park." _

Nix and Venus looked at each, a beat of silence passing before Nix slammed on the gas, Venus being forced to grip the arms of her chair to avoid smacking into the window. Flashes of houses, streetlights, and buildings went by in a blur, her heart picking up speed in fear that Nix's sharp turns and jerks would get them into an accident. Time sped up as within minutes, the car was speeding down the streets that lined the park. Trees and leaves blended into a dark paint splotch against the indigo of the sky.

As they pulled into a parking space, the flash of red and blue police lights painted the dark background into bolts of light. A shed lay a few feet in front of them, a streetlight shining a few feet from that. Nix could see Blythe near the shed with a few other police officers. Lying against the shed, being treated by paramedics, was a frail-looking teenage werecat, the dark red splatters staining her t-shirt, jeans, fur, and pale blonde hair evident even from a distance away.

Nix could see Blythe kneel down, putting his hand on a rather shaken looking child, a plant monster about seven years of age, whose hair was a rather odd mix of white that shot through with pink and green.

"_Triffan!"_ Venus screamed, flinging her door open and scrambling out before Nix had even put it in park, nearly tripping on the pavement as her toe caught on the edge. Gaining her footing, she sped down the park, gaining speed like a cheetah even with her spiked high heeled boots. Triffan turned at the sound of his name, unable to gain perspective as his mother launched herself at him and enveloped him in a bear hug, crumbling to the ground as he buried his head in her shoulder and dug his fingers into her shirt.

Sticking her hands in the pockets of her coat, Nix walked over, watching the heartwarming moment of mother and son as she came to Blythe's side. "What's the sitch?"

"Nekole Pawterson, sixteen. She'll be in the hospital for a few days before she can make a witness statement," Blythe reported.

"And the kid?"

"Pretty shaken up and probably needs some major therapy, but otherwise, the bastard didn't lay a hand on him. There's something you gotta see."

Nix tilted her head in confusion as he partner turned, one sharp-nailed hand reaching behind and gesturing her forward. They walked a few feet to the side of the shed. "Blythe, what are you-" Nix started to question, before the vampire held up one hand and beckoned her to be quiet. With the same hand, he pointed to the shed's wall.

A large, sloppy sentence was written on the wall, big enough to nearly cover it, the coppery smell and dark red shine on the material giving off the obvious hint in blood. With droplets running down and staining the metal, the message simply said:

**tHrEe dAyS**

* * *

_Get ready, the final showdown's just a couple of chapters away._


	31. Chapter XXX: Calm Before The Storm

**Disclaimer**: I own the characters on my profile and the storyline.

* * *

**Deceitful Things**

Chapter XXX: Calm Before The Storm

* * *

_Cry 'Havoc' and let slip the dogs of war;_

_That this foul deed shall smell above the Earth,_

_With carrion men, groaning for burial_

-excerpt, "Julius Caesar"

* * *

"That was quite a gamble you played, dear brother," Anya commented as she picked up a stack of books and carried them over to the shelf. Eric looked up from making the final adjustments on his crossbow to shoot his sister a glance.

Nobody knew Anya better than her brother. And even though she was cool and collected on the inside, Eric could tell she was mad at him.

Scratch that. She wanted to beat some sense into him.

She was mad that Danilo managed to outsmart them once again. Mad that it meant they had to be spending a few more nights in Dracula's mansion. Mad that she would have to wait a few more days before finally getting to face him. But mostly, Eric knew she was mad at him most of all for even agreeing to the wait. Anya was not a very patient person, and she didn't like playing games. Especially when those games were played by hairy serial killers with a knack for monster meat.

"Is that so?" Eric simply responded as he put his bow on the table. Finally, the aspen tree stakes that their father had sent for had arrived.

"Yes," Anya answered back as she turned around, placing her hands on her hips, an irritated look on her face, "And it was also reckless, Eric. You're letting him tell us what to do. You're, quite literally, letting him get away with murder."

"While our mission may be delayed a couple of days, it saved those two, didn't it?" Eric asked.

He knew where this was going. And he sure as hell didn't like it.

"And how exactly do you know that would be the case, Eric?" Anya questioned, "You're talking about a man who has been killing and maiming for centuries. A man who wants to take on the entire Earth. You heard Danilo say it himself- he's not exactly above killing little ones."

Eric growled, feeling his eyebrows twitch in anger, "It was a risk, yes. But it was a risk worth taking. It may be a small victory, but at least we were able to spare two more lives being caught in the line of fire."

"It sure doesn't look like that. I mean, he did cut up that poor little cat girl pretty bad. I wouldn't put it past him if he did end up killing her, even with you're…agreement. And now we have to risk other lives because you agreed to let him do away with people for three days."

Eric grit his teeth, getting up out of his seat.

"What was I supposed to do, Anya, let him kill them?! Listen to their cries as they're slaughtered and be the one to tell that poor girl that her only son is dead?! I'm not letting him kill a child!"

"He's already done that, Eric, quit being naïve! How the hell do you know he wouldn't just kill them during that silly little bargain you made?!"

Eric threw his hands up. Sometimes his sister could be so stubborn.

"I don't know, okay?! You want me to admit it, fine! I don't know, Anya! I don't know if he would've gone back on his word and killed those two! And maybe he will end up killing more while we're sitting ducks, but I sure as hell was not going to risk letting him taking more innocent lives! And he fucking knew it Anya! He asked me if I could handle it! And you know, the truth is I can't! I can't handle that guilt! So you put yourself in my shoes and you try to fucking tell me I'm being naïve!"

The two of them had a stand-off, glowering at each other, two different shades of green glinting and glaring. Anya's cat-eye shape and pale face gave her an aura of silent but deadly, while Eric's face, with its many scars of claws, bites, and cuts, gave off the impression he would kill anyone nearby for looking at him the wrong way.

The siblings may have looked alike, but they were far from the same. While Eric was very much open-minded and tried to give the benefit of the doubt, Anya had her own sense of justice- as Eric heard earlier from his sister's confrontation with Draculaura, Anya didn't believe in giving people second chances, especially when those people were cold-blooded murderers. Though she followed in their father's teaching of trying to keep the balance between monsters and humans, her own beliefs contradicted it.

Finally, Anya closed her eyes and stuck her nose up, walking away.

"Brat."

"Bitch."

As the two walked away and went back to their business, the silence indictated a quiet treaty. Sadly, this was normally how they solved all arguments.

* * *

"I can't thank you enough for staying with us tonight, Clair," Frankie commented as she helped her highschool goth-friend putting the comforter on the guest bed. Clair smirked at her as she smoothed over the leftover creases.

"No worries, Frank. What kind of friend would I be if I wasn't there when my friend was in the most terrifying situation of her life? Besides, I thought Lilith and her cousins could use the extra help."

Frankie smiled, but was silent, the edges of her mouth slowly tugging down as she messed with the fabric of the bed's quilt. It had only been a day since Venus's son was temporarily held hostage and Eric was forced to negotiate with the guy over the phone, but now it seemed like that was a hundred years ago. And it really did nothing to calm her nerves. In truth, the cadaver was a mess of emotion. She was still terrified with how close of a call she and Jackson came to that night when Hunter had been cooing about some 'doggy' being outside his window. It made her want to cry. Him and Zia were so young, with that childhood innocence and unknown immaturity to the real world, where the maximum reality they were really given from kid's movies and stories- and even then, the idea of death, crime, and the overall concept of bad people was an abstract concept to them.

"Frankie? You still there?"

The stitched up girl snapped out of her thoughts as she looked up at Clair- who, even at twenty-six, still wore her signature blue streak and heavy eye makeup, the raccoon ringlets of eyeliner highlighting her green eyes.

"Sorry, I'm just a little…jumpy," Frankie explained, nervously tucking a piece of white and black hair behind her ear. Clair stared at her, before letting out a breath, walking over to the other side of the bed and pulling her friend close. Frankie gratefully returned the gesture. Clair could hear her start to sniffle inside the fabric of her skull t-shirt.

"Hey, don't start crying now. It'll be all right, okay?" Clair reassured, pushing Frankie back and looking her in the eye.

Frankie nodded, but still wiped tears from her eyes.

Clair couldn't blame her friend. Frankie loved where her life was- married to a great guy (guys?) who loved her back, with the job of her dreams and two kids, who were just as much hers as they were Jackson and Holt's, the modern day technology finally allowing her to have children. And with the threat of the wolf-vampire (or whatever he was) looming, she could lose all of that. Clair sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. The hands seemed to tease them, each minute seeming to go by agonizingly slow.

They may have lost the battle, whatever the battle was. But they sure as hell couldn't afford to lose the war.

* * *

That night, Dracula stood in his office, his back to the desk and door as he gazed out of the large window. It showed a lovely view of the forest, and as stated the night before, the Moon was nearly full, ending its waxing gibbous phase.

Dracula was never one to back down from a fight. He was old, but he was no weak man. He had fought in wars, he had loved and lost many times, he had known people whom he watched grow in childhood and die in their senior years. He had seen as man evolved from pilgrims to men and women who were able to develop the most complex technology and make the most amazing discoveries.

Though, evident as of now, some things from the past refused to stay there.

There was no sound behind him, but from their bond, the Count knew Draculaura was standing behind him. "Are you really going to go out there and fight him?" her melodic voice asked.

Dracula sighed as he bowed his head, closing his eyes, "I'm the one Danilo wants, and it is because of me that he was locked in that tower. I made that mistake once, and I'm not about to let more people die because of it."

"Daddy, you can't possibly blame yourself for that!"

"That is the truth, Draculaura. I was foolish to let Danilo get away with this because I did not care to confront the issue. I was foolish to believe the best punishment would be to let him writher away inside that mountain. I was careless, and because of that, all those men and women in the news died at his hand. Their blood is just as much on my hands as it is on his. If confronting him finally means they'll stop, then….then that means I'll do it. It's me he wants, and if it gives him any satisfaction to spare Salem's citizens, then I'll just have to suck it up."

He could hear her sniffle, "But…what if you get hurt?"

Smiling, Vladimir turned around and opened his arms, allowing his daughter to rush into his arms like she did all those centuries ago when she was a mere child. "My child, I have lived for over seventeen hundred years. I took on Danilo before, and I can do it again."

Draculaura ignored him, clutching his sleeves and rubbing her nose against his shirt, "Daddy, I'm scared."

He sighed. Draculaura looked so much like her mother. The same dark hair, the same dark eyes and full lips, the same heart-shaped face. He put a hand over her head and rubbed gently, slightly tousling her ebony locks.

"So am I, Laura. So am I."

* * *

_Just a little filler before the big showdown we have (Two chapters in one day? Man, I'm on a roll.)_

_And just to be safe in case I don't update tomorrow, Happy Fourth of July, everyone. _


	32. Chapter XXXI: Night of Blood

**Disclaimer**: I own the characters mentioned on my profile and the storyline. Lyrics belong to Skillet.

* * *

**Deceitful Things**

Chapter XXXI: Night of Blood

* * *

_They can't take us down,_

_If we stand our ground_

_If we live, if we die,_

_We will shout out our battle cry_

* * *

The dead silent of the night was rocked by the sound of crunching leaves and snapping twigs as three figures silently made their way through the forest. It had been a rather chilly night in Salem, a thin fog settling over the forest floor like a blanket, wispy silver clouds gathering and spreading out, weaving through the thick bases of trees and the Earth.

Scarah looked around uneasily, the setting of the woods looking like something out of one of the old B-rated horror movies she and Iris always loved to watch. "You okay back there, green girl?" Anya asked from over her shoulder, her eyes half-lidded with a bored expression.

The banshee nearly jumped at the sudden increase level, before looking at the monster hunter and nodding sheepishly. She wrapped her arms around herself as she felt a chill go down her spines. This was it. All of her dreams, her visions with Nanna, it was all becoming reality. Just like he promised, for the agonizing three days after Venus's son and his babysitter were temporarily kidnapped, there was no urge for a search party to try and hunt down Danilo. Instead, Eric advised that citizens just try to live out their lives the best they could, and that night, to lock all their doors and windows and be prepared to fight to the death.

She was currently with the Van Helsing siblings in case she had any short term visions. Though she would rather be home with Nanna, Aunt Clover, and Uncle Patrick- who were settled in the living room with lit candles and their most handy homemade weapons- she somehow felt it was inevitable.

And though she had kept it to herself, if she had to be honest, the thought of Danilo being the same boy she had seen in her dreams still got to her. She knew it wasn't an excuse. Danilo made his choices and followed through with them. He was at fault. He was a serial killer, he was a sadist, and he went absolutely crazy with blood. He had a vengeance at the Earth and everyone who roamed it, and if he wasn't stopped, more people would continue to die.

Yet, it was hard to ignore the fact the black furred beast that had terrorized her and many other families was the same little boy with curly black hair the color of ebony and big doe-like eyes of pastel blue. If anything, Scarah realized she couldn't help but feel pity for the hybrid. He was the definition of a monster, but long ago he was no different than she and her former classmates. He was a child born of two species that loathed each other, and paid for it by being the subject of undeserved torment and torture. He was picked on, beaten, and treated like a rag doll. For God's sake, he saw his parents murdered right in front of him! Considering he was taken in by a psychotic pack of a now-extinct species and had his mind twisted and manipulated, could she really blame him for turning out the way he did?

Yes, it was true.

As wrong as it was, Scarah felt sorry for the hybrid volkodlac that was Danilo.

* * *

Danilo walked through the forest, form relaxed and expression unusually serene.

It was a very deceiving appearance of his intentions.

He had been looking forward to this night for a very long time. He ran his tongue over his fangs as he took slow, large steps through the large canopy of trees. He felt himself being bathed in the full moon, stopping and puffing his chest out, taking a deep breath and letting the warmth of the milky light seep through his bones. It was quite a beautiful night, everything seeming to have an added sparkle to it.

It would be even better with hints of scarlet.

Danilo cruelly smiled as he thought of the feast that lay ahead of him tonight. Oh, the people here were so foolish. It was actually quite cute to see them act so tough, so gutsy at the thought of taking someone like him down. He would be so glad to prove them wrong.

It seemed like him to leap through the trees like a madman, as he was very eager to finally get to meet his most hated enemy and rip them apart once and for all, but Danilo decided that a little teasing was in order. He knew how squirmish a person could be when they were forced to wait for the worst, so why not have a little fun?

He caught a scent.

Danilo stopped. He knew this scent. He had come across it many times since he came to this village. He sniffed, his ears twitching. He put his hands at his hips, looking around, nostrils flaring. Oh, the scent of identifiable, alright. And it was getting stronger.

He could hear the sound of twigs snapping, grass rustling and bending under light and heavy feet, and the unmistakable sounds of growling. Suddenly, the scent was not only much stronger, it was _everywhere_. The trees, the grass, the shadows, pretty much anything to keep themselves out of sight; though he was pretty sure they knew he knew they were there.

He was surrounded.

* * *

The plan was that Eric, Anya, and Scarah would be the leading party to take on Danilo once the call that he was in the area was confirmed. Lilith, Annalynn, and Draculaura would be the back-up, an alert team to not only make them aware of His presence but to also be there in case Eric and his sister needed help. Frankie and Jackson were joined by their human friends to be on the lookout, as well as protect the human portion of Salem's town. Every other one of their friends would be back in Dracula's mansion or their own homes, in case the attack came into the town.

Little did anyone know, the wolves had their own plan.

It seemed everyone was so caught up in coming up with a plan to take Danilo down, they forgot about what the full moon did to other creatures besides the hybrid.

Right now, it was no longer a battle between the beast and his captors. Now, the lycans were caught in the crossfire. Though in their normal state, they would be at their homes like everyone else, the full moon made all logic go out the window.

Now, they had reverted back to their primal instincts. The line between man and monster was blurred; it was all natural instinct now, bloodthirsty beasts with only the knowledge that some kind of freak had hurt some of their own.

The second they caught his scent, they leaped.

They ran like a herd of zebras in the desert, their eyes brighter and feral with the moon's power. They blended into the darkness, all coats and clothing hidden by a shade of black as their eyes glowed as bright red as rubies. They snarled, they took it to the trees, and their only thing on their mind was fight, blood, and dominance.

They waited.

And soon, they had him cornered.

They stood all around him, making sure there was nowhere to escape to. Some waited in the branches for the chance of an aerial attack, while others squatted in the dirt, and a few hid behind trees and in the shadows. No matter, it was an entire pack versus Danilo.

He looked at all of them. He had to admit, they camouflaged well into the natural setting. With the exception of their eyes, a million pairs of red orbs surrounding him, glaring down at him with the intensity of fire. The feeling of murder weighed heavy in the air. It lit up the forest like fireflies, tiny lights in the darkness.

Danilo smiled.

Like some kind of wave, they all broke from their hiding places, leaping like a flock of birds. Those that hid in the trees burst and flew down at him like a plane dropping bombs, the others who remained on the ground coming at him with the force of a train and the speed of a cheetah. They roared at him, fangs and claws glowing in the eerie light.

Danilo just continued to smile.

"Now _this_ is what I call a challenge."

* * *

"This place gives me the willies," Chad declared as he shivered, rubbing his arms up and down. Clair looked out of the corner of her eye, glaring at him. Frankie said nothing as she held on tight to Jackson's hand. Her heart was racing and every little sound or image produced by the darkness of the woods made her flinch, adding to her uneasiness. Jackson held a stake in his hand, the smooth wood made of the bark of an aspen tree- a volkodlac's one weakness.

"I think we're lost," Jackson commented as he squinted at the path ahead of them. Even with the added light of the moon, the dense trees made light a very scarce source, and the doctor felt as blind as a bat (even though, in reality, bats weren't really naturally blind). Frankie joined in gazing around, staring uneasily at the dark blotchy shapes the shadows created, her mind manipulating them into figures and other unimaginable horrors.

"Wherever we are," Clair interjected, "I just hope we have a place to hide. I'd _really_ prefer not to become a Happy Meal tonight."

Chad stuck his hands in his pockets. A hunting rifle hung on his back, the magazine loaded with special-mad bullets, made from the same material as Jackson's stake with silver added in the middle- a little extra precaution, just in case. "I know what you mean. It's football night; I'd rather be home yelling at the Broncos and debating who the better mascot with my sister is."

"Can you guys please try to be serious?" Frankie asked, her nerves jittery as her eyes shot around, noticing very small details that added to the amount of dread she was already feeling.

Out of nowhere, there was a giant roar. Followed by another, followed by several more. All four of them jumped, Chad putting his arms over his head to protect it while Frankie put her hands over her mouth to stifle her scream. The sounds came from the east end, where the very loud noises indicated a commotion going on, the screams and yelps followed indicating someone was in danger.

"_Come out little doggie, don't be scared!" _ A voice eerily cackled which was followed through with the scream of a young girl as an audible snap rang through the forest.

The four friends looked at each other, each hesitant to do what they knew they needed to do, but at the same time, eager to help those that sounded like they needed help.

Without another word, they took off.

* * *

Lilith chewed her nail, keeping her crossbow raised as she hunched, taking light steps over the compacted Earth. Her teal eyes were focused, taking in every shape, color, and sound as she and the two vampiresses behind her made their way through the clearing. Her golden blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her attire consisting of a coat, jeans, and some boots.

Annalynn held on to Draculaura's arm in a death grip, her fangs cutting her lips as she bit them. Lilith could feel Draculaura's hand on her back. Though she knew it was quite hard to get lost in the clearing, she said nothing, thinking that if constantly keeping physical contact with one another gave them a sense of safety, to just let them go ahead.

Lilith herself was quite afraid. She could feel her heart beating in her chest; hear the blood thundering in her ears. She had never gone up against any real threat before, and she certainly had never used an actual weapon.

But aside from her fear, Lilith was hellbent on revenge. She was normally not a violent person, but nothing excited her more than the thought of finally taking down the bastard who killed her uncle. Lawrence would never get a proper funeral now on account there was _nothing_ to bury- the monster had devoured his remains like some kind of Christmas dinner. The thought alone made her grip the crossbow tighter, her finger snug on the trigger.

Without warning, a figure burst through the trees. All three girls ducked and screamed as they looked behind them, the sight of a battered and very bloodied werewolf lying limp against a trunk setting course for the inevitable. Annalynn was already sobbing, clinging to Draculaura and begging to not make her go out there, Draculaura doing her best to try and comfort her servant and get her up.

Lilith didn't wait for them. Eyes narrowed, she burst into the trees. "Lilith, wait!" Draculaura called out fruitlessly.

The blonde wasn't listening, readying her bow she ducked through the trees and readied her aim.

* * *

Danilo laughed as he kicked Clawdeen, grabbing her by the hair and hoisting her up before slamming his fist into her stomach, gleeful at the sight of blood coming out of the she-wolf's mouth. He slammed her into Romulus, who's clothes were almost completely covered in blood.

"This is the pack I had to look out for?!" Danilo joked as he picked up Howleen and Marcus by their shirt collars, throwing them around until they slammed into the nearest trees. "What a joke! It almost disappoints me that you all so proudly carry the title of werewolf!"

He walked over to Clawd, who lay on his stomach. "If anything, it seems you all are trying to tease me, almost like you're trying to anger me!"

He stomped on Clawd's arm, the brown wolf roaring out in pain he felt his forearm break instantly. Danilo held an arm out slashed a wolf who tried to tackle him, throwing Rocco and Deugi into each other and beginning to kick around all other fallen werewolves.

It seemed the Moon was not on their side tonight.

Danilo picked up Clawrk by his collar, the alpha's face badly scratched and bruised. "Look at you," Danilo teased, "So pathetic. You don't know the first thing about being a wolf. Your ancestors would be rolling in their graves if they saw you."

Clawrk was partially snapped out of his primal phase, spitting in Danilo's face, leaving a wad of bloodied spit. Danilo simply smiled as he dropped the alpha and stomped on his chest-

-Before the sound of scurrying feet brought his attention to the right side of him. At the same time, though, he heard the sound of a crossbow cocking to his left; he leaped out of the way, flipping backward, looking up just in time to see an arrow go zooming past. He watched as it flew, missing its original target and hitting a familiar human man right in the side. He heard the screams of the man's wife as she knelt to his side, the smell of blood instant as his side stained dark red.

"You idiot!" Clair shouted at Lilith, "You shot the wrong guy!"

"I didn't mean to!" Lilith stammered, "H-H-He was right in the line of sight! I didn't know he'd leap out of the way!"

The two's arguing was interrupting as attention rose to the hulking figure that stood among the down and defeated wolves. Danilo looked between them, licking his lips as his Cheshire cat smile grew, showing off rows and rows of razor-like teeth.

"_This_ is what I've been waiting for? Oh lord, what a disappointment," Danilo spoke up.

Just then, a sound came from behind him, and Lilith screamed as he rolled towards her direction. A stake came flying where Danilo's head originally was, piercing the air with a whistle as it embedded itself into the bark of a nearby tree. Eric and Anya burst from the trees, firing their crossbows as Danilo dodged each and every one, leaping off of a tree, ripping off its branch in the process as he slammed it into the two of them like a giant bat. They went flying, bows falling away from them as their grips loosened. Eric catapulted into the base of a tree, his head swimming as the back of his head hit the bark.

"Eric!" Lilith screamed, fingers fumbling as she tried to reload her crossbow. Eric looked at her, blood gushing from a gash on his temple as he yelled,

"_EVERYBODY RUN!" _

* * *

Verona sighed as she looked out the window. She kept insisting to Vladimir that she and her sisters join him to take on his enemy, but her husband kept repeating that it was not her fight, the two going at it until Verona was too tired to argue any further. Her and her sister-in-laws were now in one room of their mansion, watching over some of the children while their parents helped Eric with his duties.

"Are Mommy and Daddy ever coming back?" A small voice asked.

She looked down at the small form in her arms. The young boy on her lap was the son of one of Draculaura's friends (if Verona remembered correctly, he was also one of former crushes), a small toddler with flaming red and orange hair that contrasted with his blue skin and his blue-green eyes.

Verona couldn't know if what she told the boy was a lie, but she didn't know if it was the truth either.

"Yes, little one. You just go back to your puzzle," she assured, the child's attention quickly diverted to the small Rubix cube in his hands. Verona looked up to see Marishka giving her a look, a small werewolf baby balanced in the dirty blonde's arms as she silently remarked to Verona.

Verona nodded as if in understanding. She looked out the window again, whispering a prayer under her breath. She could only hope that they were as lucky as they were back then.

* * *

Frankie and Jackson ran through the forest, Clair and Chad hot on their heels as they ran madly through the woods. Branches whipped at them and mud splattered their clothes as they dashed through shallow creeks. They tripped, got back up again, and stumbled, all four running blindly until they were so out of breath they could barely walk. They hid beside a tree, trying to get their breathing under control and to examine the shallow cuts and scratches they had gotten.

Frankie knelt beside Jackson as he rested beside a tree, his fingers stained red. He had yet to pull the stake out of his side, his profession in medicine reminding him that such a thing could do worse for him. His breathing was shallow.

"W-W-What're we going to do?" Frankie asked hysterically as she tended to her husband.

Chad, not answering, reached from behind him and pulled out his rile, though one could see his hands were badly shaking and his palms were clammy. He wiped sweat from his brow as he switched the safety off and positioned so it was resting over his arm and on his shoulder, but it showed he seemed too nervous to be able to actually shoot anything.

The sound of feet pounding the Earth reached them. They all remained still, hearts close to completely stopping and mouths dry.

A dark shape emerged from the fog, hands behind his back and the stench of blood covering him. They all froze, too afraid and exhausted to think of any strategy to defend themselves.

"That's a good question, my dear," Danilo answered as he walked up to them, taking slow steps as his own means of torturing them emotionally. They all backed up into the tree. Chad desperately tried to aim his rifle, but was too overcome with fear to focus a clear shot. Danilo stopped, examining all of them as his head bowed and he flashed them his trademark cruel smile.

"And I believe, for you four, the answer...is _DEATH_!" He yelled as he lunged at them. Weapons forgotten, the four of them crouched and screamed.

"NO!" an unknown feminine voice screamed from the distance.

Danilo stopped smiling, landing as he hovered over the frightened crowd. Jackson looked out from under his sleeve as Danilo's expression suddenly became stoic. For a moment, it looked like a poster from a horror movie: Four teenagers cowering in fear as the monster veiled over them and growled. Danilo moved back, and Jackson noted fearfully that the creature's eyes became a new kind of menacing cold.

Danilo turned. Standing in the middle of the path, dolled up in pink and black like she had been doing for centuries, was Draculaura. She had no weapons with her, and as Danilo stared at her, she felt small, the innocent lamb in the lion's den. She saw his nostrils twitch, before his face contorted into a new expression, what rarely seen by others.

He wore a scowl on his face, his teeth now showing in a vicious growl as his eyes flashed dark violet. "Dragulia," he snarled to her.

Draculaura swallowed nervously. She had no idea what to do.

Not that she would need one. Suddenly, Danilo was on her, grabbing her by her coat and slamming her into the back of the tree. The vampire forced herself to look up at him. His eyes gleamed like tanzanite, constantly shifting from their usual blue to a more threatening purple that also had a hint of red. He snarled at her, sniffing her. For a moment, Draculaura thought he would hit her. "Please…my father…He…He..." she tried to plead.

This showed to be a bad move, as Danilo suddenly roared and reared his arm back, slamming her into the tree again. Draculaura cried out as she felt the back of her head split with the impact, blood running through her hair and down her neck before the wounds quickly healed themselves. Danilo moved back, dropping her and towering over her. Draculaura curled up, holding one hand to the back of her head and looking at him with tear-filled eyes.

"Send for Dracula, little girl. That way I can finally end the bastard like I should've done years ago."

"No need."

Danilo's head snapped up, and the vampiress could see his eyelid twitch as he slowly turned. Bringing a hand to her mouth, Draculaura let fat tears roll silently down her face as she saw her father standing before the volkodlac. Dracula had a calm expression on his face, signature dark hair pulled back in a ponytail and his cape waving slightly behind him.

Frankie looked up. A second passed as the two simply stared at each other. It looked like something out of an old western, two enemies standing with their feet apart and their arms at their sides. All of a sudden, one of the most inhuman noises she ever heard ripped from Danilo's throat. She took the risk of looking at him, surprised and scared out of her wits as she saw his eyes darken to a shade of red so dark they were almost black. He bared his teeth, fangs growing to vampire length as his veins bulged and his claws flexed.

Danilo wasn't happy. He wasn't even slightly annoyed.

For the first time in many years, Danilo was actually angry. And it was very clear he had murder on his mind.

"Sending your little minions after me? How cowardly, Dracula," Danilo snarled as he posed for attack.

"I showed, didn't I?" Dracula responded emotionlessly as he also lowered himself.

"Daddy!" Draculaura screamed.

Without another word, the two lunged for each other.

* * *

_Don't go yet; there are about two chapters left. The next one should be posted today or tomorrow._


	33. Chapter XXXII: The Final Death

**Disclaimer**: I own the characters mentioned on my profile and the storyline. Lyrics belong to Kisses For Kings.

* * *

**Deceitful Things**

Chapter XXXII: The Final Death

* * *

_I hear my voice keep asking me, _

_If I can't live, what can I be? _

_If I can speak, why can't I scream? _

_If I can't die, why can I bleed?_

* * *

"Nix, slow down!" Blythe called out as the phoenix ran into the forest, leaping over fallen logs and pushing her way past low hanging branches. Nix ignored him as she dodged various stones and jumped across babbling brooks and puddles. As she ran, she yanked her pistol- being mindful of the pain in her shoulder- out of its holster and cocked it, turning of the safety and checking the fully loaded magazine. Nix knew she should've waited with Blythe for backup since she did not know what the full extent of the danger ahead, but something in her gut told her to keep on moving.

Blythe growled in frustration as he urged himself forward, charging alongside the phoenix- he did, after all, take first place on the hundred meter dash his junior year. Running through the thick foliage, guns drawn, the two partners-in-crime kept an eye out for any suspicious object or sound that was out of place.

Blythe suddenly stopped by a tree, grabbing Nix by the back of her coat to keep her from going further. He pulled the two of them by a tree, head raised as he sniffed. "There's blood. A lot of it."

They pressed themselves tighter against the bark, Nix raising his gun to shoulder level as he kept his hand pressed up against Nix's shoulder. Slowly, he inched to the side until he could completely turn his head from the other side. Nix felt his hand flinch before he completely disappeared around the corner. "Jesus Christ!"

Nix followed him, looking over his shoulder, eyes widening in shock. Across the forest floor lay over a dozen werewolves. Each sported blood on their clothes and in their fur and hair, various scratches, bites, and bruises lining their bodies. Some looked on the verge of unconsciousness, others were already blacked out, but some were wide awake from the shock. Nix scanned the crowd for any familiar faces until her gaze fell upon the she-wolf that had been attacked earlier in the month. She was struggling to lift herself up on her elbows. Four deep and bleeding claw marks ran down her back, while others lined her arms and her front, blood streaking her auburn hair. Nix ran over to her, kneeling down and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Where is he now?" she asked.

"Nix, for God's sake, we need an ambulance, not an interrogation!" Blythe scolded. Nix ignored him.

Clawdeen looked up at her, eyes still a blazing bright yellow from the Moon, but before she could speak, a harsh shriek burst from the trees, hitting decibals so high that even Nix winced from her ears hurting.

"I think you already know the answer."

* * *

Anya forced Eric to his feet, the two siblings staggering. Anya had a chunk in her arm, blood blooming across her thighs from the scratches that lined the tears in her leggings. Her pale and pristine face was covered in blood, fresh bruises discoloring the pearly white complexion a sickening blue. Eric was limping, his calf muscle torn and the fibula broken.

Trying to keep her balance, dizzy from blood loss, Anya reached for her crossbow, cursing as she noted the giant crack that burst it in two. She felt Eric grip her bicep as they used their weight to keep each other on their feet. Out of the corner of her eye, Anya could see Scarah bending at the knees, her eyes screwed shut in pain and her fingers digging into her temples.

"What's wrong?"

"He's here," Scarah choked out, the pounding in her skull returning, "Dracula's here. The fight's already happened."

* * *

All gates of Hell had broken loose.

Dracula instantly brought his arm up to block Danilo, gritting his teeth as the hybrid bit hard down on his forearm, ripping through nerves, muscles, and tendons. Danilo could feel his teeth scrape against the bone. He slammed them both to the ground, skittering them quite a ways away and leaving a shallow trench in their wake. Dracula forced his leg up, hitting the hybrid in the chest and kicking him away, taking quite a few ribbons of Dracula's flesh with him. Blood spurted from the wound, staining his shirt before the skin quickly knitted itself back together, leaving fresh skin as if nothing had happened.

Striking out, he slashed Danilo across the face with his nails; skin ripping like fabric as pink muscle and scarlet blood were instantly exposed, spreading across his entire face. Danilo snarled as he kicked the vampire in the face, grabbing him by the ankles and swinging him around until he let go, flinging the Count into some trees like rock from a slingshot. Danilo leaped, grabbing a tree branch and leaping through the massive wooden towers as he cocked his wrist back, lunging at Dracula and slamming his fist into his face hard, feeling glee at the sensation of bone shattering under his knuckles. The already airborne Dracula was shot from him, flailing through the air as he crashed into a bunch of bushes.

Dracula rolled to the side to avoid another one of Danilo's hits. The hybrid's face showed to also healing itself, the torn skin fusing itself together, leaving nothing but blood in its wake. Dracula leaped to his feet, swinging his fists across Danilo's face as he tore flesh from the volkodlac's face, blood splattering his clothes as it did Danilo's fur. He uppercut Danilo, preparing to strike him again before the black-furred werevamp caught his hand by the wrist, his other hand gripping the elbow as he snapped the King's arm right in two, earning a hiss. Danilo grabbed Dracula's free hand and forced him down, his mouth aiming for Dracula's collarbone. Dracula responded with a headbutt, the hybrid's head knocking back as the King took this chance to bite him right on the throat, tearing the jugular. Danilo roared, even though it came out a strangled gargle, and dug his nails into Dracula's chest, digging hard and roughly as his knife-like nails cut through internal organs, piercing and snapping veins and covering the two of them in even more blood.

Dracula attempted to catch Danilo by surprise by hitting him in the nose, but Danilo, sensing this sneak attack, caught the vampire's hand in his mouth, snapping his head to the side and ripping out fingers, leaving nothing but stumps that spurted blood like geysers. He grabbed Dracula's head with one hand, his palm covering most of his face, before flexing his hand and lifting the vampire king up. Dracula struggled; his hand taking a little more time to grow back the severed fingers, before Danilo promptly dropped him and proceeded to kick him across the forest like a soccer ball. Dracula skidded, landing spread-eagle on the dirt Earth. He attempted to sit up, only to have blood bubble from his lips as Danilo jumped and landed on him, clawed feet sinking into his stomach. Danilo grabbed Dracula by his arms and pulled him forward, kneeing him in the stomach and proceeding to repeat another four more times.

By this time, Dracula realized with dismay that he felt himself starting to get worn out. The last time he and the hybrid crossed paths, it had been equally as difficult, but with Danilo's absolute lust for revenge and pent-up fury towards the vampire, it was if he were battling one of Gaia's Titans. He felt Danilo grab his arm and pull him over his shoulder, slamming him into the Earth. He felt the blue-eyed terror grab him by the back of the head and slam his face into the ground, feeling his nose snap. Danilo, like all his other moves, did it again, twice, thrice, five times. Dracula could feel himself healing, the cuts on his cheeks from where the stone below him dug in slowly becoming flawless skin again- to his dismay, though, it was not nearly as fast as he normally healed.

"You should've fucking killed me when you had the chance," Danilo hissed venom in his ear as he held the Count's bloody face up to his, icy blue eyes a smoldering red, "I should tear your fucking head off right now. But I think I should keep you alive, just long enough to say goodbye to your daughter before I tear her pretty little head off."

Dracula went wide-eyed at that comment, brows furrowing. His dark red eyes turned an entirely different color in a second, turning into a haunting black the color of onyx.

He suddenly let loose an ear-shattering roar, one similar to that of a bat's shriek. He hit Danilo in the face so hard it snapped his head back, seeing spit fly out of his mouth, before doing it again, sending the killer flying. As he slid down the tree bark, Danilo looked up in fury to see his enemy change into his bat form, a demonic-looking creature with a large Glasgow-like mouth, feral hair and large wings that went along with his thick muscles. Dracula flew up into the air, staring at Danilo with all the hatred he could muster through eyes that were a frightening violet-brown color. Danilo glared at him with an equal, if not even more loathing, ruby red eyes slit like snakes, framed by wild black curls and bloodstained teeth.

Anybody standing nearby wouldn't have had a second to understand what was going on before the two lunged at one another, flying through the air like footballs. Both let loose bone-chilling roars, spit mixed with blood flying out of their mouths as they collided, tearing and biting and ripping away any part of each's enemy as they could. Blood, hair, and other disturbing bodily parts fell from the sky, fauna and flora alike stained with blood that came down like hellish rain, the peaceful soil violated as it drunk in the fluid, spider webbing and dew drops changing into deep crimson knots and polka dots.

They pushed themselves off of each other. Dracula stayed in mid-air while Danilo flipped like a cat as he landed on the ground. They once again shared a death glare, both so hellbent on murdering their other that they did not notice the ache of the injuries, the flooding of hematomas under skin and blood refusing to coagulate as it continued to coat their bodies in the fowl-smelling substance, fractured bone unable to reset itself nearly as fast.

Danilo howled like a true werewolf, his bulging veins looking like they were ready to split his skin wide open, red eyes now a violet that almost turned them black, it was such a dark shade. He launched himself towards Dracula like a torpedo, and the two were at it again, each determined to come out on top.

* * *

Eric, Anya, and Scarah ran through the woods, heads turning and taking only brief glances at things as they tried to track where the two juggernauts were going at it. Scarah was surprised to see Eric, arms pumping back and forth and going at the speed that would've made Usain Bolt green with envy. Dread filled the pit of her stomach as the noises of trees cracking and breaking became louder with every step. The amount of blood she could smell was almost dizzying, and she could almost feel the hostility in the air.

They were going to kill each other, that much was true. Whether it be Dracula or Danilo, if she and the two monster hunters did not get there fast enough, both were going to tear each other to pieces. Or, in the other worst case scenario, the wrong person would end up dead and stopping Danilo would be next to impossible. But Dracula being in his bat-form did not make things any better. She remembered one of Draculaura's stepmothers saying it was a form he rarely used as he could very unpredictable, especially if provoked.

She really did _not _sign up for this.

"This way!" Eric called over as they made their way through a small tunnel that was formed by a path of fallen branches. As they made their way through, the banshee looked up and was greeted by one of the most terrifying sights she'd ever seen. In the air, Dracula and Danilo tore ruthlessly at each other, claws tearing anything that found purchase; teeth biting whatever were soft and chewing away, blood coating nearly the entire landscape. In an even more frightening twist, she saw Danilo receive the upper hand, the volkodlac taking the Dracula-bat by the throat and tossing him straight down. Dracula felt straight down like some sort of fallen angel, hitting the ground as he lay completely still. He shifted back to his human form as Danilo towered above him. Danilo flared his nostris in anger as he flexed his fingers.

"Giving up already, Dracula? And you call yourself the King of the Undead," he spat, literally foaming at the mouth as gobs of saliva dripped down from the sides of his maw like some kind of rabid dog.

Dracula lifted his head slightly, wounds healing at an extremely painful slow rate, as he gestured towards the trio. "I…didn't…come…without a Plan B…"

Danilo turned his head, his eyes shrinking for a moment as his gaze landed on them. Eric, swaying back and forth, lifted his crossbow, cocking his head to one side as he closed one eye and aimed.

The volkodlac shrieked with such intensity that Scarah could swear it would cause an earthquake. His eyes went straight to black, not giving the ginger haired boy a chance to even put his hand on the trigger before he yanked a large tree branch from its socket and shot it through the air like a javelin. Eric, caught off guard, was barely able to keep himself from being stabbed in the chest before the branch embedded itself in his shoulder, missing the artery by mere millimeters. He dropped his crossbow, yelling out in pain. Scarah looked, and it almost seemed like Danilo moved at the speed of light. Anya lifted her crossbow in a counterattack, but Danilo nearly smacked her hand away before punching her right in the face, sending her flying off several feet.

Scarah, not being able to do anymore, crouched, covering her with her hands as she heard Danilo discard Eric as if he were a broken toy, dodging Dracula's last attempt at battle before taking his full rage out on the vampire.

* * *

Lilith ran through the forest when she heard the battle. As she waited in the shadows with baited breath, it shocked her to the core to see the bloody battle between two of history's most feared monsters. It was like something out of _300_, the two constantly crashing into each other like a massive trainwreck, blood and gore covering the normally beautiful landscape into a painting that had been vandalized.

She saw Eric fly through the air, his backside hitting a tree horizontally before he fell, lying completely still. Being aware of Danilo's distraction with Dracula, she made her way over to her fallen cousin. It was obvious that Dracula was losing the battle. If she didn't come up with a plan soon, the violence wouldn't be stopped by a long run. She put a hand on Eric's back as he attempted to get up, his condition also badly deteriorated.

"Where…were…you?"

"I'm here now, aren't I?" she quietly argued as she watched Danilo toss Dracula around like a rag doll. "What do we do?"

"Give me my crossbow," he quietly whispered. She looked frantically around before her eyes fell on a broken one that lay by a few roots. Lilith nearly tripped on her own two feet as she grabbed it, giving it to her cousin and helping him back up. Eric stood wearily, hands badly shaking as he attempted to focus his aim. But it was nearly impossible. Danilo was moving far too fast. One wrong shot could very well kill Dracula. Eric was lightheaded, blood that poured into his eye partially blinding him. They were running out of time, both with his injuries and Danilo's plans once he was finished with Dracula.

Lilith never felt more like a failure. She was wobbly at the knees. Her own weapon was long lost and her fear was getting the best of her. Eric and Anya were experienced hunters, they had faced situations like this many times before- and here they were, on the verge of dying. She had been raised as an almost normal teenager. If they couldn't defeat Danilo, who could? Gabriel himself even had trouble subduing the monstrosity at one point.

_Gabriel. _

Something in her snapped.

Time slowed down considerably.

Lilith felt something stirring in her, a sense that suddenly washed out all fear and panic in her body. She could see and hear everything. It was like something had increased her senses ten-fold. Her heart rate slowed to normal; everything was crystal clear. Then she realized.

It was only her heritage coming into play. These were her hunting instincts, ones that she secretly had all along- she just never needed them until now. Eyes half-lidded, she calmly trotted over to Anya, picking up her fallen cousin and balancing her against her side as she rushed to Eric's side. Her parents didn't believe in peace between monsters and humans. They had tried to teach her the same, suppress their true nature in hopes that one day their daughter may have used it to fight for their cause. As she leaned both her cousins in together, Lilith realized that this was simply never meant to be.

She may have been a Van Hell_scream_ by birth, but she was always going to be a Van Hel_sing_ by heart.

Eric and Anya both gave her questioning glances, but she said nothing as she picked up Anya's hand and placed both of theirs over Eric's. Eric looked at it, and she looked at him.

He smiled.

They broke their gaze as the three relatives looked straight at Danilo. They flexed all their fingers against the bottom before putting their fingers on the trigger. Two pairs of green eyes and one pair of teal looked at one of their ancestor's greatest enemies. They could note every move he was making, every little shift that indicated what he was planning on doing next, where he was moving.

Danilo pinned Dracula to the ground as he strangled the old vampire. Blood poured past Dracula's lips and down his chin as he tried to pry the half-blood's meaty fingers off his throat. "Danilo…stop this…now…"

"Why should I?!" Danilo snarled at him, "Only thing you've pure bloods ever done is disgrace those you think are better than you, waltz around every day with such arrogance, it sickens me! Leaving your own to die when they don't meet your standards, what kind of world is that?!"

Dracula finally manage to get his neck loose before he hit the black-furred man, moving some distance away.

Danilo wiped the blood from his lip as he growled and charged the vampire-

A whistling sound pierced the air.

Danilo stopped and froze, his face contorting into utter shock.

A sharp pain pierced the middle of his chest that started from behind. He jaggedly nodded his head as he looked down, eyes widened in surprise and mouth agape. A large stake, cut from the bark of an aspen tree, stuck right through the middle of his chest, the pointed end dark sangria. Blood started to pour from the hole and down the middle, dripping off the point.

"A world that is learning from its mistakes," Dracula commented.

Danilo threw his head up, a pained sound coming from him as blood started to pour from his mouth. He clutched his chest as he doubled over, blood coming from the gallons as he vomited. It stained his pants and he coughed as it caught in the back of his throat.

He ripped the stake out.

Only this time, he wasn't healing.

Danilo stumbled, leaning against a tree for support. He could feel his body dying, systems shutting down. Black spots appeared in his vision, pain sweeping in waves through his entire being. It was like his life was slipping out in the blood that he puked up. The gaping hole in his chest was bleeding worse than before, running scarlet rivulets down the front of his body. He coughed, choking on his own blood. His entire body trembled, and he could almost feel his soul tearing away from his body.

The Van Helsing relatives watched, Eric and Anya stoic while Lilith was rather curious. From what she read in books, she knew that vampires bled out when they were hit with stakes and that werewolves died similarly when injected with silver- it was nothing even close to watching the real thing.

Danilo stumbled, doubled over as he put a hand to his chest. He could hear his heart beating, the vital organ pumping slower and slower as it lost the strength to keep him alive. He leaned back against a tree, gasping for air as his lungs shut down. He saw something out of the corner of his eye and turned his head. A scared banshee stood nearby, her white eyes devoid of pupils or irises.

She was actually quite attractive, with sparkling green skin and lush black hair. She had a hand near her throat as she watched in horror- what was this?

She had another emotion in her eyes. Shock, terror but- was that pity he saw? If he dare say, it almost seemed like regret- remorse that this had happened.

Danilo took a step towards her- and smiled.

He shut his eyes as he spoke for the final time.

"Looks like…they finally…got me…heh?" he asked her.

Danilo took another step towards her before collapsing, falling flat on his face- dead.

Everyone held their breath. Scarah looked down at the large form. There was no sign of movement from him, no twitch of a hand or foot. She could see blood forming a puddle under him as it escaped out of from under. She took a cautious step forward, fearful of the chance he might just be playing dead.

But he wasn't.

Danilo was dead.

And he wouldn't be coming back.

As Scarah continued looking down at him, she heard the others approach. Eric bent down, kneeling by the volkodlac's head, before turning him over. Danilo's pale blue eyes were even paler- a faded periwinkle color that turned them almost white. They were unstaring, devoid of life. Eric bowed his head, making the sign of the cross on his chest.

"_Requiescat in pace,_" he mumbled under his breath, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a gold coin. Firmly grabbing Danilo's face, fingers on both sides of his mouth, he slipped the coin onto his tongue. As they all uttered silent prayers, Anya placed some leaves around his body. Eric, grabbing a broken tree branch, snapped it from its socket as he took out a lighter.

"What are ye all doin'?" Scarah asked.

"Burning the body. We need some way to dispose of it," Eric commented as he lit one end of the branch on fire. Cautiously striding over, he placed the lit end near one of the leaves. Instantly, Danilo's body and the ground around him were aflame; Scarah watched in awe as a beautiful sapphire blue fire enveloped him, his body a black shadow as slowly, the flames ate away at it. The small group watched the flames burn, before Lilith interrupted.

"I hate to interrupt the ceremony, but we have a giant thing of werewolves and friends that are lost in the woods and/or need medical attention," she shot a look at the two ginger haired hunters at her side. Dracula nodded, "Yes, and I need to check up to make sure Draculaura is all right."

As they moved away, Anya looked over her shoulder. "Scarah, are you coming?"

The banshee didn't look at her, continuing to watch the fire as she quietly responded, "Go on without me. I'll be right there."

As they moved away out of earshot, Scarah looked at the shadowed figure of Danilo's face. She knew she shouldn't feel any emotion towards him except disgust and hate. She knew she should've been glad that he was finally dead and he could kill and main no more. She knew he was a murderer who had taken dozens of lives and paid no cent of remorse- if anything, killing excited him even more. But she couldn't help but feel guilt in her heart- for whatever reason she did not know- sadness that it had come to this.

Her friends knew the story, sure. They had been told why Danilo turned out the way he did, but they did not see what she saw. Scarah lived the real thing. She saw every gruesome image he saw, heard every cry he had uttered, felt every emotion he felt.

Danilo was a murderer, yes. But deep down, something told Scarah he was still that helpless, lost child she had seen in her dreams. A thing of innocence who only wanted to do good in the world, yet was shunned for something he could not control.

Looking over her shoulder to make sure nobody was nearby, Scarah let a tear run down her face, voice filled with emotion as she whispered to the fire,

"I wish things were different. I wish I could've been there for you. I've seen what you're capable of, the things you did, but I wish I could've been there. If someone else had stepped up for you, if they had come to your aid when you needed them before all of this mess happened, would things would've been different? I like to think so. I know I shouldn't feel pity for you. I know I should only feel contempt and damn your name to Hell for what you did. You murdered men and women alike, you terrorized my friends, you used their children to get to them, and you made everyone here- people who grew up and are raising their own families' here- afraid of the outside world. You took out your anger on people who did not deserve it, and you let your need for revenge get the best of you.

"But….but….I hope that its better wherever you are now. I don't know what the afterlife is like besides from what I've been told, but I hope you're in a better place. I hope that in this life, you at least got to experience some sort of positive feeling. Love, happiness, joy, mischief. I hope you have that wherever you are now. We can't undo the things you did, or give back the life to those lost- but I hope you'll be able to see those close to you again, those you've loved and lost, and that you are loved as well. I hope the pain finally ends for you, Danilo."

Without another word, Scarah turned around, leaving the dying fire to simmer down until it was just ashes.

* * *

_Danilo crunched his eyes together at the sudden bright light that pierced his eyeballs. Opening them slowly, he saw he was in a landscape of white. There were no shapes or colors, just pure white._

_He stood up and looked down at himself, regarding himself. _

_He was no longer the full grown man he had died as. Instead, his fur was clean, his clothes were new and fresh. He was the ten-year-old boy that he was long ago, the boy that he was before his perception of the world had changed very dearly. _

_There was a presence next to him._

_Turning around, the now child-Danilo looked in surprise as he saw the two other people with them. _

_His mother and father. _

_They were clean as well. Not like the last time he saw them .No torn clothes, no bloodied bodies, no lifeless eyes. Miroslav's normally tousled and messy hair was groomed to be a bit tamer, his blood red eyes filled with happiness and joy as he looked at his son, dressed in a pristine white shirt and pants. Anica's curly chocolate brown hair was combed and shiny as it fell over her shoulders and back, the snow white dress she was wearing complimenting her groomed light brown fur and crystalline blue eyes. _

_Danilo looked up at his parents…and smiled himself. _

_Miroslav extended a hand, and his son took it gratefully. Danilo noted with amusement as he realized he was quite short for his age, only reaching his father's waistline. He also felt his mother take his other hand, and together the three walked off into the light. _

_For the first time in his life, Danilo had finally found peace. _

* * *

_Epilogue is next chapter._


	34. Epilogue: Acta Est Fabula

**Disclaimer: **I own the characters mentioned on my profile and the storyline.

* * *

**Deceitful Things**

Epilogue: Acta Est Fabula

* * *

"_In a world filled with misery and uncertainty, it is a great comfort to know that, in the end, there is a light in the darkness." _

**-Joshua Graham**, _Fallout: New Vegas_

* * *

_One Year Later_

* * *

"Y'all are kiddin! I mean, that's really some stuff hittin' the fan!" Operetta added as she brought a hand to her mouth.

"Yep," Cleo reassured as she messed with Isis's feet, "Be lucky you were able to miss all the chaos. By the time everything had settled, almost everyone in town was ready to move."

"Can you really blame them? It really was brown trouser job. You have to admit, it really shook everyone's sense of safety," Lagoona countered.

Operetta nodded as she adjusted her son on her lap, "Well, Ah am just glad y'all are okay."

Frankie responded, "Well, it didn't really end without everybody having some kind of effect. Venus said it took a while to get Triffan to be able to sleep in his own bed again. I'll admit, Jackson and Holt had to convince me for some to time to stop checking up on the kids every five minutes."

"You do that even before big dog cause uproar," Abbey commented, earning a laugh from the other women.

Frankie smiled sheepishly, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear as her cheeks tinged pale pink. Zia, ignoring and not knowing what the her mother was blushing about anyway, took a piece of Frankie's hair into her mouth and chewed on it, while Hairold sat at his mother's feet and played with a small game console.

"She's a mother, can you blame her? With all that we went through, it's only natural she be protective of her little tackers," Lagoona said as she gazed down happily at the little bundle in her arms. Marina, at nearly a year old, was nearly identical to her mother; with the same curly golden blonde hair, silvery blue skin, and freckles- the only exception being she carried Gil's tourmaline pink eyes.

"Speaking of which, what do you think you're going to be having, Operetta?" Frankie asked.

Operetta shrugged, rubbing her stomach and looking down at the slight she started to get. "I honestly don't know. Johnny's really hoping for a girl, but another boy's fine. Though it would be nice to not be the only estrogen in the house. I'm tellin ya, those two boys drive me up the wall!"

"Deuce is the same way," Cleo put in, "He wants to try again to have a boy, but I told him let's wait until Isis is at least two. I have to admit, it's pretty funny thinking of the future when he'll spoil Isis empty. The day she was born she got him hooked." She nuzzled her daughter's cheek, earning a giggle from the green-eyed baby.

"Since we're speaking of babies, I have an announcement to make," Clawdeen said as she stood up, all eyes on her. Her hands slowly slid towards her stomach, and all her friends leaned forward as she revealed the news.

"I'm pregnant."

Cheers instantly erupted at the table, clapping and congrats given towards the she-wolf as she happily rubbed her belly. Operetta hooted in excitement, noting that the two women would be pregnant together.

"That's not it," Spectra informed, "Manny and Meowlody are having another baby too."

Clawdeen shrugged, "I think Remus's wife might be pregnant too. I could practically smell it radiating off of her at breakfast."

Draculaura clasped her hands together, the white gold wedding band glittering in the sunlight, "Oh, Deenie, I'm so happy for you and I'm very excited to meet my next niece or nephew."

"Uhhhhhh," Ghoulia joked, earning a gasp from everybody.

"Ghoulia, that's dirty!" Cleo laughed as she playfully swatted her friend on the arm.

"Do not understand all this production of babies. We monsters, have all time in the world," Abbey commented as she took a sip of her slushie. Frankie looked at her. "Oh come on, Abbey. Aren't you a little bit curious of Heath popping the question?"

Abbey looked at her, giving a shrug, "Is not big deal."

Cleo interjected, "You've been together since high school though. Don't tell me you're not at least excited of the future."

"Still young, have many things to look forward to before union is put into equation."

"What about you, Spectra?" Operetta leaned forward as she folded her hands together and put them on the table, "You and Invisi Billy tying the knot any time soon?"

Spectra shrugged, "Meh, not any time soon. We've talked about it, but we both agreed to at least wait until we graduate to see where we go from there."

"Can you all believe it?" Frankie asked out of the blue, "It seemed just like yesterday, we were cruising the halls of Monster High, and now look: We've graduated, married with children, and we have our own jobs now!"

"This isn't one of your little motivational speeches you give after every single catastrophe, is it?" Cleo asked, leaning back in her seat to the laughter of the other ghouls as Frankie playfully puffed her cheeks out.

"Totally ruined the moment."

As the summer Sun shone bright in the sky, the circle of friends continued to chat, their children playing around them as they continued to enjoy their friendly gathering.

* * *

_Stockholm, Sweden_

_3:30 pm_

* * *

Scarah stood outside the front of the large house, her suitcase in one hand while she nervously clutched a letter and other papers in her other. She admired its height as she tilted her head back. Contrary to movies and other literature, Stockholm was colorful and vivid in the summer months. The house seemed to prove this, solid brick with animal statues at the gates, a large garden full of eye-catching and exotic flowers of every color. Blowing out a breath, she pushed through the gates, knocking at the solid oak door that seemed to reach the mansion's top, her knuckles making bold echoing raps from the inside.

Even now, she was still a bit shell-shocked she was actually doing this. It had been over a year, and time and time again, she had scolded herself and told herself it was time for her to let this go. Everyone else did, didn't they? People became more confident and relaxed in the community, her friends had gotten on with their families, and human-monster relations were dramatically taking a turn for the better. The nightmares had gone away, her grandmother had long since gone back to Ireland, and Salem had returned to normal as if nothing had happened.

But she simply couldn't forget.

She tried to, and sometimes, she succeeded. It'd be days, weeks, months even before she was reminded of what she saw in her coma. She tried to shake the feelings of pity that still lurked in her mind, but they just refused to budge. For some reason, she still was restless.

Banshees were given many telepathic abilities. Unfortunately, one of those was empathic, and Scarah could still experience the emotions that the little boy in her dreams, one which turned out to be one of mankind's biggest bogeymen; the little boy with curly hair the color of raven feathers and eyes of aquamarine. It got to the point she felt nearly insane.

That's when she had remembered one person that stuck out in Danilo's past. The one friend he had, the one soul he had allowed to get away and spare any bloodshed of.

It was a gamble, and Scarah knew it well. After all, this person was seen over seven hundred years ago. How would Scarah even know they were alive?

Because she was desperate, that was why.

Her friends were quite surprised at her sudden bombshell of a two-month vacation to Europe. She had wondered why she had chosen _Sweden_, of all places. She had trouble coming up with a good excuse, but whatever lie she had told, it seemed decent for all her friends to believe, as they asked no more questions about it.

Eric was the only other person who knew about it. He was the one who tracked _Her_ down, helped Scarah find the one in question. The banshee had gone to him as a last resort right before he and his sister had gone back to their home in Ukraine; from then on, the two had kept in contact by phone and e-mail, under the hunter had finally given her an address located all the way on the other side of the world.

For days, Scarah thought about it. The address had laid on her nightstand, and she would spend hours pacing back and forth, shooting little glances at the handwriting on the notecard; she debated with herself nonstop on whether to take the risk. She knew there was a chance the person in question would take a look at her letter and dump in the trash in disgust, or reply angrily that she had brought up a subject they wanted to bury and leave behind to move on with their life. There was a chance they would never get the chance to read it in time.

But she needed to talk to _somebody_ about this.

So she wrote the letter, and spent a good amount of money sending it nationally.

She waited. Days became weeks, and weeks became months.

Just when she thought it was all in vain, Iris brought her a letter that was addressed to her. (It took quite some time coming up with a good pen-pal excuse to her roommate of receiving a letter to her from somebody in a country she had never been to.)

It had one request: She see them face-to-face.

Scarah knew there was a chance this visit would do nothing. She didn't speak an ounce of Swedish, she hardly had any money for a ticket, and she could tell suspicions were on the rise. But when the chance came, the banshee finally decided enough was enough: To Hell with it, she deserved some peace from this damned guilt and pity that would constantly nag at her.

Hence why she was here now.

The door opened to reveal a pale faced boy, his fangs and stark eyes revealing vampiric nature.

"Vem är du? Vad du här?" the vampire asked. Scarah's mouth was agape, trying to find an answer to a question she didn't understand.

"Um…I was…expected here?" she replied. One look one the boy's face told her he didn't understand a word she said.

A feminine voice spoke the same language from the inside. The boy replied, and a second later, the voice was heard again. Scarah guessed the owner told the boy to let her in, as he opened the door wider and ushered his arm out in a gesture to let her come in. Heels clacking on the tile, the small boy grabbed her hand and led her through a large hall.

"Den här vägen," he said as pulled her to a large room, opening the door and letting her step in. Scarah looked at him out of the corner of her eyes, a little intimidated by his appearance.

"Scarah?"

The female voice snapped the banshee out of her thoughts, turning her head as she looked across the room at its occupant. Standing by the window was a vampiress. She looked quite young- having the appearance of a twenty-year-old- her porcelain complexion complimented by the silver curls that fell down to her mid back. Her bangs were cut straight above her eyebrows, a black bow tied in the middle of them. She wore a humble raspberry-colored blouse with a black pencil skirt and some lace stockings that ended in magenta heels. Her eyes were a nice grey-pink, placed in almond-shaped sockets that also had nice long eyelashes. She certainly was a beauty.

Scarah felt herself freeze in nervousness, never being one to like being in the spotlight. She shifted her suitcase and papers, stumbling to find the words.

"You're…you're Katarina, right? Katarina Cvercko?" Scarah asked, double-checking the only way she could really communicate with her dry mouth.

Katarina smiled, getting up from the window sill and sitting down in a chair, gesturing to a tea set on the small table nearby.

"Please, do sit. We have much to talk about."

* * *

_Aaaaand, we are at the end, finally! Yes, just a sort, sweet ending with some real interaction and a new appearance from an old acquaintance._

_Now, for some commentary. _

_First of all, I would love to thank all of you who reviewed, favorite, and followed my story; special thanks to wolverinacullen, xTheCrazyDancingPersonx, misguidedghost777, as well as all of you anonymous and guest reviewers. Seeing your thoughts on how I do and where I was headed really gives me confidence, and it makes me happy to know that somebody likes my thoughts and ideas. _

_To be honest, there came a point where I just wanted to abandon this story. I'm a very creative person, if I do say so myself, but as with my Thundercats story and my (now deleted) Puppet Master story, I have a habit of thinking of characters, certain acts and general plotlines, but jump right into writing the story without actually thinking of what directions it's going to turn to. I'm impulsive like that, hence why Once The Strings Are Cut is no longer an active story; I jumped into that one way too quickly, and had absolutely no idea on where to go. Plus, I have real life to deal with. School happened, relatives happened, and just the need for some relaxation happened. _

_And if I have to admit, I love how this turned out but at the same time I don't really feel like it's one of my proudest stories. I feel like there could've been more character interaction, more plot, and a lot more development. But I'm generally liking how it all worked out in the end. Maybe I'll go back and revise, but probably not; my philosophy is that leaving my fanfics the way they're originally posted helps people see how I've grown and matured as writer- like old artwork you see on DeviantArt. Plus, when I re-read my old fanfics, it helps me see where I need improvement and what I was doing right. _

_Example: No more Young Justice-esque timeslots. I'm horrible at making correct dates and it really did look out of place. _

_I also find it very interesting to think of how this plot came to be. When I first started thinking and building around this plot, I believe it was originally going to be set in the original timeline where there was great conflict between the werewolves and the vampires. When Danilo came into play, he was originally, surprisingly, supposed to be a genetically bred "son" of Van Hellscream (he was originally going to have green eyes). But then, I bought a book telling of different folklore around werewolves, vampires, and zombies; as you can guess, the volkodlac was one of them, which is where we get dear ol' Danny like he is now. And then, when I got to thinking about it, I really liked the idea of setting it in a time where the characters are all grown up- mainly because I love next generation stories. _

_But all in all, I enjoyed writing this story, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I know I'm not the best writer out there- far from it- but I'm glad that you all take the time to give my work a chance so that I can see how I am doing in this field. I may not be the next Stephen King or Lemony Snicket, but it's a damn good start. _

_Which is why I'm eager to start writing my next fanfic. Yes, it is going to be another Monster High fanfic, but this one will be a little…unique, from all the others in this category. _

_HOWEVER, it may be a while before I get to it. I started Deceitful Things in October of 2012- it's July of 2013, and frankly I need some time from writing. I can't make any promises, but the minimum vacation I take may be about a week before a new update. Plus, I want to take some time to work on my Fictionpress story. To be honest, I like writing stories as soon as I can, but it takes me about an hour to write a chapter, and when I have no motivation or ideas, it can get really difficult to update. Though, to give myself a little credit, at least I didn't lack so much motivation it took me two years for another update. _

_Anyways, thanks to all for giving this story a chance. Monster High is by far one of the greatest things I've come across, and I'm so happy to be able to share this with others. I'm young and my writing is far from perfect, but I feel like I make progress every time I come up with a new idea. _

_Thank you. Please read and review my other fanfics, and feel free to give me any feedback or suggestions any time. _

_This is Comicfan209, signing off. _

-FIN-


End file.
